In the Name of Love
by Didi
Summary: What would you do in the name of love? Chapter 25Surprise! [Conclusion]
1. Chapter 1

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Author's Note:**  I didn't get to see the last two episodes cause CBS didn't air it where I am so I don't really know what happened.  Also, I'm not good with details so if there are any inconsistencies, you have my apologies now.  Please feel free to tell me if there is something wrong with canon areas.  I will strive to keep things right.  

**Rating:**  Let's set it at PG-13 for now because I'm going to be cautious about these things.  I may change it in the future due to content.

**Warning:**  The title and the summary are a little deceptive but it applies when you put a bit of twist on logic.  Oh, and this story is going to start out rather disjointed and confusing.  I'm going for mysterious but it didn't quite work out that way.  I'll try to clear things up in the next chapter.  

And for those of your who read A Friendly Hand, my first Presidio Med fan fiction, this story is not a sequel and has no connection to the other one.  Start afresh guys, I'm putting things in a whole new storyline.  

**Couples:  **Jules and Matt, cause they're my favorite.  But I haven't decided on anyone else yet.  Suggestions are welcome.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Dr. Keating, phone call."

            Jules looked up from her clip and ran pass the reception desk, startling several nurses in the process.  The young neonatal specialist was usually so unflappably calm in the office that it was somewhat of a shock to see her agitated by a simple phone call.  "I'll take it in my office," she called over her shoulders before slamming the door to the said office shut behind her.  

            Anita looked up at the sea of curious faces before transferring the call with some reluctance.  Unlike house phones, you cannot eavesdrop on the hospital lines.  

            Rounding her desk and tripping over the new addition to her Warner Brother's Looney Toons collection, a twenty-two inch Sylvester the Cat with movable arms, she was completely out of breath by the time she picked up the phone.  "Hello?"

            "Julia?"

            "David," her heart pounded deafeningly as she held her breath.  "Well?"

            There was a sigh on the other end.  "I have bad news."  

~~~~

            "Anyone seen Jules?" Rae asked as she sat down at the table, tray in hand and stomach grumbling at the late lunch.

            "Not since she almost ran me over this morning with her new scooter," Jackie laughed as she sipped juice.  "Yuck!" she stared at it.  "Man, I grabbed apple instead of orange."  

            "Trade you," Rae offered.

            "Deal," dropping her bottle onto the oncologist's tray and grabbing the other in return.  "By the way, has anyone noticed that other than when she's with patients, Dr. Keating seems to be a little… distracted."  

            Letty Jordan nodded her head in agreement as she sat down with the twosome.  "No doubt about it.  She's got herself a man."

            "Whose got a man?" Dr. Slingerland asked as he passed the table, make a pivot and came around again.  "I hope it's not another round of let's guess who nurse Betty is dating."  

            "You're just miffed cause she won't go out with you" Jackie pointed out with a smug raised brow. 

            Matt frowned at her.  "Who told you that?"

            Jackie batted her eyes.  "Nurse Betty."

            Nodding his head, Dr. Slingerland said nothing more.

            Letty Jordan was considered one of the most brilliant doctors in the hospital; almost nothing ever gets by her.  "Why?  What do you have to say about it?"

            "Nothing," Slingerland replied and forked up salad calmly as he waited for his own lunch companion, a new nurse in the neonatal unit.  

            Now the cardiologist was sure something was up.  "Don't give us that.  You have that I-know-something-you-don't look.  So spill it, Slingerland."

            "Absolutely nothing," Matt insisted just as Nick Kokoris appeared in the lightly populated cafeteria.  Picking up his tray, "Excuse me ladies, I need to confer with a colleague."  Then took off before the girls could say anything more.  

            Jackie stared after him for a moment, appreciating the wonderful view from behind.  "He should go without his lab coat more.  The boy has a nice butt for an Englishman.  Very bouncy."

            "Don't even want to know," Rae said, her eyes on another doctor who was making his way to the dessert section of the dining room.  

            "You know what I think?" Letty said, her mind tooling along cheerfully.  "I think Slingerland turned Betty down."

            "What?" Jackie exclaimed, turning to her colleague.  "What are you talking about?"

            "I think Slingerland didn't want to make a liar out of our dear nurse Betty so he said nothing."  Dr. Jordan nodded her head slowly and grinned as she sipped juice and worked out the problem.  "Everyone knows that Betty Cole will sleeps with just about anything in pants these days, especially if they've got the letters M & D behind their name.  But Matt is a little choosier in his bed partners and quite the gentleman from what I hear.  And you know what they say, a gentleman never…" The sight of a distracted Jules Keating making her way into cafeteria suddenly distracted Letty's train of thought.  "Oh, here comes our favorite pediatrician."

            Rae turned in her chair just in time to see Jules tip over an entire whole tray of jell-o onto her pants.  Instead of squealing in dismay, or laughing like a loon as she is more want to do, Jules simply stood there for a moment and stared at the colorful bursts of stain across her pristine white pants and lab coat.  With a sigh, she stooped to picked up the mess as two workers hurried over with non-too clean rags.  

            Nick, three feet away from the young doctor, put his tray down and came over to help.  "Here, dab don't wipe," taking the rag from one eager young man that was having just a little too much fun trying to take the stain off the distracted Dr. Keating's thigh.  

            Slingerland placed his tray at a nearby table and came to help scoop up little squares of gelatins onto the spare tray the others were using to clean up.  "What's the matter, Jules?  That diabetes case this morning still bothering you?"

            "What?" she asked, brushing a curl out of her eyes, smearing blue jell-o across her right cheek.  "Oh no, I'm over that.  Jeremy will live a full and uninterrupted life as long as he follows orders and don't go on any more sugar binges."  

            Pulling an old fashion handkerchief from his pocket, Slingerland reached over to wipe the streak of blue from Keating's face.  "Asking a seven year old not to have excessive amounts of sugar is like asking an elephant not to crush anything living as it walked across a field of flowers."  Nick and Jules both stared at Matt for a moment.  Dr. Slingerland shrugged his shoulders.  "Something my grandmother used to say."  

            "It would have to be," Jules commented, finally cracking a smile just as her pager went off.  Grabbing at her waist, she practically ripped the pager off before glancing at it.  Scrambling to her feet, she spilled more jell-o in her rush.  "Oh, sorry.  Just leave it, I'll come back and clean it in a moment," then reached for the in-house phone on the wall.  Punching in an extension, "Dr. Keating here.  I was paged."  She listened intently for a moment as the rest of Presidio Med staff watched.  This kind of agitated behavior was not what they were use to coming from Jules Keating.  "Put him through down here.  Extension?  Um…" she looked at the phone on the wall.  "Extension 5866.  Thanks."

            "She looks a little hurried," Matt commented to Nick as the two doctors continued to watch her with interest.  

            "David?  No, no, you're not interrupting anything.  Don't worry about it."  She nodded to herself as the speaker on the other side talked rapidly.  "Okay, I got it.  Don't worry about; I'll take care of it.  Yeah, yeah, I got it.  I'll see you tonight."  She listened some more with the receiver pressed tightly to her ear.

            Letty turned to Rae smugly.  "Told you she had a guy."

            "Who's this David?" Jackie asked in a whisper as she leaned across the table.  

            "You're guess is as good as mine," Rae replied as she watched the frown settle on Jules's forehead.  "I'm the closest to Jules at this table and I haven't heard anything about this new guy in her life."  

            Jules made murmuring reassurances into the phone.  "Umh, um…" she nodded some more.  "I'll take care of everything.  Trust me, okay?  I'll make sure everything goes perfect tonight.  Just show up on time.  I've got patients I've got to get back to, I'll talk to you later.  Love you too, bye."  She hung up the phone with a sigh and leaned her head against the phone hook for a moment before remembering where she was and wiping the phone with the sleeve of her lab whites.  Turning around, she was confronted with a sea of amused and curious faces.  

            "Who was that?" Jackie, never one to beat around the bush, asked pointedly.  

            "No one," Jules replied quickly and pulled out her wallet from her pocket.  Tossing two twenties and cleaning up the floor the best she could with the rag she pulled from Dr. Kokoris's hand.  

            "What do you have planned tonight?" Slingerland asked quietly as he knelt to help her. 

            "Nothing," she replied offhandedly.  "Thank you for helping," and dumped the content of tray into the wastebasket.  "I've got patients."

            "What about lunch?" Nick asked, as Jackie and Letty continued to throw questions at her, which she wisely ignored.  The rest of the staff in the cafeteria consisted of nurses that would no doubt pass on the news to the rest of the hospital staff by early afternoon.

            "Not hungry anymore," she replied and headed out before anyone else can waylay her.  

            Wiping his hands on napkins, Matt joined Nick as the Greek doctor watched Jules disappear into the elevator.  "You get the feeling that she doesn't care to share her social life with us?"

            "Maybe," Nick replied quietly, his dark eyes filled with concerned.  "But she appears to be rather… upset."

            "Jules?" Matt asked, going back for his tray.  "Nothing ever bothers Jules for long.  Besides, what does she have to worry about?"

            Nick shrugged his shoulder.  "There was her cancer scare," remembering hearing the news just shortly after his arrival at Presidio.  He had been more than a little surprised at her youth.  

            "There was that," conceding the point.  "But she's over that and everything should be peachy keens now."

            "Maybe," doubt being shook off even as he took a seat as far away from Dr. Brennan as he could.  The temptation to go to her and beg was still strong.  There was only so much self-control he could exert a day.  And the emergency amputation of a patient's arm this morning has taken up a considerable amount of it already.  "What do you need, Matt?"

            "I wanted to talk to you about the lung transparent you did on Karen."

            "Oh.  How is she?"

            "Doing well and planning on starting a family in the near future.  Wants to name her son Matthew Nicolas."

            Dr. Kokoris smiled, showing off dimples that caught more than one nurses' attention.  "Caution her, will you?  Pushing now is not a great idea."

            "Don't worry, I have.  Now, I've got this new case that involves…"

            Jackie watched the pair for a moment with a great deal of female appreciation.  "God love men that are eye candy for the rest of us."

            "What do you think is going on with Jules?" Letty asked, chewing on granola that had the texture of tree bark but didn't taste half bad with yogurt.  "It's not like her to be so secretive."

            "Why not?" Rae asked, ignoring the jealousy at the attention Nick was getting from the female staff, especially the plastic surgeon seated by her.  "She kept her cancer a nice little secret for long enough."

            "That's with Harriet's help," Letty pointed out.  "Harriet has tighter lips than a bishop of the catholic church."

            "She probably just doesn't want to be idle hospital gossip," Jackie pointed out.  "I know I won't want to have my sex life discussed over a surgical table.  How would you like to have the details of your life announced over the speakers?"

            "My husband and I are both in this hospital," Letty said dryly.  "Everyone knows when we have a fight."

            Rae choked on her laughter.  "Specially when you and Tom make it a point to yell at one another across the parking lot."

            "Makes for better sex later when we make up," came the cheeky reply.

            Jackie made a face.  "So didn't want to know that."      

~~~~

            "Julia!"

            Turning, Dr. Keating found herself caught up in a hug that nearly squeezed the breath out of her.  For a moment, she allowed herself to not worry and just enjoy the warmth of love.  "David."

            "I'm so glad you are here."

            "Me too."  And she was too.  She might have felt some reluctance but she didn't doubt that she was glad that she was here.  "Which way?"

            "Come on, my car is this way," picking up her weekend bag.  "We've got a lot to do this weekend."

~~~~

            "She's not here?" Harriet asked, her tone more amused than disbelieving. 

            Anita shrugged her shoulders.  "Her eight-thirty, eight-forty-five and nine o'clock are all here but I still haven't seen her."

            Harriet Lanning frowned over the rim of her eyeglasses and glanced at the clock.  It was nine-ten and still no sign of Jules Keating.  "Have you called her apartment?"

            "Every five minute, all I get is her machine.  I've paged her like a hundred times now, no answer.  Why can't she be like a normal person and just get herself a cell phone?" Anita asked, flipping through her magazine as she ignored the blinking lights on the phone.  

            Harriet raised a brow and looked pointedly at the phone.

            Embarrassed as she could only be by Dr. Lanning, Anita picked up the phone and began to answer calls from patients that needed appointments.  

            Sighing, the head ob considered calling the missing pediatrician's apartment again just as the said doctor appeared in on the elevator.  To say that Harriet was a little surprised by Jules's appearance was putting it rather mildly.

            Hurried, rumpled and exhausted, Dr. Keating was also dragging an overnight bag over one shoulder.  Running pass Harriet, she apologized profusely to everyone in the hallway, waiting area and reception desk before disappearing into her office.  She was in and out in two minutes, struggling into her lab coat and trying to stuff her stethoscope into her pocket as she moved.  

            "Anita," Jules called, pulling the receptionist's attention away from the magazine hidden under the appointment book.  "Give me the charts for the first three."

            "Here," taking pity on the hurried doctor.  "Room one, two and three in order.  And you're late," she couldn't help but remind the young doctor.

            "I know, I know," Jules shook her head then look at Harriet.  "I'm sorry, was I suppose to have a consol with you today?"

            "No," Dr. Lanning replied calmly.  "But I was given a message this morning asking me to come find you at a free moment."

            Jules nodded her head with a sigh.  "I need to talk to you about something," then mindful of Anita's gossiping habits, she pulled Harriet away from the receptions, "Can you give me ten, maybe fifteen, minutes today?"  

            Raising a brow, "You need an appointment?"

            Considering it carefully, "Yeah.  But for now, it needs to stay as just a favor."

            Intrigued and concerned, "Personal?"  the last time Jules had asked for fifteen minutes of personal time, it had been because she suspected something was wrong with her body.  Has it turned out, she had been deathly right.  

            Jules nodded.  

            Harriet glanced at the number of patients in the waiting room.  "I'll ask Janice to set up a meeting.  My office."

            Grateful, she hugged the OB.  "Thanks.  I appreciate this."

            "What are friends for?"

            "That's what Matt said just before he gave me sperm."

            Harriet rolled her eyes.  "Funny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC….

            I know it's a little slow but I promise it will pick up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Author's Note:**  I didn't get to see the last two episodes cause CBS didn't air it where I am so I don't really know what happened.  Also, I'm not good with details so if there are any inconsistencies, you have my apologies now.  To answer Nicky's question: the last episode that aired in my time zone was "Breathless."  

**Rating:**  Still at PG-13 for now.

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A small buzzing seemed to have deafened her for a moment.  Harriet blinked her eyes several times and stared at the anxious freckled face.  "Let me get this straight," pressing her fingers tightly together before her.  "You want to defrost one of your embryos and be impregnate with it."  

            "Yes."  Jules felt some relief in having done the hard part… making the actual request.  "I know what you're thinking…"

            "I highly doubt it."

            "You think I've gone off my rockers and that I should think about this some more and that this is an impulsive and rather reckless move on my part considering my life is hardly the staple of stability; what with my work schedule so crazy and all.  I mean how is someone with my kind of crazy life going to be able to provide of a home for a child.  But I can assure you Harriet, that I am totally prepared to…"

            "Your abilities as a parent is not in question here, Jules."  The sigh was accompanied by eyeglasses hitting the desk.  She was silently wondering why none of Julia Keating's problem could be simple.  "I'm well aware that you have always wanted a child of your own.  I'm merely a little surprised by your sudden decision.  Until today, I was still under the impression that the frozen embryos were a last resort plan."    

            Jules nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes.  Letting out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding out slowly, "Well, last resort has come."

            The frown settled on Harriet's brows.  Alarm had her sitting up straighter, "Would you like to explain that to me?"

            Nodding her head but getting up, "What are you doing tonight?"

            "Having dinner with you, I assume."

            "Good," she laughed and grabbed her coat.  "I've got patients until six and I'm on call for NICU tonight.  Why I don't I meet you here at six-thirty?"

            "Sounds fine," Harriet's eyes were watching the young doctor with the maternal expression that Jules knew only too well.  It worried her even as it warmed her heart to know that Dr. Lenning cared so much.  "Jules…"

            "I'm fine, really," she reassured her with a reassuring smile.  "But have I got a story for you."

~~~~

            "Dr. Keating!" Kokoris and Slingerland partly ran to catch up with the hurried pediatrician.  

            She eyed the two of them with a great deal of wariness.  "What do you two want?"

            Matt feigned hurt.  "My dear Jules, how can you think that we would be in need of anything but your lovely company?"

            Jules reluctantly cracked a smile and rolled her eyes.  She had been so preoccupied lately and has missed the opportunities to be charmed by the ever honey-tongued Brit.  "All right gentleman, plead your case."

            Rubbing his hand over his mouth to keep the smile from appearing, Nick cleared his throat and guided Jules Keating toward a nearby empty waiting room.  Shutting the door, "Matt and I have a new patient."

            "I'm fresh out of suicidal teens, guys.  Sorry."

            Both men were a little taken aback by the harshness of her tone.  That certainly answered their earlier question of whether Dr. Keating was still angry with them for pushing for the organ donation on grieving parents.  The girl obviously does not forgive and forget… very quickly.  But then again, doctors are notorious for protecting their patients and Jules Keating cared more than most.  

            Matt cleared his throat, thoughts of apologies and maybe even a little begging fluttered through is mind.  But before he could speak, Jules glanced at her watch.  "Look whatever it is you guys are after: just spit it out quickly.  I have lots of patients and very little time for games."  

            "We need stem cells," Nick blurted out.

            Slingerland nearly smacked the surgeon for his less than graceful approach.  

            Blinking several times and trying to mentally come up with something other than what she just heard, "Come again?"  

            "Sixteen year old congestive heart failure.  Preexisting condition aggravated by a brief episode of experimenting with drugs.   "

            Keating's eyes narrowed.  "Sixteen?  Why aren't they on my rotation?"

            "Emancipated minor," Slingerland explained with a shrug.  "Former social worker brought him to me."  

            Jules shook her head.  "You need to be talking to Harriet about this."

            "Dr. Lenning said to talk to you since most parents bring their newborns to you for care," Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes.  He's getting more cases that he could handle in the last week.  And the pace doesn't appear to be lightening up anytime soon.  "Storage unit said that you've got a good or three dozen parents that have stored stem cells here in the hospital."

            Nodding her head slowly, her green eyes darkening to a shade that would have been mesmerizing if it weren't so killing, "I see.  So you did all the research, including asking the techs in storage private information, and now you'd like me to approach someone about donating their frozen stem cells; the cells they were saving for some emergency use because they have high risk babies."  

            Both men were wise enough not to answer that.

            Yanking the door open, she gave them both a vicious glare.  "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I've got patients."  

            The door slammed loudly shut.

            After a moment of silence, Nick sighed.  "Well, that went better than expected."  

~~~~

            "Hey, any luck?" Jackie asked as she came to stop next to Slingerland.

            "Not a chance," Matt replied snapping a chart closed and handing it to a waiting nurse, whom he noticed had been hanging around the station a lot more of late.  "Jules walks in the opposite direction every time she sees me.  Nick says she does the same thing when he's around."

            "Want me to talk to her for you?" Jackie offered with a sympathetic sigh.

            "Not unless you want to be sent back to your office in a body bag," he warned with a more admiration then irritation.  "She's quite the firecracker when she's angry."

            The plastic surgeon nodded her head.  "Talk to Harriet.  Get her to talk to Jules.  You know how everyone is around here when Harriet takes an interest."  

            "I'd rather not involve her if necessary.  There's no need to alienate Jules any more than I already have.  She probably thinks her kids are all going to be cold-hearted monsters now."

            Confusion clouded Jackie's eyes.  "What?"

            It took a moment for Dr. Slingerland to realize that she had no idea what he was referring to, and he'd rather not have it known around the hospital that he had done Jules a _favor_, they may get the wrong idea….  Whatever idea there was to be gotten.  "Nothing."

            "I sense a story here," her face positively aglow to interest at the thought of ripe gossip in the air.  "Come on, come on; share with me."

            "Hell no," he replied with a laugh.  "Especially not when you look like you're about to announce something juicy over the PA system."

            "I would never…"

            "Dr. Slingerland," Norman, the ever-diligent desk assistant, called out from reception.  He held the receiver end of the phone over his head.  "Telephone."

            Matt sighed; he really hated phone calls.  They were so unbelievably impersonal.  And if one more patient ask him to do an over-the-phone diagnosis, he's likely to throw the handy-dandy contraption in to the wall.  

            Jackie made a face.  "Save by the phone call."

            Okay, he took everything nasty he's ever said about Mr. Bell back.  Phones are good for some things.  Grinning, he placed the receiver to his ear.  "Slingerland."

            "Good afternoon, Matthew."

            Cringing, Slingerland wished he were in his office so he could put his head on the desk and bang it a couple of times---hard.  This would teach him to answer a call without looking at the caller ID first.  Glaring at Norman for not warning him first, he reluctantly greeted his caller.  "Hello Mother.  How are you?"

            "Fine, fine, Matthew.  Just visited Madam Saglorhor's, got myself a nice new bottle of Tu Vie."  Dr. Slingerland could almost smell the overwhelming spray of scent his mother insists on wearing dispute the dozen bottles of less fragrant perfumes Matt has given his mother over the years.  

            "You're in New York, Mum?"

            "Yes dear, didn't you read the email your father and I sent you?  What handy little devices we have these days."  

            Emails?  Slingerland frowned, he hadn't checked his emails in… oh much too long.  Who has time to check emails when he's working nearly sixty hours a week?  "No, Mum, I didn't get the email.  It's simply easier to reach me through my answering service."

            "Oh dear, you really must get out more often.  How are you to meet any women if you don't make it a point to leave that sterile hospital of yours?"

            Choking on his laugher, he just reframed from informing his mother of his rather active social life.  Well… it was active until of late.  The workload was simply killing his nights.  

"No, no, Bert, put the little one on the bottom, it's much heavier."

            Matt could almost see the little man with his heavy cockney accent making a face as he does what his mistress requests.  Bert, no matter how disgruntle he was, would never think of leaving the Slingerlands' services.  The servant was too fond of complaining about his employers.  "What did you purchase, Mother?"

            "Oh a lovely Ming vase.  Your father would simply die when he sees this."

            That brought a grin of amusement to Dr. Slingerland's face.  His father would simply die all right, when he sees the price tag on the 'lovely vase.'  Shifting the phone and ignoring Norman pointing at his watch, "Is there something you needed, Mum?"

            "What was that, Matthew?"

            "You called me, Mother.  Did you need to talk to be about something in particular?"

            "Can't a mother call her son simply to say hello?"

            "Oh course you can, Mum.  It's simply that I'm a bit busy with patients and all," he shooed Norman away when the man tried to take the phone from him and pointing to the three occupied curtained areas.  

            "Oh yes, dear.  I forgot."

            Matt was tempted to ask his mother if she meant that she forgot he was a doctor or that she forgot the purpose of her call, which she had done in the past.  "Was there something important, Mum?"

            "I wanted to remind you to pick us up dear."

            "Pick you up?" nearly dropping the three charts he had been juggling.  

            "Yes, Matthew.  Did you really expect your mother to ride in one of those horrid trolleys?"

            "You're coming in tomorrow?" putting the charts down in a hurry and snatched the pen from Norman's hand.  "When?  Where?"

            "Tomorrow at six… oh what was that airport's name?  San Francisco International I believe is the right one.  Really, Matthew, you need to learn to use one of those emailing things.  It's much easier than it looks."

            "Yes, Mother."  Jotting down the information quickly and handing it to a passing nurse, pointing to his office door.  She nodded, smiled and sashayed her way to his office to place the note on his desk.  "I'll be there to pick you up."

            "Why don't you get a chauffer like a normal person?"  

            Oddly, it still amuses him to hear his mother make strange little comments like that.  "Well one can hardly call me normal, Mother.  Besides which, I enjoy driving."

            "Well that's just silly."

            Because it was a long conversation that involved too many childhood issues and why he chose to put an ocean and a continent between himself and his parents, Dr. Slingerland bit his tongue.  "Yes Mother."  

            "Pick a nice place for dinner, Matthew.  You know how your father is about food. French or Italian please; you know how he feel about the Spanish since that blotched deal with Senor Montento."  

            Matt chose not to mention that his mother was the one that always complain about the restaurants, no matter what garment cuisine was served.  He was much more like his father in eating habits; he'll eat anything that doesn't bit him first.  "I will pick something that will have your mouth melting, Mother.  Fear not."

            "Good, good.  Now, I must be off.  Must visit Monsieur Dupone before we get on the plane tonight.  My Fifi needs a new collar."

            Her Fifi needs a new diet regime.  A more grotesquely fatter pug Matt has yet to see.  "Don't bring Fifi, Mother.  He doesn't like my apartment very much."  Plus it took weeks to remove the smell last time _dear_ Fifi came to visit.  

            "Oh no Matthew, Fifi is back in London.  Billings is watching over him while we visit the colonies.  Wouldn't want to upset the poor dear's delicate stomach.  Fifi doesn't much take to flying and those horrible people at the airports won't let him stay with me.  Besides which, Billings would miss my little Fifi so."

            Matt imaged that their old butler would have locked the spoiled mutt in the basement by now.  Somewhat cheered by the thought, "Shall I have them book a hotel room for the two of you as well?  The usual place?"

            "Yes, yes. Your father needs to be in Liverpool by Thursday so we'll be in town for at least two day."

            "I'll call the Hilton then."  

            "Thank you, Matthew."  There was a bit of muffling and a rather loud static sound from the other end.  "Tunnel and tall buildings make these mobile phone very difficult to use."

            "I'm sure the city planners didn't mean to inconvenient you Mother, when they designed New York City."  Glancing at the irritated Norman.  He was way behind schedule now.  "Mother, I have to go now.  I'll see you tomorrow night."

            "All right then.  Oh and don't forget to bring your lady friend to dinner."

            That stopped the good bye he was about to issue to his mother.  "My what?"

            "Oh it's Chanel!  What a coincidence, I needed to get your father that lovely cologne he likes so much.  Stop here, Bert!"

            "Mother," he was probably yelling into the receiver as the patients in the waiting room all suddenly turned at the commotion.  "Mother, what are you…"

            "I'll let you go now, Matthew.  Saves some lives but don't get any blood on those lovely shirts I sent you from Bath, frightfully difficult to get out.  See you tomorrow."  Then the phone went dead before Matt had a chance to utter another word.  

~~~~

            Rae eyed the pair of whispering doctors with some interest.  It wasn't the first time Jules and Harriet dined together in the hospital dining hall, nothing out of the ordinary.  But the intensity and concern on head OB's face caught and held Rae's attention.  If something wasn't wrong, she'd eat her new $200.00 shoes.  

            Approaching from behind Dr. Keating, Dr. Brennan managed to catch the last half of a sentence.  "…cause I certainly cannot think of anything better.  At this point, I'm pretty desperate."  

            "Desperate for what?" Rae asked as she pulled up a chair and felt not the least bit abashed over interrupting what would appear to be a private conversation.  "What's going on?" Jules's last health crisis still fresh on her mind.  

            Harriet said nothing, shaking her head and taking another sip of the stone cold tea that had been nursing all evening, her appetite having fled half an hour ago when Jules began her story. 

            Flashing an overly bright smile that she didn't feel, Jules turned to her friend.  "Hey, Rae.  What are you still doing here?"

            "I have a new patient that just got settled in this afternoon.  And don't you change the subject.  What's going on?"

            "Nothing that you need to be worried about," the young redhead replied reassuringly while patting Dr. Brennan's hand.  

            It only made Rae even more suspicious until Harriet held up a finger.  "Relax Rae, Jules is not having a relapse."

            Relief flooded through.  "Thank god."  Collapsing into a chair, "So what is going on then?"

            "A personal matter involving my family," Dr. Keating replied, glancing at her beeping pager.  "What the hell?"  A number flashed on the screen.  "Excuse me," before getting up to reach for the house phone.

            Rae watched Jules for a moment, concern still on her family.  "What's wrong with her family?"

            "A matter that you'll need to ask Jules about," Harriet replied quietly, her face seeming to age year in the short time she's been sitting there.  "This is a personal manner but still confidential.  If she chooses to share, that's her prerogative."  

            "Why don't I like the way that sounds?" the oncologist predicted ominously.  

            "Trust me, I'm not liking it one bit," Harriet shook her head, set her cup down and watched at Jules came back to the table at a run.  "What is it?"

            "I've got a Code Pink."  Grabbing her charts, "They need me up in NICU.  We'll continue this tomorrow?"

            "My office at nine," Harriet replied with nod.  

            "Nine it is," Jules nodded her goodbye and took off.

            Rae sat there for a moment.  "This is serious isn't it?"

            "Not something to be taken lightly, that's for us."  Glancing at her watch, she nodded to herself.  "Mrs. Summers and Mrs. Brodrick have been waiting long enough.  Time to help them bring the newest addition to their family into the world."  She paused as she got up, "I'll recommend that Jules talk to you a bit.  I know that you care and I know that she wants to share but…"

            The doe eyed doctor nodded her head.  "It's personal and therefore ten times harder."

            "Yeah.  That sums it up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC…. Okay, the next chapter will have the whole basis of this story behind it.  I hope…


	3. Chapter 3

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  Still at PG-13 for now.

**Warning:**  Rather insensitive health issues.  If you've experience a loss of a family member or friend to cancer, please reframe from reading any further.  I don't mean to be insensitive to such issues but this is a story and I tend to write pretty lightheartedly.  

**Author's Note:**  I'm not a medical doctor or even a very good student; I know next to nothing about diseases and treatments of any kind.  Please excuse my ignorance.  

            And to answer Nicky's question: Stem cells are highly unique cells of the body that scientists are only beginning to explore since 1998.  Stems cells have two important characteristics that distinguish them from other types of cells. First, they are unspecialized cells that renew themselves for long periods through cell division. The second is that under certain physiologic or experimental conditions, they can be induced to become cells with special functions such as the beating cells of the heart muscle or the insulin-producing cells of the pancreas.  There are actually two types of stem cells: embryonic and adult.  The embryonic stem cells are unspecified and therefore can be used to create other cells that will no longer renew itself.  This is the type that Slingerland and Kokoris want for their patient.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kicking off her granny shoes, as Rae fondly called them, Jules collapsed onto her pale peach lute string sofa with a sigh.  Two hours with the police, the combing of the hospital and the endless questions, not to mention the publicity this was about going to cost the hospital; she could already hear the phone calls coming in from administration.  But right now, she was ready for a long soak in the bathtub.  

            "After I call Jenna," she reminded herself firmly.

            Picking up the phone by on the end table, she dialed the phone number by heart.  Three rings followed by a standard lighthearted recording: "Hey, you've reached the Fraser residence.  We cannot come to the phone right now.  Please leave your name and number, slowly please, and we'll try to get back to you at our earliest convenience.  Thanks, have a great day."  The usual beep followed.

            "Why is it that I always think of a company office when I hear your recording?  It's so impersonal.  Hey Jenna, it's Jules.  I'm just calling to check up on you.  Everything okay?  I'm at home now following a day like you won't believe.  Call me here if you need to talk to me.  FYI, I spoke with Dr. Lenning today.  I've started the ball rolling already so we're good on that end.  I'll keep you updated, okay?  Love you.  Talk to you soon." 

            Clicking the phone off, she sighed and closed her eyes slowly.  Maybe she'd forgo the bath and head straight to bed.  Shower tomorrow morning will work just as well.  

            Just as she was about to get up, the phone rang.  "Hello?"

            "Jules?"

            "Jenna.  What's up?  I just left you a message on your…"

            "Yeah, I know.  I heard.  I was upstairs with the baby."

            She bit her lip, gave a quick and silent plead, "How is he?"

            A long pause ensued.  "He's doing all right."

            The good doctor made an impatient noise.  "He's my nephew and I'm a pediatrician, Jenna.  Can we cut through the polite, soothing crap and give it to me straight?"

            Ever the peacemaker, "I'm sorry, Jules.  I just didn't want to upset you."

            "Too late for that.  Now tell me what the doctor said?"

            "The usual.  The injections are doing minimum good.  His body doesn't seem to be taking to the drugs as well as the doctors hoped, but at least it's doing some good. Just the same ole, same ole.  His best bet still is to find a match."

            "I wish you were up here instead of in San Diego.  I could have Rae look at Kevin and see if there was anything more that we can…"

            "Rae is good, I'm sure, but so are these doctors."

            For a moment, Jules said nothing.  "I'm working the donor front, but you do realize that it's till a long shot right?  I mean, there's no guarantee that I can produce a child with AB positive blood type to match Kevin's.  I don't want you hanging your hopes on my baby.  Of course, it would be a lot easier if you hadn't produce a child with a blood type that only match like 2% of the population world wide."  

            "About that, Jules…  I've been thinking..."

            "Well you know, that's no good for you."

            "Be serious here Jules.  I want you to consider this some more."

            With a sigh of resignation, "I have considered this for months now."

            "But this isn't a decision to be taken lightly."

            "Don't you think _I_ know that?"

            "I'm just saying that this is a decision that is…  You shouldn't be making the decision of having a child under these circumstances.  People don't have kids because their sister's child has leukemia.  It's not fair to you.  This should be my problem."

            "And if you hadn't had to have a hysterectomy after having Kevin, it _would_ be your decision to make.  But since having another child of your own is no longer an option at this point, we'll simply have to do with seeing if your dear sister can fit the bill in that department."  

            "Jules, this is asking an awful lot of you."

            "Well, since you're the only family I've got left, seems only fair that I do whatever is necessary to insure your long and happy life," she tucked her phone between her neck and shoulder and wondered into the kitchen.  All she had was champagne and ice cream.  Not exactly the staple of a healthy diet.  "How's your husband doing?"

            "David is just glad that someone in the family knows about all this medical mumbo jumbo."

            "That's what I'm here for, darling.  Listen, this is a rough period for you but you'll get through this.  Tell him to take heart."  

            "I will.  And you take care of yourself and keep me updated with anything."

            "Ditto, Sis.  Night."

            "Good night, Jules… and thanks."

            "You'd do the same for me."

            "Let's hope we never put that to the test."

            "Should I be insulted?"

            The first real laugh came out of Jenna's mouth in months, making Jules breath a silent sigh of relief.  "Good night, Jules."

            "Good night."

            "Sleep tight."

            "Bite back the bedbugs that bites."  The last things Jules head as she hung up the phone was the sound of her sister's laughter.  It felt damn good.  

~~~~

            Harriet licked her lips, apologized to the saints and gods that she was no doubt offending by following through with this course and regarding the woman before her with a quiet resigning stare.  "You do realize that the hospital is going to throw a fit over this if it were to leak?"

            "You mean my Pink Alert yesterday didn't put me in the administration's black books already?"

            "How was that, by the way?"

            "They haven't found the baby yet."

            "What's your take on the case?"

            "They'll find him."

            "Him?  I heard it was a girl."

            "Twins.  The baby girl, Eleanor, was found before the mom could leave the hospital, an hour after the alarm was sounded.  She was hiding in the garage waiting to get away.  The baby boy, Edward, has yet to be found, along with his coke addict father."

            "Julia Keating…" came the warning tone.

            "Don't expect me to be nice to parents that put their children in danger.  Newborn, infants, children… they are the most vulnerable of society and the most in need of protection.  Enough of them die of natural causes as is, I've got zero tolerance for those that would hurt their kids on purpose."  

            Harriet understood Jules's attitude even if she didn't always share it.  "Not everything is black and white, Jules.  We have to make allowances."

            "I do make allowance, personal pleasure isn't going to be the reason for one of them."  She sighed and glanced at her watch.  "I have to do a consultation in an hour with Dr. Kokoris.  Did you get a chance to review my stuff?"

            "Yes, I've reviewed it.  And I will again caution you in making this decision."

            "Trust me when I say that it was not easy even considering it."

            "Then I think it would be best to start you on hormone treatments and begin the process immediately if that is your intention.  Your physical condition is not ideal given the trauma your body has sustained in the past few months.  But you are young and healthy to begin with and probably could withstand the pressures better.  Plus they do say that a pregnant woman is the considerably healthier because her body builds up its immune system to protect the child."

            Jules watched Harriet's eyes with hope.  "Is that a yes?"

            "Against my better judgment."

            The smile on her face was incredible.

            "But…"

            "Oh, oh…" but Harriet had already said yes.

            It was always better to be cautious.  "You have better be prepare for the backlash from this.  People are going to question the morality of this decision."

            "Let them look into the eyes of their dying two year old nephew and have them question the ethics of this.  Me?  I'll sleep just fine at night."

            "I'm glad someone will be," Harriet muttered as she pulled out Julia Keating's chart.  She suppose that no matter what she thought of the idea, her heart couldn't say no to the picture of the thin fragile boy she had seen she had seen in Julia's office.  The chart had been there in anticipation of her saying yes.  "I'll have Janice make you an appointment at the earliest opening and get you started."

            "Thanks Harriet," getting up.  "You won't regret this."

            Dr. Lenning made a face and though of the recent barrage of legal problems at the hospital's door.  "We'll see."  

~~~~

            "Don't speak to me," Dr. Kokoris warned darkly as he slammed his locker shut.  "I just had my head chewed off by Dr. Keating."  He glared at the grinning internist.  "You know, for such a small thing she certainly does have a biting way with words.  I felt like I was back in middle school having been caught by the nuns playing ball when I should be studying."  

            "You went to a Catholic school?" Matt asked with more than just a bit of amusement.  Having been on the receiving end of the feisty pediatrician's tongue, he could well imagine the ire he surgeon must be feeling.  "Relax, Jules is all roar and no bite."

            "I would not count on it," Nick glanced briefly at his watch.  "I'm suppose to have a second consultation with her in the afternoon.  I dread it like a man going to the guillotines."

            "Don't mention the stem cells again then.  Shall I have a crack at her at noon then?"

            "Don't," the surgeon warned.  "You know how Letty gets when we go into the afternoon shift without lunch."

            "I'll eat."

            "Not if Dr. Keating is scratching your eyes out."

            "I don't let her bother me as much as she appears to be bothering you."  He tilted his head.  "Ready to meet your new patient?" handing him the chart he had been carrying under his arm.  He was feeling exceptionally cheerful considering his parents were about to descend upon him this evening.  He has yet to figure out what his mother had meant about his 'lady friend.'  Something to quiz her on tonight.

            "Is he going to be a cranky old man with a bad foot?" Nick asked wearily.  This would be his fourth consult of the day and it wasn't even noon yet.  The flu had knocked several doctors out of rotation, piling things up for those that had the foresight to get flu shots before the little bugs came knocking at everyone's doors.  

            "No," Slingerland replied with a smile.  "She's a twenty-four year old grad student with a clot in her lung.  We're looking at removing it through surgery since the medication isn't dissolving it like it should."

            "History?"

            "Nothing significant.  We think it may have to do with the new birth control pills she's been on."  

            "Who's her OB?"

            "Dr. Meyers."

            "Her thoughts?"

            Slingerland gave a snort of exasperation and rolled his eyes.  "She couldn't stop bristling at the implied fault on her part long enough to give me her opinion."

            Kokoris shook his head and was about to make a comment on the egos of doctors when Jules Keating came around the corner, her head buried in a large textbook.  It was only due to Nick's distinct impression that Dr. Keating was too engrossed in her reading to pay attention to the two male bodies blocking her path, that save Jules from landing on her romp.  He grabbed her arm just in time to have the fifteen-pound book collide first with his chest then dropped on his foot.  If he were less of a man, he'd be howling at the excruciating pain that radiated from his foot all the way to his nose.  As it was, he had to clinch his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut to keep from grunting.  It was only when he was sure he wasn't going to humiliate himself by crying like a girl did he open his eyes.  "Ouch."

            Dr. Keating wore the most horrified look on her face; Nick almost felt instantly better just seeing it.  "I'm so, _so_, **_so_ sorry," bending down to pick up her book and rubbing the top of his foot through his shoes.  "Are you all right?"**

            "I'm fine," he managed to get out.  He looked down at the top of the young doctor's dark haired head and wondered why he never noticed that her hair was more red than brown.  "Don't worry about it," he insisted when she didn't stop rubbing his shoes.  It was a rather endearing gesture if a bit comical.

            "Jules, stop," Dr. Slingerland said as he hauled her to her feet again.  "You're going to wear a hole in the leather."  

            "I'm so sorry," she repeated, reaching out to rub the spot between Dr. Kokoris's ribcage where the spin of the book had not only hit but also left a rather distinctive indent.  "I should have been watching where I was going." 

            Because she had collided into him rather roughly and a bruise was no doubt already beginning to form under his blue shirt, _and _Jules was rubbing the spot with more enthusiasm then care, Nick winced.  

            Matt reached out and pulled Jules's hand away from Nick.  "Jules, you are giving the patients, not the mention the staff, something to talk about."  He was more irritated by the fact that she had been touching Kokoris than by the speculative glances.  Nick, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind being touched by the slightly distracted young doctor.  "What's the matter with you?" he took the big book she was fumbling with again before she could drop it on _his_ foot and glanced negligently at the title.  "What's this?"

            "Rough case," she replied taking the book from him.  "I've got to go," hurrying away from the two.  "Nick, again I'm sorry.  I'll make it up to you later.  Oh and Matt…" she paused, her brows coming together in thought for a moment then she shook her head.  "Never mind."

            "What?" Slingerland and Kokoris asked at the same time.  

            "Nothing," she repeated and backed away from the two hurriedly.  "Don't worry about it," then rounded the corner, just avoiding another collision with a fellow neo natal unit personnel.  

            "What was that all about?" Letty Jordan asked as she came up behind the two bemused doctors that were still standing in the middle of the hallway staring after where Dr. Keating had just disappeared.  She had had the advantage of observing the rather ridiculous scene from a distanced standpoint.  "What did the two of your do to her?"

            "Us?" Matt asked, rounding about with disbelief.  

            "Not a thing," Nick replied as his dark brows furrowed together with concern.  "But something is definitely up.  Trouble in paradise, you think?"

            "Paradise?" Matt asked, a little at sea on that one.

            "One of the nurses say that she's been getting repeated calls from a man that identified himself as David."  Nick informed him with a shrug.  "Same name she used when she answered the phone last week."

            Letty grinned at the frown on Slingerland's face.  "What's the matter with you?  Don't tell me you haven't gotten over that little crush you had on Jules?"

            That only served to darkened the look on Matt's face.  "I did not have a crush on her."

            That had the cardiologist chuckling.  "Fine.  You didn't have a crush on her.  Just a very healthy attraction."

            Kokoris grinned and looked at Matt with amusement.  "When was this?"  He too had noted a rather distinct attentiveness the internist displays when it came to the pediatrician.  Won't surprise him one bit to learn of an attraction.

            "When Jules first came to the hospital, Slingerland asked her out," Letter informed the surgeon with glee while Matt scowled at her.  "Jules, being young, naïve and sweet, wanted to say yes but said no instead.  Her reason being that she doesn't mix business with pleasure.  And working at the same hospital definitely presents a conflict for her.  Matt moved on to less difficult catches quickly."

            Nick nodded his head slowly with understanding.  "The one that got away always taste that much sweeter in one's dreams."

            "Oh shut up, both of you," Slingerland growled as they approached his patient's room.  "And for your information, it was but a passing interest and have long since passed.  She and I are friends now."

            Letty couldn't quite suppress her smile as she asked, "And that's why she asked you to fertilize her eggs for her?"

            "What?" Nick asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

            "How did you…" Matt clamped his mouth shut a little too late.

            Dr. Jordan, feeling that she's done enough for the day, smiled and moved on with a wave of her hand.  "Patients to see, lives to save.  Good day, gentlemen."

            Matt scowled after her and muttered, "Nosy Americans."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Author's Note:**  Yes, as it turns out, this will be Jules/Matt – centric.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Millicent Welles Slingerland, an elegantly coiffure haired woman in her early sixties though she would only admit to fifty, stared at her one and only son with a mixture of fondness and dismay.  "Matthew!  What _have_ you done to your hair?"

            Dr. Slingerland glanced up toward his forehead and ran a quick hand through the short locks to put some semblance of order to the mess that sat on his head.  "Beg your pardon, Mother.  I suppose I should have done something to clean up before coming, but it was a rather trying day."

            "Really dearest," her mother sighed and reached out with a bejeweled hand to straightened the crooked tie that had been pulled loose an hour ago.  "The least you could have done was put on a jacket."

            "It's in the car, Mum," he replied cheerfully, not the least bit put out as he leaned down to kiss her perfumed cheek.  "It's near eighty degrees and I did not want to offend your sensibilities by sweating like a pig."

            "Gentlemen do not sweat.  They perspire," she replied with sure knowledge.  "Your father is on the phone," tilting her head toward the side.

            Glancing over at the neat gray suit and the spanking new phone in his hand, Matt sighed with resignation as he gazed at his sire.  "When is he not?"  

            "Now, Matthew…" she warned.

            "All right, all right," he replied with a fond smile for the woman that gave him life.  "I will behave."

            "That's my boy," she said patting him on the cheek and wondering how her and her husband managed to produce such a maypole of a son.  "How was your day?"

            "Difficult.  Too many patients and not enough time.  Plus I have rather uncooperative colleague at the moment," though he couldn't not blame Dr. Keating for her stubborn refusal to approach her patients about the stem cells.  But perseverance is virtue that Slingerland was in abundance of.  

            "If you had only gone into business as your father and I wanted you to…"

            "I would have expired by now," Matt answered easily.  It was an old topic that was forever being brought up.  "You know I was never cut out for that cut throat world, Mother.  And it will never come to that."

            "You should have at least gone into private practice, Matthew.  It would relieve so much more stress off of you.  Your father and I would be more than willing to contribute to…"

            "No, Mother.  I'm happy where I am right now, where I'm doing the most good."

            "But you just said…"

            "Not every day is difficult and not every case is the same.  I recently had a patient that just go herself a band new set of lungs from a fifteen year old boy who…" he stopped himself.  His mother, bless her soul, was of a generation that did not accept certain social taboos well.  "I just saw my patient yesterday, she's doing well and happy.  Wants to name her child after me."

            Millicent smiled.  "That's nice."

            Because he will never get his parents to appreciate what he did in life, no matter how noble the profession, Dr. Slingerland shrugged his shoulder and awaited his father's return from whatever business deal he was currently conducting.  Watching George Slingerland, Matt was reminded of all the interrupted dinners, the missed lacrosse and polo games and the working vacations.  Some things never change.  

            "Good evening, son."  George greeted as he clicked his cell phone off and tucked it into his breast pocket, ever glad that the phones become smaller and more convenient every year.  "Ready for dinner?"

            "Head this way," Matt announced as he picked up his mother's bags.  "My car is parked in the lot."

~~~~

            Millicent waited until the maitre d' left the table before asked, "Will your lady friend be joining us?"  

            "I've been meaning to ask you about that, Mother."  Matt said as he took a sip of the ice water on the table that the waitperson had been so kind to place there.  "What lady friend are you talking about?  As far as I know, there has been on one."  Hell, there has been no one for a good long time now, much to his dismay.  

            Tasting the water glass, then making a rather unattractive face, Millicent raised her finger to catch the attention of a passing waiter.  "Champagne," she ordered without another thought.  "What horrid water you have here, Matthew."  

            Smiling sweetly, "Sorry, Mother.  I forgot to inform the San Francisco Bay that you were coming and to clean up the fifty odd years of pollution that's contaminated the water in these parts." 

            George frowned at his son as he scanned the wine menu.  "There's no need to be sarcastic, Matthew.  Your mother was merely making a comment.  I'll have the Chateau Bouteavu," handing the wine list to the waiter that had returned with Mrs. Slingerland's requested drink.

            "Of course," Matt replied with a fond smile for his dear mother.  "So tell me, Mum, what did you mean about my lady friend?"

            Nibbling on the end of a piece of Italian bread, she smiled at the waiter that poured fine French champagne into a flute for her.  "Why, the one that's carrying your child, of course."

            The mouthful of ice water went down the wrong pipe, leaving Slingerland coughing and choking as he tried to simultaneously expel water and regain some air into his lungs.  After several helpful thumps on the back by his father, while his mother twittered a bit about unhealthy conditions, Matt finally gathered enough oxygen to ask, "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

            "Matthew," Millicent rebuked sharply.  "Language."

            Too startled to mind his mother's reprimand, "Mother, no one is carrying my child.  I would hope that being a physician that I know all the precautions to take when it comes to…"

            "Really dear," his mother bristled.  "Hardly an appropriate topic for the dinner table."

            "You brought it up first," Dr. Slingerland replied with a huff.  His mother had an uncanny ability to make him feel like a three year old without so much as raising her voice.  

            "I mentioned your lady friend."

            "No, you mentioned the woman that's having my… no, no, no," he shook his head and wondered how he managed to get himself into a corner like this.  "You mentioned…. Oh forget it," mindful of the listening waiter who appeared more than a little interested in the conversation at hand.

            "Matthew," Millicent said as the waiter walked away.  "I must say that I was rather surprised when your father told me the news.  If you wanted a family of your own, why didn't you tell me?  I know plenty of very lovely young ladies that would simply adore to be your wife."

            "Mother," exasperated.  "I'm not in the mind of getting married or having a family.  I don't have any…  She's not expecting a child."

            "Oh dear," obviously upset by the news.  "Why didn't you tell us that she miscarried?"

            "She didn't miscarry."

            Appalled now, "She aborted the baby?"

            "No!" sometimes talking to his mother and her annoying habit of jumping to conclusions could be more trying than diagnosing a difficult case.  "She wasn't pregnant.  Can you just allow me to explain what happened since Father seemed to have gone out of his way to make you believe something that isn't true?" glaring at his father.  

            "Matthew, is that any way to talk about your father?" Millicent reprimanded.  

            Feeling like a ten year old, "He started it."

            "Matthew!"

            Sighing, Dr. Slingerland again thanked his lucky stars that he lived an ocean and a continent away from his exasperating parents.  "Mum, the woman in question," thinking it was better not to allow his deviously clever father to know Dr. Keating's name, "Had just gone through a rather bad cancer scare which left her with only 50% chance of conceiving a natural child of her own."

            "Oh the poor dear.  But why does that…"

            "Let me finish, Mother." Matt warned.

            "Oh all right."

            "Thank you," glancing at his silent sire, who was watching with an amazing amount of boredom.  "She needed to keep her options open and considering her youth and health, she decided to have a few of her eggs frozen.  But to do so, the eggs have to be fertilized first.  Which is where I came in."

            "You made love to eggs?"

            Matt couldn't help but laugh.  "No.  I donated sperms."

            Millicent blushed at the term.  "Well there's no need to be crude about it."

            That bought a frown of confusion that was quickly shaken off.  "And that's the story.  She's not pregnant, it's just a back up plan."

            George Slingerland chose that moment to enter the conversation.  "And have you looked into the legal ramifications of your generous act?"

            "Let's not start that again."

            "I'm merely pointing out the fact that you may be under legal obligations to a child that you don't want if your 'friend' choice to go that route.  You're not a pauper, Matthew."  

            "You don't even know the girl and already you're making the assumption that she's after money from me."

            "Most women would not be above using the conception of a child to gain financial stability," George replied quite calmly for such an outrageous statement.  

            Millicent nodded her head, as she always does when her husband makes a statement.  "I do hate to be harsh upon my own sex, dear, but your father is right.  Women are quite ruthless when it's a matter of survival.  And tell me darling; would you really turned away from your own flesh and blood?  If that baby and its mother needed a roof over their head or meal on the table, would you say no?"

            "Well then I suppose that since she makes a pretty good living as a doctor and has more dignity and interiority than most people I know, I'm completely in the safe.  Besides which Jules wouldn't even think about…"

            "Jewels?  Is that her name?"

            Matt silently cursed his wayward tongue.  His mother was dangerously sharp when she wants to be.  "It's Jules, short for Julia…. I believe."  It was rather disconcerting that he didn't know for sure.

            "You don't know the name of the mother of your child?" George asked, disappointment obvious on his face.  

            "She's not the mother of my child," Matt repeated with some impatience already tainting his tone.  "She's not the mother of any child.  She's not a mother, period."

            "Well there's no need to become testy about not having a child, Matthew."

            "Mother…" but his pager going off saved him another evitable scolding when he lost his cool.  Simultaneously, two other pages went off in the restaurant.  Curious, Matt looked up to see what might have accidentally set off the pagers just in time to see Dr. Keating and Dr. Lenning get up from their table and gathered their things.  Glancing down, "It's a 911 from the hospital."

            "Now?" George asked a little exasperated.

            "Pardon me if emergencies cannot be schedule around your date book, Father," Matt said, pulling out several bills and dropping them on the table.  "I'll try to get back if I can but it's doubtful since they don't generally page us in unless it's something big.  Take a cab to the hotel and I'll see you tomorrow."  He leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek, "Goodnight, Mother."

            "Oh darling, I'm so disappointed."

            "As am I, Mum.  As am I," lying though his teeth.  "We'll see about getting together tomorrow if at all possible.  I'll call around…"

            "Dr. Slingerland?" Harriet Lenning called as she and Jules approached.  

            Jules gave him a smile, seemingly more relax now then she had been that afternoon.  "They call you in too?"

            "Afraid so," Matt replied grabbing his jacket.  "I have my car around back, need a lift?"

            "That would be lovely," Harriet replied with a nod to Slingerland's party.  "We were just about to offer to share a cab with Dr. Slingerland."  She held her hand out to the elegantly dressed woman first.  "I'm Harriet Lenning."

            Millicent took the woman's hand.  "I was so hoping Matthew would remember his manners before this was necessary."    
            While Dr. Slingerland winced at being called to carpet by his mother, Dr. Keating laughed.  "Yeah, Matt.  Mind your manners."

            "Thanks for the moral support, luv." He muttered dryly and then realized, to his everlasting horror that he has to introduce Jules to his parents.  Sharp cookies that his parents are, they will no doubt make the connection quickly.  If only he had left the table two minutes earlier.

            "Don't let him sass you dear," Millicent advised Dr. Keating with a pat on her hand.  "And you are?"

            "Julia Keating."

            Millicent's eyes went wide.  "Julia, did you say?"

            A small frown formed on Jules's forehead as she looked to Matt for some explanation on his mother's sudden intense scrutiny.  "Yes.  But everyone calls me…"

            "Oh look at the time," Matt interrupted loudly and tugged on Jules's arm quickly.  "We had best be off.  The hospital no doubt needs us as soon as possible."

             Sensing the distress from Matt, Dr. Keating nodded her head and motioned for Harriet to precede her.  "He's right.  We better be off.  Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Slingerland.  Have a nice visit."

            Harriet smiled her goodbyes and allowed Jules to pull her toward the front interest.  Once she was sure they were out of hearing, "What was that about?"

            Jules shook her head and shrugged, "I have no clue."

            Matt held up a hand at the open mouth of both his parents.  "Don't."  Then took off before either of the elder Slingerlands could utter another word.

            George stared after the pixie-faced woman that Matt was all but dragging out of the restaurant.  "Do you think that…."            

            "With the way Matthew acting," Millicent smiled into her glass.  "Of course she is.  A very charming young thing."

            "A doctor too."

            "How lovely."

~~~~

            The door to the doctor's lounge opened for a moment to allow the sound of the hustle and bustle of the hallways, as well as a very exhausted surgeon, in for a second before it closed and shut out the rapid paced excitement out again.  With a sigh and not bothering to remove his soiled surgical gown, Dr. Kokoris dropped into a seat and shut his eyes.  

            Taking much pity on him, Jules got up and poured a large mug of hot coffee of Norman's special dark blend.  "Nick, you want sugar or cream in your coffee?"

            "Right now, I'd take motor oil," he muttered tiredly.  "Black, thanks."

            Slipping the steaming cup carefully into his slack hand, she stared at his tired face for a moment.  She felt bad, really bad that he was obviously hurting.  And though she really didn't want to ask, her heart won over her better judgment.  "Did…"

            "No," he answered curtly, ending the subject abruptly.

            She nodded her had and sat down on the chair next to his.

            "I'm sorry," he said quietly, opening his eyes to watch her for a moment.  "I didn't mean to snap at you.  I'm merely upset."

            Nodding her head in acceptance, she looked at him grimly.  "How many have you done?"

            "Six," he replied, reliving the last four hours of his life.  Due to lack of doctors, he had been yanked from one operation to another, along with the six other surgeons that had been called in.  "Only four made it out with a pulse."  He sighed, remembering watching the various doctors having to talk to the parent of the dozen children that never made it out of surgery.  He was infinitely glad that he was a surgeon.  "What about you?"

            She closed her eyes.  "I had eight preemies and only six filled beds in NICU."

            Silence followed that piece of news.  "Have they arrested the driver?" Nick wanted to know.  

            "No.  Last I heard, he was still in surgery.  Tom is doing him."  She gashed her teeth in impotent anger.  How charming was the story for the news at eleven: drunk driver crashes into school bus filled with students returning from an away game.  Bus overturns and slides into a community center were the weekly Lamaze class was taking place.  Ten of the eighteen pregnant women there had gone into premature labor.  "Tom is not a happy man."  

            "I wouldn't be either," he replied with a soft chuckle then groaned as he tried to sip from the mug of hot coffee.  All the muscles across his back were in serious need of rearranging.

            "Hurting?" she asked, glancing at the clock.  She's been here for more than five hours now and she's still got two patients currently in labor.  

            "Only when I breathe."  

            For some reason, she found that extremely funny.  And because he looked so hurt, "Sorry.  I guess I really needed to laugh there for a moment."

            He frowned at her.  "Glad to know that I can bring you entertainment with my pain."

            "Sorry, sorry, sorry," she repeated as she got up and ran her hand along his shoulders, messaging some of the tension there away.  "There, is that better?"

            He lowered his chin to allow better access to the strained muscles on his back.  He made a mental note to have the surgical tables raised for the next round.  In the mean time, his mind was otherwise more pleasantly occupied.  "A little lower… there, right there.  Oh… that's good.  A little harder."

            "Do I even want to know?" Letty asked with an evil grin a she slide into the lounge, exhaustion evident on her face.  "Cause if the two of you want to be alone…"

            "Knock it off," Jules replied good-naturedly as she continued to rub the lean firm muscles into submission.  "He's exhausted."

            A frown appeared over Dr. Jordan's brows as she took in the exhaustion and wrinkled clothes on the surgeon.  Her mind went to immediately to her husband, wondering if he was doing any better.  "I heard.  That last girl, how did she come out?"

            Nick opened one eye, "She didn't."

            Something painful passed over Letty's face as she tried to block out the girl's face in her mind.  She was no older than her own daughter.  The girl has crashed into the window of the bus when the vehicle turned over.  "I'm sorry."

            "Me too," Nick sighed and leaned back into Jules's arms, resting his head against her stomach as he looked up at her.  "How many more do you have tonight?"

            "Two more if I'm really lucky, and we're monitoring the other eight.  We managed to stop labor on three," she replied with a grime smile just as the door to the lounge opened.  

            Dr. Slingerland and Dr. Brennan came to an abrupt halt at the door, both a little uncertain was to what was happening.  Conscious of her friend's feelings, Jules extracted her hands from Dr. Kokoris's shoulders and stepped back but the uncomfortable silence lingered.  Nick frowned knowing that every action and reaction toward him was going to be guided by Rae now; it was not a happy though even if his heart still cried for her.

            Matt, not wanting to appear affected by what he had seen, cleared his throat and headed for the much-desired coffee. The churning feeling in the pit of his stomach must be from the dozen patients he's had to deal with so far with pretty extensive injuries… and he missed dinner too.  Yeah, that _must_ be it.  "Dr. Keating, Dr. Lenning wanted me to inform you that you will be needed shortly for…" her pager went off like clock work.  "Let me rephrase that: you are needed _now_."

            There was a brief struggle with the clip on the pager before Nick reached over and slipped it out for her.  Jules smiled her thanks then glanced down at the lit screen, "Oh shit!" then Dr. Keating was running for the door.

            "Good luck," Nick called out to her before taking a sip of the bitterly strong coffee she had been so good as to pour for him earlier.  Sweet little Jules Keating was a very good person… And if heart and mind would simply cooperate with his logical side, she would be a very good companion.  

            Jules paused at the door, her mind turning for a second.  Her conscious prinked at her dangerously.  "Nick, Matt?" she bit her lip and then threw up her hands.  "I'll get you your stem cells… somehow," then with a roll of her eyes, she was gone.

            Startled, neither one knew what to say for a moment.  

            Matt turned to Kokoris, "What did you say to her?"

            Nick raised a brow at him.  "Nothing."

            That didn't convince the internist.  "Then what changed her mind?"

            Letty rolled her eyes.  "Possibly tonight's victims?"

            "Oh yeah," for such a smart guy, Slingerland was surprisingly slow at times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Author's Note:**  Extra long chapter, sorry about that.  I couldn't seem to end it.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "You have eight new messages."  

_            Beep._  "Jules, it's Jenna.  It's currently 9:30 in the evening.  I was hoping that you would be home by now.  But given you're crazy schedule, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that you're not.  I need to talk to you.  Call me when you get in."

            _Beep._  "Julia, it's David.  Please call me when you get in.  We just received the analysis packet from the hospital.  Jenna is in a bit of a panic and I don't know half of what's being said in this letter.  If I can fax this to you for review, I'd be grateful.  Please give us a ring when you get in.  Thanks dear."

            _Beep._  "Jules, it's your sister.  Check your email.  David just sent over the documents from the doctors at San Diego Children's Hospital.  We thought scanning it would give you a lot more clarity.  Please call us."

            _Beep._  "It's me again.  It's like midnight, where are you?  Call me."

            _Beep.  _"Julia, it's David.  Could you give Jenna and me a call when you get this?  Thanks."

            _Beep._  "Jules, it's currently 8:30 AM and I haven't heard from you yet.  I just saw the news with my morning coffee, are you all right?  I heard there was a terrible accident yesterday that flooded the hospitals up where you are.  Call me when you get in."  

            _Beep._  "Julia, it's David.  Currently it's nine in the morning.  We're taking Kevin to the hospital now for the usual treatment.  We'll be back hopefully be in an hour.  Call us then."  

            _Beep._  "It's your sister again.  It's almost eleven now and we're back from the hospital.  Kevin's feeling pretty yucky so we're taking him the park for an hour.  I know you're probably tired and the last think you want to do is look at more medical documents.  But I really need your help, dear.  Could you give me a ring when you get in.  I've got the cell phone.  Love you, and still off the coffee."

            Jules took a deep breath and depressed the delete button.  She was going to call her sister and brother-in-law back as soon as she got up enough energy to make more coherent noises than a caveman grunt.  Setting her keys on to the dining room table, she dropped herself into a hardback chair and stared at the window across the room.  Her body was protesting the overly long hours and sleepless night, not to mention the fact that she hadn't had any food since lunch yesterday.  She glanced at her near-empty kitchen and whimpered.  

            She wanted lunch, she wanted her bed, she wanted twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep, she wanted a shower, she wanted to cry, she wanted to kill the drunk driver that managed to live while a total of eleven children, four newborns and a Lamaze instructor will never seen the sunrise again.  How many lives are affected by one stupid senseless act?  God, there were times when she wondered why she bothered; especially when she is constantly reminded of just how screwed up this world was.  

            She got up to attempt a shower just as the phone rang again.  Too tired to want contact with the outside world, she ignored it and allowed the machine to pick up.  Her sister did not need to hear from her when she's this down in the dumps.  

            "Hi, you've reach Julia.  I'm doing something you don't want to know about and I don't want to be interrupted; let's leave it at that.  Offer me a greeting and I'll get back to you once I'm free again.  Bye."  _Beep!_

            "Dr. Keating, this is Janice from OB.  We were supposed to have an appointment with Dr. Lenning five minutes ago.  We've been trying to reach your through hospital intercom but you appeared to have left.  We're going to try to page you next.  If you can…"

            Jules hand hit the phone and she cursed silently as she picked up the receiver.  "Janice, it'd Keating.  Sorry about that."

            "That's okay," came the sympathetic reply.  "I heard about last night.  You must be exhausted."

            "I am but this is important.  Can you reschedule me for this afternoon?"

            "Sure.  1:30, okay?"  

            "Perfect, it'll give me enough time to shower and eat."

            "Then we'll see you at 1:30."

            "Thanks, Janice," then hung up the phone.

            It was going to be a long day.

~~~~

            "What are you two still doing here?" Letty demanded with fists on her hips and a look of wholly disapproval on her face.  Dr. Jordan was first a mother and then a doctor, a fact that never ceases to amuse her husband.  

            Slingerland and Kokoris both looked up from the chart they had been studying and gave Letty pathetically weak and guilty smiles.  "We've got a case that needed to be looked at before we leave."

            Shaking her head, Letty pointed to the clock, "Thirty hours and you're still here.  Not a good thing guys.  Plus the hospital is having a difficult enough time holding the press back, we don't need any more problems if one of you fall on your face during a procedure."

            "That's not going to happen," Kokoris replied as he closed the chart.  "Besides, I've been banned from the OR until I've had eight hours in a bed."  

            Because the situation properly demanded some levity, Slingerland grinned wickedly, "Whose bed?"

            Nick didn't find it quite as amusing after longer hours and no sleep; and decided to give some back.  "Preferable someone sweet and kind, and has a very good way with children."  The return look of unholy amusement made the Greek doc practically ooze with sex appeal.    

            That cost Slingerland his amusement and then some when he spotted the inferred doctor coming toward them in the hall.  And while she appeared as impeccable dressed as usual, there was an air of hurried exhaustion in every movement she made.  Leaning to one side of Kokoris, "Jules!  What are you still doing here?"

            Coming to a skidding halt at having her name practically screamed out in the middle of the hallways, Dr. Keating lost her footing and fell forward.  Only by the grace of her natural instinct did she manage to throw her arms forward in time to keep her nose from hitting the polish floor.  Scrambling to her feet, she was nearly knocked over again by Slingerland and Kokoris who had both rushed to help her and skidded on the slippery floor.  "Whoa there boys!" jumping back as both doctors try to keep their footing.  

            Glancing at the ground, Slingerland took to Norman, "Can we get maintenance up here and ask them what wax they decided to use on the floor?  This is a lawsuit just waiting to happen."  

            "Not to mention a broken ankle," Letty commented as she came forward at a much subdued pace.  "By the way, Jules, what are you doing here?  I thought admin. sent you home hours ago."

            "They did," Jules said with a weak laugh.  She wanted her bed.  Really, really, really wanted her bed.  Plus she still hasn't gotten any food.  "I'm here on a personal matter."

            "Personal?" Matt asked, a frown wrinkling his brows.  Having to deal with personal matters in hospital is never a good thing; even for a doctor.  It usually involved some illness or other.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing, nosy," she replied with an easy smile.  "It's personal, that's why I'm not sharing."

            "Not your health, right?"  Nick asked carefully.

            "No," she stated firmly.  "And I'm going to be late for my appointment if I don't hurry.  See you guys around," she waved and took two steps before she paused again, "Matt, if you're not busy in say," glancing at her watch, "Half an hour, I need to talk to you about the little matter in X-40."

            Startled, Matt blinked for a moment.  "Oh!  Right.  All right, meet you in your office?"

            "My office," she confirmed before taking off.

            "X-40?" Letty asked, definitely intrigued.  

            "None of your business."

~~~~

            "Pardon me, but could you tell me where Dr. Julia Kidding is?"

            Anita looked up over the rim of her fire engine red glasses and stared for a moment at the gray haired matron with an air of perfume that was even over powering the stench of the extensive use of cleaning products the maintenance used to clean up last evenings harrowing experience.  "You mean Dr. Keating?"

            "Keating, did you say?  Like in the playwright?"  the hopeful smile stretching her perfectly lipstick stained mouth.  

            "Who?"

            "Never mind, dear," she said gently and with a great deal of understanding in her eyes.  "She's a neo specialist, about yea high and reddish brown hair.  Quite a charming young thing."

            Anita wondered for a moment if she should call psych. ward but decided that the woman was simply eccentric and not loony.  "You're talking about Jules Keating."

            "Yes, yes, I do believe that's what he called her.  Jules, how positively delightful."

            "Okaayyy…" Anita shook her head.  "Dr. Keating is off today but I did see her go into her office earlier.  Room 415.  Is this business or personal maybe I can…"

            The woman smiled, her dark eyes twinkling delightfully, "Personal, dear.  Definitely personal.  And don't bother yourself, I'll just pop in and say hi."

            Anita decided that it was time to get a new job somewhere else.  Pointing with her pencil, "That way."

            "Thank you."  Then slandered off.  

            Shaking her head, "Weird."

~~~~

            Pulling out the baby blue binder on the shelf, Jules prepared herself for the upcoming interview and prayed silently that the recent injection of hormones isn't going to affect her the same way the last round of conditioning did.  She cannot afford another month of erratic mood swings.  

            Flipping open the binder, she reviewed the final test results of her sperm donor, aka Matthew David Slingerland.  With her A positive blood type and his B positive, they have a pretty good chance of producing a child with an AB positive blood type to match Kevin's.  She was crossing her fingers and toes in hopes.              

            A small twinge of guilt still resided in her mind over her decision to have a child for, while a noble intent, a less than ideal of a reason.  How was she supposed to explain to a child that they were brought into the world for the sole purpose of saving another child?  How do you explain to anyone the difficulties of any kind of decision like this?  Contrary to what she told Harriet, she was not sleeping well at night.  Between doubt in this procedure, doubt in being able to carry a healthy child to term, fear that she may be too late, fear that there would be no match, fear that… just plain fear… she was not sleeping at all.  

            The knocking at the door jerked Jules out of her revere.  With a sigh and squaring her shoulders for the battle ahead, "Come in."

            Millicent entered the door in the same air that she does everything else, a fairy queen attending court.  "Hello, dear.  I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop on by and have a little chat."  She looked around with wide disbelieving eyes.  "My, what a… interesting office you have here."

            If Dr. Keating had been so tired or so amused by the expression on the woman's face, she might have taken offense.  "Thanks.  My kids like it."

            Blinking eyes the color of the tiger's eye stones on her necklace, "Kids?  You have children?"

            Not sure why she was finding this funny, Jules gurgled.  "Not biological.  My patients.  I'm a pediatrician by trade."  

            "Oh," she smiled beautifully at the girl and took a seat.  "We didn't really have much time to get to know each other on our last meeting, you being in such a hurry and all."

            For a moment, Jules was confused.  Then after thinking it over some more, she was even _more_ confused.  Why would Matt Slingerland's Mom want to get to know her better?  

            "But I'm here now," patting the table lightly with her fingers in a cheery manner.  "Tell dear, how did you and Matthew meet?"

            At sea, Jules answered automatically and honestly.  "Here, at the hospital.  We are both did our internships then residencies here."

            "Yes, yes of course," Millicent clapped her fingertips together excitedly.  "You must have had plenty of time to know each other then."

            Surprised and little befuddled by this, "Well, yeah.  I guess you can say that."

            "You're friends, correct?"

            She conceded that.  "Yes, we're friends."

            "And you trust him?"

            That she had to laugh at.  "Yeah, as strange as that may be, I do trust him though he's given me little enough reason to."

            "And he trusts you?" Millicent asked quietly.

            "I hope so."

            Usually vague eyes sharpened suddenly.  "That is why you ask him to father your children?"  That threw Jules off enough for Millicent to recognize true shock on the young doctor's face.  "Didn't you think his mother would know?"

            "I…  I didn't know he'd talk to anyone about… no wait," she winced and wanted to have Slingerland there so she could bop him on he head with her plastic blowup hammer with the squeaking head.  "He told his father.  And last night at the restaurant," everything come in together neatly now.  "You asked about my first name cause Matt, big mouth that he is, probably accidentally mentioned my name though he swore that it wouldn't come up again."  She nodded to herself, seeing the confirmation in the older woman's eyes.  "Is Mr. Slingerland still upset over it?"

            *Smart cookie,* Millicent couldn't help but admire.  "It's been a contention point between the two.  Matt insists on leaving it be, while George… George is insisting on being the business/financial advisor in this case."

            "Can you explain that to me a little more?" Jules asked quietly, feeling bad for being the cause of problems between the father and son. "If there's something I can do to…"

            "Oh no, dear.  This really isn't about you.  This about two very stubborn men in my life that refuses to back down from one another."  She smiled quietly.  "George hates to admit it but he's quite protective when it comes to his only son.  You have to understand that while I quite accept that money is not everything, George does not.  He did not come from money as I have; he made his the hard way.  And George intents to have Matthew protected at all costs."

            Jules understood that.  "Family.  Blood runs thicker than anything."

            "Yes, the those two are more alike than either of them care to admit."

            Nodding her head, "Okay.  So, I repeat, what can I do to help ease the tension between them?"

            Millicent accepted the offer.  "You're Matthew's friend.  Do him a favor and signed something that will release him from any financial, legal or even moral obligations to any child that should arise from Matthew's… gift.  It will relieve his father's mind and Matthew will no longer needs to avoid answering questions from his father with smart remarks that only riles them both."  

            "Have Mr. Slingerland draw them up," Dr. Keating advised with unconscious ease of someone doing good.  "You'll understand if I ask my attorney to look it over before I sign it of course."

            "I would expect nothing less," picking up her purse from the floor by her feet.  "My dear, when men are being bullheaded, we women must take charge of the situation.  I'm glad that we can come to an amiable resolution to this."  She turned to the door then turned back again with a small frown upon her forehead, "You suggested to him, didn't you?"

            "Getting something legal signed to ease Mr. Slingerland's mind?" raising a brow.  "Yeah.  It seemed like a logical thing to do."

            "But he refused?" Millicent asked, half smile on her face telling Jules that she already knew the answer.  "Have unwavering faith in your word, does he?"

            For some reason, Jules found that extremely funny.  "Yeah."

            "Strange how naïve Matthew can be sometimes.  But you are a good girl," reaching over as she stood to pat Jules's hand.  "I'm glad that it was you."

            Standing with her, she smiled.  "Thanks.  I have to admit, I'm glad that Matt offered cause I was getting nowhere with the sperm banks.  Some of the choices there left much to be desired."  

            "Well, beggars cannot be choosers dear," Millicent replied, reverting to the airy tone of a careless woman of means.  

            Because she was beginning to catch onto Millicent Slingerland's games, Jules said nothing more but nodded her head.  Opening the door to her office, she was prepared to escort her guest out when Matthew Slingerland stumbled in, having been putting his weight forward to put a little energy behind the knock he was about to commence.  For a woman accustomed to moving in a lazy snail's pace, Millicent was surprisingly nimble to jump out of the way.  Jules was not so lucky and nearly got crushed as internist's weight unbalanced her and they both went to the ground.  

            "Twice in one day, not a good record to be holding," Dr. Keating muttered to herself as she pushed against Slingerland's side.  "Get off, Matt."

            "Sorry," Matt apologized with a yawn.  "Much more coordinated when I've gotten sleep."  Dusting himself off, he finally noticed the other occupant of the room.  "Mother?  What are you doing here?"

            "Having a bit of chat with Dr. Keating," Millicent replied easily, reaching over to adjust her son's tie.  "Did you have a good trip dear?"

            He made a sore face at that terrible pun, "Mother, what are you…."

            "Oh, look at the time," Millicent exclaimed with a great deal of fluttering.  "I must be off now.  Your father and I are meeting for a late lunch since he had to work through the lunch hour.  We'll see you tonight for dinner, won't we dear?"

            "I…"

            "Of course we will," leaning over and kissing Matthew's cheek.  "I'll see you soon, darling.  And Dr. Keating, it was a pleasure to meet you again," shaking Jules's hand before sailing through the door.  "I hope we meet again in the future."

            "Like wise," Jules called after her and put a restraining hand on Slingerland's arm when the internist moved to follow his parent.  "What are you going to do?  Shake it out of her?"  she tugged Matt into her office and shut the door before he could so much as utter a word otherwise.  "Let it go."

            For a moment, he simply stood there and stared at the door before the better part of him found his curiosity rearing its ugly head.  "What did my mother want with you?"

            "She wanted to say hi and make peace," she replied easily and changed her mind about what she wanted to talk to him about.  "Sit down, I need to ask you something."

            He approached the desk and took the seat his mother had just recently occupied with a lot more caution.  "Make peace?  Why would my mother…"

            "Not make peace with me, you silly.  Just make peace in general," she waved the confused look on his face away.  "But never mind that, I have more important things to discuss with you than your mother's habits of dropping in unannounced."

            "She use to do that to me during boarding school, college and medical school.  Didn't go over very well with some of my female companions," Slingerland said shaking his head in fond and exasperated memories of those rather unusual times.  

            Throwing him a skewed look, Jules wisely decided not to ask.  "I want to talk to you about your patient, the one sixteen year old with the heart problem."

            "Charles O'Reilly."

            "Charles," she repeated slowly, allowing the name to roll off her tongue for a moment.  "A good solid name for what is likely to be a very lucky young man."

            Slingerland raised one brow at her tone.  "Explain please."

            "All right," resting her arms on the desktop and putting her most professional face on.  "I've been thinking a lot since I recklessly promised you and Nick that I'd find you stem cells to use on your patient.  And the thought of approaching any of my patients for stem cells… well, it's a little unnerving to say the least."            

            "You're not going to do it," he concluded with a sigh.  He couldn't really say that he was terribly surprised.  It wasn't a job he'd look forward to either."

            "I didn't say that," Jules replied softly.  "I said that I didn't want to approach my patients for the stem cells.  But I didn't say anything about myself."

            That threw Matt off.  "Excuse me?"

            "Did you forget that I've got about a dozen frozen fertilized eggs in storage right now?  Any one of those eggs could be defrosted and used to extract stems cells."  She smiled, glad that she thought of this.  *I'd be killing two birds with one very large and morally questionable stone.*

            Blinking for a moment, "Hold the farm," he shook his head; sure that he must have heard it wrong somewhere along the way.  "You want to use one of our eggs …"

            "_My_," she corrected quickly.  "One of _my_ eggs."

            His teeth snapped together audibly.  There was fierceness in her eyes that he wasn't too sure he was comfortable with.  "Fine, one of _your_ eggs to extract stems cells for Charles?"  

            Nodding her head vigorously, glad that he hadn't argue the point about possession of the eggs, she smile widely.  "Logical, isn't it?"

            "Not the word I would have chosen," he replied honestly.  Troubled, and more than a little uncomfortable, Slingerland stood and began to pace the length of the office.  His preoccupied mind took in the various Loony Toons character with amused appreciation of her sense of the ridiculous while running through all the reasons why this little _idea_ of hers should not be utilized.  "Not sure if this is wise."

            Surprised by his reply given his urgency and constant nagging, "Why?"

            "Because this is our… your chance at a child that you're giving away.  This is part of us… you and I don't want you to easily give that up," flustered and angry for no reason at all.  "The administration would have a fit."  

            Jules smiled knowingly.  Leaning back in her seat to watch him pace, she crossed her arms.  "Not so easy when it involves your DNA, is it?"  

            He halted mid way cross to her bookshelf and turned to her.  The smug, almost arrogant, expression on her face would have been annoying… if she wasn't a hundred and ten percent on the money.  "You're not so cute when you're being so right."

            The girl had the audacity to grin at him.  "You think I'm cute?"

            "I think you're a brat," he replied with a roll of his eyes then took a seat again.  "Go home, Jules.  I'll think about it some and get back to you tomorrow."

            "No."

            "No?"

            She shook her head again.  "I'm telling you out of professional and friendly courtesy.  The decision is ultimately mine and it's already been made.  Let's try to keep in mind whose eggs these are?  And who has the legal rights to them."  She wanted that firmly in his mind.  No way in hell she was going to give him even the remotest chance of stopping what's already in motion.  

            He swallowed that with some difficulty.  "So even were I to oppose this idea, you would go ahead and do so anyways?"

            Nodding her head with some forged and some real regret, "I'd feel real bad about it but I would still do it.  And how much would you like to bet that Nick would have no problems using stem cells from me?  Or you for that matter if I were to make it a reality for you?"  

            Resentment started to boil up slowly, "Not that you're giving me much of a choice."

            "Of course," she replied, not the least bit bothered by the fact that he looked like a man that would dearly love to put his hands around her throat and squeeze… hard.  "That's why it doesn't always pay to be a do-gooder.  We generally get out emotions and morals and other stuff trampled upon."  

            He grunted his reply and got up, acknowledging the truth of the matter but not quite ready to give up yet though why he was evening fighting it…  "I'm heading home and to bed.  We'll talk tomorrow when my head is less cloudy and you've had sleep."  He offered his hand, noting the exhaustion in her eyes no matter that chirpy tone of her voice as she baited him, "By the way, I'm sorry about the twins."

            She took the offered sympathy and that hand of concern, "You heard, huh?"

            "Yeah, how old?"

            "The twin?"

            "Yeah."

            "One was zero hours, D.O.A.  And the other lasted six minutes and forty-eight seconds."

            Matt almost winced as he guided her to the door, "Did they even stand a chance?"

            "At twenty-one weeks?  The chances would have been astronomical," she admitted reluctantly.

            "You couldn't stop the labor?"

            "Placenta had been dislodged.  Harriet tried everything short of manually reaching in and reattaching the placenta.  But the mother had been a bleeder, too weak to do a surgery.  We're lucky she made it out of child birth at all."  Though the young woman had looked ready to die with her children, conceived after months of fertility treatments, her miracle babies.  The father had wept bitterly as well.  Both had given a valiant effort at thanking Harriet and Jules trying their best, knowing that there was nothing either doctor could have done more.  "Lord, what a day!"

            "You're telling me," pulling the office door shut behind him.  "Another day like this and I might think about taking my mother up on starting a private practice just to get away from this.  If I have to tell one more mother that their child didn't make it out of surgery…" he didn't want to relive it.  The screaming, the crying, the heart wrenching sobs, the accusations, the fury, the rage, the grief… it was so overwhelming at times.  "Hey, did you have lunch yet?"

            "Yes," she replied unconvincingly.  

            "What?"

            "What are you?  My mother?"

            "What did you have?" he asked again with a no-nonsense manner.  

            "Yogurt."

            "And?"

            "And what?"

            "JULES!"

            "Don't yell at me," she ordered sharply.

            "You've got to eat."

            "And you've got to sleep."

            "I will, as soon as my stomach stop reminding me that I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

            "You're kidding?" recoiling from him in mock horror.

            It made him feel better to see her this way, playfully sweet.  "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

            Because she was feeling hungry and Harriet had warned her about eating healthy for the next ten months, "Not if its going to be cafeteria food."

            "Heaven forbid," he gave a shudder and guided them both toward the elevator.  "I know of this great French pastry shop that has light lunches.  Want to go?"

            "Sure."

            "Great," ushering her into the elevator with a grin.  "Then you can tell me what you and my mother chatted about earlier."

            "MATT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  PG-13, I hope that's enough.  

**Author's Note:**  You know, the more I write about these two, the more fond of them I become.  Is that weird to anyone else but me?  Oh and sorry guys, no Nick in this one.  And another extremely long chapter that refused to end properly.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Beep.  _"Julia Keating, if I don't hear from you in the next half an hour, I'm calling the cops.  No one in your office can find you.  I've left you a dozen messages now.  And I'm getting really worried.  Call me, NOW!"

            Matt winced at the last note of the message.  "She sounds concerned."  

            "What gave you that idea?" Jules asked with a weak smile as she dropped her purse on the end table.  "Thanks for the late lunch."  

            "But you're not grateful enough to tell me what my mother said to you?" he asked, inviting himself to the dish of chocolates on her breakfast table.  Sweets and Jules Keating seem to go hand in hand.  

            "I don't even feel the slightest of urge to talk," she replied with a grin as she picked up the phone.  "I'm going to call my sister."

            "Go right ahead," he said with a smile and sat down, not the least inclined to leave until he's at least found out who much damage his mother may have done in the short time she was along with Dr. Keating.  

            "You're persistent, I'll give you that," handing him a coaster.  "Drinks are in there.  Help yourself."  

            "Your hospitality overwhelms me."

            She grinned as she punch in the speed dial number.  Two rings later, "Hello?"

            "Jenna, it's…"

            "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" came the screeched demand followed by the crashing of dishes hitting something or other and shattering into a million pieces.  "Oh damn it!"  Then the phone was dropped, causing a loud enough feedback for Jules to pull the receiver from her ear.  

            Matt looked up as Jules jerked the phone away from her.  "What's the matter?"

            Jules shrugged her shoulder with exhausted resignation.  "My sister is having a bad day."

            Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he went back to search through her near empty cabinets.  Seeing her kitchen, one would think she lived on air and water.  

            "Hold on a second," Jenna called as she fumbled with the phone some more.  "Okay," taking a deep breath to calm herself.  "Okay, that just means that I have to get new dishes tonight before David comes home."

            Jules absentmindedly nodded and sat down by the end table.  "How is he?"

            "Which one?  Kevin or David?"

            "Both."

            "Kevin is asleep.  He seemed to sleep a lot now a days."  

            "It tires even the strongest of bodies out."  

            "I can see that," she replied despairingly.  "David went to work for a few hours, thought it best to keep some cash flowing into the house."

            That startled Jules.  She hadn't even thought about finances with everything else to consider.  "Do you need…"

            "We're fine," Jenna interrupted with a smile.  "Saving account still has plenty to see us through.  The insurance money from Mom and Dad is being put into good use.  

I just thought that David should get out of the house a little so he doesn't drive himself, not to mention me, crazy.  Work helps to take his mind off of things."  

            "I would expect that."  She glanced at Matt who pulling out cans of split peas and cream of corn with avid fascination.  "And how are you doing, Jenna?"  

            "Oh, some days are better, some days are worse.  But you know that already.  How did things go last night?"

            "It was pretty horrific if you must know.  But nothing I didn't expect when something is huge manages to rear it's ugly…" she frowned.  "Hold on a second, Jenna."  She walked over to the breakfast counter and leaned over it to see Dr. Slingerland with half his torso in a cabinet.  "Matt?  What are you doing?"  

            "Who's Matt?" Jenna asked, suddenly with perkily interested.  

            "Nobody," Jules answered quickly as she leaned further over, across the counter, "What are you doing down there?"

            Jenna laughed, "Down where?"

            "Shut up, Jenna," Jules hissed as she poked a finger visible part of Dr. Slingerland's back.  She was not about to go any lower… way too suggestive.  "Matt?"  

            "Tell me something, _Doctor,_" Matt said as he backed out from the spacious cabinet with several bags of salted peanuts and cans of Pringles.  "Does that word 'nutrition' mean anything to you?"  

            Grinning, Jules grabbed a can of Pringles.  "I was wondering where these went."

            He reached over with his long arms and plucked them out of her hands.  "These are bad for you."

            "But I like them," taking them back.

            Taking the chips again, he dropped the peanuts into her hands.  "Have these instead."

            "What you are?  A health nut?"

            "I'm a doctor, remember?"

            "Like I could forget," rolling her eyes.  

            "Julia?  Are you still here?" buzzed the phone.  

            "Oh, sorry about that Jenna," Jules replied quickly, giving Matt a glare for his interruption of her conversation with her sister; to which, Matt merely shrugged and went back to his searching of her kitchen.  "Just the plumber."  That had Matt's head popping back up to give _her_ an annoyed glare; _she _replied by sticking her tongue out at him and wiggling off the countertop.  

            "What going on over there, little sister?" Jenna asked, her curiosity more than a little peaked.  "Who's over there with you?"

            "No one," came the reply as she pulled open the peanuts bag.  "So, tell me how you really are?"

            "Tired, scared, really want some Ben and Jerry's ice cream right now."

            "I can't go anything about the first two but I'm sure there's a delivery office somewhere I can order the ice cream for you from."  She dropped the bag of peanuts on the table and ignored them, suddenly having lost all enjoyment of life.  She was glad that she hadn't talk to her sister before lunch.  "What can I do?"

            "Have you had a chance to read the documents we sent you?"

            "No.  I just got back from the hospital."  

            "Just now?"

            "I had things to do."

            "You're working way too hard, girly."  Jenna admonished with severity.  "You're supposed to be watching your health."

            "I'm fine.  Stop being such a worry ward," Jules grinned then peeked over at the counter to see Matt popped back up triumphantly with a small canister of ground coffee.  He shook it cheerfully at her and pulled the coffee maker toward the sink.  She covered the mouth piece, "Don't use the tap, idiot.  That water is disgusting."

            He glanced at the pot.  "Then what exactly do you drink?"  Rolling her eyes upward, she pointed a finger at the water dispenser by the door.  Matt grinned at her.  "Oh."  

            "And you made it through medical school?" she asked mockingly.

            "I haven't slept in almost two days, give a man a little rope," he replied going to fill the pot.

            "Okay," Jenna's voice rung into Jules's ears.  "There is obviously a man in your apartment and you are obviously not about to give me your undivided attention, so why don't you just hung up on me and call me after you've had a chance to sleep and review the files."  

            "Jenna…"

            "I'm happy for you, Jules.  It's been way too long since you've had anyone worthy in your life.  Let's hope this one is worthy.  Call me later.  Love you lots."  Then hung up before Jules could get a word in edgewise.  

            Disgruntled and annoyed, Jules hung up the phone and was tempted to throw it at Matt.  "This is all your fault," she yelled at him with a huff.

            "So sorry," he answered automatically; then blinked at her obviously confused.  "What did I do?"

            "You distracted me from a very important conversation."

            He nodded his head skeptically.  "I thought you were just calling your sister."

            "I did call my sister, we were…" she made a face and decided against going into details.  "Oh never mind.  What are you doing?"

            "Making coffee," he pronounced carefully then let out a breath.  "I can barely keep my eyes open."

            "I don't know why you're making coffee," she said, taking a seat on the high stool.  "I'm not drinking it.  I'm going to bed for some much deserved sleep."

            "Well the coffee isn't for you, luv," Matt replied, reaching out and tweaking her nose gently.  "It's for me.  So that I may safely drive back to my apartment, sleep and get up in…" he glanced at his watch.  "Less then five hours to have a ghastly dinner with me mum and sire."

            "Sire?" she repeated with obvious amusement.

            He shrugged.  "It sounded right in my head."

            "Okay," she nodded and got up.  "You make your coffee, you drink it with my blessings, and you do whatever you need to do to get you through the night.  _I_ am going to bed."  Then headed for the bedroom.

            "How do I leave?" Matt asked as he watched the dripping coffee.

            "Through the door," she answered cheerfully.

            "Jules…"

            "Just shut the door when you leave," she replied turning around as she got to the bedroom.  "I trust you."

            That surprised him.  "You do?"

            "Yes," she replied with more confidence.  She hadn't been lying to his mother when she said that she trusted him.  He was an intelligent, loyal, good doctor that worked long and hard hours everyday to make a difference.  The only thing she didn't trust about him was his reputation with the ladies and his oodles of charisma that he dispenses rather freely among the females.  "So don't make me regret it."

            "I won't," Matt answered as he watched her go into the bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack.  Hum…  it charmed and flattered him that she did trust him.  It was an endearing trait that he hadn't even realized that he liked to see in a woman.  

            Waiting for the coffee, he came around into the charmingly homely living room and sat down for a moment.  It was nice to know that she trusted him, hadn't even realized that it was kind of important for him to know that she did.  There was never any doubt in his mind that he trusted her; plus she's never given him any reason not to.  And it was a wonder that she trusted him, after all, he's never given her any reason to.  What with going behind her back to talk to her patients, putting her in impossible situations with the stem cell… Now, why in the world would she trust him?  

~~~~

            The loud thump jarred Jules awake with an alarming velocity.  Yanking her light Strawberry Shortcake robe on, she grabbed the stiff, stand up Wily Coyote doll by her door and help it up by its legs like a bat.  There was nothing like a good Loony Toons to whack the hell out of a burglar.  And she was tired enough and annoyed enough to do so.  

            But instead of a deviant, she found Dr. Matt Slingerland on the ground in front of her couch; having obviously rolled off while asleep and never even felt a thing.  

             "Damn sound sleepers," she muttered, tempted to just leave the annoying bastard there and go back to bed.  Her head was pounding and she felt as if someone left cotton balls in her mouth.  But knowing that she going to have to deal with him soon on the matter of her agreement with his mother, she thought it wiser to stay on his good side.  Prodding him with her big toe, "Matt?  Matt?"

            He made an unintelligible sound and grabbed her foot, almost toppling her on top of him.  Catching herself on the sofa, she glanced down to see he was now clutching her foot like a child would a favorite toy.  If she wasn't so exhausted, she might have found this funny.  

            Slipping her foot from his hold, she sat on the couch and looked down on him.  "Dr. Slingerland?  Wake up," she glanced at the clock on the wall.  Fifteen minutes to eight o'clock.  Not a good sign.  "You're going to be late for your dinner with your parents."  The prodded him again on the shoulder this time with the balls of her foot, preparing to pull away if he made another grab for it.  

            "What?" he mumbled and turned onto his back.  

            "Wake up, sleepyhead," she grinned as he blinked groggily at her.  

            For a moment, he thought he was dreaming again; a most wonderful dream about a forest, a castle, a fairy princess and golden freckles across an adorably turned up nose that he got to count at his leisure.  Then she nudged him with her candy apple red toes again.  "Jules?"

            "Hey," she said with a smile.  "What were you dreaming about to put that kind of smile on your face?  Or do I not want to know?  And give me the R rated version if it's NC-17."  

            "NC what?" he asked, coming awake slowly and rather reluctantly.  "Is the coffee ready so soon?"

            "Coffee?" her frown wrinkled her nose for a moment before she turned to the kitchen questioningly.  "Oh, coffee," remembering what he had been doing before she went off to catch a couple of z's.  "I think your coffee is more than ready; it's burnt."  

            "What?" rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly.  "And how did I end up on the floor."

            "You fell down," she supplied sweetly.  

            "Jules…" he blinked at her and came to a dead halt when he saw the clock.  "Tell me that clock is wrong."

            She glanced at the clock again.  "Nope, can't be wrong.  It's an atomic clock and runs on batteries that I just change not too long again.  It's a wonderful gift from an old pal."

            "And it says that it's almost eight."

            "Good observation Sherlock," she said getting up.  "How about I make more coffee and let you head off to dinner with the parentals."

            "Parentals?" he asked distractedly as he continued to stare pathetically at the clock wishing for another two hours so that he could get his head back into the right gear.  

            "Term for parents that my sister and I used as kids."  She dumped the old stale and rather nasty coffee out and began to prepare a new pot.  "You might want to get off the floor and straighten up.  I'd offer you the shower but you've got no cloths to change into."

            He grunted and got up only far enough to sit on the couch.  "I feel like a herd of elephants just trampled over me.  Why did you have to wake me?"

            Rolling her eyes, "I didn't wake you, _you _woke me when you fell off the couch.  Besides, I thought to save you from a whiny phone call when you don't show up for your dinner date with your mother.  Quite a woman, that mother of yours."

            "Yes she is."  Matt agreed whole-heartedly.  "And my mother does not whine."

            "I was talking about you."

            That earned her a good frown.  Because he secretly suspected that she could be right, "What are you going to be eating?"

            "Pizza," came the easily cheerful answer.

            "You're kidding me?" he turned to look at her staring back at him blankly.  "You're not kidding me.  You have any idea what kind of unhealthy products are on those things?"

            "Yes but it beats me trying to cook.  That would be asking for food poisoning."

            "You can't cook?"

            "Not even boil eggs."

            "Really?" quite incredulous.

            "Afraid so," she grinned, shutting off the coffee maker.  "I know what you're thinking right now.  'The poor sap that's marries her is going to starve to death.'  Well, I'll have you know what I have a plan."

            Amused, "And that is?"

            "I'm going to marry a guy that can, and will, cook." She concluded with a proud grin and mugs of coffee in hand.

            Matt laughed as he accepted the aromatically magnificent drink from her.  "And for your information, that's not what I was thinking."

            "Right," she said with laugh.

            "I was thinking more along the lines of how ever did you make it through medical school without learning to cook?"  

            "I was lucky; I had Jenna and I had David."

            "David?" latching onto the name that have been put about the hospital lastly in connection to the pediatrician.  

            "My brother-in-law," she explained sweetly.  "Jenna and David dated through high school and college.  Jenna was the reason I was able to go to medical school, she did all the housework while I studied."  

            "What about your parents?"

            "Mom and dad died in a car accident my freshman year in college."  

            "I'm sorry."

            She shrugged.  "Old news.  And you're going to be tomorrow's news if you don't get going, doctor."  Pointing toward the clock.  "You have less then ten minutes to get to where ever it is your going and still not look like you forgot."  

            He whimpered and got up, setting the coffee down.  "Thanks for the coffee and that nap."

            "You know what just occurred to me?" she said as she picked up his jacket and helped him into it.  "I never even invited you in.  You kind of just barged in here for no apparent reason."

            "I had a very good reason," grabbing his keys from her breakfast table.  

            "Really?" wondering why she was always asking that question of him lately.  

            "Yep," he grinned as he opened the front door.  "I wanted to know what my mother said to you this afternoon."

            "Oh yeah."

            "And you still haven't said a word."

            "And I'm not going to either."

            "Jules…"

            "Drop it."

            "I was going to ask if you'd like to come have dinner with me."

            "And your parents?" a little disbelieving.

            "Why not?"

            "Why not indeed," she repeated dryly.  Reflecting on the conversation she had with Mrs. Slingerland only that afternoon, she was hard pressed not to laugh out right.  "I don't think so.  That's just asking for trouble."  She could only imagine the look on his parents' faces if she were to show up with their son, who definitely looked like he hadn't changed into some clean clothes since last night, after just agreeing to disconnect herself from him legally.  *Yeah, that's go over real well.*  

            "What does that mean?" startled by her answer.

            "Your mother knows."            

            "Knows what?"

            She raised a brow at him and regarded him with the same expression most used on those that were a little too slow in the solar plexus.  

            Matt winced painfully.  "Oh.  So that's what you were talking about this afternoon."

            "Among other things," prodding him gently to get him moving.

            "Other things?" one foot out the door.

            "Good night, Matt," she said and closed the door.  

            He stared at the knocker for a moment before sighing.  "Right."  He was going to have to talk to his mother about her interfering ways.  *After she gets back to England.*  

~~~~

            "You're late," George Slingerland admonished the minute he spotted his son looming over the table.  

            "Good evening to you too, Father," Matt replied calmly as he leaned over the kissed his mother's perfumed cheeks.  "Mother."

            Millicent's eyes went wide with shock at her son's disheveled state.  "Matthew, what have you been…." She closed her mouth quickly, all sorts of rather unpleasant ideas fluttering through her mind.  She did not want any of them confirmed.

            "Good god, Matthew," George said as he regarded his son with disapproval.  "You look like you've slept in your clothes."

            "That's possibly because I did," he replied with an apology in his tone and opened his menu.  "The lamb looks good."  

            "I'll be having veal," his mother informed the waitperson who had been standing by patiently.  "And some champagne."

            "Must you always drink champagne?" George asked quietly.

            "Yes," Millicent replied with the same cheery tone she had ordered with.  "It's vastly superior to the water here."

            "At thirty dollars a pop, I would think so," Matt muttered under his breath.  "I'll have the lamb in the red wine sauce, hold the cheese on the potatoes and a glass of red 1988."

            "Brand sir?" the waiter asked politely.  

            "Whatever is good," Matt said tiredly.

            "Very good," the waiter said with a nod and turned to the elder Slingerland.  "And you sir?"

            "Salmon, beans only and the 1992 chardonnay."  

            "Thank you, sir," taking the menus and disappearing, as waiters were wont to do.  

            Millicent let a moment of silence pass before asking, "What were you doing, dear that kept you from being able to change into something at least wrinkle free."

            "I was sleeping," Matt answered honestly.  "A very necessary human function."

            "There is no need to be sarcastic," George replied.  "And while we wait, I have some documents that needs some signatures from you."

            "My signatures," taking a quick sip of the iced water on the table.  Jules wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't cook.  Even her coffee was pretty damn bad; left an after taste like the underside of his shoes.  "Whatever for?"

            "I'm putting my estate in order," came the smooth reply.

            "Now?" a little disbelieving.  "Whyr?"

            "I'm not getting any younger, Matthew," George Slingerland explained in that well cultivated tone he used in the boardroom.  "You are my only heir.  I would think that it be obvious that I want to make sure you are well provided for when your mother and I are gone."

            "Since you're in the prime of your life and Mother as the constitution of an oxen," to which Mrs. Slingerland made many bristling noises to, "This isn't something you need to be worry about."

            "Accidents happen," Geroge replied.

            Matt frowned at him.  "You're simply a ray of sunshine today, aren't you father?  What's brought this on?" then something occurred to him.  "Are you ill?"

            "Nonsense," George waved the spark of concern in his son's face away.  "I'm as healthy as the day I was born.  This is merely a precaution."  

            When it appeared that Matthew was about to press the point, Millicent decided that it was time to play.  "Matthew, dearest.  Your father and I are merely concerned that you're job has been rather pressing.  We want to provide you with all the comforts that your father never had as a young man.  It would bring us much comfort to know that we need not worry about you in the afterlife."  

            Since he wasn't always sure what his mother was talking about, and this was a prime example, Matt gave in.  "All right.  If it'll bring you two a bit of peace, I'll sign whatever it is Father wants of me."  

            "Good," George said as he pulled out a stack of blue backed documents two inches thick and set it in front of Matthew.  "All the pages are tagged."  

            Staring at the monstrosity in front of him, "I can see that."  He sighed and grabbed the old fashion blue fountain pen his father held out for him.  "Thank you," and began flip pages and signing where the little red tags pointed.  Lines and lines of legal mumbo jumbo flashed across the pages and blurred his vision as he placed his signature on more pages.  

            "Your wine, sir," the waiter informed Dr. Slingerland just before he sat a glass of red wine down.

            "Thank you," Matt replied looking up to clear his vision.  "What is all of this, anyways?"

            "Some transfer forms, some power of attorney forms, some stock exchange forms, fiduciary agreements," George answered breezily.  "Hum… this is a very good year."  

            "Try this, dear," Millicent handed over her own flute to her son.  "It will help clear you head."

            "Not on an empty stomach, thank you mother," he shrewdly declined.  Flipping more pages, he began to sign more documents as his parents began a light chatter while keeping an eye on their son.  Slingerland was half way through the stack and about to put his name on yet another page when the words 'child support' sudden popped into his line of sight.  "What's this?" curiosity got the better of him as he unsettled several documents to pull out the stack of stapled papers out.  "What is this?"

            The bold blocky letters spelling **Parental Rights Termination Agreement sat dead center on the first page; which had been conveniently buried under several other documents.  Matt's eyes scanned the contents quickly and efficiently, taking in the damning words and hanging onto his temper by a thread.  **

            Looking up, he made an effort to calm himself and allow doubt to enter in mind though the evidence was clear enough before him.  "You want to tell me what this is about?"   

            Millicent looked to her husband, knowing that they were about to be treated to a spectacle.  "Perhaps we should…"

            "I would think it is pretty obvious what that is," George replied, not quite as astute as his wife when it came to the observation of their son.  

            Mentally counting to ten, Matt said through clinched teeth, "You had no right."

            "Of course I do," George snapped, irritated over what he perceived as Matt's stubbornness.  "As a parent, I have a right to protect my child and his investments and act to see to his best interests."  

            "Now, now…" Millicent began, trying to cut short what she could tell was going to be a royal roll between father and son.  "Let us all just simply…"

            "I'm not a five year old that needs his daddy to hold his hand crossing the streets," Matt replied sharply, his eyes practically shooting poison.  "Not that you were ever there when I was a child.  You were always half way across the world." 

            "Need I remind you that you had the finest education and privileges that most could never dream of because I was 'half way across the world,' as you call it."

            "I never asked for that."

            "A child should not have to."  George bit back.  

            There was nothing Matt could say to that little piece of angry wisdom.  But there were other lines of attack.  "And did you even consider how hurt Jules will be when she receives this?  She and I are friends.  We don't need a bloody piece of paper to dedicate our…."

            "She suggested it."  George barked back.

            "She what?" Stunning Slingerland.  

            "Well," Millicent interrupted, needing to bring down their voice, which was both climbing alarmingly high in volume.  The other patrons of the chic French restaurant was already turning their heads.  "Actually, she didn't.  Dr. Keating merely agreed to sign the papers, after her attorneys reviewed it of course."  

            Both Slingerland men turned to stare at her for a moment.

            George's brows came down fiercely.  "That's not what you said this afternoon."

            "Well, I…"

            Matt's shook his head and dropped his napkin onto the plate in front of him.  "That's what you two were talking about in her office today?"

            "Well…" not sure what to say to that deathly calm tone Matthew's voice had taken.  "Dearest, where are you going?"

            "I'm leaving," Matt replied pulling his wallet out and dropping several bills on the table as he usually does and snatching up the rest of the documents, including the damn agreement.  "I'll take the rest of these with me and review them at my leisure.  I'm assuming you're using Richard Cunningham as your attorney so I will forward the signed copies to him when they're ready.  In the meantime, have a safe trip home."  And turned to leave.  

            "Matthew," Millicent called after him.  "Please…"

            He pinned his mother with eyes that were hot with continued flames of fury.  "The last thing you want to be doing, Mother, is sit at a table with me right now."  He leaned closer, "You almost had me give up all rights to my own flesh and blood.  You were going to allow Jules the power to keep me from my child if she so desires.  I would have no say in anything that happens.  _Have you any idea as to the consequences of what you were doing to me_?" he twisted around and left before he could break at the sight of his mother's tears.  

            It was the first time Matt Slingerland had ever lost his temper with his mother and it was a sight to behold.  Millicent could do nothing as she watched her child strode away from the table, never once looking back.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  PG-13, I hope that's enough.  

**Author's Note:**  I was having some fun writing this chapter but was a little disturbed by what could be the reaction to it.  Please do not take offense at the materials.  I write it all in the spirit of fun.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The sharp and insistent knocking had Jules tripping over her running shoes as she scrambled to the door in her bunny slippers while still trying to consume the slice of extra cheesy pizza in one hand.  Who knew after a healthy portion at lunch that she'd be this famished?  Unlocking the multi-bolted door, a remnant of the last paranoid tenant that live there, she was almost knocked over as Matt Slingerand barged into the apartment.  Startled by the locomotive action of the usually languid doctor, "Matt!  What happened to dinner with your parents?"  

            He twisted around to look at her and he yanked off the already loosened tie around his neck and tossed it at the nearest surface.  All features on his face twisted with anger.  "It ended rather abruptly."  

            Staring at him, she slowly closed the door.  *Oh, oh, something bad happened.*  Cautious by nature, "What happened?"

            He smiled tightly at her.  "We had a… disagreement," for lack of a better word.  Unbuttoning the top buttons of his starched shirt, he prepared himself for a long night.  

            Wisely, she chose not to voice her beliefs on that statement.  "I see."  She put the slice of pizza down on the plate she had taken out but hadn't used.  "And what are you doing here?"

            "I thought it wise to come talk to you, get it directly from the camel's mouth so to speak," he informed her then slammed a stack of blue and white papers he had been carrying in his left hand onto the dining room table with more force than necessary or wise.  Everything on the unsteady wood furniture, a gift from an enthusiastic but talent less carpenter friend, jumped.  He held up his right hand to show her a large glass bottle, "And I brought some of this horrid whiskey that you American drink.  I'm telling you Jules, if this things isn't strong enough to knock me on my arse after a few shots, _you_ are going to be in trouble." He took a deep breath.  "Where are your shot glasses?  I know I saw some here earlier," and headed into the kitchen.  

            Staying where she was, well out of his reach, Jules considered her opinions: A) Call the police, which would not go well since he hadn't done anything but barge in.  B) Call Harriet, who could mother King Kong into submission.  C) Call Rae and ask for help hauling Slingerland's ass out; an extremely bad idea because it was likely to cause talk at the hospital.  Or D) sit down and hear him out.  Since option D seemed the only one where scandal will not be caused, she went with that one against her better judgment.  

            Picking up her pizza again, she watched as Dr. Slingerland poured himself two consecutive shots of whiskey and polished them off smoothly before coming around to sit across from her at the dining room table.  "May I have some?" he asked, pointing to the pizza.  "I left before dinner was actually served."

            "Want a plate?" she asked calmly.

            "I don't really need one," he replied and took a slice, inhaling most of it in one bite.  It was possibly one of the more disgusting foods that he's had in his lifetime, but at the moment it tasted perfect with the acid churning alcohol he's consumed on an empty stomach.  "And you are never to talk to my mother again."

            That gave her pause.  "What did she tell you?"

            He reached over to the stack of papers and dropped the first document in front of her, nearly on the pizza slice.  Pointing to the bolded title, "That is pretty good evidence as to what you were talking about today."

            She was no legal junkie but she knew the words meant.  "Wow," flipping through the two-dozen pages quickly, not really reading anything but the titles on each section.  "Your dad does fast work."

            "When he wants to," Matt muttered darkly.  He was not even going to speculate on how his father could have produced that much paperwork in one day.  Probably had the damn thing ready and in a vault for months now.  "And what bloody hell were you doing agreeing to such a thing?  How could you let him think that you were going to sign that?"

            "I was.  I am," she said, studying the section on child support.  Mrs. Slingerland wasn't kidding when she said that Matt's father wanted to protect his son from financial obligations.  Even for someone with no formal training, she could tell it was damn near concrete.  "Hum… I was going let my attorneys read it first though.  I never sign anything my attorney hasn't read.  Not a wise business decision."

            The second half of the second slice of pizza in Matt's hand slid back into the box. He stared at her as if he'd never seen her.  "You were going to sign it?"

            "Yes," came the firm reply.

            Matt poured himself another shot of the esophagus burning drink and down it in a single gulp before adding, "We had an agreement."

            "Yes we did."  Taking the bottle away from him but he quickly snatched it back.

            "I've got a feeling that I will be needing this," and poured another shot.  "You know, after the initial shock of the first drink that burns away most of your taste buds, this stuff isn't half bad."  Then poured another shot, not bothering to offer her any.  One of them should be sober through this.  And it sure the hell wasn't going to be him.  

            He eyed her silently for a few moments, watching her watching him.  He didn't like the fact that he couldn't read anything from her normally expressive face.  It was disconcerting.  "Why did you need a legal document if we already had an agreement?  Didn't you think I would honor it?"            That was the part the hurt like hell.  It's like everything she said earlier had been a lie.  *She doesn't trust me.*  

            Something akin to guilt barrowed its way into her conscience, especially seeing the whiskey wasn't hiding the hurt in Matt's eyes.  "Look, it's not that I don't trust you.  It's just…" she picked at the corner of the agreement for a moment.  "Your mother said that our oral agreement has been a contention point between you and your dad.  I didn't want to be the one that…"

            "STOP!" he yelled, then immediately regretted when his head suddenly went pounding for a moment.  *Oh… not so smart.*  

            Jules almost smiled.  "How's the head?"

            "Stow it," he muttered and got up for water.

            "Look, Matt…"

            "Don't talk to me yet.  I'm not all together concentrating at the moment."  He brought the glass of water back to the table, inhaled another slice of pizza then chased it down with two fingers of whiskey.

            Eyeing the rapidly disappearing bottle of Jack Daniels, "Should be you doing that?  

            "Of course not," he answered loudly then followed the shots with the full glass of water.  "You know better than to flood your system to this vile concoction.  What's the matter with you?"

            *'What's the matter with _me?'_  I'm not the one that barged in here then proceeded to get to get hideously drunk and ask silly questions.*  But because he was upset over this agreement thing, she didn't have the heart to tell him exactly what she was thinking of him right then.  "Matt, it's just a piece of paper."

            He shook his head and took a swig right from the bottle.  Having possibly destroyed all sense of taste in his mouth and throat, he was barely aware of the velvety smooth warmth that the alcohol was beginning to create at the pit of his stomach.  It was a rather comforting feeling, like returning to the safe haven of a mother's arms… but not his mum.  "It's not just a piece of paper.  It's a binding agreement that says that you are to have sole respa…. respone…reasespond…" he frowned at his lack of ability to speak a simple word.  "Responsibilities," he pronounced slowly and carefully, "To any child that is the product of my little men."  

            "Your little men?" she asked with great amusement at the sight of the ultra cool Dr. Matthew Slingerland slopping drunk.  

            "Yes," he answered definitely.  "All the little Slingerlands that I offered you."

            She reframed from commenting on that.  "But Matt, isn't that exactly what you and I agreed upon, orally?"

            "Yes," with a nod of his head.  

            Logic of slightly inebriated people was an endless source of amusement for her.  "So the problem would be…"

            "You let him put it in writing!" he yelled at her.  "Without telling me!"

            "Matt…" still uncertain as to what the problem was… besides his perception that she didn't trust him.  "It would make your daddy happy."

            He stared at her for a moment, outraged.  "Oh, hang my daddy!" to which she started to giggle.  He blinked blankly at her.  "I'm sorry, did I say something amusing?"

            Quickly stifling her laugher, "I'm sorry, Matt.  I now know why I never hear the word 'daddy' on BBC.  With that accent, it just sounds ridiculous."  

            "I beg your pardon," with as much indignation as he could muster given that there was suddenly a strange buzzing in his ears.  "But it is you Americans that have slaughtered the dignified and honorable language of the Anglo-Saxons.  The things you've done to it are positively sacrilegious."

            "Right," she rolled her eyes.  "And the British didn't pilfer through a dozen languages to compose the English dialect."  

            "We are completely off the subject here," annoyed with her for doing that.  "We were discussing what you and my father did behind my back."

            She stared at him.  "Your father and I didn't do anything.  Your mother and I discussed the possibility of an agreement that will help to ease some of the tension that she believes lies in the heart of your current problems with you sire, as you call him."  Jules picked up the agreement and shook it under his nose for a moment.  "And he obviously wanted to make sure I wasn't some lying scheming adventurous out to steal his life's work.  Look at this thing!" she flipped the pages.  "Look how completely thorough it is.  He must have paid his attorneys a pretty penny to get this thing completed this quickly.  Can't you see how much he loves you and want to protect you?"

            Grabbing the agreement, he tore it into a zillion little pieces and attempted to toss it all into the wicker basket by the table; he succeeded in making a mess.  "That's what I think of the old man's interference."  And sat with his bottle again.  "If you think he had this drawn up this afternoon, you're more naïve that I first suspected."  

            Jules stared at the confetti on the floor.  It was time for her to consider investing in a vacuum cleaner.  "Explain."

            Matt stared at her over the lip of the bottle, slumped in his seat.  "I grew up with this man.  I know how his manipulative mind works."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "I'd bet my salary for a year against the idea that he hadn't had this thing written, typed and ready for any sign of weakness on our parts since I last spoke to him on the subject."  

            "Okay, now you're just being paranoid."

            "No, I'm being damn honest with myself about my father," Matt replied all too soberly.  "This was what he wanted, and to hell with what anyone else's needs.  All he had to do was get both of our signatures on the papers, his and my mother's signatures as witnesses and he's set.  A nice, legally binding documents in storage of any contingency that may arise in the future.  Always cover your arse is dear old dad's motto," he informed her bitterly and took a swig from the bottle and hissed as it the liquor burned its way down his throat.  "Oh… I think I'm sobering up again.  Damn."

            "I have vodka in my bedroom if you want," she offered distractedly as she mulled through what he had just said.

            "Why do you have… never mind, I don't want to know."

            "For emergencies," she informed him off handedly and took the bottle.  Pouring herself a shot, she pushed the bottle back.  "Look, so your father is a little eccentric on that front…"

            "Would you care to know how he was going to get me to sign that little agreement?" he interrupted with a death glare.  He leaned over the table, forcing Jules to back up quickly, "Relax, I'm not about to molest you," then thumped his hand on the stack of papers still on the tables.  "These are family trust documents that needed to be reviewed and signed.  Being the _oh-so-wonderful_ father that he is," he grinded his teeth together on that.  "He decided not to tax my brain with the little financial details of things.  He had all the signature pages tagged so all I had to do was turn to it and sign."    

            It was an effort, but Jules managed not to cringe at the icy sarcasm in his tone.  "Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this next part?"

            "Why not?" he asked and took a bite of pizza.  "After all, he practically did it with your blessing?"

            "What do you…"

            "He slipped the agreement between all this and more," pointing a finger at the offending stack, "Lots of papers.  He figured that if he overwhelmed me with materials, I'll simply not notice one extra signature place."

            Swallowing the distinctive taste of something vile, "Oh Matt…"

            "Don't!" he snapped at her.  "Don't even think about defending that lying, cheating, scheming, devious …." He couldn't think of another word that would adequately describe his father.  "Of all the conceited, arrogant, underhanded tricks to play.  I can't believe he went behind my back and…" he took a bracing mouthful of whiskey and stared at her.  "Why?"

            She wasn't all together sure what part he was asking.  "Matt…"

            "Why did you let him?" he clarified, judging correctly that she didn't understand his question.  "Why did you give him the opening he needed to… to…"  he rubbed his face with his hand and took a bite of pizza.  The salty taste crust was like sawdust in his mouth.  "Didn't you trust that I wouldn't back out on my word?"

            She reached over and took the bottle from him, forgetting that she hadn't tasted the shot still in front of her.  It just seemed wiser to remove the liquor from his reach.  "Matt, of course I trusted you.  I won't have agreed to use you as donor if I didn't trust you.  But you weren't getting along with your father.  And your mom was upset by it.  Given that I don't have my parents with me anymore, and would give just about anything to have them around, I just wanted to help make things easier for you.  It wasn't done intentionally to betray you."

            "You don't… you shouldn't have done it," Matt insisted.  "You didn't need to.  I won't have interfered with the stem cell donation.  Hell, I was the one that requested it."  Then took another vicious bit of the pizza.  It tasted more like sand now than sawdust.  

            For a brief moment, she considered confiding in him on the other little matter that involved the embryos.  But the ringing phone interrupted her thought.  They both looked at it for a moment, neither one moving.  

            "Aren't you going to get it?" Matt asked, reaching for the bottle again.

            "No, the machine will.  We are going to finish this conversation," she pulled the bottle out of his reach.  "Though I would prefer you less inebriated when we do so."

            "I assure you that I have full control of my..." the voice from the answering machine distracted him.

            _Beep._  "Julia, it's David.  Please call me when you receive this, dear.  I need to talk to you about this weekend.  I'm at home, you know the number."  _Beep._

            For a full minute, there was silence.  

            In the voice that was relatively calm and reasonable, Matt asked, "Who is David?"

            "David," she reminded him with a look.  "My brother in law.  Husband to my sister, Jenna.  Father of my nephew Kevin."  She shook her head.  "What does it matter anyways?" Jules asked exasperated, now more than a little unsure of what his mood is.  Drunks may be amusing but they can also be damn dangerous.  And she's never seen Matt in that state to know what kind he is.  

            If he clinched his jaw just a fraction tighter, he may just crack his molars.  "It matters to me."

            "Matt, I don't understand why…"

            The damn phone rang again.

            Jules moved to pick it up when Matt stopped her.  "No, no," bodily blocking her way to the phone.  "Let's allow the machine to get it again.  You and I were discussing…" again he was distracted by the voice from the answering machine; this one more than recognizable and irritating as hell.  

            _Beep._  "Dr. Keating, it's Nick Kokoris.  I just saw the memo you left for me.  Could we talk?  I'll be home in half an hour.  Oh, what is the number to my place? Call Rae if you don't already have it.  Bye."  _Beep._

            Matt made a mental note to himself to kill Kokoris first chance he gets.  The resident surgeon has been a thorn in his side long enough.  "My, my, aren't we the popular one tonight?" and reached around her for the bottle.  The whiskey seemed to have this wonderful ability of make the world a softer place.  Exactly what he needed right now.  "What does Nick want?"

            "Probably to talk about the stem cells since that's what I left the memo in his box about."  Jules pulled the bottle away and took a healthy gulp of it herself.  If you can't beat them, join them.  "Now back to what we were talking about.  This agreement that you just threw all over my nicely cleaned floor is…"

            "Actually, I believe we were talking about your friend, David," he pointed out and took a step closer to get the bottle… or so he convinced himself of that.  

            "Matt," taking the bottle back but setting it on the table behind her.  "I think we should discuss the issue of the parental rights agreement when you're more in the right state of mind."  She shook her head and wondered if she could get in touch with Mr. and Mrs. Slingerland again before they leave for England.  Printing another copy won't be that hard.  She was somewhat confident that she could talk Matt into signing it before too long… if she lived through the night.  "In the mean time, I think I'll call you a cab."  She moved to get around him but Matt had other ideas.  

            Grabbing her by the biceps, he turned her about to face him.  "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

            She raised a brow and looked at the wide hand encircling her upper arm.  "Besides that fact that I'm exhausted and you're completely smashed?"

            "Smashed?"

            "Drunk.  Intoxicated.  Under the influence.  Whatever you want to call it."

            "I'm not drunk," he informed her.  "Merely a bit tipsy."

            Cause he was so adorable as he said it, she smiled indulgently.  "Fine.  You're tipsy.  Now let go so I can call you a cab."

            "But I don't want to let go," he whined then pulled her closer.  He hugged her, tucked her head under his chin and enjoyed the feel of a soft feminine body against his for a moment.  Some times has passed since he's been able to hold a woman in his arms.  It calmed him, gave him peace.  Like a puppy dog, he sniffed at her hair.  "Why do you always smell so nice?"

            Level ten fire alarms went off violently in Jules's head.  "Um…" wishing Dr. Slingerland wasn't so damn tall, "Matt?  I don't know if this is such a good idea for you to be standing so…" he sniffed around her ear, sending of shiver down her back.  "Okay, definitely not a good idea," backing off quickly.  

            He stood here, arms out from where she had extracted herself from, and stared at her sadly.  There was a moment of 'lost little boy' there that tugged at Jules's heart.  "How come you don't like me?" Startled, Dr. Keating had only a moment to react before she found herself in Dr. Slingerland's arms again.  "Why don't you want me, Jules?"  big brown eyes pleading with her.

            For someone that rest of world thinks has an ego that needs regular deflating, Matt was so genuinely vulnerable at that moment that Jules felt almost guilty.  "Of course I like you, Matt.  We're friends, remember?" she urged with a big smile all the while gently trying to loosen his iron grip around her.  "But we're not lovers."

            "We could be," he responded, leaning in closer to sniff around her neck.  She had a long graceful neck, like a swan.  "You do smell so nice.  Like lavender and…" he couldn't quite name the other scent.  "What is that?"  

            She wrinkled her nose and pushed his face away from a rather sensitive spot on her neck.  "Pepperoni."

            "Hum…" he grinned.  "Yummy."

            She wondered if he realized just how loaded that was.  Deciding that he was definitely too intoxicated to know what he was doing, she played nice.  "Matt, I think it's time you go to bed."

            His eyes twinkled as he remembered an earlier conversation with Kokoris and Jordan.  "Are you offering yours?"

            Giving him one of her stern doctor's frown, the one she reserved for naughty patients, "Absolutely not."  Though some small part of her was rather tempted to see what he looked like under all those neatly starched suits and ties.  Every girl has her fantasies.  "I was thinking more along the lines of your bed."

            Positively delighted, "Oh, you'll like my bed.  It's one of those wonderful California kings on a bed frame that was custom designed by an old college friend.  It's customized in the Baroque style.  Lovely inventions those things are.  Much more comfortable than…"

            "I'm not sharing your bed with you, Matt," Jules informed him firmly and wretched herself out of his embrace.  He had a tendency to allow his hands to wonder when he was distracting himself with his thought process.  And as nice as it was to know that a man can still want her, especially after the prolong man-draught she's been experiencing; he was still too drunk for her to fully believe him.  "I'm going to call you a cab and send you home," picking up the phone.

            Because he was feeling lonely and hurt, caution was not high on his list of priorities.  He wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his nose in her hair again, "Come home with me then.  Show me that you trust me."

            There was no way in hell she was going anywhere near that little statement.  She paused in dialing the local cab company that she used sometimes; a thought occurred to her.  Let's see just how much he truly cared about the subject that started this whole strange situation.  "Would you sign the agreement if I did?"

            It was akin to being doused with ice-cold water from the artic, and more effective in sobering Slingerland up then a triple shot of espresso.  His arms fell to his side and he stepped away.   "Not if God were to jump down from heaven and dance the tango with Satan himself."  

            Jules wasn't sure if she should scold him for taking the lord's name in vain or laugh at the absurdity of it.  Her quirky sense of humor won out.  The corners of her lips curled upward.  

            "Don't even think about laughing," he warned darkly before turning about and grabbing the near empty bottle on the table.  "Where's that Vodka you were talking about earlier?"

            "Sobering up?"

            "Wish I wasn't," he commented bitterly.  

            Looking as him as he down the last of the whiskey from the bottle, Jules felt truly sorry that she hadn't told him about the semi-agreement she had with his mother.  It bothered her that he had been hurt.  But then again, she wasn't sure how much better he would have reacted coming from her.  Though she will admit that Mr. Slingerland's methods were rather underhanded.  "Enough with the drinking.  It's not healthy."

            "No less detrimental to my health at the moment than the massive amounts of cell phone usage by the population. Don't people know that the radiation that is emit by those gadgets are…"

            "Stop," Jules replied, her hand held palm forward in his face.  "Don't want to hear the lecture on cell phone safety.  And in case you haven't noticed, I don't carry one of those things."

            He gave a snort of amusement.  "We are doctors.  Someone is always looking for us.  The last thing we want is to carry around ridiculous contraptions that allow the rest of the world to locate us at will.  These damn pagers they make us carry are bad enough." Tossing the said offensive device on the dining room table along with the now empty bottle.  "Do the local markets deliver?"

            "Not alcohol they don't," Jules advised him sternly and with a wholly disapproving look.  "I think you've had more than enough."

            "I can still feel my heart and my anger; so no, I haven't had nearly enough."  

            "Matt, I don't think that…. HEY!  Where are you going?" following him as he marched off.

            "To your bedroom," he answered over his shoulder.    

            "Why?" wishing his legs weren't so damn long and in the way as she tried to scurry around him.

            "Cause that's where you are keeping the liquor," he reminded her when she blocked his entrance.  "Jules," he said in a rather reasonable tone.  "I need the alcohol.  It's either get drunk, throttle you or bed you.  Since the Hippocratic oath prevents me from doing harm and you've indicated that you are not interested in the third option; the vodka is the only thing I have left.  Now, would you excuse me, luv," and picked her up by the waist and set her aside, though he was tempted not to.  

            It was a rather interesting novelty to see someone search her ultra femininely decorated room, one of her secret vices since college and her first Victoria's Secret catalogue.  The honest hurt on his face, and knowing that she had been partly to blame for it, spurred her.  "How about I give you another option to consider," she announced just before she shoved him onto the bed.  There was only a moment of regret for her pristinely white sheets before she picked up his feet and dropped them on the spread.  

            For a moment, Matt was too stunned to react properly to having been toppled by someone half his size.  But the alcohol was making him slightly reckless.  "Changed your mind about that third option?"

            Laughing as she yanked off his shoes and pulled the cover from underneath him with some effort, "You never quit, do you?  No.  But I have decided that sending you home alone in this disgusting condition wouldn't be very nice of me.  Plus, you'll probably talk the taxi driver into buying booze for you on your way back to you place."  She hesitated a moment before undoing his belt buckle then frowned at him when he just laid there and grinned at her.  "Don't look so happy.  I'm only trying to make you comfortable."  

            "I know what will make me _really_ comfortable," he suggested lazily as she pulled his belt off.  

            "Go to sleep, Matt," she advised him with a shake of her head as she tucked him in.  "You'll need an economy size bottle of aspirin in the morning."

            "Where are you going?" 

            "Living room," she told him with a smile.  "The fourth option was for you to go to sleep."

            "You're not joining me?"

            "Not a chance, Matt.  I don't mix business with pleasure.  I told you that years ago."    
            He stared at her; eyes soften with disappointment and hurt.  "Is that only reason?"

            She raised a brow at him.  "Does there have to be more?"

            "No, I suppose that…  Well, I…."  There was almost an uncertainty about him as he ask, "You don't find me completely unattractive, right?"

            Again with the 'lost little boy' look.  "Of course not," exasperated.

            "And I haven't done anything terribly upsetting to you, right?"

            "None that comes to mind."

            He pouted suddenly.  "Then why don't you want me?"

            It was tempting to just tear her hair out.  "Matt…." Then thought better of trying to do any kind of explaining in his state.  "Good night."

            He flopped back on the bed with a huff.  "It could have been."  

~~~~

            The clock read two in the morning.  And there was a Bugs Bunny laughing at him by the side wall.  For a moment, Matt Slingerland had absolutely no comprehension as to where the hell he was and why the bed pillow under his nose smelled familiarly comforting.  Then the repulsive taste of whiskey penetrated his daze haze.  He would have cried in shame had he the energy to do so.

            Rolling onto his back slowly, so as not to jar the painful head that seemed too heavy to be maneuvered by his weak neck; Matt allowed his cotton filled mind to wonder through the events of his last conscious moments.  Or at least what he believed to be his last conscious moments.  

            There were holes in his memory the size of craters on the moon.  Turning his head, he looked about the room with some morbid curiosity.  Reaching out, expecting to encounter some soft body, he found none.  Frowning, he turned his head again.  Yep, he was definitely alone in bed.  But whose bed was he in?  That's the big question.  

            Moving with the utmost of care, he sat up.  First unusual thing he noticed: he was still completely and fully dressed.  Well, that's not true.  He noticed that his shoes, tie and belt were gone.  No, correction on that statement, they were on the floor… on top of a rather distorted face of Daffy Duck.  

            Hum…. Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck… Only one person he knew to be this diligent about their collection of Loony Toons:  Jules Keating.  

            Getting up, he winced at the floor underneath him squeaked sharply at the added weight.  Pulling off his socks because he felt ridiculous wearing them without shoes, he padded into the living room.  The lights had been dimmed; the laptop sat forgotten with the screen saver of Loony Toons characters hopping, skipping, cart wheeling and running across the screen; a CD that had been left in the machine had long since completed its run around the track.  And Dr. Julia Keating was curled up on the futon like a kitten, fast asleep.  

            He was breathless with wonder for a moment.  Perfection seemed like an inadequate word to describe how this moment felt.  Matt didn't want to move, didn't want to break whatever spell she had cast upon him.  

            Coming closer, he sat down on the ground, closest to her face.  She was so pretty.  Even the most generous of critics would not describe her as beautiful, but she was so _pretty.  He wanted to ingrain this moment in his mind.  _

            He had been wrong when he told Letty that he has long since outgrown his infatuation with the pixie-face doctor.  If anything, it had been buried and ignored without treatment, festering like a wound.  There were moments when he wondered why he had volunteered to be her sperm donor; and in those moments, he had convinced himself that he had done it on a lark, that he had not expected her to actually take him up on the offer.  But a doubt has always been there.  Even now, he couldn't completely say what the truth was.

            Perhaps it was the idea that she was going to turn to a complete stranger, a nameless person, to help her fulfill her dreams.  He had been annoyed-hurt even-that she choice not to ask a friend, ask him, to help her.  Part of his persistence was to annoy her, to bother her the way she unknowingly bothered him.  And perhaps if he were completely honest with himself, to put a band-aid on his bruised ego when she flatly refused to contemplate the idea of going out with him.  

            The bonus of it all was to see the joy on her face when they were told that the embryos took; that they had been successful in their endeavors.  The pleasure on her face as they put the little buggers in cold storage had been more than worth the humiliating experience it had been.  

            And the dinner… that meal together had been so pleasantly soothing, he wondered why he never thought to ask her out again… just as friends of course.  

            The honest part of him knew that he hadn't asked because he hadn't wanted to be rejected again.  *Let's face it, old boy.  You're heart couldn't take the kind of stomping a nice girl like Jules could give it.*  

            Climbing onto the futon with great caution, Matt curled up as close to Jules as he dared.  He could smell the soft feminine scent she wore and count all the golden freckles across the bridge of her nose.  A part of him wished he could reach out and touch her cheek, to see if her skin was really as soft as it appeared to be.  But freaking her out would be a terrible idea.  She may wake up swinging and he did not feel well enough to deal with that.  

            Yawning, he knew that the smart thing to do was to get up and go back to sleep in the bed she had obviously offered him for the night.  But a few more moments in her quietly endearing presence won't hurt anyone.  And in the morning, he was going to have to ask how it came about that she was on the futon and he was in the bed, for a gentleman should never allow a lady to be the one to….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  PG-13.  

**Author's Note:**  Okay, this chapter is totally for the Nick Kokoris lovers out there.  Lots of our favorite Greek doctor.  It's too bad that I cannot seem to find a good storyline to write about him.  Hum….  Must think harder.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?  Apparently, a whole lot.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The beeping went off first.  Then the phone rang painfully loud.  Then the melodic ringing from the second pager on the dining room table went off.  All this took place in under a minute and had all the effects of a fire station alarm going off.  

            Groaning, Jules clapped her hands over her ears and buried her head into the comfortable space she had fallen into in sleep.  "Make it stop!"

            Matt lifted one hand to steady Jules's head in the crook of his neck and reached for the phone with his other.  There was nothing to be done about the pagers except to wait them out, which occurred two seconds later.  Eyes still screwed tightly shut to keep out the harsh light of day, he growled, "What in blazes could you possibly want?" 

            There was a pause from the other end.  "Hello?"

            "Yes?" Matt asked irritably.  The reluctance to wake had been partly due to the headache he was already beginning to feel and partly because he was having such a nice dream.  "Who is this?"

            "Who is _this_?" came the less then compromising demand.  

            "This is Matt Slingerland.  Care to identify _yourself_ now?"

            "This is David Fraser," came the sharp reply.  "Where is Julia?"

            "Asleep," Matt answered, stroking a hand over the soft hair.  "If you'd like to call at a decent hour…"

            "It's nine o'clock."

            For a moment, the words didn't quite penetrate.  "It's what?"

            "It's nine in the morning," David repeated, puzzled by the absolutely stunned intonation he sense.  "What in are you...."

            Turning to look at the VHS player clock, "Oh bloody rotten hell," and got up abruptly, hauling the woman that had been sleeping partly on top of him up with him.  "Jules, get up, it's nine!"

            Blinking in confusion and not quite completely conscious, "What?" she glanced about her for a moment, not quite orientated yet before turning to stare at Dr. Slingerland, who was watching her, making sure she understood.  "Matt, what are you…"

            "It's nine o'clock in the morning," he repeated carefully and waited a beat as the meaning of the words sank in and her eyes went saucer wide.  "Yes, we're late," he pointed out just as both pagers on the dining room table went off again simultaneously. 

            "Oh shit!" she exploded with before scrambling up to get to the beeping sounds.  "The hospital must be going nuts."

            Matt shook his head, sighed and brought the phone receiver back to his ear.  "She's going to have to call you back at a more convenient time," then hung up without waiting for a reply.  "We're in for it now, luv."

            "Don't remind me," Jules grumbled as she looked for coffee.  "Don't forget this," holding the two black pagers in her hand.

            Getting up, he grabbing the pager tossed at him while dialing the hospital.  "Are you certain this is mine?" he asked, glancing at the small box in his hand.

            "Of course," she replied, dropping her own into her purse as she made her way to the kitchen.  "I think I'd recognize my own pager, I've only carried it for several years now."

            "How can you tell?  They all look exactly the same to me," he muttered under his breath as he waited for the other line to pick up.  "It's Slingerland… yes, yes, I know I'm late, Norman, don't harp about it.  I'll be there as soon as I can…. No, I cannot give you an ETA.  Push the schedule back or get someone to cover my patients until I get there… Norman, I'll get there when I get there.  Nothing more to it than that…. Yes, I know.  Right, right… I'll get to it.  Patch me through to pediatrics…  No you may not ask why.  Just do it."  Then handed the phone to Jules as he took over her duty of scooping out coffee for the machine.  

            Ducking her head to find food in the near empty cabinets, she cradled the phone between her neck and shoulder.  "Anita, it's Keating.  Yes, I know I'm not there.  I'm running a bit late this morning…  No, this isn't about a man," rolling her eyes as Slingerland stifled a laugh.  "My alarm clock…" she glanced at the futon.  *Is in the bedroom,* but she couldn't very well tell Anita, the hospital gossip, that.  "Didn't go off.  Just push the schedule back…  No, I honestly cannot tell you when I'll be able to get in.  I still have to get _awake_ first.  Look, I'll be in whenever I get in.  Deal with it," the shut off the phone.  "I'm so going to pay for that later today."

            Making sympathetic noises, Matt handed her coffee.  "Don't worry about it until it comes up."  

            "Put it in a thermal and let's jet," she advised as she handed him saltine crackers and looked under the futon for shoes.  "God, I must look like a mess."

            Wisely, Matt reframed from mentioning that she looked like she just got out of bed… with a man—namely, him.  "Don't worry about your appearance.  You're patients aren't seeing you for your fashion sense."

            She made a noise under her breath that sounded distinctively like a curse.  "You look like you slept in your clothes."

            Raising a brow at her, "I _did sleep in my clothes."  He found several thermal mugs in the cabinet over the sink.  "Is there a reason you have enough traveling mugs for a family of eighteen?"_

            "I like thermal cups," she explained nonchalantly.  "Don't forget your tie," she reminded him as she went into the bedroom.  

            Grabbing the necktie from the chair back, he wondered if Jules realized that by noon, everyone would be speculating as to the extent of their relationship.  They could hardly arrive at the hospital together, disheveled and exhausted, without some talk arising.  Though, if they were really lucky, they may be able to get in without anyone actually seeing them together.  After all, Norman and Anita didn't know they had been in the same room.  Though if the two were to mention it to the right people, two and two will be put together to make for a lot of…

            "MATT!"

            "What?"

            "Are you going to wear your shoes?"

            He looked at his feet, devoid of socks as well, and wiggled his toes.  "Yes, I do believe that would be a wise idea."

            The shoes sailed out of the room, with the socks stuffed in them, and landed on the couch with a soft thump.  It was quickly followed by the gold buckled belt that had been a gift from his mother during a visit to Brighton.  "Don't forget your belt!"

            "Jules?"

            "Yeah?"

            "How did I end up in bed and you on the couch?"

            "I maneuvered it that way," came the reply after a moment of hesitation.  "And how exactly did you end up on the futon with me?"

            "I got up to check on you last evening," he replied, capping the two mugs of extra strong coffee that was likely to burn all feeling from their tongues.  "Must have fallen asleep again without realizing it."

            "On the futon?" her head popped around the corner of the doorframe.  The disbelief on her face was obvious.

            Instead of answering her, he frowned, "What are you doing in there?  We have to leave, now."

            "I'm getting changed.  No way in hell I'm going to work in the same clothes that I wore yesterday.  It'll give people ideas."  

            "What kind of ideas?"   he asked with a quick grin.  

            "Don't start with me," she scowled.  "Especially since this is entirely your fault."

            "My fault?" 

            "Well, hello?"  She rolled her eyes and ducked out of sight again.  "In case you haven't notice, _you are the one that showed up at __my door drunk and unhappy."_

            He grumbled at the door.  "And whose fault was it that I was unhappy?"

            "What?" Jules asked through the wall.  "Did you say something?"

            "Will you hurry?" he called through the door.  

            "I'm coming, I'm coming.  Don't nag," she replied, hopping on one foot as she slipped her other feet into sensible shoes in an interesting shade of red.  "You are not allow to tell anyone that you spent the night."

            "And why not?" he asked as he opened the door then had to go back for his keys.  "We didn't do anything wrong."  Then a thought hit him.  "We didn't, right?"  

            "You don't remember?" laughter twinkling her eyes as she took the mug from him and sipped the burning hot coffee.  "How's the head?"

            "Have you ever known any well-adjusted doctor that can hold their liquor, British or not?" he asked irritably.  "And my head is not the problem; it's the stomach that's likely to cause some delays today."

            "I told you not to drink so much," she reminded him as she followed him to the car.

            "Did you?"

            "Yes."  She looked as him as she got into the car.  "You really don't remember anything about last evening, do you?"  The thought both amused her and…  No, it just amused her.  

            The discomforting feeling that he may have done something that was completely and humiliatingly inappropriate made him squirmed.  "Bits and pieces of it."

            "Which bits and what pieces?" she asked teasingly.

            "Too little of both," he replied honestly with a sigh.  "What did I do last evening that I'm more than likely to regret?"

            "Beside barging into my apartment?"     

            "Besides that."

            For am moment, she thought of telling him for those moments when his vulnerability was almost persuasive enough to tempt her to give in.  She considered telling him of those words spoken that made her heart break for him.  "Nothing that's worth mentioning."

            Matt glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Really?  Why don't I believe you when you say that?"

            "Why won't you?" she smiled sweetly.  "Don't you trust me?"

            That question pricked something in his mind.  "Jules, if I did something that I shouldn't have…"

            "Let it go," she waved it way.  "Nothing happened that you need to be worry about.  Besides which, you were so freakin' smashed that no one would give you credit for anything you did do."

            "Meaning that I did do something," he latched onto the idea quickly.  Chocolates, women do well with chocolates.  Roses, they do well with all kinds of flowers in apology.  

            "Nothing totally offensive if that's what you're worry about."  She assured him with a smile.  "Though I must say that you're quite interesting when you're drunk." 

            "You're teasing me just to torture me, aren't you?"

            "But of course," she laughed. 

            "Will you please tell me exactly what crimes I may have committed last evening in a rather disgusting display of ungentlemanly behavior?"  

            "Keep your eye on the road," Keating commanded as she sipped more coffee and tried not to be envious of the ease in which Slingerland drove.  She couldn't go to the store without fear of running into something in the tiny little coup she bought some years ago that's pretty much been collecting dust in the covered garage of her building.  "Did you drive in England?"

            "Had to," Matt answered with a frown.  "And don't change the subject.  What did…"

            "You were upset," she sighed and picked up her purse to dig for a lipstick.  "And for your information, you didn't do anything bad."

            He slanted her another look and decided that it was unlikely that he was going to get any answers from her… at least not this morning.  And he still has a headache from last evening's unwise decision on beverages to do more than make a note to himself about questioning the pediatrician again when he has more time to do so.  "What do you have this morning?"

            "Besides the usual bevy of patients?  I've got two consultations.  Plus I have to talk to the tech room about bring one of the eggs up to be defrosted."

            Matt nearly hit the breaks in the middle of an intersection.  

            "Whoa!" reaching out to catch herself on the dashboard.  "What was that?"

            Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on the road for a moment before attempting to address the subject.  "Jules, I think maybe we should talk about that for a moment."  

            "Talk about what?"

            "About the eggs and the stem cell project."

            "I thought that's what you wanted."

            "Well… yes, it was.  It is…  I just think that you shoulder consider this a little more before… we don't even know if the blood types are going to…" his thoughts trailed off for a moment before he turned to look at her, study her smug face.  "You've already looked into it haven't you?  Determine the probably before you even approached me with it, didn't you?"

            "I'm a very good doctor," she replied happily.  "Besides, you really going to say no when it means saving a life?"

            He was tempted to say yes just to be contrary.  "Bugger."

            Jules laughed.  "I know."  

~~~~

            "Isn't eighteen getting to the point where you relinquish your care of him?" Nick asked as he walked alongside Dr. Keating as they left the patient's room with a head full of information and too many details that will need to be seen to.

            "I know," Jules sighed and scribbled something frantically on her chart.  "I'm a little reluctant to let go because I've known Zeke since he was ten.  But you're right; I've got more than enough patients on my workload.  Time to pass him onto an internist."  

            An amused Nick patted her gently on the shoulder as the reached the receptionist desk.  "Letting go is always hard to do."

            She glared at him before cracking a smile.  "Recommendation?"

            "Dr. Fields is probably available.  He'll take him if you ask."

            "Fields is going on vacation on Friday.  Zeke needs the operation by next week."  

            Nick nodded.  "Slingerland is always available to pick up the slack."  

            Groaning because she knew that he would undoubtedly do just that, "He'll kill himself with the workload that he insists on taking on."  

            "The man is dedicated," Nick pointed out with a smile.  "Can't fault him for that.  Besides which, I can name a few others much the same way."  He looked pointed at her.  

            Blowing out a breath, "Anita, page Dr. Slingerland.  Tell him I need him for fifteen minutes right now if he's available."

            The redheaded receptionist took offense at having her romance novel interrupted then picked up the phone and hit speed dial #14.  All the doctor's pagers were on speed dial now, too much work to look up the numbers every time.  

            "The scarring is going to be terrible," Jules commented as she noted the new blood works coming in.  "I'll talk to his parents about taking him to see Jackie."

            "He's a boy," Nick pointed out, shuffling through several clips.  "The scar will go very well for his manly reputation."  

            Jules laughed.  "Oh god."

            Nick laughed, remembering several conversations with his own parents about getting a tattoo at Zeke's age.  How he had survived that period of his life without some calamity was beyond him.  "Boys are very …"

            Jules's pager went off, wringing from her a frown as she glanced down at clipped to her belt.  Pulling it off, she glanced at the number then looked up with an amused gleam in her eyes.  "Anita, I asked you page Dr. Slingerland, not page me."  

            Anita's eyes went wide behind her glasses.  "I did page Dr. Slingerland."

            Holding out her pagers, she turned it to the receptionist.  "Does this number look familiar to you?"

            Scratching her head, Anita shrugged.  "Must have hit the wrong button," then picked up the phone and tried again.  

            Shaking her head, Jules turned back to make another note as Nick handed her the clip for their next consultation, kid with what looks to be an appendix about to burst.  She was about to ask about operation schedules when her pager went off again.  Picking it up from the counter, she frowned and turned it to Anita once more.  "Anita?"

            Thoroughly confused now, "I don't know what happened?  All these things are preprogrammed!"  She made a noise of frustration before grabbing the list of doctor's numbers from the desk and began to manually dial.

            Nick grinned as he watched Jules shrug her shoulder and go back to her notes.  "So I hear that you came in late today.  What happened?"

            "You know, if the United States Intelligence Agency was as effective as our gossip vines around here, we'd be in the safest country in the world."  She made a face.  "Alarm clock didn't ring."

            Nodding with perfect understanding, "Most of us are still recovering from the other night.  I'm sure people understand."

            "Not if you have three irritated parents waiting for you to see to their cranky sick kids."

            "They'll simply have to understand that doctors, even very dedicated ones, are not gods.  We are human just like everyone else and bound to succumb to human frailties too."  He studied her for a moment.  "You look positively exhausted."

            "Last night was rather… interesting," for lack of a better word.

            "Really?" brows raised in inquiry.  

            Jules laughed and shook her head.  "Why is everyone always so interested in what I'm doing?"

            "Because it makes the mundane things we do around here go faster," he replied.

            "Cause opening up the human body has become routine to you now," she commented with a grin, handing back the clip.  "Blood chart says that Lila's fever has come down.  We should be able to go into surgery this evening at the earliest and tomorrow morning at latest.  I don't want to wait any longer on this.  We're hitting the…" her pager going off interrupted.  Glancing at it, "Anita!"

            "I'm dialing Dr. Slingerland's pager," she replied defensively.  "Look, look, look," pointing to the phone number on the chart then on the little ID screen on her phone.  "I'm telling you, I'm dialing it right."

            Jules frowned, glanced at the phone then at the pager.  "Oh crap," she groaned and collapsed against the counter, resting her forehead on the surface.  "Shit, shit, shit," banging her head lightly against the counter.  

            Nick reached out and slid his hand between Dr. Keating's face and the hard surface she was currently trying to damage.  "Come now, none of that.  What happened?"

            With a groan, she let her forehead rest in Dr. Kokoris's hand for a moment.  "Anita, please page me."

            Anita blinked owlishly at her while exchanging confused glances with Dr. Kokoris.  "What?"

            She didn't bother lifting her sore head.  "Page me."  

            An extensively plucked and penciled in brow raised a fraction before she reached for the phone and hit the speed dial for Dr. Keating's pager.  Replacing the cradle, she watched the pager currently sitting on the desk, next. Dr. Keating's head.  "Um… Doctor.  You might want to get up or something.  Doesn't look all too professional, if you know what I mean."  

            Jules lifted her head only to rest her elbow on the countertop and buried her hand into her face.  The pager still hadn't gone off.

            Nick caught on to the problem.  "You switched pagers with someone… with Dr. Slingerland."  The smile couldn't be hidden.  

            Even through her fingers, she could feel Dr. Kokoris smirk and Anita's gossip antennas kick into high gear.  Her bright shining miracle earlier at having arrived at the hospital and gotten into her office without running into anyone dimmed.  *Stupid Slingerland and his stupid pager.  And his stupid parents and their stupid papers.*  At the moment, she wanted to go home, crawl into bed and pulled the covers over her head.  

            The phone rang then and Anita picked up eagerly with Kokoris watching with anticipation.  "Pediatrics," the receptionist was practically drooling.  "Well, hello Dr. Slingerland.  What can I do for you?  Me?  Page you?  No, actually I…" the phone was snatched out of her hand.  She pouted.

            Glaring at Anita, Jules held up one warning finger at Kokoris, just daring him to say a word.  "Matt?  It's Jules.  You have fifteen minutes to spare right now?  I need you up here for a quick transfer of patient and consultation.  Good.  And bring your pager.  Don't ask."  She hung up the phone and banged her head on the counter one last time for good measure.  Sensing Kokoris was about to say something, "Not a word.  Not a single word."  

            Smart man that he was, Nick wisely kept his mouth shut.  But it didn't mean he wasn't having fun speculating like the rest of the grapevine.  

~~~~

            Matt gapped as Jules grabbed his pager from his hip.  "What are you…" 

            Nick patted him on the back and said nothing.  But the smug grin on his face was a little too suspicious for Slingerland's mind.  

            Little noises of irritation were made as Jules scrambled around her desk and searched the drawers.  "It's in here somewhere.  I know it is."

            "Um… Jules…" Matt frowned as Jules pulled out the first drawer of her desk completely and sat it on the table to rummage through.  "May inquire as to what you are doing?"  

            "Making sure nothing like this ever happens again," she muttered darkly as she continued to ruffle through the rainbow color sticky notes, a variety of pencils, little action figures, several Care Bear figurines, rubber bands, eraser tops, crayons, sharpeners, dozens of button pins, cartoon character band aids, pacifier clips, and several dozen lollipops.  

            Clearing his throat softly, Nick leaned over the table to look into the messy drawer.  "Exactly what are you looking for?"

            "Kiddie earrings," Jules replied as she finally brushed her fingers against the jeweled stickers at the very edge of the back corner of her drawer, beneath dozens of colorful glass beads one of her patients have made for her. "Ah ha!" then applied two little red hearts down the center of the black pager.

            "What are you doing?" Slingerland asked making a grab for the pager but missed.

            "Putting stickers on it so it's distinguishable."

            Shaking his head, "Why put it on mine?  Put it on yours."

            "This is mine!" she replied grumpily.  

            Nick took extreme pleasure in handing Slingerland the pager that was laying halfway cross the desk.  "Anita had trouble paging you earlier."

            Matt looked at the plain black pager in his hand, then at the one in Jules's, then at the one in his hand again.  Looking up at Kokoris turned out to be a mistake as the man was wearing the most devious grin in the world.  And for some reason, Matt felt guilty.  He frowned at Jules.  "I asked you if you were sure."

            "How was I to know that you and I carry identical pagers?" Jules grumbled as she pushed the drawer back into the desk.  

            "Didn't you at least glance at the two this morning?"

            "No, actually I didn't.  I grabbed the one that _looked_ like mine and tossed you the other one.  We were kind of in a hurry, if you recall."

            "How can I forget?" Slingerland threw up his arms.  "I got chewed out by our esteemed Dr. Jordan for being an hour late for a consultation.  My ears are still bleeding from the scathing remarks she arrowed at me."  

            "Why?" Nick asked suddenly from the sidelines, thoroughly enjoying this little play.  "What were the two of you doing last evening that would have you arriving so tardy to work this morning?"  

            Both doctors turned shades of pink.  Jules cleared her throat and wondered how they ended up on this conversation since she and Matt had agreed that they won't be talking about it.  "Nothing."

            "Really?" the insinuation heavy in his tone.

            "Nothing like that!" Slingerland snapped knowing very well where the Greek surgeon's mind had wondered off to.  "By the way, why were you calling her last night?"

            Nick raised a brow.  "You were there that late?"

            Jules reached over and whacked Slingerland's arm.  "I told you, stem cells."  

            "Right," Matt said, rubbing the sore spot.  Somewhere in the back of his head, this particular section of the conversation was rather familiar.  Of course, he was surprised that he even remembered the Kokoris had called Jules last evening.  

            "And how did the two of you get your pagers mixed up?" Nick asked indicating the two pagers that were now sitting on the desk.  Lying on their face, the two were identical.  "I usually don't take mine off unless I'm undressing," he couldn't help but add.  

            *Someone, anyone, please come in here and shoot me.  Or better yet, shoot the two of them.*  Dr. Keating was currently experiencing the overwhelming urge to bang her head on the table again.  There was something very soothing about that particular action that she couldn't even begin to explain.  "There was a brief conversation about the hazards of cell phones that led to the a conversation about pagers and doctors not waiting to be found but having to be because they are what they are and…" she shook her head.  "Why am I explaining this to you?"  

            A grin appeared.  "Because I asked nicely."

            "No, you didn't," Matt complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.  The flirtatious nature that Kokoris was taking on was not to his liking one bit, even if Jules was oblivious to it.  "And can we please get to the point as to why I was summoned here?  I still have patients to see and a schedule to keep."

            Jules grabbed the chart from her out-basket.  "Zeke Bregman, eighteen, senior in high school.  Has two dislocated desk on his spine, need an infusion.  Parents in denial over scoliosis."  She pointed to Kokoris.  "He's doing the surgery next week because the boy cannot walk anymore."

            Slingerland glanced briefly over the chart.  "And I'm getting him because he's gotten too old for you?"

            Nodding, "That plus I'm little overwhelmed at the moment.  I've still got several patients in NICU."

            "How are they doing?"

            "I'm releasing two probably by tomorrow, Monday at latest.  I've got three that can't be taken from incubation."

            "Okay, I've got um… Zeke then."  He made a quick note to himself.  "Kokoris, you want to come meet the patient with me and start the transfer?"

            Nick shook his head, amusement still dancing in his dark exotic eyes.  "I've got another consultation with Dr. Keating right now." 

            Matt nodded his hhead slowly.  "Anything I can do?"

            "No," Nick said cheerfully.  "Jules and I have got it."

            "Hum…" Matt replied.  

            "Dr. Keating?" Anita's head popped through the door.  Her eyes went to Dr. Slingerland for a second and grinned before turning back to the issue at hand.  "Janice from OB says that you're late for an appointment to see Dr. Lanning."

            Glancing at her watch, Jules muttered a curse and grabbed the pager on the desk. Making her way around the desk, "Kokoris, I've got to get this right now.  Let's meet later for the consultation and check with OR to see what's available tonight."

            "Jules!" Matt called, which stopped her at the door.

            "What?" irritation on her face.

            The internist held up the pager that had been left behind on the desk.  Two red hearts were shown to the hurried pediatrician.  "My pager if you please?"

            Making a face that was unbecoming but strangely endearing, she stalked back across the room and traded pagers with him.  "I've got to find a way so that this never happens again."

            "Well, you could do what other normal people do," Nick suggested, interrupting the sweet little moment there with great relish.  

            "And what would that be?" Slingerland inquired dryly.

            Nick pushed back his lab coat and pulled his pager out.  "You could change the color of your pager case so it's unlike anyone else's around here," showing them his electric blue pager. 

            "Hey, cool!" Jules said as she took the pager from her.  "Do they have these in purple?  Where did you get this?"

            "Any color you want.  Chinatown," he replied swiftly.  "In fact," sneaking a quick peek at the interested Slingerland.  "Why don't you come to lunch with me today?  I know a little shop that has great sweet and sour pork.  We can pick up a pager case for you and discuss Lila's appendix."  

            Jules opened her mouth to answer but Slingerland got there first.

            "She can't."

            Not expecting anything less, Nick merely raised a brow.  "Why not?"

            Matt could feel the eyes on him, both Jules's and Anita's.  "Because Jules and I have to discuss a case?"

            "Which one?" Kokoris asked, delighting in this little game and knowing that the story will get around before noon if Anita has anything to say about it.

            "Um…  Charles," being the only one that he was currently involved in with Dr. Keating.

            "Oh, well," Nick sighed.  "I should be there as well.  After all, I am the surgeon on the case."

            Dr. Keating rolled her eyes at the both of them.  "Hello?  I'm still here you know."  Shaking her head and glancing at her watch, she was now ten minutes late for her appointment with Harriet.  "Thanks for the invitation, Nick, but I do have to work through lunch.  Matt, we'll discuss the stem cells at another time.  And I can go pick up a pager case on my own, thank you very much.  See you boys," the sailed out the door, pushing Anita out at the same time.

            Nick waited a heartbeat.  "I take it the discussion isn't about the stem cells."

            He glared at the surgeon.

            "It's about the embryos, isn't it?" 

            "What do you know about it?" he asked suspiciously.

            "I know you're the sire," Kokoris admitted.  "Look, I know that Dr. Keating has given her permission.  But if you are uncomfortable with the idea, we won't use it.  I don't wish to go against the 'parents.'  Makes for unhealthy ethics."  

            "I have to admit that I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea.  Not that I would have anything to say to it," he sighed and leaned against the desk, toying with his pager.  "I had orally agreed to relinquish all rights to the embryos upon conception."

            "Was that what you were discussing last night?" Nick asked as he gathered notes.  

            Matt had the grace to look ashamed.  "I'm not exactly sure what we talked about last night."

            Surprised, "What do you mean?"

            "I… Jules told me yesterday morning.  I was still thinking about it when I met with my parents for dinner last evening.  There was an argument and I lost my temper, justified mind you, but I ended up taking out some of that anger on Jules."  

            "What did you do?" not particularly alarmed since Dr. Keating hadn't been the least bit wary of him.  He couldn't help but curious.  

            Matt gave a pathetic laugh.  "Showed up at her door with a bottle."

            "A bottle of what?"

            "Really bad American whiskey."

            The imagines that came to mind had Kokoris laughing.  "You showed up drunk?"

            "I did not," Matt corrected sternly.  Then rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.  "I got drunk in her apartment."  He groaned and slapped himself in the forehead.  "A bottle under an hour on an empty stomach.  What was I thinking?"  

            "How is your head?" he chuckled.  

            "Not going to be as bad as your posterior if you don't stop nagging me," Slingerland warned darkly.  

            *Oh your two are going to provide an endless supply of amusement for us all,* Nick chuckled as he gathered his stuff.  "Come on, I'll introduce you to Zeke."   

~~~~

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  PG-13.  

**Author's Note:** I never could accept that Dr. Jordan's first name is Letty.  So I extended it to Leticia for the heck of it.  Don't get confused.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Want to tell me why you're late…again?" Harriet asked sternly as she withdrew the needle and marked off something on her charts.  

            Tugging her shirt down, Jules gave a groan as her back began to immediately complain about the increase amount of hormones in her system.  "I had a little problem with a couple of … patients."

            "Patients?" Harriet asked with a knowing grin.  "Or the doctors that are _treating _the patients?" she laughed as Jules cursed under her breath.  "By the way, how did your and Matt Slingerland's pagers get mixed up?"  

            "Oh god," Jules got off the exam table and pulled her lab coat on.  "The speed of gossip in this hospital rivals stealth bombers."  

            "You have to admit that it is a rather curious occurrence," the good doctor chuckled as she put the chart away.  "I hadn't heard any hint of your…"

            "There is nothing going on between Matt and me," Jules assured her old friend with a dramatic sigh.  "Nothing remotely romantic, anyways."  She sighed and hopped off the exam bed.  "Things just got a little crazy on us because his parents are in town and Matt's big mouth let it out that he had help fertilized my eggs.  So his dad is kicking up a fess about future ramifications and…  It's just a little messy, that's all."  

            "How messy?"

            She gave her a significant look.  "Really messy."

            "Messy enough for you and Slingerland to end up spending an entire night trying to come up with a way to solve this lovely knot you've put yourselves in?" she asked sweetly.

            Jules knew trap when she saw it but didn't know how to avoid it and still her own questions answered.  "Something like that."  

            Harriet shook her head and put down her pen to look over the chart.  "You seem to be taken to the treatments nicely, like last time.  Another week of this and we should be ready.  Have you made arrangements?"

            "Yeah," Jules pulled a form from her coat pocket.  "I'll need your signature for the fertilization."

            "Why two?" Harriet asked as she looked over the form.  

            "One is for me and the other is for Kokoris and Slingerland."

            "Excuse me?"

            "They need stem cells for a patient."

            "That's very controversial issue here," Harriet reminded her as she filled in the rest of the form with a quick practiced hand.  "We could be looking at a whole lot of hell if the administration…"

            "This coming for a woman that was going to go head to head with them washing sperms."  

            "I guess I shouldn't be one to talk about doing controversial things for the good of a patient, should I?" she replied with a smile.  The heat was just beginning to die down from that little hot potato. And if the administration ever found out the truth…  "Have the boys signed off on this?"

            "Kokoris doesn't care whose it is that he's using as long as he's got some.  Slingerland _was on board," Jules admitted._

            "But he's having second thoughts now that it involves him biologically."  Harriet nodded her head in perfect understanding.  "Tricky business this thing."

            "You're telling me.  He's been trying to corner me on this since I told him." 

            "He's against it?"

            "I'm not sure what he's problem is, actually."

            "Have you told him about getting pregnant?"

            Hedging, Jules toyed with the form for a moment before putting into her pocket for an internal mail later.  "Not really."

            Harriet raised a brow.

            "Well, technically they are _my _embryos and I can do with them as I please."  

            "No need to be so defensive, Jules.  I'm merely asking," Harriet said quietly as she put away stuff.  "Unless you are feeling just a bit guilty about keeping something this important from him when he went out of his way to help you; and especially given his recent parental problems."

            The gnawing feeling in her stomach was so obviously guilt.  "You certainly are a mom through and through.  No one can pile on the guilt like mothers do," Jules muttered as she sighed and crossed her arms.  "I'm considering it."  

            "Consider it quickly," she advised as she closed the charts and prepared for her break.  "You're only going to get a few more days to decide.  Once the embryos are thawed, they only have a short lifespan.  Be completely sure and ready."  

            "I am," Jules assured her.  "Just not about whether or not I want to tell Matt."  

            Harriet watched her friend for a moment, a slight frown to indicate her concern.  "Want a little sage advice from someone with a little more experience with life?"

            "Sure, I can use all the advice I can get right now."

            "Tell him."

            There was silence.  "Why?  It really doesn't concern him.  I'm not asking him for anything.  The buck kind of stopped at the fertilization part of this."

            "I know.  But he's a friend and he will be hurt if he ends up find out about this through the usual hospital grapevine.  How do you think he's going to feel then?" she asked quietly.  

            Jules groaned.  "I hate it when you're right."  

            Harriet smile, that soft know-it-all maternal smile.  "I know."  

~~~~

            "Here," Nick said as he tossed the small packet on Dr. Keating's desk and sat down across the all-absorbed pediatrician.  She was playing with a lock of her hair as she read from a medical textbook and compared it to the lab results in other hand.  "For you."

            Her mind had been so engrossed in the problem of a baby that couldn't seem to sleep that she hadn't even heard anyone entering her office.  She blinked several times, staring at the small brown paper bag sitting on her notes.  Eyeing it cautiously as if it would sudden explode, "What is it?"  

            "Open it," he instructed tiredly.  He has one more consultation with Jules then a quick round of follow-ups before he could head home again.  Sleep was only a privilege that he was not receiving at the moment.  "How did your lunch with Slingerland go?"

            "It didn't," she replied.  "Matt got called away on an emergency.  The ER is still a little short staffed since Wednesday night."  Using only the thumb and forefinger of both hands, she slowly opened the bag, waiting for some kind of trick to be pulled.  But instead, she retrieved a soft dusty rose color pager cover case.  "Oh…"

            "They didn't have any shade of purple that I found to be particularly attractive," Nick informed her with a smile as he watched her pull her pager from her belt.  "So I chose this one.  Do you like it?"

            "It's beautiful," she breathed and clicked the two pieces together with delight.  Looking up, she gave him a wide happy smile that had not graced her face in some time now.  "Thank you, Nick," then got up to come around the desk to give him a grateful hug.  

            The spontaneous affectionate embrace caught Nick unexpectedly and he stuttered to find his footing as he suddenly found himself with an armful of a wonderful woman that he was sure would make a great mother someday.  "You… you're more than welcome."  He cleared his throat and watched with a growing sense of fondness as she continued to admire the new case on her pager.  "Now, shall we discuss our current endeavors?"

            "Pardon?"

            "The stem cells," he clarified.  "I take it that you and Dr. Slingerland had some discussion on your decision?"

            "Some," she admitted reluctantly.  "But it has been less than constructive."

            "He is opposed?" not sure if he was surprised by this or not.

            "Not entirely," Jules replied with a shrug.  "I honestly cannot be completely certain what his position is on this whole thing.  On one hand, he wants stem cells for Charles and would be more than willing to do whatever is necessary to get it, including bullying me into asking one of my patients' parents.  On the other hand, I think he's more than a little disturbed that I'm going to do this."

            Nick nodded his head slowly.  "So you are onboard with this then?"

            "I won't have volunteered if I hadn't been," she replied cheerfully.  

            Clearing his throat, "I've been doing a little rumor checking."  Her eyes narrowed slowly and she slowly moved around the table to seat herself behind her desk: position of power.  "The word is that you went through a rather traumatic time with the threat of your health and…" he had a feeling that he was going to die a rather painfully.  "Possible future elimination of being able to have your own family."  

            "Someone's been busy," she muttered and folded her fingers together over the pager.  "Yes, I was going through a health crisis.  And yes, I did have a few of my eggs frozen for purposes of insuring that I have a biological child of my own someday.  And _yes_, Dr. Slingerland was the sperm donor for that purpose."  She gave him a smile that spelled trouble.  "Is there anything else you'd like me to clarify?"

            "Yes," Rae Brennan said from the doorway where she had been standing for the past two minutes, having been stunned at the sight of Kokoris sitting there so amiably with her best friend that she almost missed the thread of conversation that was happening.  "Like why you didn't bother telling me that about all this?"  

            If someone had come along and pinched Jules at that exact moment, she won't have felt a damn thing.  "Rae!"  

            "Hi," the oncologist said dryly.  "Start talking girl, cause I've got a feeling that I've been missing some things around here."  She stared to enter the room but paused as she stared at Kokoris, who merely turned his head coolly and stared back.  Swallowing the heaviness in her throat, "Do you mind?"

            His eyes closed for a moment and he sighed.  Turning back to the pediatrician, who was watching with a guarded look that told Nick that she knew too much and probably not enough.  *Great, just perfect.*   "We need to discuss the case."

            "What case would that be?" Rae asked tightly.  

            "Not one of yours," Nick replied calmly without looking back.  

            Jules shivered slightly.  "Is it me?  Or is really cold in here all of a sudden?"  She looked from one to the other without a word.  "Rae, let's talk later.  Tonight over dinner?" Jules asked in a tone that didn't really offer any compromises.

            "Why do you bother asking when you weren't really looking for answer other than an affirmative?" Rae asked, a little surprised by the unyieldingness in her friend's tone.

            "I'm tired, Rae.  Not really up to my usual perky self," she answered correctly interpreting the look from Dr. Brennan.  She shrugged her shoulder than looked at Kokoris.  "I need another half an hour to get some last minute test results.  Chances are, were going in tonight.  You got an OR set up?"

            "No," Nick answered honestly.  

            She smiled ever so sweetly.  "Then you better get to it then!"  

            He held back the smile with great difficulty before getting up and gave her the due respect that she deserved.  "As my lady wishes," and bowed before leaving the room, making sure that he didn't need to meet Dr. Brennan's eye as he did so.  

            Rae held her tongue until the door closed behind the surgeon's back before eye her friend carefully.  "What's going on?"

            "We'll talk about it tonight," Jules answered, going back to her chart.

            For a moment, Dr. Brennan was unsure as to what to do.  "We're friends, Jules.  I'd like to think that…"

            "I'm not sleeping with him, if that's what you're thinking," she answered without looking up.  "Nor am I dating him… or anyone else for that matters.  Take it easy, Nick is just trying to get under your skin.  As he seems to like to do with everyone else around me."

            "What does that mean?"

            "It means he does the same thing when Slingerland's around."

            That certainly was unexpected.  "What going on with you and Slingerland?"

            "Nothing."

            That was answered just a little too quickly.  "That's not what the nurses are saying?"

            Frustrated, she threw her pen on the table.  "Why does anyone around here care?  I'm a grown woman with a life outside of this office.  I don't see why my personal matter has to be broadcasted across the hospital PA system.  We give our patients the privacy and confidentiality that the law allows but God forbid that we doctors ever get the same courtesy."  

            Taken aback by the anger in Jules's voice, Rae simply sat there and stared for a moment.  "What's going on Jules?  What's wrong?"

            She sighed, experiencing an irrational irritation with life in general.  She rubbed her eyes tiredly.  "Nothing is wrong.  Just too much work, not enough sleep and too many people nosing around my person."

            Rae frowned and studied Jules with the practiced eye of a physician.  Jules's Irish roots mostly explained the paleness of her skin and the hazel in her eyes, but her bloodless lips and almost murky green of her eyes had nothing to do with her ancestors.  "You look like you could probably use a good twelve hours of uninterrupted rest."

            "Tell that to my patients," Jules muttered going back to her notes.  

            "Have you talked to admin about moving patients off your rotation to let you recover from the bus accident?"

            "Yeah," nodding her head and switching to her next patient.  "I'm only seeing patients in the late afternoon now, after school ones, and doing NICU and rotations in the mornings."

            "That still means that you're pulling full days," Rae advised.  "Don't over extend yourself, Jules. It's not healthy."

            "I'm not," she replied easily, ignoring Rae as much as possible.  As good of friends as they are, Jules had a nasty feeling that the oncologist won't understand her reasoning behind her recent decisions in the family way.  "Besides which, I can't even if I wanted to.  Too many people would nag me to death."

            "Which peoples?"

            Jules glared at her, correctly guessing what was going through Rae's mind.  "Were you looking for me about something in particular?"

            "Yeah," she nodded.  "Donald Isser."

            A moment of shifting in thoughts, "Leukemia."

            "You passed him on to me two weeks ago."

            "What's up?"

            "His parents are refusing treatment."

            "You're kidding."

            "Nope," shaking her head.  "They won't do the transfusion."  

            "_You're kidding!"_

            "I wish."

            "We have a candidate?"

            "Seattle, Washington.  Amy Jenson: twenty-six year old graduate student, who has signed a consent form and is ready at a moment's notice to fly down.  They are almost an exact match."

            "Shit," quashing the need to throw something heavy out her window.  *I can't find anyone to save my nephew and these people want to throw their chance away.  Stupid idiot!*  Mentally counting to ten, then ten again, she carefully picked up the phone.  "Debbie, pull Donald Isser's records and get the parents into my office ASAP.  Shift my appointments around if you have to.  Thanks." She hung up, counted to ten again and turned to Rae.  "I'll handle it."

            "Want me here?"

            "No," shaking her head.  *Can't find a more perfect way to vent my frustrations of life than this.*  

            "Okay then," Rae said, seeing that she's been dismissed.  "I'll come around six-thrity?"

            "Make it seven; I've got paper to catch up on."

            "When do you not?" she asked.  "Seven it is."

~~~~

            George Slingerland paused to scan the area for a moment.  After putting his wife on a plane bound for Merry ole England, he had taken a taxi to Presidio Medical Center with due hast.  Last night's blow up was as much his fault as it had been Matthrew's.  He should have handled it better.  And it was time to take this to the source of the contention.  

            Approaching the spectacled receptionist, he had a moment's qualm about this.  He may not have worked in a large office environment is some time now but he knew how the currents of tales goes.  By the evening, news of his visit would reach his son.  Unfortunately, there was going to be no help for it.  "Dr. Keating office?"

            Anita didn't glance up.  "Down the hall, third door on your right."

            "Thank you," then turned to leave.

            The accent finally registered in Anita's head.  "Hey, wait a minute."

            "Yes?" came the respectable tone.     

            "Do you have an appointment?"

            "I'm afraid not."

            The accent was still bothering her.  "Then I'm afraid that you can't…"

            "Dr. Keating will see me," he said with confidence.  "This is a personal matter."

            "Personal?" Anita asked, the speculative gleam in her eyes.  "And you're name, sir?"

            "George Slingerland," he answered with ease before resuming his search for the young woman that could be a potential problem to his son's future.

            Knocking on the door with an impossibly large cheeky gray rabbit on it, he was beckoned with a cheery, "Come in."  

            "Good afternoon," he greeted as he opened the door to an office that did not remotely resembled what he imaged a doctor's working space would look like.  Aside from the extended oak desk and half a wall of bookshelves, the rest of the spacious office was taken up with colorful pillows, rugs and toys.  Even the CD player and plants by the window were crowded with beanies and figurines.  

            It was the accent more than anything else that put Jules on alert.  Anyone with a British accent was now on her list of things to watch out for… especially if their last name is Slingerland.  "Yes?"

            "Hello, Dr. Keating," he crossed the room, tripping only once over a big yellow head of a toy on the ground.  Correcting his posture rather awkwardly, he held out his hand.  "I'm George Slingerland, Matthew's father.  It's nice to meet you."

            "Yes, I remember," Jules answered carefully as she shook the man's hand.  She didn't trust the easy, determine-to-charm smile on the man's face.  "What can I do for you, Mr. Slingerland?"  

            Sitting down, "I was hoping for a moment of your time to discuss a few manners between us."

            She was afraid of this.  The last time she handled this one her own, Matt ended up drunk and unhappy in her apartment at ten in the evening, setting off a chain of rumors that was now haunting her.  "Mr. Slingerland, I'm not sure if this is such a …."

            "Ah…" he nodded understandingly.  "I believe I can safely assume that my son has come to you with the agreement in hand?"

            He was direct if nothing else.  "Yes."

            "He was less than please with it, I take it?"

            "Yes."

            "Did he explain to you…"

            "Let's just say that he was upset with everyone involved and leave it at that."

            "I see," he frowned and rested his hands together in his lap.  "What did he drink?"

            "I beg your pardon?" surprised as hell.

            "What did my son drink before he came charging at you with incriminations?  I assume that he followed his usual route of venting his frustrations."  The calm reply was almost eerie.  

            "Does he always drink when he's upset?"

            "No," he informed her firmly.  "Only when he's _extremely upset." _

            "I see."

            "Do you?"

            "Yes."

            He nodded wisely.  "The agreement?  Did you see it?"

            "Yes." 

            "And?"

            "It's currently playing the role of confetti around my wastebasket after I thoughtlessly complimented you on your efficiency," she replied dryly.  "Tell me something, did you really have that thing drawn up and lying after Matt told you about it during the first round of this whole mess?"

            George didn't answer but his silence was more than enough.  

            "Hum…" Jules closed her eyes and shook her head.  "So he wasn't being paranoid after all."

            Saying nothing to that, "Did you get a chance to read it before Matthew decided to play a shudder?"

            "Some of it," she admitted.  "It looks pretty good.  I'll still want a copy of it sent to my lawyers before I sign anything of course, but I didn't see anything that jumped at me right away so I'll assume that everything is in order."

            "If you'd like to provide me with…"

            "I'll get you the names," she replied briskly.  "But they're not the ones you're going to have to worry about.  In case you don't remembered, this contract has to be between Matt and me.  And judging from last evening, he doesn't look too thrilled with the prospects of signing the thing."    

            "Matt has always been a reasonable boy as a child, I'm sure he'll see things the right way soon."

            "The right way," she repeated grimly, suddenly glad that she and Matt weren't involved in any family planning together.  She wasn't sure she could keep herself from strangling the elder Slingerland otherwise.  Jules made a face.  "Have you even talked to the man about this?  If you think he's going to be reason about it, you're dreaming."  

~~~~

            The nurses were all scrambling out of the way as Slingerland was moving a pace that was most accurately described as a dead run.  Anyone in the way was more than less likely to be wearing a size 11 shoeprint on their faces.  Fortunately for everyone on the second floor, Leticia Yvonne Dumont Jordan, M.D. wasn't so easily intimated by such a sight.

            "Whoa there, big fella," she said as she grabbed Slignerland's arm before he could past.  The track and field that got her through college taught her to move with the momentum, which spun them both around.  "What's your rush?"

            Biting his tongue on the curse that was not for gentle ears, he paused only long enough to keep from falling before he was moving toward the stairs again, at a more moderate pace.  "Word was just received that my father has somehow gotten an audience with Dr. Keating at this very moment.  Sufficient to say, I'm not all together thrilled with the prospects of that particular occasion."  

            As tall as she was, she was no match for the long legged Brit.  "So?  Jules is a big girl.  I'm sure she's more than capable of taking care of herself and would probably be offended by the fact that you think that she can't."

            "You don't know my father, Dr. Jordan.  I've seen that man charm an investor into handing over a half a million dollar check with a smile and reduce a grown man to tears with a well placed word… all within an hour."  He twisted pushed down on the handle of the stairwell door a little too violently and nearly sent himself flying.  "I can only imagine what he's doing to Dr. Keating right now."

            Letty was quick hide a smile but didn't bother to disguise her amusement.  "It's permissible for you to call her Jules, you know."

            "I think it would safer to call her Dr. Keating right now."

            "Why?"

            "Because I'm likely to make a complete ass of myself if I don't," taking the stairs two at a time.  "Why are you following me?"

            "'Cause I don't want to miss the show," she replied cheerfully as she continued to dog his steps with determination.  *And I don't want to see you spill your father's blood.  Bad for hospital business.  Sheesh boy, you should have seen the look on your face when you came down the hall.  No wonder the girls are putting an all bulletin's alert on you.*

            Slingerland didn't think it would be wise to tell Letty Jordan what he thought of her curiosity at the moment.  Slamming out of the stairwell, he nearly ran down Anita on his way to Dr. Keating's office.  The redhead didn't seem the least bit bothered by the near accident but cheerfully followed until she caught sight of a scowling Dr. Jordan.  

            "Um… Slingerland…er… Matt," Letty said as she continued to follow.  "What are you planning on doing when you get there?"

            "I'm not quite sure yet," he answered rounding a corner and just avoided crashing into a medicine cart.  "But you'll be the first to know when I figure it out."

            "No need for sarcasm," Letty muttered as they caught sight of the giant Bugs Bunny door poster down the hall.  "Someone has to tell her to take that thing down."

            "I like it," he said as they got closer.

            "It's unprofessional," she complained thought secretly thought it was endearing.

            "Her patients like it."

            "Most of her patients still think cooties are an actual reason to punch someone in the nose."

            "I thought that that was a sure sign of adoration."

            "On what planet?"

            "For heaven sakes, Dr. Jordan.  You've got three kids at home."

            "And none of them are allowed to dispense bloody noses for any reason," she replied sternly.  "What have you been doing?  Reading Jules's child psychology magazines?"

            "I've got too many patient for leisure reading."

            "You call that leisure?"  she laughed.  "And they think you're a playboy."

            That certainly got a pause.  "Who does?"

            Letty stopped just in time not to crash into Slingerland's back.  "Don't do that!"  

            "Who's been blunting about that I'm a _playboy!_" he said it so indignantly that Dr. Jordan almost laughed.  "This isn't funny at all.  Someone is deliberately smearing my reputation."

            Rolling her eyes, "Yeah, and that someone is named Matt Slingerland.  Tell me something: how many nurses from this hospital have you dated already?  And do you remember all of their names?  Do you have a little black book somewhere that you keep track of all this?"  

            "I do not have a little black book, that's just plain cliché."  

            "And the other two questions?"

            "None of your bloody business."

            Letty laughed.  

            The door to Dr. Keating's office opened just as Dr. Slingerland was reaching for it.  The two men crashed, bounced off one another and barely kept their footing in a comical scene that rival one of the old Abbott and Costello skits.  The amount of embarrassment it caused could only be measured by the amount of red on their faces.  No one dared to laugh… they were too afraid they weren't going to be able to stop.  

            "Jude's toe boy, what the devil are you doing?" Mr. Slingerland hissed between clinched teeth as his forehead throbbed after bouncing off his son's shoulder.  

            "'Jude's toe?'  What the bloody hell is that?" Matt asked, rubbing his shoulder from where he felt as if something had been dislocated.  

            "Um… excuse me," Jules grabbing them both by the arm and dragged them into her office.  She rolled her eyes at Letty as the cardiologist shut the door.  "Hello?  What is the matter with you two?  This is a pediatrics ward.  There are young and impressionable minds roaming around here."  

            "Some of whom are still in this room," Geroge Slingerland muttered.

            "You're one to talk," Matt growled.  

            "Oh my god, this is so not happening," Jules bemoaned then grabbed the stack of papers from her desk.  "Well, since you boys are going to act like a couple of boys.  I'm outta here.  Feel free to use my office for your little tête-à-tête.  I've got patients to see and consultations to go to.  See ya."  Then sailed out the door before either men had a chance to reply.

            George blinked.  "Well, she certainly does have a way with words doesn't she?"

            Matt frowned, feeling somewhat cheated of a chance to scowl her.  "Ever met a woman that wasn't?"

            Dr. Jordan shook her head and followed her colleague.  "Someone has to be sensible about things around here.  And since the testosterone in your systems seems to render you all stupid sometimes, it's got to be women that take the logical role of sensible adults."  She paused at the door and glared at them both.  "Don't get blood on any of the future.  Jules might get upset over that."  Then left as well.  

            There was a long silence before Mr. Slingerland asked, "And you chose to work here?  With them?"

            Dr. Slingerland glared.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  Thinking of raising the rating but unsure.  I'll hold off on it for now.  

**Author's Note:** Okay, when I started to write this story, I hadn't realize just how controversial stem cell research was or how current legislation and debates were taking place in Congress to forbid this kind of research and procedure from happening.  (See Christopher Reeves website on more information on stem cell legislation.)  I had based everything I was writing on a medical journal that I had picked up some time ago and didn't know the political side of this.  Please excuse my ignorance on the subject.  But for the purpose of this story, let's ignore the political problems involved with scientific research shall we?  I won't totally ignore the problems but I want to minimize it for the sake of the story.  I hope not to offend anyone by this suggestion.  Thank you all for understanding.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   Betray a friend maybe? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "What was that all about?" Letty asked as she followed Jules out of the office and away from what may be a soon-to-be murder scene if the look on Matt Slingerland's face had been any indication.  It certainly wasn't the first time she's seen the internist angry, but it was the first time she's seen him come this close to losing his cool.  

            "The usual parent-child disagreements kind of thing," Jules replied breezily.  She didn't want to look back on the carnage.  

            Letty slanted a look at the young doctor.  "And you're involved _how_?"

            "I'm the unlikely winner of being the contested problem in both their lives."

            "Really?" not sure if she was amused or alarmed by this piece of news.  "How?   Unless you and Matt…"

            "Why does everyone think that we're involved?"  Exasperation was the least of her problems.  

            "Hum… let's see.  You and Slingerland decided to both be late this morning.  Neither of you look like you got much sleep last night and while you appear to have changed, Slingerland looked like he slept in his.  Anita spread it about that your pagers got switched… _somehow_.  And now Slingerland's Dad comes looking for you.  Hum… two plus two plus two plus…"

            "All right, all right, I get the point," throwing her hands up in surrender.  "Yes, there is a little problem between me and Slingerland.  And however unlikely it seems, his parents are also involved.  And no, I'm not about to announce it on the PA to satisfy everyone's curiosity."  

            "How about just satisfying a friend's curiosity?"

            Jules made a face.  "No."

~~~~

            "Do I even want to know what you're doing here?" Matt asked, running a hand through his hair, messing up the already mussed hair.  The amount of frustration and anger was threatening to choke him.  "Not that I can't guess what you and Dr. Keating could possibly be discussing."  

            "We were having a perfectly civilized conversation about…"

            "Oh spare me," he replied as he watched his father closed the office door so they are not seen even if the paper thin walls will guarantee that they are heard once the shouting match started… if his father could actually allow himself to be human enough to lose his temper.  "I know you, Father.  I know how you operate, even if Jules doesn't."  

            "Really?" the thinly veiled exasperation was hardly the staple of fatherly pride.  "And I know how naïve you can be, especially in regards to women.  Need I remind you of… oh what was the floozy's name?" he racked his brains through a score of names that's passed across his life due to his son's _charming_ attitude toward the female population.  "Lena, I believe was her name.  Lena Downing."

            "Can we not bring up Lena and my…"

            "The women nearly got you to the alter, Mathew.  Had you married that little gold digger, can you even imagine the amount of alimony you would be paying at this moment to that loose woman?  Thank good you came to your senses in the nick of time."  

            "Don't you mean thank goodness I happened to miss work that day and saw that sordid little scene in the pool?"  Dr. Slingerland's eyes narrowed under his furrowed brows.  "I always wondered if you had set up Lena and Derrick for my benefit." 

            George made a noise that sounded close to disgust.  "And how, pray tell, could I have possibly forced your ex-fiancée and former school chum into that ugly position?" 

            "Hum…" Matt sat on Jules's desk, picking up a rubber figurine of Duffy Duck and toyed with it for a moment.  If anyone could create a perfect illusionary setup, it was his father.  "I suppose it was just a coincidence then."

            "Of course," he replied.  

            "Just like it was a coincidence that you just happened to be in this hospital, at this time, closest away with my… my friend."

            His eyes narrowed.  "Is she _just_ your friend, Matthew?"

            "Of course," he replied readily… especially since it was the truth-no matter what the tiny voice in the back of his head wished.  "She and I have been colleagues and friends for a very long time now."

            "Is that why you offered her your sperms?"

            "As a matter of fact, yes," he lied forcefully.   

            "Because you are her good friend," George asked speculatively.  

            "Yes.  But that's probably something you won't understand.  God knows you've never done anything that didn't benefit you in some way."  

            Mr. Slingerland shook his head slowly, ignoring that little jab.  "No, I don't think so.  You may be able to fool your _friends_ with that little lie but I know you better than you think, Matthew."  He eyed his only flesh and blood curiously.  Though he would never allow himself to admit it, his only child has been a constant fascination of his.  Matthew's mind worked different from those around him.  It's taken many years to make sense of the enigma around the young man.  And while he could never say it out loud, his son was a better man that he could ever allow himself to be.  "This is something different.  I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of seeing this side of you."   

            Matt had a bad feeling about this particular conversation.  "Have you ever listened to me long enough to decipher what I actually mean?  Or do you just insert your own interpretation of things?"  

            "You're being awfully defensive about this, Matthew."  The wheels were turning on that thought, nothing like a good mystery to peak his interest.  "So very unlike you."

            "Don't use your corporate mentality to read me, Father.  It would put you in a highly unflattering light."  Annoyance was a great emotion that allows a person to justify and avoid many things.  "We're off the topic."

            "Which topic would that be?"

            "Your discussion with my J… my colleague!"  Anger was slowly setting in.  Screaming like a maniac would not help the situation.  And now to the heart of the most annoying problem, "Where is it?"

            His own temper beginning to be prickled now, "Where is what?"

            "The agreement."

            "From what Dr. Keating tells me, torn into pieces and decorating a wastebasket."  

            "What?"

            "For heaven's sake boy, were you so drunk last evening that you don't even remember what you did?"

            That stung.  "I was not drunk," he shouted back then winced as someone outside the office dropped a clip or a tray.  *So much for not losing my temper.*  Mentally counting to twenty, he reined in his irritability.  "I know what I did with the agreement.  I meant, where is the agreement you brought with you today?"

            "I didn't bring one."  

            "Really?"

            "Yes, really," he answered firmly.  "I didn't have time to have another copy printed and brought to me before putting your mother on a plane and having to endure abominable traffic to get here."

            Matt glared but understood that little explanation.  Nobody kept a schedule better than his father could.  Anything that should interfere with the all mighty date book must be ignored or stepped on… such as graduations and award ceremonies.  "You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble by simply following Mother onto the plane and leaving San Francisco and Jules in peace."  

            "She doesn't seem nearly as bothered by my visit as you apparently are."

            "She a lamb that hasn't realized that she's just met a wolf in very expensive imported lamb's skin."  His eyes narrowed. "I see myself as more of the wolf hound type.  I make sure the wolves don't slaughter the little lambs that I have under my watch.  Am I making myself clear, _Father_?""  

            "As you usually do, _Matthew_.  But allow me to remind of something vastly important."

            "And exactly what would that be?"

            "Only that it is doubtful that your little lamb will follow any advice you designed to set upon her.  She seems to be a woman of great intelligence, more than you seem to be displaying as of late, and would most likely do as _she_ deemed right for her future.  And she, my son and heir, finds it to her liking to at least review the agreement that I've spend hundreds of dollars on lawyer fees to create."  

            "I couldn't give a rat's arse how much you spent on that…that… _thing_.  It was a complete waste of money and I will save you the trouble of having to have another delivered by telling you now, in no uncertain terms, that under no circumstances will I be signing it."

            George's face was a motley show of indignation for a moment and Matt braced himself for the eruption he has only seen once in his life, when he informed his parents that he will be attending medical school instead of pursuing his MBA.  But just as quickly as the mounting spew of ugly retorts that had been rising to its volcanic release, it died as Mr. Slingerland adjusted his tie and got up from his chair.  He went to the door, opened it, paused, turned to look at his son with a dangerously quiet smile and said, "We'll see," then left without another word.  

            Matt stayed in Jules's office for another fifteen minute… just to make sure he doesn't curse like there is no tomorrow in front of staff and patients.  Not exactly the picture of professionalism.  

~~~~

            It was almost a full week and a half later that the axe he had been expecting since the confrontation with his father and the parting shot at the end finally fell.  It was a raining, muggy Friday and the mood around the hospital was depressing at best and down right morbid at worse.  The recent lack of good news for the population in general only added to the gloominess of the scene.  

            "Matt," Jules called as she spotted him down the corridor and hurried to catch up to him.  "Wait up a sec, I need to talk to you."  

            He paused in his stride back to the relatively safe haven of his office and hesitated.  The steady avoidance of the young pediatrician's presence was going to get notice he knew, but it was the only possible solution he could think of to eliminate the bevy of gossip and scores of uneasy dreams that have plagued him since that fateful night in her apartment.  Not that not having any face-to-face meeting with Dr. Keating had done anything more than deprive him of her lively company and made him more sourly and difficult to deal with.  He was well aware of what everyone's been saying of him lately.  *And Kokoris's oh-so-helpful suggestion that I get laid.*  

            "You got a few minutes?" she asked as she clutched several charts and lab print outs that she has to review.  

            "Not at the moment, no," he answered quite seriously.  "I've got two patients coming in and I have yet to review their results from the series of tests done this week."

            "Oh," she bit her lip and sighed trying to think up a solution that would work.  The lecture from Harriet that morning only reminded Jules that time was running out for her if she was going to tell Dr. Slingerland about her recent activities.  "I wanted to talk to you about something quite important but I'd rather not do it…"

            "Is this about the embryos?" he asked quickly.

            "What?  No…well, yes… in a way."  She winced at what that could only sound like.  When she was being a dork, she went all out for the occasion.  

            "Charles is being prepped for surgery this afternoon.  Please tell me that you have _not_ changed your mind about…"

            "No," she shook her head in to emphasize the point.  "I haven't changed my mind about the cells.  Kokoris says that he checked with the lab yesterday and everything is steady.  But we're getting a hailstorm of problems from protestors and the administration about this.  This is going to be a rough ride."  

            "Yeah," he felt his stomach knotted just remembering the six-hour conference with the administration he and Kokoris had to endure to for permission to even perform the procedure.  He could only imagine the kind of headaches the protesters will be creating once word gets out that the procedure will be tonight. And there wasn't a doubt in his mind that word _will get about before the day is out.  "I've got Charles in isolation with security posted.  Kokoris and I will be here through the night."_

            "I know," she pulled a stack of printouts from the armful in her arms.  "Here's the latest on the EKG.  We're looking at a nice steady rhythm.  Kokoris isn't expecting any complications.  I'll be here until around midnight if you guys need me."  She glanced down as her pager vibrated.  "Shit, I've got to go," glancing at the abbreviated code.  "Listen, you and I have to talk."

            "About what?" he asked following her toward the elevators, ignoring the turned heads as they passed the nurses' station.  

            Jules glanced at the curious faces and decided that there wasn't much she was going to be able to do about her gossiping colleagues.  "What are you doing for dinner?" she asked unexpectedly.  

            Matt raised a brow.  "Kokoris and I are going to go over last minute review."    "Hum…"

            "But it's not necessary, just my precautious nature," he replied watching her frown with growing apprehension.  "I'll order trays to your office."

            She nodded.  "Sounds good," she entered the elevator with a nod.  "Seven?"

            "Seven," he concurred with a nod.  "Jules?  What is this about?"

            "The embryos," she answered with an apologetic look just before the doors closed.  

            Matt sighed resignedly.  "Of course, what else could it be?."  

~~~~

            Playing with the edge of the documents, Jules tried to calm the uneasiness feeling at the pit of her stomach.  She wished that her timing was better.  With him on a rough case and going into surgery in the evening, she was seriously reconsidering talking to him about any of this, at least until next week.  *Coward,* she couldn't help but call herself.  *Damn straight.  He doesn't need this on top of everything else that's going on.  Plus he's going to be so pissed off.*  

            "Knock, knock," Jackie's face appeared around the doorframe.  Her jovial smile was warm and inviting.  "What's up?  You look like you've got ten thousand things on your mind."

            "Feels like it," she replied with a smile.  "You need something?"

            Shaking her head, "For once, life and business is good.  There is no shortage of people that want unnecessary procedures.  I've got a sixty year old woman that wants to look thirty and will be happy to pay a pretty penny to get there."  She shared conspiratorially, "I hear she's got herself a young pool boy she's been keeping in shape with."  

            It always amused and amazed her how much scandalous tidbits Dr. Colette manages to dig up.  "Oh my mind just went into a really bad place right now."

            "Well, you can't say that the woman didn't come up with a very enjoyable way to keep in shape at her advanced age," Jackie winked and laughed.  "I can only hope that I'm that inventive when I get there."  

            Chuckling, "So if business isn't want brings you here?  What is?"

            "Suspicious aren't you?"

            "These days, I've got good reasons to be."

            "So is it true?" coming to the point.

            "Is what true?"

            "You and Slingerland."

            "What about me and Slingerland?"

            Jackie raised a brow.  "You know."

            "No, I don't.  Why don't you tell me?"

            Surprised that news/gossip/speculation hasn't reached the subjects themselves.  "That your bed is currently being kept warm by our esteemed colleague."

            A full minute of disbelief passed before Jules could even sputter a response.  And all this time she just thought people had concluded that she and Matt were just dating.  "Who the hell came up with that one?  Are you people nuts?"

            "Why not?" Jackie asked candidly.  "What is so wrong with thinking that two unattached, attractive, successful and friendly professionals might take their relationship to a whole new plane?  I don't mind telling you that I would welcome something in that department.  My social life, or lack of, has become the butt of every joke in my department."  

            "Well it's better than having everyone thinking that you're some sort of… of…" she didn't even know of a good word for something like that.  "This is ridiculous!"  Jackie looked vastly disappointed.  "What?"

            "Does this mean you're not getting any either?"

            "Jackie!"

            "Well, one of us should," she pouted.  She had been looking forward to living vicariously through her friend.  "What's wrong with Slingerland anyways?"

            Jules wondered how they ended up in a conversation like this.  Her relative peace last week seemed to be dissipating rapidly.  "There's nothing wrong with Slingerland.  It's a perfectly nice guy.  We're just not involved the way you and the rest of the staff seem to want us to be."

            "No, no, no," Jackie waved the idea away.  "I mean, what's wrong with _him_?  Why hasn't he made a move on you already?  It's so obvious that he does." 

            "Jackie!"

            "Oh come on?  Tell you that you haven't notice the fact that he's practically panting every time he sees you in the hallway?"

            "Jackie!"

            "Or that fact that he's been scowling at everyone this week cause you and him have been keeping your 'distance?'  Why, we're not all too sure about cause it's been the talk of the nurses.  Man, talk about a bear.  He's worse than my dad when dear old dad quit drinking.  You know what the nurses are calling him now?  It's not Casanova, that's for sure.  Though he kind of has that dreamy look about him when he's staring at you when you don't notice, you know the kind of look that most men only reserve for the bedroom."

            "Jackie!"

            "You have to stop doing that, dear," Jackie said kindly as she reached over and patted Dr. Keating's hand.  "You sound like my mother."

            Giving her friend a look that warned of dire consequences, "Can we get off the subject of Matt Slingerland please?"

            "Someone say my name?"  Two head turned as one and stared blankly at the British doc for am moment until he began to squirm under the scrutiny.  "Pardon me; did I come at a bad time?"  He glanced at his watch then frowned.  "Didn't we agree to meet here at seven?"

            "You did?" Jackie's eyes went wide as she turned back to Jules who could have gotten up then and there to smack Slingerland upside the head.  "Well then…"

            "Jackie…" the warning clear in her voice.  

            "I'll just be off now," getting up to leave the two 'lovebirds' alone… and spread a little more gossip.

            "_Jackie!"_

            "We really need to work on that broken record thing," Jackie grinned before sailing past the confused Dr. Slingerland with a wiggle of her fingers.  "Have fun now.  See you kids later."

            Jules gave a highly unladylike screech before throwing herself into her seat once more with a huff.  "Nosy, underhanded, babbling…" the muttered continued on for some time as Slingerland shut the door and took a seat across from the agitated young lady before him.  

            "I take it that the meeting didn't go well?" he hazarded.

            "It was off track," she grumbled disagreeably.  "I thought you were going to order food?"

            "I was then decided that I've had enough cafeteria food to last me a life time this week.  Why don't we get food in Suzie Lee's.  They made wonderful ham and cheese."

            Frowning, she considered it carefully for a moment.  On one hand, she could be fueling the obvious continual gossip around the hospital.  On the other hand, he was less likely to strangle her in a public setting.  Her self preservation won out.  "Okay, I could use a good amount of greasy foods.  I've had salads and pasta all week," grabbing purse and a folder from her desk.  

            "Why?" he asked as he got up and help her into her coat instinctively.

            "Cause that's the stuff _we_ tell people are healthy for them.  I thought I'd try to take my own advice this once."

            Matt laughed, amused by the innocence in her voice as she complained about having to eat her vegetables.  "And how has that worked out for you?"

            "I think I'm turning green from all the spinach."

            "Is that all you had?"

            She shrugged her shoulders as they made their way down the hall toward the elevators.  "I hate beets.  Carrots are okay but only if they're half cooked.  Chewing on celeries has become a chore.  Lattice I can take in small quantities.  I love corn and potatoes.  I kind of like cooked peas, snow peas.  And I'm beginning to acquire a taste for olives."

            "Why olives?"

            "I think they're cute.  The little green ones with the red thing in the center."  

            "Do you usually eat things because they're cute?"

            "Sometimes."

            He laughed softly, glad for these little moments of inane things.  "You are a pediatrician, no doubt of that."

            "Because I like cute things?" not sure if she was offended or not.

            "No," pausing to let three exiting nurses out of the elevator before following Dr. Keating in.  "Because _you are adorable."  He almost winced at the wide-eye looks he caught a glimpse of from the nurses just before the elevator doors shut.  "Oh lord," he groaned softly._

            "What?" turning to look at him while making a futile search of her pager.  "Shoot, I think I left the beeper on my desk."

            "Aren't you off yet?" he asked, patting himself to make sure he had his.

            "Yes."

            "So forget about it.  You don't have any critical patients, do you?"

            "No."

            "Then allow yourself half an hour of peace," he said as the doors slide open and he led the way to the front entrances.  "You don't mind walking?"

            "It's across the street, Matt.  Driving there would be just silly."

            "Not to some women," he muttered remembering several debutantes he had the misfortune of being wrangled by his mother into accompanying to some stuffy event or other.  He truly has appreciation for the practicality of American women.  

            "What idiot would do that?" she asked casually, looking both ways before crossing the street without any assistance.  

            "You know, Jules," Matt complained as he jogged to keep up with her rapidly moving body.  "It's considered polite and ladylike to allow the gentleman to escort a lady across the street, or to any place for that matters, instead of having him chase after her."  

            Feeling particularly cheered by this, she turned and gave him a decisively sweet smile.  "Now what lug head told you I was a lady?"  

            Matt laughed as he took her elbow and pulled her to a stop before proceeding with her at a more sedated pace.  "Do you always move like someone that's ten minutes late for a five minute meeting?  Or have you always been like this and I've simply been too distracted to see?"  

            "With that long parade of women I'm always hearing about," she teased cheerfully as she skipped along to his long legged strides.  "I'm not surprised if you hadn't notice I'm like the Energizer Bunny on crack."  

            "The what?" distracted by the comment about parades of women.  

            "Energizer Bunny," she repeated.  "You know; the pink bunny with the sunglasses and drums that they use to advertise the battery brand."

            "Sorry, must have missed that," he replied.  The look she gave him was decisively offensive.  "My apologies for the lack of Americanization."  

            "Whoa, touchy."  

            He winced.  "Sorry."

            Laughing because he truly looked apologetic for something that he didn't really need to be, "Let's eat," she announced as she reached for the door before he could.  "You've got surgery in an hour.  We want to get you back with plenty of time to spare."

            "Are you ever going to allow me to be the gentleman here?" he asked, grabbing the door and motioning her through.

            "Why should I?"  She asked as she got the waitress's attention and took a seat in a booth.  "My parents didn't raise a girl that must rely upon a man for things."  

            "Obviously," he replied opening the sticky plastic covered menu.  He couldn't help but wonder what his aristocratic parents and friends would think of him sitting at a greasy diner with a woman that he didn't have an ounce of effect on.  *Oh how the mighty have fallen.*  He could already see the appalled faces.  

            "Do you like fries?" Jules asked unexpectedly.

            "Occasionally.  Not a particularly healthy side dish to any meal."

            "Do you like chili?"

            "I'm not partial to spicy foods."

            "No, I meant the thick stew."

            "Oh… occasionally, though the amount of fat content in a bowl would make Letty cringe."

            "Do you measure everything by health factors?"

            "A professional habit."

            "I don't do it," she informed him helpfully before going back to study her menu.  After a moment, "Do you like chili cheese fries?" she asked hopefully.

            Matt smiled, suddenly not caring a whit what his old mates thought.  "Julia, would _you_ like to share some chili cheese fries?"  

            Guiltily happy, "Why yes, Matt.  I would love to."

            Laughing, he shook his head and closed his menu as the waitress.  "We'll start with some chili cheese fries.  I'll have the beef stew and cornbread."

            "And I'll have a small Caesar salad with a ham and cheese on wheat."

            "Drinks?" she asked jolting down the order.

            Matt and Jules traded   quick looks before answering together, "Coffee."

            "Got it," popping gum and grabbing the menus.  "Be back in a sec."

            They both paused to watch a passing stranger dragging a screaming child.  Slingerland winced as the pitch of the child's holler reached a point where it was painful to hear.  "I thought you wanted to stay away from the dreaded greens?" 

            "I change my mind.  I figure if I'm going to splurge on chili fries, I should have something that is healthy.  I truly believe in a balanced diet."

            He laughed, enjoying her twisted logic.  "What did you need to see me about?"

            Jules motioned for him to quiet as the waitress came back with two mugs, a steaming pot of black tar that smelled like coffee and several creamers in a cracked little dish.  She didn't speak again until she had several sips of the most god-awful coffee in the word.  "I'm going to miss this."

            "What?"

            "I said that I'm going to miss this."

            He frowned at her, not liking the way she was saying that.  "Are you going somewhere?"

            "No," shrugging her shoulder and deciding that she couldn't put off the inevitable.  "Listen, I got a call from my lawyers today."

            That didn't sound good.  "About?"

            "The Parental Rights Agreement."

            To give credit where it was due, Matt didn't fly off the handle.  "My father sent one to your barristers?"

            "My what?"

            "Legal counsel."

            "Oh… yeah… yes, yes he did."

            He closed his eyes, imagined choking the life out of his father and counted to ten.  When that didn't worked, he counted to twenty, praying for some patience and some control… until Jules spoke again.

            "On my request."

            Eyes popped open, "What?"

            Squaring her shoulders, "I asked your father to send a copy to my lawyers.  I wanted it reviewed before I sign it."  She reached next to her in the booth and pulled out the manila folder she had brought with her.  Flipping to the signature page, she showed him the bold blue signature on the bottom of the page.  "I can have it notarized tomorrow."  

            He stared at the document in front of him speechless.  This was not even close to what he thought might be the topic of conversation when she had asked to have dinner with him.  Granted she had said it was about what was in X-40, but this…  It felt like a slap in the face.  "Could I inquire as to what exactly is it that I did wrong to make you have to go in search of legal counsel and conspire with my father to…"

            "Matt," she held up a hand, stopping him dead in his track in what could be a rather long and involved torrid string of thoughts.  "This isn't about you.  This is about me."

            "I beg to differ."

            "As much as I hate to admit it, and trust me I do hate to admit it, your dad's right."

            He couldn't have been more stunned if she had up and kissed him.  Not that he would mind that particular idea.  His brilliant mind was having a rather difficult time holding onto thoughts at the moment; possibly because she was twisting and turning around him so quickly that he wasn't sure which way to turn to keep up.  "Excuse me?"

            "I said, your father is right," she held up her hand again when he opened his mouth to speak.  "No, hear me out."  Waiting until he looked to be focusing on her instead of his own thoughts, "I've had a lot more time to think this through clearer and believe when I say that I can see your father's side of this.  Hey, you were going to hear me out first, remember?" she glared at him. 

            Matt nodded his head reluctantly and bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth shut and reframe from voicing his opinion about his father's manipulative side.  But then again, Julia Keating was a considerably more intelligent woman that his usual bevy of dates he manages to hung on to long enough to meet his parents.  If anyone can see through George Keating's mind games, it'd be her.  On the other hand, she was more innocent and soft hearted than most of the women he's known in his life, his mother included.  

            "He's looking out for you in the only way you've allowed him to.  Look, you're not some kid that needs him to watch you when you cross the streets.  And from his point of view, what you did has left you with a huge liability problem.  For all he knows, I could end up deciding that I don't want to work anymore, have a kid and demand that you take care of us.  You'd have nothing to fall back on if that happens."

            "But you're not that kind of woman."

            "But your _father_ doesn't know that."  She played with the spoon in her coffee cup.  "He's trying to make sure that you don't fall into some sort of trap.  And at the same time, he's also created a binding way for me to insure that you are not going to interfere with my decisions as far as the embryos go."

            Unable to understand, "I would never think of interfering, Jules.  I agreed that these eggs would be under your control, I'd only be the donor.  I haven't given any indication that I would ever…"

            "Sure you have."

            Shocked, "When?" 

            "When you question the wisdom of using an embryo to help your patient.  You know... the one that's going into surgery in an hour.  You initially protested when I suggested it."

            "You kind of sprung it on me."

            "But you immediately associated it with your sperms instead of your being just the donor.  That tells me something."

            "That I care?"

            "That you feel that you have some rights to these embryos."  She really hated this part.  This was one of the reason she wanted to go to bank for a donor.  "I can't have you coming into my life later and wanting to be part of my child's life when you've agreed to let go.  I can't do that to my kid."

            He paused, eyes on the document in front of him.  She was right on some degree.  He did feel some possessiveness to those embryos; they were a connection he has to this woman in front of him… the unattainable one.  And he didn't want to give up that connection, no matter what his mouth speaks.  But he had agreed, he had told her that he would not interfere or intrude upon her decisions once his part was done.  He understood the rules, rules that he had studied so carefully before engaging in this.  And now…  *You didn't expect to still want her.  You thought you could be satisfy to just be her friend and do her a favor, a huge favor, and know that she didn't turn to a stranger.*  

            Jules watched the emotions play over his features.  She needed this.  Pushing the document closer to him, "I want you to sign it.  I want to make this official."

            Staring at the document, Matt felt the twisting sensation in his stomach and decided that he really didn't want any dinner.  He didn't want to do it.  At least, he didn't want to do it in the middle of some greasy diner an hour before he's going into a major surgery.  Picking up the document, he grabbed the folder from her and tucked it in before setting it next to him.  "I'll look it over tomorrow morning.  I'll call you once I've…" he made a useless gesture.

            "Monday," she told him.  "I won't be around this weekend."

            "Where are you going?"

            "To see my sister in San Diego."

            "Oh."   

            "I'll be back by Sunday evening.  We can go to a notary republic Monday morning and have it filed away by noon."            

            He frowned.  "What's the hurry?"

            Here it was, the moment of truth.  "I'm scheduled to be impregnated Tuesday afternoon."

            Silence.

            More silence.

            The waitress managed to set down the chili fries and two entrees without ever noticing the fact that her customers seemed to be engaged in some sort of staring match with one completely stunned while other seemed to be squirming under the other's unblinking stare.  "Enjoy," the young waitress said cheerfully before leaving the table without breaking a stride.  

            Silence once more.

            Matt blinked once.  "Excuse me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  Oh and do I have to disclose on brand labels?  Cause I mention one and now I'm not sure if they're copyright protected or trademark protected or what-not? 

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  It's going to stay PG-13 for reasons that I'm won't go into.  But if someone is offended, I'll change it again.    

**Author's Note:** Hum… I kept thinking who would be nice person to play Jules Keating's sister.  Actress Allison Smith came to mind.  Red hair, pretty face, hell of an actress.  Yep, perfect.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   Things that you may come to regret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eleven 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Are you staying for the recovery?" Kokoris asked as he scrubbed out slowly, every movement a testament of the long hour that he had just spent bent over an operating table.  The implantation of the new cells had been tricky, delicate and done with the same precision of brain surgeries, he did not expect complications.  

            "Yes," Slingerland answered mechanically as he scrubbed his hands clean.  The important stuff was done now, his mind has already moved onto the next thing on his list of priorities; a certain pixie haired doctor that is about to turn his world upside down and inside out.  

            "Do you want to grab some food before we're hit with the protestors?  I'm afraid that if I don't get something to eat, I may become faint.  But I do think we should stay close to where there is security for now."

            "Yes."

            Glancing over, "I heard someone leaked the news fifteen minutes before the procedure.  There was quite an uproar.  I heard the phones haven't stopped ringing since."

            "Yes."

            Frowning as he grabbed paper towels to dry his dripping hands, "Good thing we were already prepped and ready."

            "Yes."

            "The monitoring will have to be done here, at the hospital, but Charles's father has already made noises about having his son moved to a more discreet location, so not to be bothered by the press.  It could become messy."

            "Yes."

            Nick crossed his arms and leaned against the sink to watch Slingerland dry his hands in auto mode.  "And I heard that he's arranged for a herd of pink elephants to be nurses at the UCLA medical center while an orangutan plays bodyguard for Charles."  

            "Ya…  What?" blinking.  

            "Hum… I was beginning to think you weren't paying attention," Nick murmured quietly.  "Walk with me," leading the way out.  

            Passing several nurses, Kokoris couldn't help but note that there was an increase in attention that obviously distracted Slingerland was receiving.  And while he already knew that rumors that were still bombarding the hall of the hospital, this sudden surge of less than subtle whispers was the markings of something new.  With Slingerland so obviously not in tuned, Nick has a feeling it was a recent development.

            Grabbing trays from the empty doctor's lounge, Nick ushered them into his office and shut the door on the curious onlookers.  "Now, tell me what's going on and why you look like a man about to go to the galantines even though we've just pulled out one of the most complicated, not to mention controversial, procedures to date?"  

            Playing with the coffee mug that he had gotten but couldn't quite remember what he had put in it other than the black sludge that was currently sloshing around in it, Matt considered his options quickly.  He wanted to talk about it, with someone that isn't going to go completely bonkers on him, his father for example.  But this was such a personal matter, one that he would not like to be blunted about the hospital.  Not that there wouldn't be more than enough talk once _dear_ Jules started to show.  And Nick Kokoris has been a most discreet fellow… not a breath of personal information in sight.  

            Taking a sip for the horrible mud-like substance that was suppose to be coffee so as he could think more clearly after several hours without sleep, Matt choked on the horrible taste that perforated his senses.  "What in blasted hell _is_ this?"

            Nick frowned and tasted his own cup.  He choked, and with no other recourse other than holding the vile concoction in his mouth forever or swallowing it, neither options looking appealing to him, he spit it back into the cup.  "It would appear that someone overcooked the coffee and left it on the pot too long."  He sighed, longing for the caffeine that he's body was currently crying for.  

            "I wonder if Starbucks delivers," Matt muttered.

            "They might if you ask real nice," Nick replied and tossed the unpalatable drink into the fichus plant in the corner.  

            "That's going to kill it," Matt commented, wishing for a drink… a real one.

            "Better the plant than us," Nick replied with a smile and reached under his desk.  "I've got Pepsi if you want one," then tossed a can at the internist without waiting for a reply.  

            Matt looked distastefully at the aluminum can in his hand.  "This stuff will kill us," then proceeded to pop the can and drain half of it in one breath.  Sighing in satisfaction, he leaned back and ignored the tray of food in front of them.  "Yup, no doubt about it," he muttered.  "This will definitely kill us."  

            "There are worse ways to go," Kokoris couldn't help but add.

            "True," with an agreeing nod.  

            Watching the distraction come over the Brit's face was quite an interesting experience.  "Shall we cut the chit chat and get to the heart of things?  What's going on?  Whatever troubles you have best deal with quickly so I do not have to concern myself with whether or not you are paying attention to a case we're working on or not."  

            Without any preamble,   "Dr. Julia Keating is planning on delivering my child ten months from now."

            Nick choked on his soda.  It took a good three minutes for him to calm the violent coughs that dislodged the liquids trying to make its way down his air pipes.  And even after that, it took another two minutes for him to gain enough breath to ask the very obvious, "WHAT?" though that came out more of a wheeze than the loud and shocked exclamation he had been aiming for.  

            Matt rubbed his forehead slowly with the forefinger and wondered how things got so completely complicated.  "You know, I think that's what I said too."

_Flashback_

            _"Excuse me?"_

_            "I'm going to be having a baby ten months from Tuesday."_

_            "WHAT?"_

_            Jules jumped at the volume of his voice.  Leaning forward with a frown, "Could you keep your voice down?"_

_            Matt blinked and took a deep breath.  "Sure, I can do that," he replied quite rationally though his thinking processes were anything but lucid at the moment.  "And could you explain to me what in the world you just said?"_

_            Shaking sugar into her coffee, "Look, I know this is not exactly that you had in mind when we came here to talk."_

_            "Well, I suppose this is as close to the topic as we can possibly get to without actually saying the exact words," he replied unnecessarily.  Because he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea yet, "Could you just tell me when you decided to start a family and why you decided now would be a good time to do so?"_

_            "I can do that," forking up chili and savoring that taste.  "It actually started about six months ago..."_

_            "What?"_

_            "Could you just listen and not ask 'what' every two sentences?"_

_            He considered it; actually, truly considered it.  And because he was short on time, he nodded in agreement.  "Go on."_

_            "Thank you," she answered dryly and squeezed lemon onto the salad.  "It started about six months ago, when I received some news about…"_

_            "This is on your health?"_

_            "Are you going to interrupt me every time you think you know what's coming next?"_

_            Because anger was beginning to replace confusion and shock, "I'm considering the idea, yes."_

_            She glared at him over a forkful of greens.  "Well if you're going to be difficult about this…"_

_            "Forgive me Jules if I don't react to the news of impending fatherhood the same way most men do considering that I've not had the pleasure of having been to bed with you yet.  On top of this, you've managed to surpass my father in the manipulation department by waiting until the last possible moment to tell me about having made a life altering decision without me.  Granted, you did tell me before you actually went through the impregnating process, I'll be sure to give you bonus points for that.  But your timing could use a great deal of…"_

_            "Hold it!" thrusting her open palm right into his face, just barely managing not to smash his cornbread into his face.  "Who said anything about you being the dad in this - mainly mine - domestic picture?  If I recall correctly, and I am sure that I do, you were the sperm donor.  _And_ have agreed not to interfere in anything that I do once your part in this whole thing is done." She pointed to the folder by his side, "Isn't this what that's all about?" _

_End Flashback_  

            "Is it?"

            "Is it what?"

            "Is that what you've agreed to?"

            "Agree to what?"

            Nick rolled his eyes and sighed.  "Pay attention Slingerland!  The gist of what you've agreed to, is it what Dr. Keating said it is?  Did you or did you not agree to give up rights to any child produced through this… little gift you've given her?"

            Matt made a face.  He didn't particularly like the question, or the way it was phrased.  

            "And have you read the agreement?" Nick couldn't help but ask.

            "What does that have to do with anything?"

            "Well, it's perfectly good question since it seems to be one of the many problems you seem to be suffering from at the moment.  You're a doctor; you know to get all the facts before treating a patient.  What is the difference here?  You read the agreement, assess it the way you would any other problem, and if it isn't something that you…"

            Waving the rest of the question away, "I already know what that bloody agreement says, exactly that Jules and my dear ole' dad wants it to say.  I'm to have nothing to do with any child of mine bore by Julia Keating.  And I am never to darken their little steps with my lascivious presence without the express permission from mother dearest."  That didn't sit well with him at all.  Not at all.  

            Nodding his head slowly, Nick pressed on.  "Then we go back to my original question.  Is it what you agreed to when you became Dr. Keating's donor?"  The reluctance on Slingerland's face was more than enough of an answer.  "I take that as a 'yes' that you are now wishing was a 'no.'"  

            Slingerland sighed feeling the weight of all this on his shoulders now.  He really couldn't afford to be distracted at the moment, not with the uproar that's about to descend upon him.  A year ago, this probably won't have bothered him at… well, that's a damnable lie if he ever thought of one.  It would have most assuredly affected him in the most profound way at any time in his life.

            The very idea of a child of his out there, with no father figure in their life, is simply unacceptable to him.  A child needs a father.  And his child can have one without a second's thought, if only allowed.  To top it off, it'll be with a woman that Matt knew he cared for and would be more than willing and able to provide for.  But he knew Jules, and he knew her better than he care to know how, she would never allow him to help her raise that child.  She wouldn't deny him access to the baby, she wasn't a cruel woman, but she wouldn't actively allow him to be a part of their lives either.  

            A voice inside himself can clearly say that he wanted to be a part of her life.  He could be happy in it.

            "What am I going to do?"

            Kokoris have him the unnecessary answer, "How the hell should I know?"  

~~~~

            "So how did he take it?" 

            "Jenna!"

            "Well, how _did he take it?"_

            Jules sighed and collapsed on the couch.  "Not good."

            "Is he going to kick up a real fuss about this?" Jenna asked, her pretty face wrinkled with concern.  

            Smiling, Dr. Keating reached over and patted her sister's hand.  "Don't worry, I can handle Matt Slingerland.  You just concentrate on your family and getting them through this."  And she meant every word.  

            Jenna Keating-Fraser looked like she just stepped out of a painting of fairies and midnight magic.  Sitting here in the bright morning sun, the lilac and green sundress she wore only added to the pixyish picture with her perky red locks and light hazel blue eyes.  At a petite five feet two inches, she appeared twenty-two at the ripe old age of thirty-five.  It wasn't hard to see why she was often mistaken for a student when working at the University of California San Diego.  Even her slender ballerina thin figure, inherited from their late Irish mother, hasn't changed much since carrying a child.  

            "Jules," leaning against the chair back as she turned to regard her sister with the matronly look that was strangely appropriate on her child-like face, "Is he going to make trouble for you?  Cause you know that David and I haven't given up trying to find an outside donor and…"

            "Listen to me," Jules interrupted firmly.  She knew when she needed to take a stand when it came to her softhearted sister.  "I will take care of things on my end.  There is nothing here you need to be concerned about.  Matt just needs a little time to cool off and think this through before he realizes that signing the contract is in his own best interest, as well as mine.  He's not going to interfere; he can't; he won't; I won't let him."

            Shaking her head slowly, Jenna wondered if her sister's thought things through completely.  "Tell me the truth, have you considered what's going to happen after the baby is born?"

            "Yes, I have," she answered honestly.  "I told you, I didn't make this decision on a whim.  I have thought it completely through, even talked to Harriet about it at length," thought she didn't mention that Dr. Lenning had on several occasion attempted to talk her out of it.  "Yes, we agree that this isn't the best way to bring a child into this world, nor is it the best reason.  But the situation is what it is.  I have no reservations about doing this and you don't have to worry about my baby.  It's mine and I will love and cherish it the same way you love and adore Kevin; if not more.  By the way, how is my favorite nephew doing?"  

            "You mean your _only_ nephew," Jenna replied with a reluctant smile.  "He's doing all right.  Wish he'd take to the treatments better but beggars can't be chooser, right?"

            "What's the latest?"

            "The latest is…" she bit her lip.

            "What?" curious now.

            She glanced at the doorway.  "The doctors may have found a donor for Kevin in Seattle, Washington."

            "What?"

            Jenna held up her hand and sighed.  "It's only a possibility.  We're not getting our hopes up yet.  There are still plenty of tests that need to be…"

            "But there is a chance," Jules responded with delight.  "Why didn't you say something when I can through that door?"

            "I didn't want to get _my _hopes up," Jenna replied with a deep breath.  

            "Oh Jenna."

            "If this is just another false alarm… like the half dozen of them I've experienced in the past six months, I don't know how I'm going take it," she answered honestly.  "There has been no matches so far and the chances of there being one grows slimmer every day.  Kevin's got such a rare blood type and the possibilities are endless for things to go wrong."

            "Listen to me…"

            "Six, Jules.  We need to meet six factors for it to be an exact match.  What are the chances that we can find two strangers in the world that can match six…"

            Jules reached out and slapped her sister across the face.  "Snap out of it!"

            Jenna sat there stunned.  "You hit me."

            "That's right," came the tense and angry reply.  "And I'll do it again if I have to.  You do not ever get to go into that 'oh whoa is me' mode when I'm around.  Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to do any good."  

            Accusing eyes glared back, "I don't feel sorry for myself."

            "Oh yeah?  What the hell was that then?"

            "That was me being realistic about life!" came the snapped answer.

            Glad that her sister was no longer in the depressingly pessimistic mode, Jules kept her smile in check.  "Fine, deal with reality any way you like but you don't get to be down about it.  You hope for the best and deal with what comes next."  

            Making a face that was decisively unattractive; Jenna stuck her tongue out at her sister.  "I really hate it when you're in that doctor mode.  It makes you almost inhuman sometimes."

            "Nay," waving it away.  "This doesn't even come close.  I won't ever think of slapping a patient across the face to get a point across.  That's like asking for a lawsuit.  It's only because I love you that I hit you."  

            "Lucky me," and rolled her eyes.  "You want food?"

            "No thanks," Jules sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  "How's Dave?"

            "David is becoming a nut case," Jenna replied cheerfully as she went to the kitchen and prepared sandwiches.  "And he didn't want to tell you about the possible match."

            "Why?" Jules asked without heat.

            "Cause he was afraid you'd decide not to go through with the baby scheme."  

            There was silence.

            Jenna poked her head in.  "Have you changed your mind?"

            "No," Jules answered rubbing her eyes.  The early flight to San Diego wasn't conducive of a good night's sleep.  "I'm going to have this baby regardless of whether we find a match or not.  I've gotten too use to the idea, not going to give it up now.  Besides, I've already bought the crib."

            "What?" 

            "I bought a crib."  Jules said excitedly, her face brightening at the thought.  "It's gorgeous.  Antique baby crib in cherry oak that's only going to be good for like the first year if I'm lucky, but it was just too pretty to pass up.  Cost me an arm and a leg, but hey, I make pretty good money.  Why shouldn't I indulge my baby a little if I want to?"

            Laughing because she hasn't seen her sister this excited in ages, "You're talking like it's a done deal."

            "It _is a done deal," she bounced up on her knees and turned to look at her sister.  "I've been looking into getting a bigger place too.  My apartment is great and all but there isn't enough room for me, a baby and a nanny."_

            "Nanny?" Jenna asked.

            "Well yeah," nodding her head.  "I'm going to need a live-in nanny.  With my hours, I can't afford not to have one."  

            Nodding in understanding, "Have you thought about a new job?"

            "No," came the puzzled reply.  "Why?"

            "Maybe you can move down here."

            "Why would I do that?"

            "To be closer to your favorite sister for one thing," Jenna said, going back into the kitchen.  "And plus I can help with the new baby when you're busy.  It'll save on the nanny business."

            "Jenna…"

            "Just an idea," she said hurriedly.  "Just think about it."

            Jules rolled her eyes.  It wasn't the first time her sister has suggested a move.  "Look, I miss you too.  And I definitely miss your cooking.  But I like the Bay area.  It's home to me."

            Jenna bit her tongue and wondered if she's going to be on thin ice with this one.  But she was her baby sister and protecting her has always been her first priority.  Ignoring her parental instinct, "And if you move down here, you won't have the Slingerland problem to deal with."

            Turning to stare at the wall that separated herself and her sister, Jules wondered if she just heard right.  "Excuse me?"

            Oh now she knew she was in for it.  "I'm just saying…"

            "I wouldn't do that Matt.  Or to myself for that matter."

            "Jules…"

            "No."

            "If he's going to be difficult about the baby…"

            "He won't."

            "You just said that he was fighting mad about the agreement and about you're deciding to have a baby without even discussing it with you…"

            "Knee jerk reaction."

            "Is it?" Jenna asked forcefully as she came back into the room, sandwich and juice on a tray.  "Tell me the truth: is it just a knee jerk reaction?  You said so yourself, he didn't want to sign the agreement that would prohibit his access to his biological child.  Hell, it'll keep him from giving you child support should he choose to.  Or do you honestly believe that Dr. Slingerland isn't going to insist on some rights to that baby once it's born?  You really think he'll be able to just up and walk away?"  Jules was silence by this.  "Cause let me tell you from experience, little sister, once a person holds their baby and feels that connection; there is no going back from that."  

            Dr. Keating didn't have a response to that.  

            "You're a smart girl, Jules," Jenna said as she sat down.  "Nobody makes it through medical school without having some smarts under their belt.  And I didn't exactly get my Masters on my charms alone.  We're both smart enough to know that this isn't just about us.  We can be facing a real uphill battle from here on out.  You ready for that?"

            "For Kevin?  Yes."

            "And if Kevin isn't a factor here?  If this family aren't facing the same problems and you are simply making a decision as to whether is it time for a baby in your life, is Dr. Slingerland a man that you can trust to do the right thing for you?  Is he going to let you be?  Or are you going to be dealing with him for the rest of your life?  And can you handle that?"  

            Glaring at her sister, "I don't like it when you play devil's advocate."

            Laughing, "I know.  But someone has to ask the hard questions here.  I can't allow you to just have lawyers watching your back."

            Jules nodded her head slowly, knowing that her sister was right.  These things have to be dealt with.  "Look, I don't have a lot of the answers right now.  But I do know one very important thing."

            "What what's that?"

            "I trust Matt," she stated simply.  "I know what kind of man he is deep down.  And I trust that man."

            Jenna nodded wisely, wondering if Jules realized just how telling the tone of her voice, the expression on her face and the absolutely conviction in her eyes was.  "Then I think it's time we meet Dr. Slingerland."

~~~~

            It was without success that Dr. Slingerland tried for three days to achieve what looked to be quite simple at the time.  For three very long and nerve wrecking days, Matt attempted to get in contract with one Dr. Julia Keating without so much a near encounter.  So it was a rather frustrated Dr. Slingerland that met with a _new_ patient late Monday afternoon after a long and very trying day of protestors, head-headed administrators, and the ever-elusive Dr. Keating.  

            "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Slingerland.  What seems to be ailing you today?" as he checked through several sheets of notes without a clue as to what could be wrong with his new patient.  Usually, the nurses were religious on that small fact.  Looking up finally, he was met with a pair of eyes that were bright, friendly and disturbingly familiar.  "Hello."

            "Hi," came the cheerful greeting followed by a smile that lit up her entire face.  

            "Um…" there was something a little too friendly about the way she was smiling at him.  Alarm bells rang even as something didn't quite seem right to him.  "I'm sorry, have we met before?" because there was definitely something familiar about those eyes.  

            "No, I don't think so," she replied in a melodic voice as she swung her leg and continue to smile at him.  "But I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other pretty good in a hurry." 

            "Really?" he asked, sensing danger now.

            She nodded a full head of golden-red hair.  "Oh yeah, definitely." She held out a slender hand with unpainted nails.  "Jenna Fraser."

            Something triggered a memory… kind of.  "Fraser?"

            "Yes," smiling even brighter, her eyes twinkling with delight.  "Formerly Keating."  

            All the pieces crashed in to place with a painful thump.  "As in Jules _Keating?"_

            "I knew you were a smart one," she replied cheerfully.  

            Closing the patient's chart in his hand, "I take it this isn't a professional meeting."

            "No, I'm afraid not," she replied jumping from the bed.  "Want to talk in your office?"

            "Yes, I do believe that would be a wise decision," he nodded and pointed out, "Third door on your left.  I have to drop off these charts first."

            "See you in a minute," she said heading toward the pointed direction.  

            Sprinting to the nurse's station, he tossed the stack at a startled station nurse and continued to the receptions in a hurry.  "Norman, I need you to get in touch with Dr. Keating right now."

            An annoyed Norman looked up from the appointment book he had been checking.  "I've tried her office some fifty times today.  Perhaps it's time to take a hint, Dr. Slingerland.  Show a little male pride."

            Short on patience, "I'm not joking, Norman.  I need you to physically go up to pediatrics if you have to and tell Dr. Keating that I have her sister in my office _right now_.  And whatever snit she's in with me at the moment, she needs to get over it and come down here straight away.  And Norman, I will personally serve your head on a platter if you don't do this!"  Then took off before Norman had a chance to close his slack jaw mouth.  

            Entering his office, Matt had a rather surreal moment as the woman by the window turned slowly, putting the light behind her.  He had to blink to mind himself that this was Jules's sister, not the woman herself.  "Have a seat, Mrs. Fraser.  What can I do for you?" hurrying around the desk so as not to keep her waiting.

            Crossing her legs primly at the ankles, Jenna smiled reassuringly at him.  "It's just Jenna if you please.  And don't worry; I'm not here without express permission."

            Matt blinked at her.  "I beg your pardon?"

            "Jules knows that I'll be stopping by today," she replied calmly as she looked around the Spartan room.  The man wasn't much on appearance that's for sure.  Every piece in the office had a function, except the gilded frame painting of… spatters of color was the best description she could give it, that sat on the wall.  It was the only decoration that personalized the room.  "I won't be so shabby as to just drop by unannounced.  That was what you were doing, right?  Making sure my sister knows that I'm here?"  

            Running his tongue over his teeth, making sure he didn't just kicked in the head; he gave tight smile and nodded.  "I'm not fond of having family interfere with my personal life and…"

            "I understand," nodding easily as she opened the large messenger bag she was carrying.  "I take it you recognize this?"

            He glanced briefly at it.  "Yes."

            "Good.  Then I assume you've had a chance to review it."

            "Yes," he lied.  He hadn't reviewed the thirty-page parental rights agreement.  He didn't want to review it.  "I have some reservations about it."

            "Oh?" studying the man carefully.  "What kind of reservations?  Perhaps we can address your concern quickly and…"

            "None that I care to discuss with you.  No offense."  

            "None taken," she replied calmly.  

            Slingerland frowned there was an unflappable sense of professionalism that was familiar.  "Can I ask a question?"

            "Go right ahead.  I won't guarantee an answer but you can most assuredly ask."

            "What do you do for a living, Mrs…. Er… Jenna?"

            Shrugging narrow shoulders, "I'm a clinical psychologist."  

            The professionalism made sense even if it does put him slightly in the hot seat now.  "Of course," he muttered dryly.  

            She laughed.  "Jules was the smart one in the family but I didn't veer too far off."

            He nodded his head and sighed.  He didn't feel quite as bad at having his parents accost Jules now that the sister was here, making him squirm and feel like a bloody sixteen year old again.  There really was nothing like meeting that family to put a man in his place.  "What can I do for you, Jenna?"

            She got down to it quickly knowing that if Dr. Slingerland had alerted Jules, her sister wouldn't be too far off.  She hadn't been lying precisely when she said that Jules knew of her visit.  She simply failed to mention that Jules had expected to be here when Jenna spoke with Dr. Slingerland.  "I want you to sign the agreement."

            That thought had already crossed his mind.  "May I ask why?"

            "For the benefit of my sister.  Why else?"

            "Would it not comfort you to know that she has a recourse should anything happen?"

            "David and… David's my husband, by the way…"

            "I know.  We're spoken."  He has yet to forgive him for interrupting a most wonderful fantasy.  

            Nodding, "David and I can take care of Jules's child should anything unexpected, and god forbid that it should, happen.  We are not exactly millionaires but we're not paupers either."  

            "I understand that.  But I would like to know my child and be able to provide adequately for their…"

            "That's not the agreement you and Jules orally made when you agreed to be her donor."

            He knew that was going to get thrown back in his face.  The weekend had given him plenty of time to reconsider the agreement and what he actually wanted from it.  "I will not be signing the agreement.  Not as it stands now."  

            Jenna felt her heart jump for a second.  "You're withdrawing consent as donor?"

            "No," he replied firmly with a frown.  He didn't like the way the sister suddenly went very still, as if it had just become very personal for her.  "I won't do that to Jules.  And even if I did, it isn't as if she couldn't find herself another donor to give her a child eventually."

            "There isn't time."

            That certainly caught his attention.  "What are you talking about?  Why wouldn't there be time for Jules to have another go at in vitro?  Is it her health?  She hadn't mentioned anything about any reoccurrence of… wait," shaking his head to clear some of the rambling thoughts that were fluttering through his head too quickly to process properly.  "If she was feeling another cancer scare, she won't be considering having a child at all at this point.  The treatments would…" he was rambling again.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself.  "Why the time limit?"

            Jenna studied him carefully.  The genuine concern she could see in his eyes touched her.  He truly cared about her sister and what may or may not be happening to her.  "Did Jules tell you why she wants to get pregnant right now?"

            He frowned.  "No, the bugger didn't mention it specifically.  She just said it was time."

            "Right," she murmured wondering what her sister was about.  "What are you going to do if Jules goes through with it?"

            "Other than make sure my name is on the birth certificate?"

            "You do realize that means you could end up having to provide for the child, especially if you don't sign this…"

            "That's exactly what I want," he replied frustrated with this interview.  "Jules shouldn't have to think about finances while with child.  She shouldn't have to think about anything at all.  I know that she'll make a terrific mother.  Why wouldn't I want to make things a little easier on her?  She deserves it.  She deserves a lot more than just that.  She deserves to not have to worry about nannies and daycare and being a single mother.  She shouldn't have to.  She won't have to."

            Jenna nodded, finally seeing something she definitely was not expecting.  "Dr. Slingerland, can I ask you a question?"

            "To paraphrase you earlier: you may but I may not answer."

            "Fair enough," she conceded with a smile.  Leaning forward so she can see his face more clearly, "How long have you been in love with my sister?"  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  Oh and do I have to disclose on brand labels?  Cause I mention one and now I'm not sure if they're copyright protected or trademark protected or what-not? 

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  It's going to be R now.  

**Author's Note:**   

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   Things that you may come to regret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twelve 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Any reactions?"

            "Besides the radical mood swings, the midnight sweat-fest and the teeth damaging amount of need for chocolate?  No, no reactions at all."

            "Well good, I'm glad.  I thought you were going to go off on a patient again like you did last time."

            "I didn't go off on her."

            "You called social services."

            "With good reasons."

            "Perhaps."

            "Can we just agree to disagree on that matter?"

            "All right," she answered softly.  Her reservations on this matter raised its ugly head again.  "Since this is my last chance to do this, I'll do it one last time and never mention it again.  I won't say that this is your last chance to change your mind..."

            "It's not my last chance," Jules replied cheerfully, feeling surprising exuberate for someone who was scheduled to get pregnant by tomorrow afternoon.  Perhaps a lot of that had to do with the fact that unlike the rest of the hospital, the OB/GYN department did not appear to gossip, probably too busy delivering babies to do so.  No word of her procedure has hit the airwaves yet and she was hoping to keep it that way.  "It's not too late until the end of the first trimester."

            Harriet looked at her over the tops of her glasses and frowned.  "Now that was just terrible."  

            "I know," she grinned and hop off the exam table.  "But perfectly true."

            "Yes," came the sighed reply.  

            "And don't think that's not going through the minds of the masses when they get a wind of this and the reasons behind it."

            Thought she hated to admit it, Harriet knew better than most that the criticisms and problems that can arise from this would be very powerful and stressful, not good factors a pregnant woman should have to deal with at such a delicate time.  "Have you told Slingerland yet?"

            "As a matter of fact yes, I have."  She buttoned her shirt and glanced briefly at her own chart for a moment.  "Everything normal?"

            "Your white blood count is a little low, but that's a good thing.  Your blood-pressure it high though and I want you monitoring it throughout the pregnancy, no over exertion for any reason whatsoever.  I'm still not okay with you doing this so soon after your surgery."    

            "It's been almost a year now."

            "Still too soon in my book."  

            "You recommended at least two if I remember correctly."  

            "Yes, and I still do," she took off her glasses and sighed.  "Recurrences of cancer happen within the first two years of remission or treatment.  I'm simply being cautious."  It's been a long day and will probably become even worse since there were three women in labor at the moment.  She wanted to ask Jules to stay and cover the neonatal, no one she trusted more, but with her procedure scheduled for tomorrow, Jules needed her rest.  "So how did he take it?"

            Humming to herself as she played with the plastic baby from the model of the uterus, "How did who take it?"

            "Jules, please don't play with me right now.  I'm too tired."

            Turning, she frowned.  "You okay Harriet?  If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the one on hormone therapy."

            "I'm in need of a good chiropractor and several cups of hot herbal tea, not to mention my husband."  

            Nodding her head wisely, "To answer your question, he didn't take it well at all."

            Given Slingerland social reputation as the hospital playboy, she should have been surprised; but she wasn't.  "How badly did he take it?"

            Jules made a face.  "I'm surprised he didn't strangle me right there in the restaurant."  

_flashback_

_            Slingerland closed his mouth with snap as his teeth came together with more force than healthy.  His face wasn't exactly purple but the hue wasn't all together far off from that particularly unattractive color.  Jules was surprise that smoke wasn't bellowing out of his ear as he appears to struggle with his own need to explode in a very public setting.  _

_            "Are you going to start yelling now?"_

_            He stared at her and managed to keep his ire from spilling into the volume of his voice, his tone on the other hand… Through clinched teeth, "I'm attempting to act like the civilized gentleman that my parents attempted to make me into by spending an enormous amount of money on boarding schools."  _

_            Titling her head, "So that means you don't get to yell?"_

_            Closing his eyes, he counted to ten; then counted to twenty; then started over and counted to fifty.  When he eventually opened his eyes, she was looking at him with the inquisitive look of a child wondering what they're mommy and daddy are doing.  "Can we get back to the issue at hand?"_

_            "Sure?" she answered with a shrug.  She was feeling surprisingly calm for someone that is possibly facing a man that is about to lose it.  Maybe it was the massive amount of hormones in her system that is mellowing her at this point.  Of course, at any given second, she could burst into tears.  The mood swings were frustrating at best and damn dangerous at worse.  She nearly cried while examining a baby earlier in the day.  "Why don't we talk some more about the agreement?"_

_            "Why don't we talk about your decision to have a baby?"  _

_            "It was time."_

_            "It was time?" he asked incredulously.  _

_            "Yes," she answered simply and smiled.  "Can I have some of that cornbread?"_

_            He stared at her then pushed his plate cross the table.  He watched her tuck cheerfully into the honey sweetened bread.  "Why is it time?"_

_            "Ever just have that instinctive feeling that something was right?" _

_            "No."_

_            Making a face at him, "Well, I have.  And this is it.  Have some salad," pushing the plate to toward then refused to say another until he took a forkful of the greens and munched on it, finding the crunching of it surprisingly satisfying.  "Anyways, I was walking in the park and I had an epiphany while watching little duckys: time for me to have a little one of my own.  End of discussion."  _

_            Matt shook his head, trying to stop the buzzing of thoughts that's traveling at lightening speed.  "Just like that, you decided to have a child."_

_            She picked up a cherry tomato and popped it into her mouth.  "Why are you so surprised?  You knew I wanted kids.  Why do you think we went though all that.."_

_            "Yes, yes but I thought that would be after you have a ring on your finger."_

_            Glancing down at her fingers, she wiggled them.  The simple silver band around her ring finger with twin tiny gold heart charm, a matching one decorated her sister's right hand, a Christmas present from her wonderful brother-in-law.  "I have a ring."_

_            He scowled at the lovely little accessory.  "You know what I mean."  He didn't like that fact that her good humor was irritating him, it wasn't logical.  He also didn't enjoy the fact that despite his frustration, he could still enjoy the twinkle of her eyes as she silently laughed at him.  _

_            "Look," she said, touching the corners of her lips with her napkin, feeling satisfyingly full.  "Does it really matter why you think I'm going to do this because you technically have no say in this."_

_            "Jules…"_

_            "And you said so yourself, you won't interfere with what I have planned for my future and the future of these eggs."_

_            "But…"_

_            "And how that we've found a very nice use for one of the dozen that's in storage, not that I plan on doing any more of this cause I don't think the administration would forgive me if the hospital got burnt down by overly zealous protestor, I've decided to move toward with the legitimate reasons for having these my eggs fertilized in the first place."  She plucked the desert menu from the stand by the table.  "You want to share a sundae?"_

_            "No, I don't want to share a sundae, I want to…"_

_            "More for me then," hailing the waitress from across the room.  "Strawberry please, but no nuts okay?  I don't really like peanuts."_

_            "We have walnuts if you like those," the pretty waitress suggested sweetly._

_            "Matt, do you like walnuts?"_

_            "No," he snapped irritably.  _

_            "Well fine then," she replied with a grin, knowing exactly what she was doing to his already taxed mind.  "No nuts please.  But if you have gummy bears…" she looked hopefully._

_            The waitress laughed.  "One strawberry sundae with gummies coming right up.  Anything for you, sir?" she asked a little more wary at the dark look from the tall man.  _

_            "No, thank you," Matt managed to get out without losing his cool.  _

_            Jules played with her spoon for a moment, wishing she had fries.  _

_            Calming himself so he didn't give into the urge to choke the life of the infuriating woman, "Jules, can we discuss that fact that I haven't said anything about giving up rights to any child of mine?" _

_            Stacking her hands carefully on the table, she regarded him with a look that was scary to behold on such a wonderfully sweet, wholesome face.  "Three words for you: Breach of Contract.  Oral agreements are legally binding and can be uphold in the court of law.  I'm warning you right now, if you make me go that route, you and I will not have this nice friendly relationship we are currently enjoying."  _

_            If he hadn't heard it, he won't have believed it.  Jules Keating was threatening him.  Somehow he did think she had said it to amuse him but amused he was.  Also, he wasn't backing down from this one.  "And if you make me go there, you'll lose.  There are some benefits of having George Slingerland as your father."  _

_            Crossing her arms over her chest, she regarded him with a puzzle look, baffling Matt with her swiftly changing moods.  "Why are you fighting me on this, Matt?  I thought you said that you don't plan on having any children because you're afraid of some nonsense about your dad's influences."  _

_            "Yes but that's before…" he stopped himself short, feeling ten times the fool.  _

_            "Before what?" she asked inquisitively.  _

_            He reframe from telling her straight out that it was before he realized that she would be carrying his child.  "Can we talk about this idea of yours to…"_

_            "Will you look at the time?" she asked suddenly.  _

_            Blinking by the sudden chirpy interruption, "But I thought you wanted dessert?"_

_            "I'm going to have dessert," she replied with a smile.  "I was talking about you.  Surgery, remember?" _

_            Glancing down at his watch, Slingerland muttered something decisively ungentlemanly and scrambled to his feet just as the waitress returned with the delicious looking sundae.  Tossing a twenty on the table and putting a five in the waitress's hands.  "Thank you for a lovely meal.  Jules, we'll talk later."  Then headed out the door.  _

_            The waitress stared at the five in her hand than turned to watch the tall man jog lightly across the street toward the hospital.  "Doctor?" she asked the pretty lady currently enjoying her gummy bears._

_            "Yeah," she nodded."_

_            "Husband?"_

_            "Nope."_

_            The waitress shook her head.  "Too bad.  Not too hard on the eyes, that one.  You could do a whole lot worse."_

_            Jules stared at her._

_End Flashback_

            "Looks to me like Dr. Slingerland had an attack of responsibility there," Harriet threw out just to the heck of it.  She had her own idea as to what was going on but wisely kept it to herself.  There was no need to add to the fuel of cross wiring when there is obviously a tangled mess there already.  "So why don't you let him?"

            "Let him do what?" Jules asked, a little surprised at Harriet's reaction.  

            "Let him have a few obligations to the baby, you could certainly use to the help," she held up a hand to forestall the protest she could around see ready to pop out.  "That's not an infringement upon your capabilities as a young successful doctor; it's merely a practical fact of life.  Single parents have a very difficult time, no matter what profession they are in.  Having one extra person there to shoulder the burden of parenthood always helps."  

            Jules made a face.  "You sound like my sister."

            Harriet smiled and said nothing more as a gentle knock came from the door.  "Yes?"

            Abby poked her head in and blinked at them for a moment.  "Sorry to interrupt but Norman is having a crisis at receptions right now."  

            "What do you mean?" both doctors on their feet and toward the door.  

            The nurse backed up and led the way.  "He came storming up here and said that he came from pediatrics where they told him that Dr. Keating was here.  Said that his life depended on his being able to get Dr. Keating to Internal Medicines right now."  

            "What happened?" Jules asked, quickening her steps.

            "Hell if I know," Abby replied with a shrug as the approached an obviously agitated Norman.

              "Dr. Keating!" Norman's face lit up like a kid's would on Christmas morning.  "Dr. Slingerland says that you are to report to Internal Medicine immediately."

            Jules tilted her head and regarded him curiously.  "And who gave Slingerland the authority to order me around?"

            "No one but did mention that he would serve my head on a platter if I don't get you upstairs right now," he replied as he ushered her toward the elevators.  "So come on, come on, let's step on it."

            Digging her heels in, "Why does he need to see me so badly that he's got to be threatening you bodily harm?

            Norman tugged on her arm a little harder.  "He says that your sister is in her office right now and that…"

            "My sister is _where_?" that brought her to a complete stop.  

            "Office," Norman answered, a little surprised by her reaction.  "Now."  

            For a horrifying moment, Jules had a vision of her sister standing over Slingerland's mangled body cackling like a witch.  Then she remembered that her sister was the passive aggressive type, she'd kill him with kindness first… before taking an axe to his head.  "Oh all the nosy, interfering….  Oh god," and left Norman in the dust.  

            Jules managed to come to a skidding stop just as Dr. Slingerland's office door opened to allow a satisfied Jenna Fraser out while a slightly traumatized looking Matt Slingerland politely saw her to the door.  Alarm bells like the aftermath of a detonating nuclear bomb went off in Jules's head.  If she was prone to dramatic scenes, she'd be stomping her foot and throwing a hissy fit right about now.  But since she was a professional individual prone to bottle most emotions, all she could do was groan inwardly and think, "This cannot be good.  This just simply cannot be good at all."

            "Jules," Jenna called out happily, her eyes twinkling with delight as she leaned over and kissed her sister's pale cheek.  "What took you?"

            "Norman had to track me down in Harriet Lanning's office," Jules replied, shifting her body to see Slingerland's shielded eyes.  "Everyone okay here?"

            "Of course," Jenna answered breezily.  "What could possibly have gone wrong, darling?" she was smiling like the cat that corner the mouse and is currently playing horrible games with it.  

            "Quiet," Jules said firmly to her sister.  "Matt, you okay?"

            Slingerland blinked at her, his eyes mildly dilated as if in shock.  "Sure… fine… dandy."  

            Now she knew something was wrong.  "Why don't I believe you?"

            "Because you're not a trusting person by nature," Jenna took Jules's arm and began to move her away.  Turning her head, she called over her shoulders.  "Good bye Dr. Slingerland, it was a pleasure to meet you."

            "Right," Matt managed to answer distractedly before retreating into the sanctuary of his office for some much needed time alone with his own thoughts and reflections.  

            Jules watched Slingerland until the door closed before turning narrowed eyes at her sister.  "What did you do to him?"  

            "I don't know what you mean," she replied sweetly as they made their way to the elevators.  "Are you by any chance off for the day?"

            "Yes and don't avoid the question," punching the down up button.  Her coat and purse was still in her office and she needed them if she was to leave for the day.  If she was lucky, no one will see her about any emergencies before she reaches the exit.  "What did you do to him?"

            "Nothing," Jenna answered with a laugh.  "For gosh sakes, all we did was talk."  

            Jules groaned.  

            "What?  What harm has ever come of just communicating?"  

            "Don't give me that, Jenna," she admonished sternly.  "Talking is your specialty.  You make your living on your mouth and you know better than most how much damage a few choice words could do.  So don't give me some bull about no harm coming from just talking."  

            "Boy, you're getting all worked up over this."

            "What the hell were you doing anyways?  We never agreed for you to ambush Matt like that."

            "I hardly call it an ambush," Jenna said defensively as they stepped off the elevator.  "I made an appointment to see the good doctor and give them my real name.  I don't see how that can constitute as an ambush when I've been above board about everything."

            "Don't give me that," Jules replied, leading the way into her office.  "You ambushed him, there is no getting around that.  But let's move pass it, what did you talk about?"

            "All kinds of things," with a shrug.  "Most about the agreement."  

            "Did he agree to sign it?" she asked eagerly.  

            "No."

            "No?" disappointment evidenced in her voice.  

            Jenna gave her an understanding look.  "He said that he would not be signing the agreement as it currently stands."

            "What's wrong with the agreement?"

            "We didn't quite get into that."

            "But he did mention that he didn't like the agreement?"

            "Yes."

            "But…"

            "Jules, let's get food.  We need to talk."

            "Why don't I like that sound of that?"

            "Probably because you won't."  

~~~~

            It was just after ten in the evening when Jules finally managed to get back to her apartment.  The drive to the airport to put her sister on a plane home was unexpected.  Kevin's doctor had called and he wanted to see the family tomorrow morning.  Whether it is good news or bad he wouldn't say.  But Jules was keeping her fingers crossed.  

            Drifting over to her freezer, she pulled out a pint of Chunky Monkey and a long fancy glass dessert spoon that she bought right after medical school and too many sleepless nights.  She still enjoyed it on occasions.  

            The dinner with Jenna had been less than informative.  There were times when she thought her sister should have been an attorney; Jenna certainly had the knack for avoiding direct questions like one.    After three hours, she was no closer to knowing what had actually happened in Dr. Slingerland's office as she had been coming upon them right after the crime had occurred.  

            The knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts on how to ask David for some help on wheedling information out of his wife.  Licking her spoon and relishing the heavy sweetness on her tongue, she opened the door and nearly bit through the glass.  She really wasn't all together up for visitors, but figured that she could probably get rid of them quickly.  

            A slightly rumpled Dr. Slingerland stood outside the door looking disgruntled and irritable.  The five o'clock shadow should be unattractive on the usually kempt Englishman… but didn't.  It only served to add a little intrigue to his classically handsome face.  His tied had been pulled loose and his hair fingered combed repeated, and despite the chilly evening air, he had his jacket slung over one shoulder.  He was looking at her through eyes were more than just a little cautious.  "Is your sister still in the vicinity?"  

            One brow arched.  "No, she had to catch a flight earlier back to San Diego.  Why?"

            He frowned.  "The SFPD could use her for interrogations."

            "I've always said the same," she replied agreeably then held a hand out when he moved to come in.  "Where do you think you're going?"

            He opened his arms and made a turn.  "I'm not intoxicated.  I have no plans on being in that state any time in the near future; humiliating myself once in your presence is more than enough in my thinking.  Can I come in?  I need to speak with you."  

            Eyeing him carefully, he returned the look with one that almost dared her to say no.  Because she had no doubt in her mind that he would make a big to-do if she didn't, she reluctantly nodded her head and swung the door wider in admittance.  "So much for a quiet night in," she muttered as she closed the door slowly.  

            Turning around and bracing herself for what she could only imagine was a confrontation of a lifetime, Jules was rather unprepared to find Matt a little too close for comfort.  In fact, he was more than just close; he was actively crowding her into the door.  "What are you…"  the rest of the question was lost as Matt applied himself the one task he did better than doctoring.  

            Startled, she didn't resist; simply allowed him to move his lips across hers, sampling the sweetness of her essence.  Then her already erratic hormones did a full chorus of hallelujah and her body went into full on hot-flash that curled her toes.  That was when she knew she was in trouble.  

            Matt pulled his lips away slowly, trailing warm breath across her cheek and against her ear when he felt her drawing away but stayed leaning against her.  He wasn't quite ready to move yet, wasn't all together sure his noodle legs could do more than keep him standing.  Clearing his throat, "That was not what I had intended.  But if you're waiting for an apology, don't hold your breath."  

            "Dutifully warned," she whispered against his ear, feeling her breath hitch somewhere in her throat.  Knowing she might do something stupid, like kiss him in return just to feel that full hum of feminine appreciation, Jules pushed gently on his shoulders with open palms.  "You want to move?"

            "Why?" he asked quietly, savoring the soft floral perfume she wore against her throat.  "Does my being so close bother you?"

            "You know it does or you won't be asking," gentling pushing him again, this time with some reluctance.  She was secretly enjoying the feel of a warm masculine body.  If nothing else, Slingerland was one hell of an attractive man.  "Matt?"

            "Give me a minute, luv, I need to get oxygen first," he replied softly and stayed exactly where he was.

            Since she didn't see any alternatives to the problem at hand, she simply stayed where she was and gave the time he needed to recover from… whatever.  Unfortunately, this also gave her body time to learn the feel of his body against hers.  "Um… Matt."

            "I'm moving, I'm moving…" he muttered and pushed himself off against the door.  

            She breathed a sigh of relief.

            "I wasn't going to hurt you," he informed her as he made his way to the living room.

            "I know that."

            "Then why do you look as if someone just handed you a stay of execution?"  

            Glaring at him, she managed to reframe from kicking him in the shin as she was suddenly tempted to do.  "What do you want, Matt?"

            "Your sister is a menace," he pronounced with a mixture of annoyance and admiration.  "The woman should be wearing a sign the same way people warn others of attack dogs."  

            Despite her discomfort earlier, she laughed.  "David says the same thing."  

            "Brother-in-law?"

            "Her saintly husband," she replied, pulling tall glasses out from the cabinets.  "I suppose it's only polite to ask if you want something the drink."

            "Always the gracious hostesses," he murmured as she poured juice into a cup.  "I don't suppose you have coffee and a tin of biscuits."

            She looked at him, her hand paused midway to pouring.  "No dinner?"

            "I spent the time replying a bad nightmare I had this afternoon," he replied dryly.  

            "She really did a number on you, didn't she?" feeling slightly guilty in association.  Then she remembered Slingerland's mum and dad.  "What happened?"

            "Nothing that I care to repeat," he sighed and toasted her with the juice.  "Here's to annoying family."

            Sympathy swamped her for a moment as she watched him down the drink and sighed exhaustively.  "Want a salad or something?"

            "No," shaking his head, he leaned on the counter and watched as she took a sip of the juice and stared at him.  "I want to talk to you."

            She lowered the glass slowly.  "Tell me you don't have a court order in your pocket."

            "What?"

            "Doesn't matter if you do.  I'm not going to let you stop me."

            "I know," he said quietly.  "I swear all the good ones are stubborn as mules."  

            "Just so you know."

            "I don't like this Jules."

            "But you'll go along with it?"

            "There's nothing I can do to stop it."

            "But you don't like it."

            "Yes."

            Giving a soft chuckle, she opened a box of cookies and handed to him.  "Boy, she really put the whammy on you."

            Matt stared at her.  "Could you please explain to me the scientific nature of 'the whammy'?"  

            Shaking her head, she pulled out a can of soup and poked around the drawers for a can opener.  "So how much of that gravy boat of guilt did she pour on you?  Did she give you all the statistics and stuff?"  

            "Um?"

            Pouring water into a small pot, "Probably gave you one or two stories on the different attempts and gave you some names of the procedures that they've tired?  Tried and failed methods of things.  Even show you pictures of little Kevin…"  

            "Yes, I was shown a very charming photo of a lively lad.  But does your nevvy have to do with…"         

            "And she probably ran through the number of doctors, specialists, and other assortment of torturers our sweet little Kev had to endure in the last couple of months and how he has had really bad reactions to half of whatever the crap they are doing.  I'm so glad that I'm not in oncology, it would drive me up the wall and into the nearest asylum to have to deal with…"  

            He reached out and grabbed her wrist, bring her attention to him.  "Jules?" a light frown wrinkling his brows.  Taking the pot from her, he put it carefully on the stove and turned to face her.  "What are you talking about?"  

            Blinking because _she_ was now lost, Jules studied his confused eyes.  If there was no one thing she's learned to trust, it was her gut instinct on people.  "What _exactly _did you and Jenna talk about this afternoon?"  

            Something fluttered across his eyes so fast that she would have missed it she hadn't be standing so close.  "Personal things."

            "Yeah, that's not mysterious and evasive," rolling her eyes.  

            "Jules…" Matt warned.

            "All right, all right," she shook him off and turned the gas on the stove.  The man has no sense of eating habits… much like herself.  Reaching for a bottle of water, "I just thought that Jenna would have told you."

            "You know," watching her with hooded eyes, "She made a similar comment."

            "She would," Jules mattered.  

            "So why don't you tell me what this is all about?  And please, I've got very little energy left for the carousal of word-play you and yours seem to enjoy so much.  Once around the merry-go-round today is enough for any sane man."

            "What _did_ she tell you then?"

            "Nothing that amounts to much.  She was much more interested in picking my brain apart."

            "Hazards of the profession," she replied.

            "More like she enjoyed it," he countered as he watched her pour in chicken noodle to the heated water.  He was unsure what was making him salivate more, the smell of food or the comfortable domestic feel of the moment.  "Add pepper for taste."

            Opening a cabinet, she pulled out a small shaker of coarse black pepper.  "Haven't you notice that people that do what they enjoy for a living are better at what they do than people that do the job simply because they can or because it pays well?"

            He opened his mouth to answer but caught himself.  Frowning, "I thought I told you that I didn't want to do the circle-talking thing that you women do so well."  

            Shrugging her shoulders, she dug out a spoon to stir the stew.  "Okay, so you want the whole story."

            "Leave out the non-important things and just give me the highlights."  

            "Six months ago, Kevin was diagnosed with chronic myelogenous leukemia."  

            Matt went rice paper pale.

            Turning the gas off, she reached around him to get a soup bowl.  "He was also unfortunately enough to be born with the AB+ combination."

            "Oh god," he didn't even know what to say to that.  But all the connections began to fall into place.  "I assume that there have been candidates for transfusions and treatments have been in place."

            "Yeah," dropping a big spoon into the hot stew.  "Eat in the dining room," handing him the bowl, which he took numbly, and ushering him into the small area designated as dining room.  She watched him sit then placed a folded napkin by his hand as she watched the fascinating sight of his thinking process.  

            He chewed dumbly and went into doctor mode for a moment.  It was most assuredly easier in doctor mode.  "Any progress on treatments?"

            "Slow but steady, the chemo helped but made him sick.  Too invasive though, the white blood count dropped to the point that he was quarantined three months ago.  They've using localized treatment since."  She toyed with the salt and pepper shakers, a gift from Jenna during a drop down.

            "How he is taking to that?"

            "Slow but better."

            "Still no donor?"

            "I'm closest with four to six.  Jenna and David are both three and three."

            "Blood type?"

            "Yeah."

            He nodded slowly.  "I'm B so I'm assuming you're A."

            "Yeah."

            "Positive?"

            "Of course."

            "No, I meant Rh factor."  

            "That's what I meant too.  Have some crackers," pushing the little tin of salted crackers at him.  He obligingly took two and dropped it into his soup.  "I'm assuming that you did all your research."

            "Yeah."

            "Parents?"

            "Dad was A+, Mom was A+."

            "Grandparents?"

            "Which side?"

            "All."

            "A+, B-, AB+, B+."

            "I don't suppose you went into great-grandparents," she gave him a look and he nodded.  "Of course."  He made an incomprehensible noise and continued to sip soap.  "Good ratios."

            "I thought so.  You?" she asked.

            "Parents are both B+.  Grandparents were…" he frowned and searched his memories.  "I've got two B+, an O+ and I believe an AB-."  

            "So there are still negative Rh factors in there to contend with."  She had known about the parents, having had that in the donor records already, but she hadn't known about the grandparents.  

            "The ratios are still good," he pointed out, scraping the bottom of the bowl.  

            Jules eyed him carefully as she asked the next question.  "So, you think this can work?" 

            He stared at her expressionlessly.  Warring ideas and thoughts were not articulated.  "I don't condone it."

            "But?"

            "But what?"

            "I don't know.  It just sounded like there could be a 'but' after that."

            Matt made another unintelligible noise.  "While I certainly do understanding your reasoning, it is still a moralistic choice that may or may not go well with the administration.  And in case you've gotten, I'm still in the suds over Charles's procedure."

            "I know."

            He stared at her in disbelief.  "Then why did you pick a date that is going to land me in hot waters yet again so soon?"

            "You've got the next nine months to prepare yourself.  I think that's more than enough time to come up with a good speech about saving lives and whatnots.  Not that it would matter since you won't be part of this."  

            "Jules…"

            "What is it about this that's bothering you so much?" she demanded hotly, tired of always shaving this question come up.  She's already made up her mind, why can't others simply accept it?   "I'm not asking you for anything but _your_ release of obligations.  You wouldn't be involved."

            "Of course I'm involved, it's my child too!"

            That set her back.  "It is_ not_ your child."

            "Of course it is."

            "Says who?"

            Exasperated with this whole conversation that doesn't ever seem to solve anything, "Says the DNA in the sperms that fertilized your eggs.  Or have you forgotten that little part of the pregnancy process.  It takes two," holding up two fingers.

            "I know that," knocking his hand away.  

            He took a deep breath and calmed himself.  This was not how he had envisioned tonight's conversation to go. Of course, nothing that's happened tonight had been what he had logically and rationally constructed while sitting in his office mulling over every fragment of what was left of his sanity after Jenna Fraser had been done with him.  "I want to be a part of the child's life… if there is to be a child."

            Jules blew at her bangs and slumped in her seat.  "Why did I know you were going to say that?"

            "Because I refused to sign the agreement?"

            "Yeah, that could be it."

            "Because deep down you know that I'm a good man?"

            She glared at him.  "Don't push your luck," then startled herself by realizing that she had not been the least bit surprised by latest set back to her domestic plans.  In fact, if she was completely honest with herself, little known fact that she seldom is, she had more than expected him to insistently include himself in her cozy little familial picture.   And it certainly didn't sit well in her own guilty mind that she had been perfectly well expecting him to be there for her and her child.  The simple reason being…  Matt Slingerland was a good man and would make a great father.  Plus she liked the infuriating roguishly handsome doctor and his annoyingly difficult manners.  "Hey, I've got a question for you."

            "Shoot," he muttered, not at all sure he liked the dozen or so emotions he just saw fly across her eyes in under thirty seconds.  

            "Why did you kiss me earlier?"

            That had not been on the list of questions that he had been expecting.  Feeling suddenly and abnormally shy and quite idiotic at the moment, "It felt right."

            "Why?"

            "Testing out a theory your sister was spouting earlier."

            Jules rolled her eyes.  "Leave it to Jenna," she muttered feeling less than sisterly affections toward her sister at the moment.  "What could she have possibly said to you to make you suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss me?"

            Instead of answering her, "Did you enjoy it?"

            She frowned.  "Enjoy what?"

            "The kiss."

            One brow rose.  "What does that matter?"

            "It matters," he replied firmly.

            Confused, "It was… nice," for lack of a better word.

            "Nice?" the disbelief clearly stated on his suddenly expressive face.  "You call that nice?"  It had been more that just 'nice' on from his perspective.  He felt as if someone tossed him into a burning volcano.  Hadn't had that little control over himself since his teenage years.  If he were less than a gentleman, she'd be flat on her back and he'd be feeling a whole lot better than he was right now.  But no one ever accused Matt Slingerland of not having self control.  If fact it's always been the opposite despite popular beliefs.  "Nice is use to describe flowers and sweets, nice is taking your shoes off after a long day in the hospital, nice is finding an extra twenty in your coat pocket, _nice _is a peck on the cheek; what we did was…"  

            "Fine, fine," and felt herself turn an embarrassing shade of red.  "It was _better _than nice."  

            He made a face.  "Not one for flattery, are you?"

            "Not one to further expand your ego, Doc," she shot back with a smug look that made him want to reach out and kiss her again.  She rested her elbow on the table and asked again, "So why did you kiss me?"    

            "Because I wanted to."

            "Not good enough.  Try again."

            "Because your sister made me think about things that I may not have wanted to examine too closely."  

            "Oh god, what did Jenna do to your poor little head?  You know, maybe she was using one of those psychology tricks to…"

            "She said I was in love with you."

            After years of her sister's insanities, Jules was still amazed by its depth.  "Whoa, Jenna is really losing her touch these days.  Must be all the distractions in her life but I think this is the most way out there thing that she's said so far.  But then they do say that people in love like to see other people in love, and god only knows how much Jenna loves David.  So she could just be projecting what she's…"

            Matt decided it was time to stop her.  "And I couldn't deny it."  

            That effectively silenced Jules Keating.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…. (sigh)… as usual.  

When is this story going to end?


	13. Chapter 13

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Though the show has been cancelled, (damn those executives) I still cannot claim them as mine.  And anyone that even thinks so would be laughed out of the courts.  Don't sue; I'm not making any money out of this.  Oh and do I have to disclose on brand labels?  Cause I mention one and now I'm not sure if they're copyright protected or trademark protected or what-not? 

**Timeline:**  Let's just assume this is after the last aired episode.  But assume that Nick Kokoris and Rae Brennan are not together.  I could not stand the two on the show so I refuse to write anything where they are together.  Don't worry; I won't ignore their history already established as the back-story from the show.  

**Rating:**  It's going to be R now.  

**Author's Note:**   Sorry it's taken so long.  Ever had a couple of those weeks where you're consumed by something so intense that you can't do anything else?  That's me for the month of October and now dragging into November.  Needed a break from the stress and so I thought I'd try to write the next chapter to this seemingly needless story.  

            I've decided to cast David Fraser, Dr. Keating's brother-in-law.  Call me a sap, but I've always liked Rob Lowe despite the bad public image but what do I care about their private lives as long as I get to let my imagination soar with their on-screen image.  Anyways… since I've already decided to cast Allison Smith as Jenna, I thought Rob Lowe would be the perfect one to play David.  (_West Wing_ fans know what I'm talking about.)  

            Also, I inserted the first part of this chapter because I needed closure for that unfinished business between Nick and Rae.  That particular couple always bothered me and I want it to end, permanently.  Plus… I wanted to write Nick in any form I can.  (sigh)  Sorry if it feels a little out of place and awkward.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   A lot more than you realize.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Thirteen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Good evening, Nick," Rae said quietly as she approached the surgeon from behind.  "What are you still doing here?"

            "Working," came the short and non-responsive reply.  

            Though for months she's asked him for some space, now that she's actually gotten that space, she's not sure she liked the loneness of it.  "I thought the case was over with the little boy and the…"

            "Follow ups," he answered without looking up from the paper work he had been attempting to fill out so that he could head home and enjoy what's left of his evening before having to return at seven in the morning for yet another round of debates with the administration.  Though Matt had offered to do the legwork on this constant tug of war with the hospital board, Nick had thought it wiser to allow the internist to keep his attention on other matters… namely a certain young doctor with a knack for willing kids over.  Bedsides, it's not as if he had anything better to do in life own life.  

            Forcing herself to keep her cool, after all they had to work together at the hospital on a daily basis; she didn't see any reason why they couldn't at least be on friendly terms.  "I would have thought that you'd be gone by now. Heard you were in at the crack of dawn with that new kidney transplant."  

            "We do our share," he replied and closed the clip, slipping it into the metal wire basket with the rest of the to-be-filed materials.  "Is there something that you needed, Rae?" finally turned to look at her and wish that he hadn't.  One would assume that the days apart would ease some of the hurt.  But her face reminded him of the rejection and the rejection bruised not just his ego but his heart as well.  

            "Can't we still be friends?" she asked quietly, glancing about to make sure they were not over heard in the quieting halls.  

            "Of course," not that there was much more to say to that.  "I'm just tired, Rae.  Can we talk about this in the morning?"

            "Of course."

            "Thanks," he rubbed his neck and backed away.

            "Nick," she called to him, feeling some guilt over what has happened between them.  When he turned to look at her, she felt doubly bad for putting that sad puppy look on that handsomely aristocratic face.  "I'm sorry."

            He stared at her for a moment, not sure if he heard her right or if he had only wished it.  But his pride recognized the pity in her eyes.  "No you're not," he replied firmly and without any accusation.  "You won't have done it if you were."

            "I can't help the way I feel," Rae insisted.  

            Glancing around the empty hallway, Nick leaned closer.  "You're lying to yourself if you think you feel sorry for the fact that you had an affair with me.  You were a married woman, Rae.  A smart doctor.  You knew what you were doing and you weren't the least bit sorry.  You're just sorry that it cost you all this problems when I decided that half a relation wasn't good enough for me anymore."  

            "Nick…"

            "I deserve more.  I deserve better."

            She was stunned by his anger.  She's seen him anger before but never like this.  There was no bitterness, no self pity, it's as if he was telling her something she hadn't quite heard yet.  

            Shaking his head slowly, "I just realized something so important the other day.  Love is something that is undeniably complicated.  It makes you weak.  It makes you strong.  It makes you do the most ridiculous things in the world."

            "Like move across the world?" she added softly.

            "No, like convince yourself of something that is there really isn't there just so you can live with yourself."  Case in point, the denial Matt Slingerland was obviously living in at the moment.  Nick would bet his next years salary that the Brit was feeling more than just a friendly kinship and generosity when he decided to donate his DNA for Jules Keating's little project.  "What you and I had Rae that was lust; you know why I realized that?  Because I've seen what love can do to a person.  It makes fools out of the best of people.  And when you're in love, you do things that are against your better thoughts and nature to see the other happy.  But you and me?  We look after ourselves.  We want and we take, forget the kind of consequences it may have on others."  He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling a heavy burden lift.  "I finally understand."

            Rae stared at him a moment.  "Understand what?"

            He opened his eyes and looked at him, perhaps seeing for the first time.  "That I'm free."  Then turned on his heels and walked away.  

~~~~

            Twirling the aquamarine tassel on her index finger, Jenna made her way to her husband's study.  Pausing at the doorway, she studied his strong aristocratic features, from those board shoulders to those wide capable hands that drove her to distraction.  She couldn't imagine life without this man that has given her more joy that she thought was possible in this world.  "Hey, Hon."

            "Hi, Baby," tilting his chin up and pulling his beautiful wife into his arms to kiss.  "How did you enjoy your visit with Jules?  Sorry to pull you away so quickly."

            She waved the apology away.  "It was very informative."

            David look up from the deposition he head been reading, "I don't like the way you just said that, Baby.  It never bodes well for someone or other when you do."

            Jenna raised one wing brow slowly and started the twirl the tassel once more.  "We'll need to redo the curtains in the living room.  This came off today when I went to pull the…"

            "Don't change the subject on me." Catching her hand as she attempted to leave,  "You Keating women have this amazing ability to distract a man from their goals when you do that.  But I've known you and loved you long enough not to fall for that trap again.  Now talk.  What did you do?"  

            "Moi?" batting her eyes innocently at him.  "How can even think that..."

            He pulled her to his level and kissed her.  "Don't give me that.  I know you better than I know my own mother.  You're up to something."

            Grinning mischievously, "I met Dr. Slingerland today."

            "Really?"

            "Yes."

            The golden halo around his crystal blue eyes reflected the light in the room for a moment as his face went completely and utterly still before he asked, "Why would you go see him?  And don't try to flub me off with some lame excuse about running into him in the halls or his seeking you out because you know that's not going to fly with me."  

            "Flub?"

            "Jenna…" he warned, fingers tightening just enough on her waist to convey his seriousness.  

            Pouting, she sighed.  "I wanted to see if I can talk him into signing the documents that Jules wanted so badly."

            He frowned, "The release of parental rights agreement?"  

            "Yeah."

            "And?"

            "He said that he won't sign it under any circumstances," she pronounced.

            There was silence.  

            Jenna frowned.  "Why don't you look the least bit surprised?"

            He lifted his brow for a moment and shrugged.

            "David!"

            "Probably because I'm not."

            "Why?" she demand, dropping into his lap when he attempted to resume his reading of the 300 page deposition that needed to be summarized by morning.  Putting her arms around his neck, "Why aren't you surprised by this?"

            Wrapping his arms around her, his lips curled up just before it landed on hers for a moment.  "Because I know your little sister better than either one of your want to admit that I do."

            Because she liked the kiss… a lot, and found the mere peck on to be completely unsatisfactory, she kissed him again before asking, "What does that mean?"

            "It means that your sister is one smart cookie.  She isn't just going to go out and find some bum to be the father of her children.  Even if what she said was true, that this Dr. Slingerland was a last minute kind of choice, she would have had to trust him _100%_ to have allowed herself to go through with the procedure."  He smiled when she looked back at him with confusion.  "In other words, my darling wife, this guy would have to be a good, honest man for Jules to have trusted him enough with her future procreation plans.  And if he's that good and honest, I don't see him giving up the responsibility and rights to his own flesh and bone.  God knows I won't in his place."  

            Nodding her head slowly, Jenna bit her lip and thought for a moment.

            David braced himself.  "I can almost hear the gears in your head moving."

            "I may have made a mistake."

            "I should have known."  Sighing because there was no getting around the fact that Jenna, as smart as she was, tends to be impulsive at times.  "What happened?"

            "I accused him of being in love with Jules."

            That didn't even come close to what he had been dreading.  "What?"

            She gave him a sheepish look that was adorable.  "Well the way he acted and all…" she shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.  "I just thought that… well, I may not be wrong.  After all, he didn't deny it."  

            Taking her by the forearms, he set her steady in front of him so he could see those green eyes.  "Why would you do something that brash and careless?  What's the matter with you, Jenna?"

            "I went with my guts."

            "Next time, go with your head."

            "David…"

            "Jenna…"

            "You didn't see the look on the guy's face when I asked him," the more she thought about it, the more convince she was right on that account.  "It was like someone socked him one in the guts."  

            "Yes, namely _you_."  

            "No, I mean it, Honey," she wrapped her arms around him again.  "And then Jules came and… he was looking at her the way…" she searched for a good analogy.  Then it hit her, "The way you looked at me after you found out I was pregnant with Kevin."  

            That gave David pause.  He hadn't forgotten the wonder, the joy, the completeness he felt in knowing that Jenna was carrying the product their union.  He had been almost overwhelmed with love, fear and a score of other unidentifiable emotions.  Besides his wedding day and the day Jenna said that "L" word, he couldn't name another time when he had felt some elation.  "How sure are you?"

            "I won't bet Kevin's life on it if that's what you're asking."

            "But…" hearing the hesitation in her voice.        

            "But I'd bet three months of chocolate chip cookies that that man wants a lot more than just friendship from my baby sis."  

            Given that since he's known her, Jenna has never been able to do without chocolate chip cookies for more than three days, David was smart enough to deduce that she was serious.  "And you're assessment of the situation?"

            "Jules isn't impervious either."

            "Really?"

            "Not quite sunk as deep as he apparently is but she's getting there.  She certainly not un-attracted to him."  

            "Is there such word?"

            "If there isn't, there should be."

            "From your mouth, and what a beautiful mouth it is, to the Oxford English Dictionary New Words Department." He nibbled on the said mouth for a moment.  "What makes you think she's 'un-attracted'?"  

            She gave a chuckle.  "You should have seen this guy."

            David leaned back and stared at her.  "Were you checking him out?"

            The answering grin should have annoyed him but it didn't.  "Don't worry darling, he's got nothing on you," she assured him with a kiss.  "Besides, how can I appreciate what I have at home if I don't go out and compare every once in a while?"  

            He frowned, tightening his hold on her.  "That logic doesn't seem possible but at the moment I can't find the hole in the theory."

            "You just don't like being wrong."

            "True," he admitted and turned his head to the baby monitor they had started to keep around the house.  "Is he asleep?"

            "Yeah," her voice soft with maternal grief.

            "The meeting tomorrow…"

            "Yeah," nodding her head slowly.  "I know."

            "And Jules?"

            "She knows, crossing her fingers." 

            "So we pray for a miracle tomorrow?"

            "We have a miracle, every single day that he lives and breathes."

            David nodded in perfect understanding.  "I love you, Jenna."

            "I love you too."

            "Are we going to have to fly to San Francisco to untangle the mess you think you may have made with Jules and this doc?"

            "Maybe."

            "Maybe?"

            "Let's wait to see what happens next.  With Jules, anything is possible."  

~~~~

            "I need to sit down."  

            "You are sitting," came the dry reply.

            "Then I need to stand up," and did just that.  

            "I need a bloody drink," he muttered but didn't make a move as he stared across the room at where the pale-faced Dr. Keating was pacing the limited space of her living room.  She appeared to be having some difficulties coming up with any other reaction besides the petrifying shock she seems to be experiencing.  

            "You know what?" she said suddenly cheerfully.  "You're right," heading into the kitchen determinedly.  "A drink sounds like just the solution."

            He raised one brow at her chirpy tone and asked, "Is that wise given your scheduled procedure tomorrow morning?"

            Pausing on the screwing in the cork remover, Jules looked up and meet his dark chocolate eyes for a moment before looking away.  "Okay then, you can have the drink."

            "Really?" he asked surprising himself with how calm he was feeling.  

            "Yeah, cause you made a lot more sense when you were drunk than you're doing now," she concluded with a smile, uncorking the ridiculously expensive liquor that she had picked up following Slingerland's little adventure in her apartment the other day.  She had been determined to make sure the next time he pulled a bone-headed stunt like that she had more than enough alcohol on hand to help him drink to a stupor.  

            "Really?" he asked with a little more surprise in his intonation.  

            "Can you not keep asking me that?" pouring the amber liquor into a glass and pushing it across the breakfast counter at him.  "Drink."

            Glancing briefly at the three-finger whiskey in his hand, he whirled it once in the glass and down it in less than two seconds.  Matt gave himself a moment to enjoy the liquid fire that slowly made its way from chest to toes before sighing contently.  "Not bad for an American drink."

            "It's Irish," she informed him.  

            "That would explain the velvet aftertaste," he mused dryly.  Setting the glass down, he stopped her before she could refill the glass once more.  "No more for me, thank you very much.  I want a clear head for what's to come."

            Putting the cork back in slowly, she eyed him cautiously.  "And what is to come?"

            Brows rose in inquiry.  "I tell you that I'm in love with you and you don't think we should at least talk about this?"  

            "What would you like me to say?" she asked softly, not sure what she could say even if he did ask her the all important…

            "How do you feel about me?"

            Jules could have slapped herself for jinxing it.  "Great, just what I need on a quiet Monday night."

            "There's always Monday night football," he offered with a smile, trying to lightened the mood he seemed have darkened rather quickly with his impulsiveness.  He was not the least bit amused by the fact that she was causally edging away from him and there was a clear sense of fear about her as she continued to stare at him as if he's sudden grew another head.  "I'm not going to jump you… again."

            She nodded her head and put the bottle away.

            "If it makes you feel any safer, we can talk with all this between us," gesturing to the breakfast counter.  

            That was not much in the way of reassurance.  "Why do I have a feeling that this little thing won't stop you if you decided to come over here?"  

            "Probably because it won't," he answered honestly.

            "Great," she muttered and rolled her eyes skyward.  "That's reassuring."

            He smiled apologetically and gestured toward the living room.  "Shall we talk?"

            "If I say no?"

            "Then this could be a very long night."

            "Because you won't leave until we do?"

            "That about sums it up."

            An adorable pout formed on her lips for a moment.  "Anyone ever tell you that you're annoying?" coming around the counter.

            "My cousins do all the time, and I do have quite a few, my aunts and uncles liked having a rather extended clan," he replied, keeping his distance from him to allow her some sense of safety.  "But I believe it has something to do with the fact that they are green with envy over my good looks, education, brains, superior height and sense of fashion, ability to play cricket without looking like a weenie…"

            She laughed, cutting his list of reasons that had his cousins so annoyed with him.  "Okay Mr. I-can-do-all." 

            "Not everything," he replied, leaning resting his elbow against the countertop and dropping his chin to this folded hands.  "I can't seem to keep you out the most intimate regions of my minds, and believe when I tell that I have tried time and time again.  There some saying somewhere about not sleeping with your colleagues, being bad for business and all…"  

            "Is that why you avoided sleeping with all those nurses?" she asked quite sweetly.

            Slingerland had the grace to blush and not deny it.  "Poor substitutes."

            Jules rolled here eyes and opened an overhead cabinet.  Pulling out an oversized bag of M&M's, she came around the wall and headed into the living room.  "You can sit on the armchair," she informed him as she passed with the candy tucked under her arm.  

            He followed with a smile, wondering if he'll ever stop being amazed by her endearingly trusting nature or was doomed to forever worry about those rose color glasses she constantly wears being a hindrance to her ability to live in reality.  "Are you going to offer me another drink?"

            "No," she answered.  "Matt, I honestly don't know what is it that you expect me to say to you right now.  I've had my share of strange relationships but this one… it definitely takes the cake."

            "I'm flattered," he said dropping down into the seat to give her the distance that she obviously felt that she needs.   "And for your edification, I'm not looking for a declaration of love from you.  I'm a complete realist; this isn't what you expected, wanted or need right now.  I'm honest enough with myself to know that you don't feel the same way I do.  I don't expect you to."

            "Really?" 

            "Yes.  How could you possibly have guessed what I was experiencing when I've not given you any hint of my interests and intentions since we first met?  Not to mention the fact that _I_ did not realize anything until recently.  Then your sister came along and decided to hit my over my head with a sledge hammer…."

            "Leave it to Jenna."

            "But I have to be thankful to her to helping me figure out why I'm unwilling to relinquish all rights to our child when it would make infinite sense to do so, even you pointed that out."  He grinned as she scrunched up a little tighter on the couch and munched on sweets.  "Are you going to share that?"

            She shook her head at him first then held out the bag.  "You're confusing me."  

            "Good, turn about is fair play, you've been confusing me for weeks now."  

            "That's not fair.  I didn't even know that I could do it much less know that I've been doing it."  

            He smiled unsympathetically at her.  "All's fair in love and…"

            "Shut up," tossing a throw pillow at his head.  

            Ducking, he grinned as the soft pillow glanced off his shoulder.  "Seriously though luv…"

            "Don't call me that," she muttered in a pout, disturbed that the word would send a shiver up her back without any explanation.  

            Her complaint seemed to put lift on his spirit.  "Why not?"

            Jules didn't reply; she just glared at him.  

            His devil may care grin didn't help either.  

            Grabbing the matching sofa pillow, she threw that at him as well.  He ducked and leapt across to land next to her on the couch with a bounce, nearly sending her toppling over the edge as she grabbed wildly at the seatback.  "Violent, aren't we?"

            "I'm currently having a bad day, I'm allowed," she justified then scooted along the couch and pulled her feet up as a barrier before facing him.  "I thought you were going to keep your distance."

            "I was," he replied with a nod but made no move to get up and move away from her.  

            "So?" she asked, motioning to the armchair.

            "I changed my mind," he answered honestly.

            She stuck her chin out and crossed her arms.  "I'm not going to change my mind about the procedure tomorrow."

            "You won't be the same woman that I know and…" he took a deep breath, "And fell in love with if you did."  He was going to have to get use to saying it… just as she was going to have to get use to hearing it from him.  

            Jules tried to scoot back further but found no more room.  

            He eyed her with exasperation, "I'm not going to molest you; relax."

            She made a face and try not to appear too obvious as she attempted to relax her body into a more causal pose.  "You won't know how."

            The brow rose in the face of that obvious challenge.

            Realizing a little belatedly how that may have sounded, especially to him, "I didn't mean it that way."  

            "Didn't you now?" he asked, the corners of his lips curling slowly upward in a unholy grin that Jules wasn't sure should be that charming given what could be passing through his deadly little mind.  

            She shook his head at him.  "Now I know how Eve felt when offered that damned apple in the Garden."  

            Matt laughed, feeling extraordinarily buoyant given his earlier dread of what could be the outcome of this little confirmation.  He had been braced for what could be the most detrimental let down he has yet experienced.  Confession was good the soul; but rejection was not … nor would it do his ego any good.   And the more apprehensive Jules was toward his declaration, he most sure he was that she wasn't completely immune to his affections.  One is only uncomfortable when one's own demons are being played.  

            "Get we get serious here?" she asked, making an effort to compose herself.  "Cause it's getting late and I'd like to go to bed."

            "So would I," he replied automatically without thought.  

            She frowned at him.  "My bed."

            "That's what I meant too," he said cheerfully.

            "MATT!"

            "All right, all right," he replied holding his hand out to ward off any attacks she may be planning with any of the reachable little objects around.  Leaning back to rest his waist against the sofa arm, he crossed his arms and regarded her with a look that left nothing to the imagination as to what his thoughts were.  

            Jules blushed.  "Stop that."  

            "Stop what?"

            "Looking at me like that."

            "Like what?" tilting his head curiously.

            "You know what," she shot back and grabbed the M&M bag that he had set on the table.  She needed to get back in control of this conversation or it was likely to last all night.  Of all the men in her life, he's the only one she knew that enjoyed teasing her like that.  Of course, none of the others ever confessed to being in love with her either.  Hum… not something she wanted to dwell on at the moment; she had someone else that needed to be dealt with first.  "What are you going to do about tomorrow?"

            It was like watching a mask being put on in a split second.  His face became unreadable as he stared back at her.  "Is there anything I can say that may change your mind about going through with it until I've had a chance to digest some of this?"

            It was unfair to him to deny him just a little more time to think about things, plus there was the off chance that he may change his mind about signing the… she kidding herself as she thought about it.  "Doubtful," she answered honestly.  "Look Matt, I… I like you.  You've been nothing but a really good…a good friend to me and while I respect and appreciate that this isn't exactly what you want…"

            "You don't know what I want, Jules."  He pronounced gravely, swallowing the word friend with some difficulty.  "Please don't make assumptions."  

            Nodding her head slowly, "All right, I can understand that.  But while I do fully realize that this isn't exactly fair to you, I have to do what is right for me.  And right now, having this baby is right for me and not just for Kevin's sake.  I'm thirty-two; not exactly a spring hen and the horizon aren't bringing me much in the way of perspective…"

            "I said I am in love with you."

            Her heart gave a hitch and she was quick to batted it down and ram her way through what she has to say.  "I heard you and am very flattered by… But that doesn't mean…"

            "I'm perfectly willing to raise this child and any other you wish to have with you."

            "I'm sure that you'll take full responsibility even if you don't…"

            "As long as I get a chance to be with you."

            She was taken aback.

            He shook his head at her and took the M&M bag out of her slack her hands.  "I'm not kidding, Jules.  I've had way too long this afternoon to think this through.  Your sister is right; denial isn't just a river in Egypt.  But I'm not going to go that route anymore.  You think this is easy, it isn't.  I'm basically ripping out my heart and giving it to you in a nicely wrapped gold foiled package."

            "Silver," she muttered.

            "What?"

            "Silver is my favorite color," she murmured distractedly.

            He made a mental note.  "All right; a nicely wrapped _silver_ foiled package then."  He wanted out to reach out and take her head hand but wasn't sure how she would react to that.  "I want a chance to be with you.  Is it really that hard to believe?"  

            "Honestly?"

            "Please."

            "Yes, it is."

            Slingerland nodded slowly accepting it even though he not exactly sure what to make of it.  "Why?"  

            She closed her eyes and took a deep breath only to open them and found him leaning forward a little too close.  Unwilling to allow this to bother her as much as she suspects that it really is in her own heart, "Matt, I've seen your string of girlfriends, you haven't exactly been bashful about flaunting them in front of the entire staff.  There isn't a female or male in the hospital that doesn't know what kind of women you chase after."

            "Ever wonder why?" he whispered.

            "Frankly, no," she said, leaning back only enough so not to feel his warm breath against her skin.  It was doing wonderfully horrible things to her senses that she couldn't afford to be feeling right now.  "I'm not even close to the leggy model blonds you prefer and we both know it.  I'm cute a best and dowdy at worse, and I happily admit it."

            "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

            Refusing to allow those words to thrill her, "Look, I'm flattered, really am.  But you're are in reactionary mode and while what you may feel now is…"  she never got done with what could have been a real merry-go-round of explanations.  

            Matt was in the opinion that the second time around was better than the first and that there was a distinct possibly that he could become terribly addicted to this heady feel of pure unadulterated joy he felt when tapping that wonderful sweetness that he always suspected hiding behind that runaway tongue and outward cool, collected professionalism.  It was difficult to describe; cool rain on a hot day, glowing ambers on a chilly night, starlight on a moonless sky, scent of gardenias on a summer's eve, he could name a hundred things to compare but none could come close enough.  

            His mind was so busy in its own wonderland that it took him nearly thirty seconds to realize… she wasn't pulling away.  

            It was at this point that Slingerland's brilliant mind, the one that got him through medical school, scores of pranks in boarding schools and several relationships that turned less than pleasant, went completely and utterly blank.  

            Jules wondered for a moment if time had stopped and she's managed to finally step through that awesome door and into the _Twilight Zone_.  A number of things went through her head, among though are how wrong this should be and how this could potentially be the worst move she's ever made.  But one thought that kept popping into her head was a rather whimsical one, "Men shouldn't have lips this soft, it's not fair."    

            Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Slingerland was in the full opinion that it was his obligation to take advantage of this amazing situation.  Shifting his position slowly, always giving her a way to escape him, he pulled her gently to rest against him.  With his hands around her ribcage and giving her plenty of room to do whatever she wanted with him, he gave himself over to enjoy kissing Dr. Julia Keating.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continue….


	14. Chapter 14

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own so please don't sue.  

**Timeline:**  Let's face it, we've moved well beyond the time frame set forth by the show.  So I'm not going to do this timeline thing from now on.  Not that there's much more to this story anymore.  

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Author's Note:** If it feels like a long time since I've updated… well, it has.  Sorry, life, illness and the holidays got in the way of my muse poking in the ribs and making me get to work on the keyboard.  Cannot be helped.  Between friends, family and the little hectic things in life, these little indulgences had to take a back burner.  The good news is that I think I've come up with a ridiculous conclusion to this story that I'm now going to work steadily toward.  Thanks for sticking around… assuming someone out there is still reading this stupidly long story.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   A lot more than you realize.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Fourteen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Good morning."

            For lack of anything better to say, "Good morning."

            "I made coffee," pointing to the big steaming pot that was infusing the entire apartment with it's eye opening inspirational aroma.  

            Nodding, "I can smell it."

            "May I just say that you're an atrocious cook?"

            "Hum?"

            "Your icebox in empty."

            "It is not," she replied indignantly.  

            "All right then, it is near empty."  He conceded with a grin.  "You still have stall cheese and olives.  I don't suppose this would be a good time to mention nutrition to you once more."  

            "You suppose right," no longer feeling quite so awkward in her own kitchen but feeling her irritation mounting by the spades.  

            "Right.  So how about we eat out?"

            Okay, the awkwardness returned.  She hesitated.  "I'm not sure that's a good idea."      

            "I think it's an excellent idea."  He said cheerfully, sipping black coffee carefully as he watched her with hooded eyes.  "A hearty breakfast is just what everyone needs in the morning."  

            "Matt…"

            "If you think I'm simply going to ignore last evening, luv, you're out of your Loony Tune loving mind."

            Distracted for a moment by his choice of words, Jules was ill prepared for when Slingerland decided to swoop in on her and planted an endearingly gentle kiss that was touched with adoration and kindness.  Keeping her eyes closed even after he had retreated into his side of the kitchen and was calmly sipping coffee once more, Jules gave herself two counts of twenty before her heart stopped pounding in her rib cage and allowed her to speak with some normalcy.  "I don't think you should be doing that."

            "Why not?" he asked reasonably.  "You didn't seem to mind it the least last evening."  

            Jules wondered if she was blushing.  "Last… Last night was… was…" she had a million words to attach to her memories of last evening but none of them would do the slightest to discourage these intimate touches from a man that was had proven well and beyond doubt that he knew the female anatomy better than she did.  

            "Yes?" with arrogant anticipation.  

            "A mistake," she concluded firmly.

            "Is it?" not the least bit offended.  

            "Yes."

            "Why?"

            That was a good question.  Why?  "Well first of all, because you and I shouldn't… co-workers shouldn't be dating."

            "What we were doing couldn't possibly be construed as dating.  Dating involves leaving the apartment."

            She knew she was blushing now.  "Second of which, I'm not someone who indulges in affairs and one-night stands."

            Matt nodded in perfect agreement, still sipping the coffee from a pink and white Pepé Le Pew mug.  The toon and the doctor wore the same arrogantly charming expression.  "I never thought you were or would do such a thing.  And for clarification purposes: what we have," his finger see-sawing between the two, "Will never be consider as either."  

            Jules made a face.  "_We_ don't have anything."

            "Not yet," he told her with an arrogantly presumptuous smile.

            "Not ever," she replied.  "And thirdly…"

            "Is there such a word?" he interrupted; finally enjoying these little word games she was apt in.   

            She glared at him.  "Thirdly," she repeated, "I'm about to become a mother.  I don't have the time, energy or inclination for affairs.  What kind of example would that be for my kid?"

            "Hum…"

            "What do you mean by that?"

            Startled, "By what?"

            "That 'Hum…' bite.  What does that mean?"  

            Grinning over the mug that he was enjoying just a little too much, what with his playing with the ears and all, "I was just thinking what our child would think about Mommy excluding Daddy from the conception part of the equation?"  

            Because she's got no witty comeback for that, Jules groaned and threw up her hands in resignation.  Her head is too jumbled with thing to be playing his games at the moment.  She'll simply have to get to it when she gets to it.  "I've going to go change and get ready for work.  You…" she turned around.  "Aren't you going to go home?"

            "No."

            "No?" planting hands on her hips.  "You really going to go to work looking like you've just spent the night on the couch?"

            "Now that's just an out and out lie."  Looking much offended by the prospects being thought of such.   "I didn't spend the night on the couch; I spent it in your…"

            "Okay, okay, no need to get into all that!" she ordered sternly.  "Go home and get changed, Slingerland.  You're already in enough trouble as is.  I think the administration would frown at you showing up looking hung over."

            "Hardly, luv.  I barely touch the liquor last evening.  I was more intoxicated by your…"  

            "Are you done?" she asked more than a little exasperated if feeling giddily flattered by his insatiable teasing tone.  

            He laughed, because the situation asked for it.  Reaching over, he grabbed Jules by the ties of her robe and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the half-hearted struggle she put up.  Pressing his lips against her temple, he took a moment to enjoy the warm bundle that he had shared the night with.  "You know what I learned last night?"

            "What?" her body tingling with sensations that she didn't want to identify.  

            "You have very sensitive ears," tracing the shell with the tip of his finger, "And that you aren't all together repulsed by the idea of sharing at least part of your life with me."  He snuggled her a moment.  "Which is a thought that has kept me up most of the night just watching you sleep.  You're very peaceful when you sleep.  Like a fairy queen."  

            "Matt…"

            "Just think about it Jules.  That's all I'm asking."  

            She needed to say no.  She needed space and time to clear her head.  Plus she's got too much to worry about now to have to put Matt Slingerland's fidelity to the test; way too many stories floating about for her to just simply ignore.  The smart thing to do would be to step away from the man and tell him in no uncertain terms that the child she was about to carry would be hers and hers alone.  "I'll think about it."

~~~~

            "Someone is a chipper mood," Letty commented referring to the whistling as she made a quick note on her patient's chart and looked up in time to see Matthew Slingerland walk in looking less than his usual smooth self.  Eyes wide, as was everyone else near the main nurse's station on level two, "Slingerland!  What the hell happened to you?"  

            Matt grinned and said nothing as he happily made his way to the receptionist area.  Norman handed the internist his schedule with his jaw hanging on the ground. "Thank you, Norman.  Could you clear my calendar for between 10:00 to 11:00, I have a personal matter to attend to at that time."

            "Does it involve you shaving, showering and putting on a fresh change of clothes?" Dr. Jordan asked, more amused than annoyed with the lack of professionalism in the usually by the book dress code Slingerland.  "Did you get run over by something last night?  Like a dozen beer bottles?"

            "Not at all," Matt replied cheerfully and with clear eyes.  "I never touch the stuff.  Vile happen, beer drinking, rots the stomach and makes a person idle."  He checked his notes for this first patient and prepared to move off toward his office for that fresh change of clothes Dr. Jordan mentioned.

            "You going to tell me what happened to you or not?" Letty asked sternly.

            "Not," he replied all smiles and happy feet.  "But don't worry, it's nothing the hospital needs to be concern about," then promptly backed into an approaching Dr. Kokoris as the surgeon came around the corner with his nose buried in a chart.  "Oops, so sorry," patted Nick on the back and moved off again with a spring in his step.  

            Kokoris followed the happy doctor with is eyes for a moment before turning back to the cardiologist with a questioning look that was only answer with a shake of her head in resignation.  "Did someone spike his coffee this morning?"

            "Who knows," Letty sighed and pulled a sheet of notes from her pocket.  "My written summary of my recommendations on the Bridgewood case.  We can get her into surgery tomorrow morning if we're real lucky.  And by the way, what is going on with the surgical rotation?  Tom hasn't been home on time for a week now and I for one am pretty damn tired of holding up dinner for him then having to _enjoy_ a cold meal."

            "Don't look at me, go talk to Dr. Ackland.  I've had three six o'clock scrub-in's in a roll.  Punishment for the stem cell thing."  Nick glanced briefly at the perfectly neatly typed summary of Dr. Jordan's conclusions on their consultation but was greatly distracted by Slingerland's all too jovial disposition.  

            "If you ask me, he is just jealous cause he didn't get to…" her eyes followed Kokoris's to where Slingerland was reviewing notes made by nurses and signing off on phone orders he made last evening as he made his way toward his office.  "You know something I don't?"

            "Maybe," Nick answered slowly, a smile curling his lips among the peppered bristles.  "He looks awfully happy, doesn't he?"

            "Yeah," Letty agreed, watching as Slingerland swung around and made a quick note on the chart held out by an eager nurse that was batting her pretty blue eyes for all she's worth but not eliciting anything more than a friendly smile.  "Hum… looks like someone got some last night," she predicted with a sigh.

            A deep chuckle erupted from Kokoris.  "What do you have to be jealous of?  You're a marry woman."

            "Yes but that only means that I have to schedule the sex around the late nights, emergencies, soccer practices, piano lessons and other unexpected surprises in my life."  

            Kokoris nodded absentmindedly as he picked up his charts.  "Excuse me."

            "Right," Letty muttered watching as Nick hurried down the hall to catch Matt just as the internist was about to enter his office.  The cardiologist shook her head and made a mental note to sic the nurses on them later to find out what the hell was going on.

            Nick shut the door as Matt made his way to the closet, pulling out a fresh, wrinkle-free shirt from inside.  "Do you always keep clothes here?"

            "Yes," Matt answered cheerfully as he unbuttoned his shirt.  "I find it more convenient this way.  One never knows when one must return to the office without getting home."

            "Like last night?" not wanting to get into other reasons.  

            "Yes."

            Head nodding, "What exactly did you do last evening?" he asked more than a little eager to find out if all is well for the doctor and his lady… er… doctor.  

            "Lots of good," Matt answered with grin that certainly didn't disguise his self-satisfaction.  Nothing in the world could spoil his good mood this morning, even if the administration decided to fire him for the whole stem cell stunt he would cheerfully pack his office up and wave good-bye without a thought.  Life was beautiful at this moment and he predicted that it could only get better.  

            Jules had said that she'd think about a relationship with him.  _Really_ think about it.  Not only that; she hadn't once, not last evening or this morning, mentioned that damn Parental Rights Agreement that was still sitting on the coffee table in his home.  _"And that thing is going straight into the trash can the minute I get home."_  He also made a mental note to send Jenna Fraser some flowers later.  The woman was a gem, even if she did make him bleed first.  

            "Earth to Slingerland," Kokoris said waving a hand in front of the doctor's face.  "Where did you go just now?"

            "To a good place where fairies reside."  He glanced at Kokoris and shrugged on his clean shirt, pulling a tie from the rack as he began to button his shirt.  "Is there something you needed?"

            "Yeah," Nick said, feeling strangely bittersweet.  "Whatever drug you're currently on," and sat down to enjoy the sight of a man in love.  It was a beautiful sight in deed, one he won't mind being in.

            "Only one to take in abundance."

            Nick acknowledged it with a sigh.  "So you and Jules, heh?"

            "I certainly hope so."

            "I see."

            "What's the matter?" Matt asked, running his fingers through is hair and wishing that he had the forethought to being a comb or brush.  "You look disappointed."

            "Perhaps a little," Nick admitted with a wistful smile.  "The sweet ones, the good ones, the ones you want to take home to your mother always seem slip right through your fingers."

            Matt frowned at him.  "You can keep your fingers to yourself where this one is concern, Mate."  

            Nick's smile went wide.  "What's the manner?  Don't think you can hang on?"  

            The glare could have killed.  "I love to stay and chit-chat with you about nonsense but I have patients to see and lives to save.  If you'll excuse me…"

            "We have consultation in two minute with Dr. Chen in radiology," Nick reminded him calmly as he stood, holding out a chart smugly.  

            Because he hadn't read his schedule for the day, nor has he really had much thought about anything else but the coming life-altering event due to take place in Dr. Lenning exam room, he planted his tongue firmly between his teeth and reframed from making annoyed noises.  "What do we have?"

~~~~

            "We're waiting for the final lab results."

            The nod was the only acknowledgement.

            "I don't expect any problems."

            Again, a nod.

            "Do you?"

            This time the answer came in the form of a violent shake of the head.

            "Are you all right?"  

            Jules gave a waning smile and shrugged her shoulders.  "I think I may be suffering from pre-insemination jitters."  The thought was so ridiculous that she gave a nervous laugh.  "You think that being a doctor you would already know what's going happen and not be so…"

            "Don't be silly," Harriet said as she read her chart and waited patiently for the final test results to come back to her.  "It's only natural to be nervous about any procedure.  Heck, I'd be nervous if I were dong this."

            "I'd be worried if you were the one doing this," Jules replied cheekily.

            Harriet smiled and made a note just as a knock at the door came.  "Ah... and this must be your final test results. Come in," her brows shot up as Slingerland breezed through the door, a little anxious  

            Matt's eyes went from one woman to the other quickly.  "Am I late?"

            To give her credit, Dr. Lenning didn't even so much as snicker as Jules buried her face in her hands and groaned.  "For what exactly?" Harriet asked conversationally.

            Making a face, he shut the door behind him.  "I think you know what."

            Jules pulled her hands away and leaned back on the examination bed, eyes closed and resigned.  "I don't recall inviting you."  

            "Either do I," Matt mused having already received the answer by the non-reply he was getting.  "But then I figured it simply slipped your mind with all that's happening."  She gave her a wholly self-satisfying grin and sat down by the bed without invitation.  "Nervous?" glancing at her clutched hands.

            Jules responded by using those hands to whack him hard in the arm.  "Shut up," then too a long steady breathe before lifting her eyes to meet Dr. Lenning's.  She could have groan again at the speculative look she saw beheld those half moon glasses.  "It's not what you think."

            Giving a snort of amusement, Matt shook his head in opposition.  "Don't listen to her, she's confused; all those hormone injects have made her slightly loopy.  It's exactly what you think."  

            Setting her pen down, she pulled her reading glasses from her nose and toyed with the ears for a moment as she held the hospital's well know playboy's gaze for a moment.  "And what exactly is that, Dr. Slingerland, if I am permitted to inquire."  

            "Can we not do this?" Jules begged and dropped her forehead forward with a groan.  This was the last thing she needed right now… and the one thing she was afraid she was going to need real soon was that trashcan by exam bed, her stomach felt like it was about to do a 360.  

            Matt reached out and smoothed one wide hand over her back, putting a bit of pressure along both sides of her spine.  "Want some water?"

            "No," she murmured and sat up again.  "How much longer?" she asked Dr. Lenning, who was watching them both with raised brows but not muttering a word.  The knock on the door sounded before Harriet would say anything.  "Thank god," Jules muttered and ignored Matt's grin of amusement.  

            The nurse, a apple cheek cheery girl of no more than twenty-five, looked startled at seeing the other two doctors sitting quietly as the test results were handed to Dr. Lenning.  "Thank you Liz.  Please tell Betty that we'll begin the procedure in ten minutes."  

            Nodding her head vigorously, Liz backed out the room, her eyes still wide.  

            "Oh shit," Jules muttered.

            Matt shrugged and took it all in stride.  "They were bound to find out sooner or later.  It's not like you can hide this sort of thing."  

            "I rather it be later."

            Harriet cleared her throat to interrupt and smiled.  "Well, looks like everything is in order.  Your blood counts are good; white blood cells are normal, high oxygen levels.  You're in the pink of health."  She sat the result down and pulled up a seat to look at her friend with concern eyes.  "Julia…"

            "Ohhh…. Don't do that."

            "What?" confused.

            "Call me Julia like that.  You sound like my mother just as she's about to lecture me."

            A smile appeared, very maternal like.  "Well, I'm going to lecture you anyways.  This will be the last time and I have an obligation, not only as your doctor but as your friend as well, to ask you if you've clearly considered this through.  After this step, there will be no going back… no easy way that is."  

            Jules Keating put on her most mature face, usually reserved for her most dire of patients' parents, and nodded her head with all the convictions of a general going into battle.  "I know what I'm doing, Harriet.  I've considered this very carefully and for a long time now.  And dispute the oppositions…" she turned and glared at Matt.

            He held his hands up in defense.  "I have never said a word in opposition to your having a child.  Not one."  Wiggling at finger at her,  "It was your hard-headed decisions, secret conference with my parents and excluding me from certain things that I objected to."  

            "There was no secret conferences," she pouted with a blush, wondering exactly what was going on behind Harriet's unreadable eyes.  

            Matt smiled and patted her hand.  "I think we're pass that now."

            Another knock sounded before Jules could ask him what he meant by that little remark.  Nurse Betty entered when called.  The sixty-year-old grandmother of four did not so much as blink when she saw Drs. Slingerland Keating in the room.  She held the tray on specimens in her hand steadily as she closed the door to the exam room with her elbow.  Her soft-soled shoes made slight slapping noises as she approached and placed the wide metal tray on the rolling stand by the bed.  Pulling latex gloves out from the pocket of her lab coat, she glanced at Dr. Lenning who was also pulling on latex and gave a firm nod.  "Ready, doctor."

            With warm and reassuring smile, Harriet reached over and gave Jules's shoulder a gentle push.  "Lay back, try to relax."  Pulling the stirrups into place, "Feet up."

            Visibly trepidations, Jules took a deep and try to calm her suddenly rapidly beating heart.  Putting her socked feet, she was an advocate of taking off shoes when on any bed, doctor's examination bed or not, and slipped her feet firmly into the raised stirrup.  She bit her lip to attempt to keep from jumping out of her skin as she watched Nurse Betty remove a test tube from the container on the tray.  

            There are few things now a day that unnerve Matthew Slingerland.  But now he can add one more.  He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly terribly dry as he watched Dr. Lenning remove a large syringe from the plastic container wrapping by the cold metal medical container on the tray.  "I know as a doctor that this procedure supposedly does not injure or even hurt.  But as a man…" he cringed as Harriet check the tip of the soft plastic syringe.  "Good Lord."

            Harriet's lips twitched.  "Dr. Slingerland, I sincerely hope that you do not plan on passing out during the procedure and creating a complete…" she blinked.  "Hum…"

            "What?"

            Placing the syringe down, "Whatever is the matter with me?" she turned to Dr. Keating.  "Jules, why is Slingerland here?" she glanced briefly at Nurse Betty.  "Doctor-Patient confidentially."  Nurse Betty nodded without saying a word.  "Matt, I will need to ask you to leave if you are not…"

            "He can stay," Jules managed to get out in one breath.  Her lips were paper white and her heart felt too big in her chest.  "Just let him stay and let's get on with this."  

            Harriet's eyes watched her for a moment longer.  "If you're not ready for this…"

            "I'm ready," with more conviction that she was feeling.  

            Leaning close, he whispered into her ear, "Thank you."  She turned to look at him, all the whites of her eyes showing around her dilated pupils.  She wasn't just nervous, as he had first suspected; she was terrified.  His own fears receded in light of hers.  Matt reached out and grabbed her white-knuckled fisted hands.  She instinctively opened her hand and entwined her fingers with his, nails digging into his skin.  

            Harriet's eyes missed nothing but she made no comment upon this revealing scene.  "Just relax and let me do all the work."  

            She clinched her teeth and nodded stiffly.  

            Standing, Matt moved closer to the bed.  Still holding her hand with his right, his left arm went around the bed.  Cupping his hand over her eyes, he gently pulled her head to rest against the raised bed.  Pressing his lips against her temple, "Think of that beautiful child you're going to hold in your arms in a matter of months."  Jules let out a painfully broken breath.  "Her beautiful green eyes, with speckles of gold in their depth.  Soft golden red curls, little ones that falls just under the shell of her ears," and he traced her ear with one smooth doctor's finger.  

            Eyes closed behind his hand, "You know that dark eyes, like yours, and dark hair, like yours, are scientifically proven to be dominate genes right?"

            "Yes," he murmured softly.  "But I'd like to think that the higher beings above would be kind enough to provide me with a pretty little girl like her momma."  He brought their joined hands to his lips, feeling the stiffness in her body slowly ebb.  "A pretty little girl with her mother's green eyes and red hair.  Maybe even that sweet little upturn nose."  

            "What if _he_ happens to have _brown_ eyes and _brown_ hair?"  

            "Well then, _we_ will simply have to keep trying until we get the right combination then, won't we?"

            "What do you mean by 'keep trying'?"

            "That's the fun part, luv."  Pressing another kiss to her temple.  "But I'm a reasonable man; we can compromise.  How about _hazel_ eyes and _mahogany_ hair?"  

            A snap of latex caught their attention as Harriet smiled at them while and tossed her used gloves into the trash.  "Well, that sounds like a lovely combination.  Now, if you're done discussing your DNA matrix, I need my office back."         

            Jules's eyes went wide.  "We're done?"

            "We're done," she replied patting the upturned knee.  "A few quick instructions.  Since this is still artificial insemination, you will need to be extra careful for the next few days.  Don't do any… strenuous activities."  

            Puzzled, Jules shook her head.  "What?"

            Amused, Matt leaned closer.  "She means no sex."        

            Blushing furiously, she yanked her forgotten hand from Matt and bristled for a moment trying to compose herself.  "Well, that's not going to be a problem."

            Much to Harriet's amusement, Slingerland's brows rose high on his smooth forehead.  "Speak for yourself, luv.  I'm not particularly fond of chilly baths."  

            That finally got a reaction from Nurse Betty, who promptly dropped the tray of medical equipment that was in need of cleaning and sterilization.  The poor woman stared down at the spilled materials on her shoes and around her legs.  Then with a sigh, and no glances toward the doctors, she bent over and picked everything up without a word, leaving as quickly as she could to avoid any more overheard comments she was going to have a lot of trouble keep mum about.  

            It was with a great deal of effort that Harriet didn't laugh, nor did she attempted to look at Keating and Slingerland knowing that she was going to lose her professional composure if she did.  "Well, I don't have to tell you about nutrition and such while you're pregnant… if this takes.  Come back in a week and we'll do the usual tests to confirm.  But I don't expect there to be any problems."  She finally looked up at the two, who stared back at her with blank faces.  The smile couldn't be fully contained.  "Don't do anything stupid."

            "Define stupid," Jules suggested, tugging at her hospital gown slowly.  She was sure word of this was going to get around the hospital in mere seconds now, despite Nurse Betty's usual mum-is-the-word attitude.  

            "Eat, sleep and rest, a lot more than you've been doing of late," Harriet advised ignoring the question she was sure wasn't directed at her.  "And don't do any flying for a while."

            "I know," Jules said putting her feet into her slip-on shoes.  When Matt moved to follow her, "I have to change," she told him.

            "I don't mind," he informed her with smile, his mind's eyes already seeing her soft and round with child.  

            "I do," she told him with a prod to his stomach.  "And don't you have patients to see?"

            "I had Norman moved them," he glanced at Dr. Lenning, who was watching silently.  "Does she need anything more than just rest?  Which I will be sure she gets.  Vitamins, extra calcium, etc.?"

            "Not yet," Harriet replied cheerfully.  She had her doubts at first but now she had a great deal of expectations.  "Would the two of your like to use my office of a little tête-à-tête?"  

            "No," Jules replied curtly.

            "Yes," Matt answered agreeably.  

            "Right," Harriet's grin went wider.  "Tell you what, you can use this room for the next fifteen minutes.  I need it after that though."  Then promptly left, shutting the door behind her firmly.

            Throwing him a disgruntled look, Jules snatched up her top and pulled it over her head.  

            "Shouldn't you take off the gown first?" he asked as he leaned one hip against the exam table.  She looked slightly flushed; it was a good look on her, gave her pretty face a little more color.  

            "Don't need to," she replied smugly and pulled her top over the gown and began to maneuver under it.  "Especially with you here."

            "It's not like I don't know what you look like without any…"

            "Look," turning to him as she pulled the gown out from under the bulky top that fell well below her hips.  "I appreciate you being here for me, given I nearly turned into a basket case right before everyone's eyes, but I'm still having some second thoughts about…"

            "What?" he asked, eyes suddenly sharp.  "My being part of you and this child's life?  Because I'm afraid that I'm not going to be very compromising about this, just so you know."  

            She gave him a grime look.  "So I've been warned."  Shaking her head, she pulled on her pants and picked up a necklace she had took off earlier.  "I'm not sure if _I_ am ready to get into something this big when I'm going through a whole lot more than just what you see on the surface."

            "You mean your nephew?"  

            "Among other things."

            "And your health?"

            "That too."

            He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her for a moment, wishing she wouldn't wiggle like that.  On any other day, he may enjoy it but knowing that he couldn't don't do anything about it was killing him.  "I can help."

            "I don't want your…"

            "Too damn bad."

            She stopped wiggling and turned her head to look at him.  "You're pretty stubborn, aren't you?"

            "And proud of it."

            Jules wasn't sure why she wasn't finding this whole exchange annoying or even bothersome.  It was rather endearing in an odd kind of way.  That he was firm in his conviction to become a father to her child… not exactly the Slingerland most hospital personnel would have pictured.  "I have patients."

            "So do I," he reminded her, waiting for her to make the next move.  He's placed all his cards on the table now. Now it was time to see what she did with them.  He can only hope that she didn't decide to fold.  

            Pursing her lips, "We'll talk at dinner," she finally said with some reluctance.  

            Satisfied that he's won this round, "Dinner it is.  Six?"

            She gave him a look that said, _"Are you nuts?"_

            "Okay, okay, seven if we're lucky," he conceded with a sigh.  "I'll make the reservations."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own so please don't sue.  

**Timeline:**  Let's face it, we've moved well beyond the time frame set forth by the show.  So I'm not going to do this timeline thing from now on.  Not that there's much more to this story anymore.  

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Author's Note:** To make one scene work, please ignore the usual rules of architecture.  Most doors in main hallways swing inwards to avoid collision.  (Though I have seen a few built backwards that's cause plenty of trouble.)  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   A lot more than you realize.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Fifteen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "May I just say that only you, baby sis, could find yourself in such an implausible situation such as this."

            "What does that mean?"  Jules asked setting her head on her desk and wondered why she thought a call to her sister would be helpful considering the chaos Jenna managed to create in less than an hour.  

            "It means," shifting the phone over to the other shoulder as she attempted to toss salad and talk at the same time.  "Most single women that find themselves in an interesting way would have to fight tooth and nail to get child support from the fathers of their out-of-wedlock children… if they were lucky enough not to have to do the whole DNA testing thing to prove that the babies belong to whoever it is they say they belong to."  The blue cheese crumbled in her hands and she hoped to god her husband doesn't notice that she practically mutilated the lattice again.  One of these days, she's going to have to get one of those salad spinners.  "And here you are, not even pregnant yet and already the father of your baby, and let's not argue about the whole title of 'fatherhood' thing at the moment, is practically salivating to become part of your baby's life.  And he didn't even get to sleep with you!"

            Biting her tongue, "That's not the point."

            "Then what is?"

            "I don't want him to take responsibility for anything!" she yelled into the phone.  "The whole problem started cause I wanted him to be like all the other useless men out there that won't pay child support."

            "Well then you shouldn't have picked a good man to give you sperm," Jenna pronounced wholly unsympathetic.  

            "Hey, whose side are you on here?"

            "There's a side?" she asked, drizzling vinegar and oil into the greens.  

            "Jenna!"

            "What?"

            "You are not helping me here."

            "I'm supposed to help?" '

            "JENNA!"

            "Jules, what is the problem?" finally putting down the salad utensils and concentrating on the phone call.  "You call me to tell me that a brilliant and good looking doctor wants to take care of you and help you raise your child.  Not only that, he also tells you that he's in love with you.  What exactly is it that you want me to say?  That you should run for he hills?"

            Feeling slightly ridiculous after that little title wave of speech, "Something like that."

            Jenna sighed heavily into the phone. Her morning had not gone well; the hospital had a semi black out and hospital reports were behind.  They had to reschedule a consultation with the doctor for tomorrow morning, leaving her anxious for another night.  "I like him, Jules.  I think he'd be good to you."     

            Having nothing to say to that, Jules merely beat her head softly against her desk wondering at what point did she lose control of her life in this manner.  

            "Jules?  You still here?"

            "Yeah, I'm here."

            "You know what you're problem is?"

            "I'm sure you're just dying to tell me," she replied sarcastically.  

            Ignoring that comment, "You're too independent.  But then again, you've always been just a little too self-replying for your own good.  What's the harm in letting someone take care of your once in a while?"

            "Because they will always, by some means or other, manage to disappoint you."  

            Making a noise of absolute exasperation, "That is so cynical.  When did you turn into such a cynic and didn't inform your sister?"

            "Oh sometime between…"

            "Shut up," Jenna said with a laugh.  "Listen, baby sis.  You can fool the rest of the world but you cannot fool me.  I know you better I know David, and that's saying quite a bit.  You like him.  And I'm not talking about the kind of like that involves friendship and helping each other out by being back up dates for each other.  I'm talking about _like_-like him.  And if you say 'what does that mean,' I'm going to fly up there and kick you in the shin.  Don't be playing dummy with me, girl."  

            Swallowing the tight feeling that sudden closed her throat up painfully, she allowed her sister's words to wind itself around her thoughts for a moment.  Okay, it's true that she did enjoy Slingerland's company more than was healthy for someone that's attempting to sever his rights to her would-be children.  And it's true that last night had been the first time in a long them that she felt safe enough to…to… to just let loose.  And yes, she had to admit to some fondness for the stupid idiot that's managed to make a complete mess of her perfectly planned out life.  And it would certainly serve him right if she were to just pack up and move to…  She was honest enough with herself to admit that she'd have regrets if she were to just up and leave.  And Matt Slingerland would be among those regrets.  

            "Hello?  Earth to Julia?  Anyone home?" Jenna called as the silence from the other end became slightly unnerving.

            "Tell me something, Jenna.  If you were me and I were you and we weren't such a holy mess, what would I be telling you right now?"

            "Besides jump the guy cause your… I mean, _my_ love life seem to be somewhat lacking of late," Jenna advised cheekily.  "Serious, when was the last time you actually managed to go out at night that didn't involve benefit functions and fundraiser and other such goody-two-shoes things like that?"  

            Deciding that she would never hear the end of it if she told her sister about last evening, "So you're saying that I should give this a try?"

            "I'm not saying anything other than that I like this Slingerland guy.  I think he's just charming enough and devilish enough to keep you on your toes."  She grinned at the phone and wiggled her fingers at her returning husband who leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  "If nothing else, I think he could bring you some excitement into your life."

            "I don't need nor want excitement right now, it's hardly good for me," she informed her and sighed.  "I can hear David moving in the background so I'm going to let you go."

            "Don't think that you're going to get off that…"

            "Good night, Jenna.  Kiss your boys for me," then hung up while her sister was still busy protesting.  Another two minutes with Jenna and _she_ might be ready to declare her love…. 

            A gasped escaped her lips before she could complete the thought to its full explanation.  Love?  Did she just use that horrible "L" word that everyone dreads having to say?  Oh dear god, how the hell did this happen?  When did… how did… why did….  Grabbing her head, she shook it physically to see if she could knock something loose and get some of that infamous rationale back into play.  The last thing she needed now as the complications of being in love with someone.

            Then again, he did declare his love for _her_ last night and … What was she saying?  

            With a groan, she thumped her forehead on her desk.  

            Oh, why couldn't life be simple?  

~~~~

            "But Matthew…"

            "No Mother," Slingerland interrupted firmly.  "You will stay as far away from Jules as you are now until _I _get things settled here with her.  No interference from either of you."

            Millicent pursed her lips and sighed dramatically.  Her son was too much like her husband in moments like this.  When his foot came down, a tracker won't be able to budge it.  "We were only trying to help you dear.  No need to become so indignant about it."

            "Mother, your help almost cemented the permanent separation of myself and Jules.  I will have you know that that was never my intension in a million years.  And now that I've managed to talk my way back into her life, and repair some of the damage already inflicted by your 'help,' I will not have it thwarted again."  

            "You sound awfully fond of the girl," Millicent pointed out suspiciously.  Her mother's heart clinched at the thought him going through another bout with heartache as his experience with the last one did.  She will never forgive that wretched girl for treating her boy in such a shabby manner.  "Has she been around lately, dearest?"

            "We work together, Mother, of course I'm going to see her everyday if that's what you're asking.  And yes, I _am very fond of her."_

            "Oh dear," came the murmured distressed.

            "Now mother…"

            "You always were quite soft hearted where women were concern, and strangely naïve about them despite your experience with them."

            "Mother!" feeling himself blushing hotly under his collar.  Sex was simply not a subject you discussed with the woman that gave you life.  Matt knew it had been a bad idea to pick up the damn incoming call when he had been on his way out the door to meet up with Jules.  The evening had been planned and he was eager to get to it, even if he knew it wasn't going to end the way he wanted it to but hey, one cannot have everything in life.  

            "Your father is…"

            "A nuisance in this matter," he growled.  "I will not have him or his attorneys badgering Jules, Mother.  And that's final."  

            "I hear you son," she muttered annoyed with his tone.  "But you have to understand that your father and I are merely looking out for you and your best interest.  We hardly wish for you to go through another episode."

            "Episode?" he groaned and leaned back in his chair.  He really wished his innate politeness would allow him to hang up the damn phone on his own mother.  But as it was, he's been taught too well.  "Is there anything else you wish to regale me with, Mother?"

            "Yes," Millicent replied cheerfully.  "I received a lovely invitation to Andrew Rademacher's wedding.  Do you plan on attending?"

            Slingerland sat up in his chair.  He had forgotten about the elaborate and gilded invitation he had received in the mail two weeks earlier.  His best chum from his boarding school days found himself a woman he fondly refers to as his angel.  The three gushing conversations he's had with Drew over the past three months, since the man fell like a ton of brick at first sight, had been filled with overly flowery descriptions of the woman's charm, style, beauty and all other aspects of her supposed perfection.   The last conversation had more than blatantly hinted at Drew's desires to see Matt as his best man at the wedding.  

            "I've been invited, Mother but I have yet to decide if I wish to attend."

            "When will you know dearest?"

            "Why?"

            "So we know whether to RSVP or not, darling, don't be obtuse."

            Matt blinked.  "What does my going to the wedding or not have anything to do with you and father's attendance?"

            "Well we can hardly go if you do not.  He is after all, _your_ best friend."  

            He turned and stared at the receiver end of the phone for a moment.  "You've known the Rademachers longer than I've been alive, Mother."

            "Yes darling but David Rademacher and your father are currently in a business struggle that is becoming quite person in nature.  And you know how I could never stand that silly Charlene.  What a horror!  The woman positively reeks of social climber."  

            Feeling like he was in the Twilight Zone, Matt put his head down for a moment while his mother rehashed thirty odd years of disapproval of Charlene Rademacher.  He hadn't really thought about the wedding lately, not with everything else in his life running in circles at the moment, but it had been his intention to go simply out of wanting to see his best friend finding some happiness.  "All right, Mother.  I will go."

            "Oh good," Millicent respond in mid-tirade on the evils of low class women.  Her delight in his attendance made him rather suspicious.  But she proceeded to make him forget all about that with the next question.  "Shall I arrange an escort for you darling?"

            "NO!" he was quick to reply as he nearly dropped the phone at such a suggestion.  The last woman his mother deemed worthy of his company turned out to be a brainless, doll-faced daughter of a wealthy associate of his father's.  The extent of her conversational skills included giggling and asking exceedingly stupid questions.  "I'm sure I'm more than capable of find my own escort for the event.  No need to worry about yourself over such things, Mother."  

            "Well if you're sure…"

            "I'm sure," vowing not to go rather than put to up another date from Barbie land.  "Thanks for calling, Mum."

            "I do enjoy hearing your voice once in a blue moon, dearest," Millicent said sweetly, cradling the phone.  "I do wish you would come home more often.  Or better yet, move home.  It's been so long since you and I have been on the same continent for more than few weeks at a time."

            Matt almost decided to express his wishes that it stayed that way but managed to reframe from hurting his mother's feelings.  "Mum, you know that San Francisco is my home now."

            There was great and much-put-upon sigh from the other end that made Matt wince.  No one poured on the gravy boat of guilt than a mother.  "Well, maybe someday…"

            "There's always hope," Matt said as cheerfully as he could.  "Mum, I have to go now."

            "Oh all right, darling.  Have a good… hum, it is night over there yet?"

            "Yes."

            "Good night, dear.  Get more rest.  You were looking positively haggard the last time we saw you."

            "Good night, Mother," he managed to with a groan then hung up as quickly and carefully as he could.  These conversations with his mother were becoming increasing frequent and more taxing with each round.  He had to briefly wonder what was going through his mother's head.  

            The knock on then door pushed Slingerland over the edge of his patience and he threw the nearest object, luckily it was a pen, into the wall.  "Come in!" he snapped.

            "Someone's day went down hills fast," Kokoris pointed out as he stepped through the door and shut it behind him. Turning his head to note the long black mark on the pristinely white wall, he raised a brow.  "Shall I approach or do you plan on aiming for a moving object this time?"  

            Rubbing his face with his hands, "What do you want, Nick?"

            "A signature would be nice," handing him forms clipped to a chart.  "Davidson is doing the elective surgery after all.  You recommended him, right?"

            Looking around for a pen, and realizing he threw away the only one he's managed to keep track of all day, he made a face as Nick handed him with smug smile.  "When is the surgery?"

            "The OR is booked through next Monday.  I'm hoping for next Wednesday as the target date." 

            "Do you want me to observe?"

            "Do you need to?"

            "Not really, pretty routine given you experience," marking off all the neatly tagged areas, Matt handed the chart back with a sigh.  "Are we done?  Can I go?"

            "Are you asking for permission?" Nick asked laughingly.

            The glare Dr. Slingerland was emitted at the moment was hot enough to melt paint off walls.  "I'm exhausted and frustrated and I'm not going to be getting any tonight.  Don't mess with me!"

            It was with a considerable amount of concentration and self-discipline that Nick didn't laugh in Matt's face.   Nodding his head in acknowledgment, he took back the chart and handed Slingerland notes on another case.  He scrambled to pick up his stuff as Matt headed toward the door.  Slingerland was obviously leaving for the day.  "Home for you?"

            "No," he replied distracted as he glanced down at the notes in his hands.  Kokoris was one of the few doctors he knew that didn't feel the need to make other doctors read their chicken scratches.  Kokoris typed all his notes up.  "Dinner with Jules."

            Raised brows and amused smile, "Really?"

            Because the tone demanded, he glanced up.  Matt didn't trust that look.  "Yes.  Why?  What have you heard?" 

            "Nothing," he said a little too quickly.  

            "That wasn't a nothing look.  Tell me."

            Nick's lips curved within the nest of his peppered beard.  "Only that our esteemed Dr. Keating had a visitor while at an appointment with Dr. Lenning this morning."

            "Bloody nurses," Matt muttered darkly, pulling his office door closed.  "Gossip should be outlawed, I tell you."  

            "But if they did that, we'd never find out anything," Nick said with just a hind of whining to be amusing.  "After all, you and Dr. Keating are notoriously tight lipped about your activities."

            Matt glared at him again, this time more annoyed than ever.  "You are not helping one whit."  

            "Did I say that I would?"

            There was an un-dignifying urge to kick the Greek in the shin.  "Remember this oh-so stimulating conversation when there comes a time where there are words drafting about these hollow halls in regards to _your life."_

            "Never happen," he assured the irritated doctor.  "_My_ life isn't nearly as interesting."

            Almost giving into that urge to kick like a mule, Matt glared and almost walked into an opening door to the stairway.  Hands that shot up in time to stop the door from breaking his nose, Slingerland sighed and resigned himself to these moments.   Peeking around the door, Dr. Brennan and Dr. Colette raised twin brows at the gentlemen.  Jackie's lips curled mischievously.  "Oops."

            "Thanks a lot, ladies," Matt muttered, ignoring Nick's guffaws, and pulled the door wider and nearly tripped over Dr. Keating.   

            "Ouch!" hopping on one foot and clutching the other, the one with the crushed toe from where Slingerland managed to put all his weight on.  It help has if her big toe was on fire now, rapidly spreading upward.  

            Both Rae and Jackie were quick to catch Jules's arms before she could fall backward into the stairwell and accidentally down the stairs.  From what little snip-bits they've both managed to obtain through the usual grapevines, a fall now would cause more damage than just broken bones and ugly bruises.  "Easy, easy," Rae advised as she held her friend steady.  "Don't hop around like a bunny."

            "Yes," Slingerland agreed and took Jules's arm from Jackie.  "And don't jerk about like that either."  

            Jules threw him a dirty look.  "I wouldn't be except someone just tried to separate my toe from my foot with Italian loafers."

            "I will have you know that these were made in Germany," Matt informed her before putting his long arm around and guiding her toward a nearby seat.  "Let me have a look."

            Making whimpering sounds, she allowed him and removed her soft-soled shoes and Hello-Kitty printed sock.  He carefully examined the red toe, twisting it this way and that.  "Looks bruised but not broken."  He looked at her anxious face.  "Want me to carry you?"  

            Yanking her foot from his hold, "No," then proceeded to put her shoes back on, minus the sock.  "And you're late."

            "I know," he said apologetically.  "I was on the phone with my mother then he showed up," jerking a thumb at a smirking Kokoris.  "A thousand apologies for making you wait."

            Nick rolled his eyes and said nothing while Rae and Jackie traded looks of sheer amusement.  This was better than the movies and a lot more interesting.  

            "What did your mom quiz you about?"

            "Besides the usual?" helping her to her feet.  "Where's your coat?"

            "I didn't bring one this morning, remember?" she reminded him then almost slapped herself for being so careless.  The triple set raised brows didn't help the matter at all.  Neither was Matt for that matters.

            "Oh right, I forgot," with a nod to himself.  "You wore mine.  I suppose I should get another then," and draped his around her shoulders before heading toward his office once more.  "I'll be back in a moment."  

            Closing her eyes to the speculative looks she was now on the receiving end of, "Don't even ask."

            "Did he spend the night?" Jackie couldn't help herself.  What Bridge in radiology told her certainly did sound like Dr. Slingerland had not returned home the night before and came into work straight from wherever he was last evening.  

            Glaring at her through parted fingers still covering his face, "I said don't ask."

            "You didn't say I couldn't ask."

            She made a face and refused to answer, knowing anything she said now would only make it worse.  Though she doubted her silence would be any better.  It was a damned if you do, damned if you don't kind of situation at this point.  

            "Well?"

            Continuing to glare at Jackie, she avoided Rae's usually penetrating gaze.  The thought of having to explain herself like some randy teenager being caught by her parents making out in the back of a car wasn't one that she cared to entertain.  And why she felt that she needed to explain was well beyond her mental capacity at the moment.  But it was a question she'll ponder at another time.  She was going to need all her mental powers for the night ahead of her.  

            "All right," swinging another coat over his shoulders, Matt seemed completely oblivious of the crowd around them.  "Let's go."

            Because she didn't have anything to say that will quash the already rise in rumors concerning her usually non-existent social life, Jules shook her had let Matt take her arm as they headed toward the stairwell… or at least that where she thought they were headed until he tugged her along and punched the down button on the elevator.  "Won't the stairs be faster?" she asked noting that the elevator appeared to be currently stuck on the fifth floor.

            "I don't want you bouncing about the stairs like you are wont to," he replied cheerfully then turned to scold at a grinning Kokoris.  "Is there something you want?"

            "Yeah," Nick asked and glanced suggestively at Jules for a moment just to see if he could get a reaction.  He wasn't disappointed.  Slingerland looked ready to put his lights out.  "My notes," pointing at the sheet still in Matt's hands.  

            Glancing down at the forgotten crumbled sheet in his hand, he stared at it stupidly for a moment before handing it over.  Dr. Kokoris was smart enough not to laugh.  Dr. Colette wasn't so nice and earned herself a whack in the arm by the blushing Dr. Keating.  "Shut up," she told her than stepped into the elevator as it tinged open to let several giggling nurses out.  "What are we having for dinner?  I'm starving."

            The nurses stopped and turned to stare.  

            "Well, I hope you Italian," Matt replied conversationally as he followed her in, ignoring the rest of the crowd and feeling more relaxed by the moment.  The night was still young and he had plenty of plans to woo Jules over.  "Because that's what we're having."  

            "I don't even get a choice?" she asked mildly as she rummaged through her purse for her gloves.  

            "You _told me to pick," he reminded her._

            "True," she conceded.  "Good thing I like Italian."

            "I knew that," waiting for the door to close even as the thong of people pressed closer, so close that Matt was afraid they were going to get into the elevator with them, to hear.  "Would you excuse us?" shooing them back as one nurse's toe stopped the doors from closing.  

            The little crowd attempted to move back only enough to get out of the elevator's sensors but well within hearing range, much to the two exiting doctors' annoyance.  

            "How did you know that?" Jules asked as the door finally began to close.

            "You sister say you did two summers aboard in Italy during college.  And you Italian is excruciatingly bad," he informed with a grin as the door finally closed.  

            Rae and Jackie, along with the nurses that had been on their way to do rounds, stood there still pondering over what's going on as Nick chuckled to himself and left.  This game just keeps getting better by the minute.  

~~~~

            "Um… Matt?"

            "Just a second luv," he muttered and pressed the correct button this time.  One of these days he will learn the _left button locks and the __right button unlocks.  "One would assume after having this damn man-killing contraption for over a year, one would know the operations of it."  He pressed the ridiculously tiny button - he will definitely need to consider writing to the manufactures about making buttons for men's hands - a little harder and listened for the beeping of the car's locks and alarms to come to life.  "Oh how I long for the days when all it takes is a turn of the key to lock the damn door," he muttered as he pressed the button again with a little more force.  _

            "You still can you know," Jules informed him as she snatched the keys out of his frustrated hands.  Glancing briefly at the buttons, she pointed the auto-controller at the car and depressed the lock button.  The fancy German car chirped happily.  Tossing him the keys, "Now, would you care to tell me where we are?  'Cause this certainly doesn't look like any restaurant I've been to before."

            Staring at the traitorous keys then at its seemingly grinning companion, he shrugged and turned toward the woman who was tapping her feet impatiently for an answer.  He smiled at her because she did look so annoyed with him.  Then taking her arm, he guided her toward the steps of the elegant townhouse situated in the pleasant neighborhood.  "Well of course not.  How did you expect to have any kind of meaningful discussion with waiters and people scampering about?  Don't trip on the frog," then had to catch her when she did exactly that.  

            Jules glared down at the comically sweet ceramic frog on the first step to the townhouse.  "Where the hell are we?  And why is there a frog here?"  

            "It's a gift from an old friend," he said, patting the frog's head with affection.  "And this is my place."  

            "Your place?" pulling back a little.

            "Yes," digging out his keys again.  One of these days, he will be master and commander over the metal trinkets that ruled his life.  

            "_Your _place?" she looked about dubiously.  

            "Yes, my place," finally getting the door open.  He turned to find Jules staring up at him wearily.  A grin than can only be described as devilish flashed across his face.  "Come on, I don't bite… normally.  Though I have been known to take a nip or two for the fun of it."

            "If that's supposed to reassure me…"

            "It's not," he said, holding one hand out for her.  "Call it a forewarning."  

            "Oh now that feel so much better," she muttered and took his hand anyways.  "I'm know I'm going to regret this," and allowed him to lead her in.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own so please don't sue.  It just occurred to me that we put these disclaimers up and I doubt anyone actually read them much.  Disclaimers have been pretty standardized around here now.  Maybe the webmaster should just put one big one up on the home page and be done with it.  That way we don't have to do it for every little story that I put up.  What do you think?  Are is anyone actually reading this at all:?

**Timeline:**  Okay, let's see.. I think we're about six months into the story starting from before "With Grace."  I can't stand Kokoris and Brennan, so they are not together and all hints of it before "With Grace" will just have to be ignored for the sake of the story, okay?  Thanks for being so cooperative.    

**Rating:**  PG-13 though if you feel otherwise, tell me.  

**Author's Note:**  Another chapter!  And in less than a week!  Are you proud of me?

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   Make omelets!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Sixteen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "This is nice."

            "You look like you were expecting something else," taking her. _his_ coat.  Matt made a mental note to always keep a spare around.  She seem to be a little absentminded about little things like this.  

            "Well. I was. kind of," looking around the sparse and elegant living room.  From the Renaissance-esque painting to the carved end table, every functional piece in the room spoke of high-class taste and high priced preferences.  Jules thought of her own Loony Toons quilt and matching throw pillows that covered her couch from her college days sitting in her own brightly mismatched living room and could have laughed at the ridiculousness of believing that he and her actually suited on some level or other.  

            "What were you expecting?" he asked, walking to the little side bar and pulling out a bottle of sparkling water.  He looked comfortably relaxed as he loosened the knot at his neck and poured water into a glass.  "You need to drink more water."      

            She took the glass and glanced down at it.  His water glasses were softly tinted glass the color of a spring rose; there was even a faintly frosted rose on the side of the lightweight glass.    "Thanks," and took a sip without thought as she continued to survey the room with interest.  

            For a man, he was surprising clean and organized, not so much as a magazine was out of place.  Leather bound medical journals sat on a low shelf above a discreet stereo system against the wall, remote on the oak and glass coffee table.  She could almost see him relaxing on the Victorian style couch while turning on some classical music from where he sat.  The dusty rose of the furniture blended softly with the eggshell white walls and muted brown trims.  

            "What's the matter?" Matt asked, not sure if he liked the way she was simply standing there, glass in hand, staring into the room.  

            "You've got a nice place," she said and dropped her purse on the couch.  Searching, "Dinner?"

            Now he was sure he didn't like the way she was looking at his place, "This way," leading her toward the next quarter level where the dinning room and kitchen was.  "Bea left everything in the oven, I think, to keep it warm."

            "Bea?" running her hand up the cool banister.

            "My housekeeper," he said carefully, studying her passive face.  She was a little too quite for his comfort.  "Tell me something, darling, what is going through that mind of yours at this very moment?"

            She looked at him, "That you have a very nice house."

            "That's it?" he questioned.

            "That's it," she replied with a half smile.  Her eyes took I the rosewood dinning room set and china cabinet with its crystal glass windows.  She could see fragile bone china in ridiculously matching sets within.  "Nice," she commented as he continued to watch her take in his environment.  

            "Why don't I feel like that's a compliment?" he told her, stopping at the swinging kitchen door.  

            "It is," she assured him and followed him into the kitchen.  Again, elegant, efficient and spotless.  "Very nice."

            "I'm beginning to really hate that word," he told her as he pulled open the oven then cursed silently for a moment before he remembered to grab mitts.  "Did you know that Latin origin of 'nice' is _nescius_?  And that means ignorant?"  

            "Really?" with a raised brow as she watched him pull hand-painted dishes from the cupboards.  Tilting her head, she saw matching bowls, salad plates, cups and saucers.  "I'll remember that the next time I'm tempted to use the word."  

            "Please do," he muttered and scooped lasagna out with a silver dinner spatula.  He was not enjoying this strange calmness that she was exhibiting.  It was making him extremely nervous.  "I hope you enjoy this.  Bea is a terrific cook."  

            "If my nose isn't mistaken, I'm sure it's going to be great," she answered absentmindedly as she wondered through the kitchen noting things as she did.  Setting her water glass down, she reached over oak and elegant marble topped island and ran a finger along the different shaped wine glasses that were hanging from stainless steel wine racks.  The glasses twinkled gently and truly, telling her that they were fine crystal.  

            "We would usually be having wine with this but given your condition."

            "Right," she ran a finger along the edge of the window over the sink.  Spotless as she suspected.  It won't have surprised her if she walked through the house with pristine white gloves on and touched everything and still come out spotless.  He probably wouldn't have allowed his housekeeper to do anything less.

            "We could have some tea," he asked, putting the kettle of the stove.  "Mum brought some ice Irish mint with her when she visited."  

            "Okay," as she looked at the professional sized refrigerator slipped into the nook in the wall.  The almost unperceivable hum attested to its quality.  Her little frig with its rattling icemaker would have been dwarfed in that hole.    

            He paused in pouring water into the kettle to heat.  "Or there is lemon ice tea in the icebox if that's your preference."

            "Okay," she said noting the little neat pots of herbs by the window.  Fresh herbs to cook with, that's an interesting concept; she'll have to remember that. if she ever learned to cook properly.  

            "I have juice too," he offered cautiously as he replaced the lasagna pan back into the over to keep and wiped his hands with a beige colored towel hung on a hook by the stove.  "Probably orange since that's my usual for breakfast."  

            "That's nice," she opened up a little drawer filled with neatly organized utensils by size and function.  From the shine of them, she would guess they were fifteen percent nickel, an excellent ratio.  

            "That's it," he said, coming to the end of his patience and tossing the towel onto the marble island counter in the middle of the room.  Coming around the island, he pulled Jules to him with a firm hand around her wrist and one around her waist.

            "Matt, what are you ." the rest of the question was cut off as he closed his mouth over hers.  It was gentle, warm and was touched with reassurance.  Her insides melted into her shoes.  

            Jules was a firm believer in listening to all of one's senses when it came to relationships.  Some men just felt off, some smells funny, some didn't feel right to the touch, some men you can't look them in the face and some were just plan tasteless.  It was with extreme discomfort for her to realize that Slingerland was hitting five for five so far and it was beginning to make her rather nervous given what she could see of their Grand Canyon wide differences.  The man had surprisingly firm and wonderful body for someone that spent too much time in a hospital.  He smelled of a subtle woodsy aftershave and a cleanness that was only his own.  He had a face that was to be envied; not the mention that she could stare at him all day.  And tasted like a fresh breath in the summer breeze.  But more importantly, he felt so _right_ that it frightened her.  

            Pulling gently away but definitely not letting go, Matt gave himself a moment to calm his thumping heart and enjoy the feel of her against his aching body.  "We had best stop before we can't.  And since we can't, we had best stop."  

            Words wasn't making its way into her throat so all she could do was stand there and gasp for air. or whatever is available to keep her senses from falling off the axis even more than it already is.  Clearing her throat, she stepped back slowly, making sure she could stay on her feet.  "I think we should have dinner and talk."

            He nodded slowly.  "After you tell me what's wrong."

            "Excuse me?"

            "What's wrong, Jules?  You've been very quiet since we arrived."

            "Just. thinking."

            "Thinking?"

            "Yes."

            "Of?"

            She looked around for a moment, noting that even after preparing the serving for two, everything still look picture perfect.  "What a lovely house you have," she announced as she moved and took the two plates.  "Let's eat.  I'm famished."  

            Staring at the swinging door, Matt shook his head.  There was no getting around the fact that women were very strange creatures.  "Well," muttering to himself as he poured two glasses of ice tea.  "At least she liked the house."  

~~~~

            "Darling, you don't think that maybe. the perhaps we weren't exactly on the mark this time about Matthew's little friend?"

            George Slingerland looked up from this breakfast and frowned as he took his glasses off.  "What are you saying, Milli?" 

            Toying with her teacup, Millicent Slingerland frowned at her excellent Earl Gray and sighed.  "He's been awfully protective of the girl and she seemed. she seemed like a woman of great character.  A doctor, an excellent one if my eyes aren't all together mistaken, a pretty gal, and she was more than willing to cooperate in many respects.  Matthew was awfully fond of her and. well, our son isn't usually wrong when it comes to judging character."

            "Millicent," George pushed aside the portfolio he had been planning on reviewing later and stared at his wife.  "Need I remind you of that little episode with the blonde gold digger?"  

            "Yes but Dr. Keating hardly resembles that woman.  She's a _doctor_ for heaven sakes."  

            George frowned.  "I think you're bias on this, dear."  

            "And I think we're alienating our son," Millicent told him in no uncertain terms.  

            The mulish expression on her face told George that he was going to have to listen for once.  There were very few occasions where his sweet gentle wife put her dainty foot down; he can count on two fingers when those were: one was when she had insisted that their honeymoon not be a working one, and the other was when she ordered him to allow Matthew to go into medicine as the boy wishes instead of forcing him into the business world as George was inclined to.  On those occasions he was known to submit or feel her wrath that was like none a man can imagine.  

            With a sigh, "And what exactly is it that you suggest that we do?"

            "I think it's time we allow Matthew to decide on his own," Millicent said with some resignation.  "I think Matthew is more invested in this than he cares to allow us to know about.  Just listening to him talk of her.  If I didn't know my son any better."  

            "What?" because he knew that no one knew Matthew better than his mother.  

            Turning to her husband, "I'd say our son is ." she shrugged her shoulders.  "That he's in love."  

            Shock would be mild word to describe George Slingerland's reaction.  "Impossible."

            "Why?" 

            "Because. because."  

            "Because Matt's never said anything?" she added helpfully.

            "Well. yes," lacking any better evidence that that.

            Millicent shook her head.  "George, have you noticed that our son doesn't tell us _anything_?"  

            He didn't answer, couldn't answer.

            "Do you suppose it's because he isn't sure of what _our_ reaction will be?"

            Again, George was at a loss for words.

            "Or maybe he believes that we don't _support_ him?" she watched the conflicting emotion vying for dominance in her husband's eyes. Very few people on earth, in fact only one, have been allowed to see George Slingerland this vulnerable.  "Darling, perhaps our son is a better of judge of what is best for his life than we are?"

            "Is this your way of telling me to back off Dr. Keating?"

            "Is there anyway I can say it without your thinking I've abandoned you?" she asked softly, reaching for her husband's hand.  After more than thirty years of marriage, she had hoped that she knew where he was most vulnerable.  "I think we need to, darling; before we lose Matthew for good. Because I have a very bad feeling that if make him choose between us and her, we will never see our son again."  

            George knew when to bow to his wife's wisdom.

~~~~

            "Should we call her?"

            "It's getting late."

            "But."

            "And we don't know for sure yet."

            "But."

            "And if this is a false alarm yet again."

            Jenna nodded and swallowed the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.  "Oh god, if we have a donor. if we _really _have a donor this time."

            David nodded his agreement and squeezed his wife's hand a little more.  Standing in the doorway, he watched their pale thin son sleep.  The boy was too small for his age and too weak for his parents' peace of mind.  He was there little miracle, conceived of love and born of great pain.  Jenna and Kevin both almost died that night.  David will never forget his bargain with god for allowing them to both live.  And he'd bargain again for his son's life, anything. just anything.  

            "I'm scared, David," turning her face into his collar.  "I'm _so_ scared."

            "I know, baby," he murmured softly as he continued to watch his son.  "I know."

            "What if."

            "Stop."

            "I can't."

            "I know but we have to keep the faith, baby.  We simply have to."  He kissed her forehead and wished to god he could will his strength to his son.  "And let's not forget that Jules said that she'd.  She's creating a miracle of her own to save ours."

            "I know," looking up and searching her husband's eyes.  "Do you believe her when she said that she'd have the baby anyways, even if Kevin wasn't sick?"

            Nearly ten years of knowing the girl gave him some perceptive.  "I think that when Jules puts her mind to something, we had all best get the hell out of her way before she mows us down in her determination to get there."  She hugged his wife tight, wondering if he was just hopeful or if actually believed it when he said, "Yeah, I think she would."  

            "I like Dr. Slingerland," Jenna admitted with a smile as she leaned up and kissed her husband's chin.  "I think he's be an excellent father to my baby sister's babies."

            "You sure?" he asked, backing slowly out of the room.  

            "Yeah," follow him with a sigh.  

            "Why do you say that?" picking her up and heading for their own bedroom.  

            "Because I see it in his eyes," she murmured against his throat.  "And he doesn't look like he's going to give up anytime soon."

            "Give up?"

            "Yeah," she nodded and grinned unabashedly.  "Jules has better watch out.  That man is determined to be in her life, even if it drives her nuts."

~~~~

            "You're driving me nuts."

            Jules said nothing as Matt made that announcement and picked up their finished plates.  Dropping them into the sink, he turned to get the dessert when he found her in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching him steadily with her brilliant eyes.  "You want to explain that little comment?"

            "Sure," he informed her as he pulled the frig door open.  Bea had made her wonderful raspberry mousse to chill and he had wanted to share the delicacy with Jules.  "You've been very particular since got here.  Does being in my home make you that weary of me?"

            "No," she shook her head honestly and accepted the iced dessert bowel.  

            "Then why are you so quiet?" he asked ushering her into the dinning room once more.  "You barely spoke two sentences during the meal."

            "I'm just doing a lot of thinking, that's all," and dipping the tiny dessertspoon he handed her into the pink mousse.  "This is good."

            "Yes it is," he told her and abandoned it on the dinning room table.  "Please tell me what you're thinking of.  It's making me loony."  

            "Lay it out on the table?" she asked him softly.

            "Please," he begged.

            She made a face and nodded.  "Okay, if you say so.  I don't think we're going to work."

            "Excuse me?" his heart dropped into his shoes.  

            "You told me to think about being together and that's what I've been doing: thinking about it.  And my conclusion is that we're not going to match up too good."  

            Matt could literally hear his heart crack and every bone in his body felt it.  "May I ask why?" 

            She looked away his stricken eyes.  It was as if a big hand had reached into her chest and was squeezing her heart.  She tapped the side of the dessert bowel with her spoon; it chimed with sweet melody.  "You're Tiffany's and Cartier, Doulton and Baccarat, Raphaels and Picassos.  I'm Kmart and Marvyn's, Mikasa and Lenox, Charles Schulz and Warner Brothers.  You're diamonds and sapphires.  I'm cubic zirconium and rhinestones.  You're gold and silver.  I'm like the combination of a rainbow.  You getting the drift here?"

            Matt didn't look like he was.  "No, not really."

            Jules made a face.  "We are_ **way**_ too different."  

            "Different?" not quite understanding the word in its context.

            "Yeah," nodding her head to emphasize the point.  "We pretty much clash like at every level."  

            He blinked, really at sea now.  "I beg your pardon?"

            She looked around the room.  "You eat from silver spoons and use good china on a daily basis. I have paper plates and utensils that were never meant to do repeat performances.  You have a housekeeper that cooks gourmet meals.  I have McDonald's.  My apartment fits into your living room.  Sheesh, no wonder your dad thought I was after your money."    

            He looked stupefied as if he didn't quite believe what he's hearing from her.  "And _that's_ your reason?"

            "That's _not _a reason?" she asked.  

            _"No, it's not!"  _She was startled by the amount of indignation behind his exclamation.  "That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard of in my life.  These," picking up a crystal candy dish from the side table and using it to indicate the fine furniture around the house, "are just _things_.  **_THINGS!!!_**  They are materials goods," he shouted at her.  "Utterly worthless!" and sent the candy dish into the wall where it shattered, raining fine shards of crystal into the thick carpet underfoot.  

            "Well they are now," she could help but muttered.  Jules stared at the sparkling pieces for a moment before turning to stare at the incensed Matt Slingerland.  

            His breath caught in his throat as he choked on his own anger.  He was, to put it mildly, beyond furious.  "I cannot believe you would let something as insignificant and worthless as." he was having difficult time putting properly vocabulary together.  Hardly a surprise given he felt as if he was ready to explode, "How could you think that money would ever be."

            "Whoa, stop," standing up so he didn't quite loom over her like an avenging angel.  Surprisingly enough, she wasn't the least bit frightened of his show of temper.  "Who said anything about money?  I was talking about style, taste, interests." 

            "What the hell does that mean?" exasperated.  

            "It means that we are two **_very _**different people with clashing styles.  Money has nothing to do with any of this.  I make more than enough to have nice... good quality, expensive things; I just have no _interest_ in acquiring them.  But you. look around you, Matt.  You live within gilded walls of very high-class minimalist society.  Everything in your house shouts 'expensive,' 'functional,' 'elegant,' 'Victorian' even.  We are like on the opposite spectrum of interests."  

            "We're not that different," calming down and finally coming to some understanding as to her point of view.  

            "Yes we are."  She said with a sigh, seeing that she was getting through.  "You're British, Upper-Crest, conservatism.  I'm San Franciscan, Working-Class, women's lib.  You're Moby Dick and Tale of Two Cities.  I'm Harlequin romance novels and John Grisham.  You're Mozart and Chaplin.  I'm Madonna and Rolling Stones."  She walked to the railing that sectioned off his lower leveled living room.  "You decorate with Tiffany lamps.  I decorate with Loony Toons figurines."

            "I like Loony Toons," he informed her.  He supposed at first glance, they were somewhat 'clashing.'  But damn it to hell, it shouldn't manner.  

            She gave him 'yeah, right' look and cross her arms.  "Oh really?"

            "Yes," he said defensively.  

            She rolled her eyes.  "Okay.  Show me one thing in this house that has Loon Toons on it."  

            He blinked.  

            Jules looked at him smugly, knowing she's hitting home now.  "Go on, show me."

            Feeling distinctively put upon, Matt reached for her hand, leading her toward the stairs.  There was moments where he positively wanted to strangle the girl. that or make love to her until she couldn't breathe any more.  

            "Where are we going?" she asked, looking around her with interest.  Her brows shot up at several black and white photos of deserted beachfront scenes that decorated the stairwell.  "Nice."

            He stopped in the middle of the stairs, "If you use that word one more time tonight, I will not be responsible for my actions."  

            Jules had the feeling that she was really pushing him to the edge.  It was quite 'interesting' to see the usually unflappable Dr. Slingerland so at his wit's end, almost cute even.  Of course, it wasn't nearly as interesting now as he was the night he was flat on his ass drunk.  But that was quite 'interesting' as well.  "Okay, I got it."  

            He eyed her carefully.  "Are you by any chance laughing at me, darling?"  Stepping down onto her level and crowding her into the wall, back against the handrail.  

            Years of professionalism when faced with some of the most tragic moments of life came to her rescue, her professional face hand under his scrutiny. though it was hard.  She shook her head slowly.

            "Are you sure?" he asked, leaning in just a little closer until his lips were but an inch from hers.  

            Her heart suddenly jumped in to her throat.  She nodded.  

            Staring into her eyes for a moment, he slowly backed off until there was enough room between for her to breath easy.  Taking her hand once more, he led the way up the stair, making his way toward the end of that hall.  Jules suddenly became nervous after they passed two rooms that looked like a study and an efficiently tidy guest room.  "Matt, where are we going?"

            "You wanted to see Loony Toons in my home, correct?" he asked, not slowly any.

            "Yes," she answered cautiously.

            "That's where we're going," he answered as he pushed open a door with his foot.

            Jules pulled her arm back as he entered the room and she stopped just short of the threshold.   It was clearly his bedroom.  Peeking in, she noted the wide bed with its carved headboard that matched the armoire and dresser by the side.  A fancy lamp and cushy armchair sat in the corner of the room, where she imagined he would sit at ease for leisure reading at night.  The solidness of the dark color oak furniture was contrasted by the pale peach and cream color bedspread and matching lute string wallpaper.  The delicate sea foam green curtains also added softness to the otherwise masculine room.  "You sleep in here?" she asked.  If she looked all around the world, she couldn't have found a better contrast to her own cramp little bedroom over flowing with stuff animals and cutesy throws than this one.  

            "Sometimes," he replied, pulling open a drawer in his dresser of neatly stacked and press clothes.  

            "What are you doing?" she asked tentatively as she took a careful step into the room and looked about some more.  A stark black and white poster of the Eiffel Tower hung on one wall.   A suit rack stood partially behind the open door of the armoire where she could see several tie hangers were crowded with splashes of silk ties.  

            "I'm looking for. ah, here it is," pulling out something wonderfully crowded and colorful.  "I knew I had it in here somewhere."  

            Curious because he looked so self-satisfied, she moved closer.  "What is it?"  

            He turned and held it up for her to see.  Jules only had one reaction: she burst out laughing.  He looked at her as she doubled over with mirth and couldn't quite contain a smile or two of his own.  "Well, you wanted to see Loony Toons."

            That only set her off again.  

            "Are you done?" he asked after she was sufficiently calm enough to catch her breath.  

            She giggled again as she nodded her head and took the boxers in his hand with Bugs Bunny, Taz, Tweety and the rest of the guy running happily across it.  She couldn't stop the grin that graced her face as she continued to stare at it.  "Do you actually wear this?"  can't quite picture him wearing something that whimsical.  

            "Yes, I do," he said, taking back his underwear and putting it back into his drawer once more. 

            "Really?" her delight had no end as she stood on tiptoe to look into his drawer.  "What do you have in there?"

            "Why are you curious?" he asked, pausing in closing the drawer.  

            "I can't see you wearing anything that silly," she informed him with a grin.  

            Because she looked so adorably endearing laughing up at him with her eyes finally twinkling and her face animated with delight, he didn't resist the urge to kiss her once more.  And the kiss was pure pleasure, heating his insides and sending a shock wave of something infinitely sweet through his system.  She didn't resist, didn't do anything more than open up to him, pleasuring his senses with her heady warmth.  Was there anything better than a soft woman against one's body; he thinks not.

            "Hum." she felt her legs go numb for a moment and had to cling to him for support.  "You do that just a little too well."  

            "Yes, but the question is, are you enjoying it," he informed her and held her for a moment, his eyes straying to his comfortable bed.  *You are a very bad man, Slingerland.  Very bad indeed.*  With a sigh, he let go before he did anything to embarrass himself, like beg.  Her eyes were lowered, making it impossible for him to know what her thoughts were.  "Jules, are you all right?"  

            "We really shouldn't do this," she informed him, her eyes still at half-mast and her feet not quite steady yet.  Her insides had the consistency of gelatin at the moment.  Damn the man for having that kind of power over her.  

            "Maybe," he said quietly, just holding.  "But that doesn't mean that I don't still want to."  He stroked her back and inhaled her sweetness.  There was something infinitely good about her that he couldn't ever name, nor did he want to cheapen it by doing so.  A part of him cried out for her, ached for her, needed her; it was quite ridiculous but it almost felt as if his soul recognized something in her that its being seeking for a long time.  "Stay with me tonight."  

            She didn't move a muscle, couldn't really.  "Matt, we. I can't."

            His arms tightened every so slightly.  "I just want to hold you tonight, nothing more than that no matter how much more I want," he kissed the top of her head.  "Just hold you as I fall asleep and wake up looking at your face.  That's all I'm asking for tonight."  

            Her lips parted to say no, to tell that it was a bad idea, to tell him that it was better if they both just let go and went their separate ways so that neither is hurt at the end.  She wanted to tell him that their difference would only grow more prominent by the day if they continue down this road and they may end up destroying a friendship that has only begun to grow of late.  To tell him that climbing into bed with him again would only.  She wasn't sure what it would do actually.  Only that her logical side is telling her that this would end so badly for her; and her heart

            Yet. 

            Yet.

            "Stay," he whispered softly, almost pleadingly, but did nothing more than continue to hold her against him gently, allowing his heart to thump lightly against her ear.  

            "I can't, Matt," she managed to get her, feeling something lost to her.  

            But Matt was stubborn if nothing else.  "Why?"

            Why?  Why?  Why indeed.  "Because.  because." One night.  That's all he was asking: one night.  No sex; just sleep next him, hear his breathing in the darkness, take comfort in knowing that this man, this beautiful man, wanted more from her than either one of them could put into words.  Just lie there and imagine what life could be like: her, him and that precious life that may even now be growing within her.  "I.  I'm not sure if." if she wanted to get her hopes up even as she looked over his shoulder at the magazine spread perfect room.  She couldn't imagine this room cluttered with her quirky collection of cartoon characters.  

            "If what?" he murmured against her hair. Sugar and strawberries; that was what was in her hair.   

            "Matt," looking up, seeing his eyes that watched her with such gentle respect and . and love?  Was that love she was seeing in his eyes?  It gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling to see it.  "I'm just not sure if this is such a good idea."

            The slight smile that appeared was reassuring and mocking at the same time, a strange combination that she hadn't realized could be done.  "That's okay.  I've got enough confidence in that fact that this is one of my more brilliant ideas for both of us."  He leaned in and kissed her smooth forehead, lingering there for a moment.  "I know it's still early."

            "It's almost ten, Matt."

            "Is it?" glancing at the antique iron clock by his bed. Sure enough, it was five minutes to ten in the evening.  Where the time had gone, he wasn't sure.  But time usually seem to fly when he was in her company, whether he was enjoying her company, yelling at her, or wanting so badly to kiss that delectable lips, she never bored him for a second, moving his life along at such a pace that left him dazed and confused.  "Well then, I won't feel so silly asking you to come to bed now then."  He stopped her when she opened her mouth to speak.  "Before you tell me that you don't believe this would be the wisest decision you have made of late, please allow me to point out that you yet to outright say no.  Some part of you must be considering the idea in a favorable light."  

            The reply she had been preparing to give died in her throat.  Her eyes searched his for a moment.  

            "I'm asking for you to give me a chance, Jules," Matt said quietly, appealing to her.  "I want to be part of your life, part of our child's life.  Let me do that."  

            She closed her eyes, confusion making her dizzy with uncertainty.  "I don't want to make a mistake, especially not now."

            "No one does, darling," pulling her tight into his embrace.  "You're not the only one afraid here."

            She laughed, taking comfort in his admission as he had intended.  "Then what do we do?" 

            "Take it one step at a time, as the wise men say," he advised rubbing his five o'clock stubble against her hair.  "And the first step I'd like to take tonight is of your to stay with me.  We'll sleep on it, together.  No obligations to do anything more than to sleep next to me, wake in my arms and let me give you breakfast that doesn't include cold milk and cereal."  

            "I like cold milk and cereal," she informed him with a smile as she rubbed her chilled nose against his shirtfront.  "You can cook?"

            "Yes."

            "Really?"

            "Yes."

            "What are you going to serve me?"

            "Is that going to be the deciding factor as to whether or not you will be spending the night?" he wanted to know sensing victory.  

            "Maybe."

            "Cheese omelet with ham and green onion.  Hot chocolate or breakfast tea.  I suppose tempting you with good French roast coffee would score more points but I'm afraid I do have to considering the baby on this occasion."  

            She gave his waist a squeeze and sighed.  "Fresh omelet in the morning?"

            "I'll go gather the eggs myself if you say yes."

            The visual image of Dr. Matthew Slingerland in a hen house picking eggs from indignantly clucking hens, like the cartoons, brought laughter to her face.  "All right, I guess that's worth staying the night for."

            "You won't regret it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued..


	17. Chapter 17

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Anyone out there that still thinks that I might actually own anything in association with this story after reading the first sixteen disclaimers for this story needs to have their reality checked for stalls.  Thanks.    

**Timeline:**  I'm not even going to try to guess on this one now.  Anything that was on the show beyond "With Grace" needs to be ignored and forgotten while reading this.  Everything else… read the other sixteen chapters of this story for it.  Thanks.  

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Author's Note:**  Allow me to just say that I'm having a little too much fun with this story now.  It's kind of taking another breather and seem to be steaming along at a speed that is quite disturbing at times.  Of course this means my other stuff gets ignored…. Sigh.  You just can't win them all, can you?

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seventeen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Something akin to heady euphoria hit Matt Slingerland as he awoke to the warm body and the smell of… was that baby powder?  The thought brought a smile to his lips as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against the bare shoulder peeking out from the gapping collar.  The fresh, clean scent of baby powder filled his senses once more.  For a brief moment, he wondered if he was going to get turned on every time he smelled a baby now.  

            Blinking slightly, he leaned back slowly to take in the sight of Jules Keating curled in sleep next to him.  Her lashes fanned over her freckled dusted cheek scrubbed clean of any powders last evening when she climbed into bed.  For as along as he shall live, he will never before the 'being hit by a semi' feeling when he looked up from turning down the bed to see her standing in the doorway of his bedchambers wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts buttoned almost to the collar.  Her hesitant look about only added to his absolute breathtaking-ness of that moment.  

            Climbing out slowly, one hand reached for the alarm that has yet to go off and the other pulled the covers back into place around the sleeping fairy in his bed.  Because he gave him such joy to see her there, he stood and watched her for a minute longer.  It was a fantasy coming true; Jules Keating curled up in the middle of his bed.  He almost wished he had a camera to capture this moment.  But that would be just too weird.  He'll wait a few more months to ask her if he could do that.  And he fully intend for there to be several more months to come where she will be there every morning.  

            Slipping him to use the bathroom down the hall, because he had no intension of awaking her, he smiled practically whistled as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. 

            Last evening had gone better that he could have ever hoped… with the exception of that candy dish he had every intension of replacing at first chance.  Heading down to the kitchen, he glanced briefly at the sparkling shards of crystal that was still littered in the carpet.  Neither of them mentioned it when they cleaned up dinner last evening.  Matt was sure he was going to get hell from Bea when she sees it.  

            He smiled to himself as he pulled ingredients out.  He fully intended to induce an agreement of staying another night with the kind of breakfast he knew she wasn't getting in her own apartment.  From what little was in her kitchen, Matt could easily imagine that cold milk and cereal really was her standard breakfast.  He was going to correct that immediately, especially given her condition.  He will not have his child gestating in sugary nonsense and junk food all the time.  That was simply unacceptable.  

            There was a moment of doubt as he found the mixing bowl where it was suppose to be.  Jules would no doubt argue with him on that point, her staying over often so that he may see her to nutrition as well as anything else he felt necessary to ensure that she had a easy, worriless pregnancy.  An independent woman such as her would not take well to his suggestion of his taking care of her.  The woman was quite good at illogical arguments and denials.  Witness the silly argument last evening.  

            Cracking fresh eggs that his housekeeper had gotten two days before at the farmer's market, Matt smugly recalled that Jules was her most honest in bed.  There, she couldn't even attempt to deny her attraction to him.  

            He had awoken sometime after two in the morning to find warm lips against his own.  With his own dream-like consciousness still dominate, Matt hadn't even thought to resist.  Not that he would even if he had thought of it.  It wasn't until he had her on her back, his body more than ready to so other things than sleep, that his mind caught up with his libido.  To say that they were both disappointment with his self control would have been putting it mildly.  But control was something he didn't lack.  Soothing her bad to sleep, _he_ suffered for another hour of silent frustration before the dream-king finally reigned over him.  

            Matt had an unsettling feeling that he was going to need _lots_ and **_lots_ **of cold showers the next few days.  He'll have go nag Dr. Lenning for a due date on her cease and desist order.  

            Heating the pan, he briefly considered calling his parents and telling them the news.  But then against, he didn't really want to alarm them… or give them any ideas, more than they have already anyways.  That was going to be the interesting part, dealing with the families involved.  Matt had no doubt that Jenna Fraser and her husband will welcome the news of a new addition, given Jules's reason for it in the first place, but his own family was a different kettle of fish.  He could already see his father heading to the barristers' offices.  

            "Hi."

            So lost was he in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Jules standing there for longer than was healthy for his own benefits.  Burning his finger on the hot pan, he cursed silently at his father for being the cause of his pains.  

            Coming forward, she grabbed his burnt finger and blew gently on it.  She ran the flat of her thumb over the injury and pulled him toward the sink.  Running cool tap water, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  

            Watching her with eyes that betrayed him, "It's quite all right; just a little burn."  He still couldn't quite tear his eyes away.  He never quite appreciated a good plain blue dress shirt as much as he does now.  The near shapeless garments seem to emphasis her delicate femininity.  

            Pulling the towel hanging by the sink, she picked up the droplets of water from both their hands with gentle little pats.  "Still…" she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his finger.  "Better?" turning with a teasing smile that froze on her face.  Slingerland's face reflected something that she didn't quite want to name but knew what it was anyways. Looking away, she cleared her throat, "Matt, breakfast?"

            He tuned and went back to cooking.  It was a good thing he had the burner on low.  "Care to make tea?"

            "Sure," she nodded, glad for something to occupy herself with.  "Where do I start?"

            He caught her just as she was about to begin her search, and brought his lips down over hers for a moment.  Lingering over the touch, he smiled as pulled away.  Now this was the right way to start a day.  "Good morning."  

            Blushing, though she wasn't sure why, she cleared her suddenly parched throat.  "Good morning," and tucked a stray lock behind her hair shyly.

            The endearingly self conscious gesture made him smile as he turned back to breakfast.  "The teapot is on the second shelf in the cabinet to the right of the sink.  The tea is next to the tea pots and the teacups are under.  The strainer is in the third drawer to the left of the sink and toward the back.  You'll find sugar over here."

            She moved to precisely where he described and proceeded to prepare tea while he set a kettle over second burner to heat water.  They moved silently together and made breakfast with ease of comfort and familiarity.  He made a mental note to have her here as often as possible.  She just looked too delicious in his kitchen, wearing his clothes.  

            "So what do you have today?" he asked, settling the perfectly fluffy omelets on china and carrying it to the center island.  "You don't mind, do you?" he asked gesturing to the tall bar stools to the side of the kitchen then to the island once more.  "I generally eat here, more comfortable and less hassle."

            "No, it's perfect," she smiled and set the teapot down and reached for the stools.  "I like it here."

            "Good," he said and reached under the island for utensils. 

            "It's very functional isn't it?" she asked glancing into the drawers. 

            "I keep my 'everyday' things in here," handing her a plain silver fork and a tiny teaspoon with a green bell on the top.  "From Brighton."

            "Is it nice there?" she asked, spooning sugar into her tea cup then pouring milk.  

            "Green trees planted for the soul purpose of visual enjoyment.  Clean street due to tourism and very good pubs.  Yes, it's heavenly," he said pouring tea for her to mix and taking his plain.  

            "Hum… I've never been there," taking a bite of the wonderful looking breakfast.  "Um… this is good," taking another.  

            Eyes lighting up delight over her obvious enjoyment of the carefully prepared breakfast, he smiled and took a sip of tea, which he promptly had to spit back into his teacup.  "Lord, where did you do to this tea?"

            Jules's fork pause halfway back to her mouth.  Taking a sip of hers, she looked at him blankly.  "What?"

            Rinsing his mouth out with water, he turned back and took both their cups as well as the teapot.  "Who taught you to brew tea, darling?" pouring everything out in the sink.  

            She frowned at him.  "What do you mean?"

            Since it was obvious she had no idea what he was talking about, "Do you always make tea this lethal?"

            "Lethal?" 

            "Yes," shaking his head.  His tongue left as if someone had poured acid, or that American whiskey he had the other night, on it and killed all his taste buds.  The abuse he has been putting on his body was atrocious.  "How about we make a deal, luv?"

            "What kind of deal?" lost in this conversation.  

            "I'll cook, I'll make the tea, I'll be in charge of the kitchen and you can clean."

            She shook her head to clear it.  "And why would be making this kind of deal?"

            "It'll come up again in the future, I'm sure of it," pouring tea leafs from the tin.  "Deal?"

            "Since I'm not too fond of cooking," she shrugged.  "Sure, why not?"

            "Good," getting the kettle again.  "Now, I'll make you some Darjeeling tea that hasn't been brewed to death."  

            "Are you saying that I make lousy tea?" she asked as she took another forkful of properly made omelet.  The man can cook a cook an omelet, she'll give him that.

            "Oh most assuredly, my dear," he informed and poured hot water into the strainer.  

            And because she did admit to him once more, "Oh, just making sure," and shrugged her shoulder.  "But I have plan you know.  I'm going to………"  She stopped herself as the rest of the practiced sentence ran through her head.  

            "What was that?" he asked pulling the strainer out with a flick of his wrist.  His mother would be so proud of him right now.  Nothing defines an English gentleman that the fine art of tea making, or so his mother says.  

            "Nothing," she muttered and placed her fork next to her plate.  Finding a man that cooks had been one of those things that she joked about and even used as an excuse once or twice, but it didn't seem appropriate here somehow.  Or maybe because it actually applied this time around.  

            "Here," setting a new cup before her.  "Try that and tell me it isn't ten times better than what you just tried to poison me with."  

            Jules took the cup, not quite sure of anything at the moment.  With slightly shaky hands, she brought the cup to her lips.  Surprisingly enough, the gently brewed tea managed to make an impression on her slightly fuddled mind.  "This is good," glancing down at the soft amber liquid.  "I don't even need sugar or cream."

            "And that's the way tea is suppose to be," he informed her with satisfaction and sat down to have his breakfast.  "I was thinking, dear, that I'd take you over to your apartment so that you can get some fresh clothes."

            "That's cool," she replied.

            "And then maybe you'd like to pack a bag and spend another night here."  

            Her fork dropped onto the plate with a clatter and she hastily picked it up again.  Finding the pansy patterns under all the egg suddenly fascinating, "I'm not sure if that's a very good idea."  

            "All right then," polishing off the omelet with a few bites, "I'll pack up a bag and stay with you tonight.  But if we're going to stay there, we do need to pick up some food since you appear to live on olives and spoiled milk."  

            "I do not," she replied indignantly, flustered that he wanted to come over.  "And I was thinking that maybe we should………"

            "I think we should spend a few more days together joined at the hip until you see things a little more clearly, or until we make love several more time to get this out of my system," he informed her cheerfully and took her empty plate.  "I think it's very important at this stage in our relationship."

            "And what stage is that?" she wanted to know not at all sure she liked that fact that he appeared to be taking charge only too easily here.  She didn't want to be thinking about the fact that he had just announced that he had every intention for this to be a physical relationship and not just two people raising a kid together.  She was just independent enough, and usually a lot more than this, to resist being told what to do, even if part of her agreed with him.  And that part of her is scaring herself to no end.  

            He grinned and rinsed out the plates to put into the dishwasher.  "The very beginning stages of a relationship, a _real_ relationship, where two people are inseparable."  He glanced over to see her still sipping tea and decided to allow the pot and cups to sit.  They'll keep until tomorrow if he was going to spend the night with her.  Washing his hands, he sighed with satisfaction.  "I'll go pack unless you want to stay here for the night."

            "I have to be by the phone for Jenna," she muttered, toying with the napkin she hadn't used but had been thoughtfully placed by her side.  

            The smile was hard to repress and he didn't even bother.  "Then I'll go pack."

~~~~

            "Dr. Keating!" Anita said loudly as the distracted doctor walked by without looking up.  Two-thirty and either had been able to make it to lunch yet.  The flu season was hitting everyone, including the staff hard.  

            "Um?" blinking to clear her mind of the notes she had been reading.  Frankie Davidson was going to need to his tonsils removed.  The infection gets worse each time he is brought it.  It would only be a matter of time.  Might has well do it now while he was young and recovers easily.  "What is it Anita?"

            "Your sister has been on hold for you for the last ten minutes," the redheaded receptionist informed her with a raised brow.  "She's on line two."

            Frowning as she reached for the phone over the counter, "Why didn't you interrupt me?"

            "You said that unless the hospital was burning around my ears, you needed ten minutes with the Davidson boy," Anita replied with a frown.  It wasn't the first time she had been reprimanded for disrupting a doctor-patient session.  "I'm starving; can I go to lunch now?"

            Throwing her a look that didn't bode well for her karma, she picked up and the phone and ignored the question.  "Jenna?"

            "Hey," brightening considerably as she bounced her child on her knee.  Ten minutes of elevator music was making her eyes cross.  "Are you sitting?"

            "No," glancing at the irritated Anita who was looking at the scheduling book.  "Hold on a sec, sis," and placed her hand over the receiver.  "What does my next half hour look like?" she asked.

            Anita's plucked brows rose a notch and she ran her finger down the schedule.  "You've got Annie Fuberre in two minutes and Phillip Weiner in ten.  Jason Markette in twenty and Donald Becker in thirty followed by a consultation with the resident surgeon."  

            Jules made a face.  "Clips all here?"

            Anita moved the stack onto the counter.  "They're in order up to consultation."

            "Take off and be back in half an hour," she informed the receptionist before taking her had off the receiver.  "Hold on, I'm going into my office now but I've only got a minute or two."

            Jenna blew a raspberry against her baby's cheek.  "That's fine," then listened to more mellow music while Dr. Keating hauled ass into her office for the phone call.  

            Banging her hip on the corner of her desk, Jules made a face and picked up the phone.  "Okay, I'm sitting," then collapsed into her s=chair with a grunt.  "What's up?  What's happening?  And why the hell would you allow yourself to be put on hold for 10 minutes.  Didn't you go bonkers with that elevator music?"

            "You might want to suggest to your people to change the station on the hold lines cause that stuff will kill ya," putting Kevin down in his playpen.  "I tried your house early this morning but you must have left already."

            "What time?" remembering that she had checked her machine and got no important calls.

            "Around seven but I didn't leave a message.  I was just going to call the hospital instead but didn't get you there either."

            Making a face, Jules decided not to tell Jenna that she hadn't arrived home until nearly seven-thirty to change.  They had arrived at the hospital at eight sharp and jumped into work without another thought.  The flu was making its way around population and both she and Slingerland were booked solid until seven in the evening, which meant she was probably going to be seeing patients until at least eight.  "It's going to be a busy couple of days."

            "I heard the flu bug is making its way toward……."

            "Jenna, I hate to rush you but I've got several more patients to see today."

            "Sorry," setting the baby monitor up and going to the next room.  "I've got news for you."

            "Good or bad?"

            "Not sure yet."

            "That's not helpful."

            "I know," taking a deep breath.  "We got a call yesterday from the hospital."

            "Yes?"

            "And they were going to through their records again, they usually do it every two weeks cause the number of………"

            "Jenna!  Tick tock, tick tock, I've got patients."  And she did too.  Between patients and paperwork on the patients, she would be lucky if she managed to get out of the hospital by nine this evening.  "Get to the point, please."

            "Michigan man.  32 years old.  Registered six days ago."

            Jules held her breath.  "What's the……"

            "Six of six."  

            Her blood went icy cold.  "When?"

            "He's flying in this weekend for the final test."

            "And?"

            Jenna held her breath.  "The docs here are positively dancing in the aisles."

            Jumping up, Jules did a silent happy Snoopy dance for a moment with the phone still pressed against her ears.  This was the best news she's had in too long and she was going to milk it for all its worth.  Her heart felt so big it was as if it was about to burst.  

            "You're doing the Snoopy dance right now aren't you?" Jenna asked with a grin as she too did their childhood ritual celebratory dance in silence.  

            "What do you think?" she laughed and knocked over Wily Coyote on her desk.  "I'll take the first flight out on Friday and……  No, I'll be driving down Friday evening and go see this guy with you on Saturday."  

            Mouth suddenly going dry as she remembered what day it was, "Jules, yesterday, did you………"

            "Yes."

            "Oh shit!"

            "Not to worry," Jules said glancing quickly at her watch.  She was already two minutes behind.  "I said I wanted this child no manner what and I meant every word or it and every time I said it."  She wanted more time with Jenna to talk but she had duties to see to.  "Listen, I'll call you later tonight okay?  Don't go to sleep on me.  I want to know every detail of this."  

            "I got it," Jenna replied and smiled.  "Jules, if I didn't say it before or often enough: Thank you.  I don't know what I'd do without you."

            "Hey, don't be a idiot," Jules aid, coming around the desk, ready to go again.  "We're family and that's all there is to it."

            "Yeah," she smiled.  "So how are things with you and the British hunk of……"

            "Gotta go, Jenna," and promptly hung up the phone.

~~~~

            "… and the aortic valve will have to be re-sown," Letting shook her head and sighed.  "That was abysmal work they did in County."  

            Kokoris made a disagreeable noise and made notes to himself as he read over the reports and glanced at the X-rays provided.          There was nothing he disliked more than half-ass jobs, especially given the consequences of such actions.  "I'll need to review the previous records once more before we go in."

            "Have you booked the OR?" Jules asked, looking around for the stack of medical records she just had in her hand two seconds before.  

            "Not yet," Nick murmured as he reached over the counter and grabbed the stack to show Dr. Keating.  "I'll bring it back when I'm done with it."

            "Do that," Jules made a note in the charts indicating that the previous records were in Dr. Kokoris's possession now in case someone came looking for it.  "Target date?"

            Letty made a face.  Six year old with a deflective valve were rare and most often hereditary.  The first surgery didn't fix the problem completely when it had been done a mere four days after birth.  That led to a serious of health complications over the past six years.  This time around, Letty was determined to see that it is done right.  And if Kokoris had anything to say about it, she didn't doubt that it would be.  "He's heart is too weak right now for us to go in.  I'd feel better if we wait a few days and see what his white blood count is."

            "He's heart is going 92 a minute now, Letty," Jules informed her with some serious concern.  "I'm not sure how long he's going to be able to keep that up."

            Nick looked up sharply.  "Wait, I thought it was 85," he shuffled a few sheets of paper around looking for the information he was sure he had seen.

            "That was yesterday," she informed him with a sigh and turned the chart over to allow him to read.  "This is his latest as of thirty minutes ago.  I've got him in PICU now attached to an IV that is trying to slow it down."

            Drs. Jordan and Kokoris both groaned and mentally prepared themselves for the likelihood of emergency surgery.

            "Hello, luv."  Slingerland managed to sneak a kiss against her neck before Dr. Keating had a chance to react to his suddenly popping up behind her.  "And how has your day been?"  Giving her a quick hug from behind before she could pull away.  

            Letty stared.

            Nick was trying his best to keep his professional composure.  It was quite an internal struggle.

            "Off," Jules commanded shrugging his touch off all the while feeling her face heat with embarrassment.  "This is a hospital for god sakes."  

            "What's your point?" he wanted to know, setting several charts on the table.  He's been running around like a mad man for the past few hours.  This was the first chance he's had to breathe.  "Hello Dr. Jordan, you look lovely today."

            Giving him a look that seemed to ask 'what drug are you on' then she shook her head with exasperation.  "What do you want?"

            "Lots of things," he told her with a contagious smile as he leaned over and gave Jules another squeeze, making her squirm to escape.  "But for the moment, I need a consultation if you have a moment."  

            Since it wasn't really her place to say anything, she did.  "Would the two of your like to share with the rest of the class?"

            Slingerland smiled widely, his whole face lit up like a kid at Christmas.  Jules, on the other hand, turned a shade of red that gave Letty a moment of concern for her health.  Matt's delight with life wasn't being contained in any manner.  "Well as a matter of fact……"

            "What are you doing up here anyways?" Jules asked, elbowing him in the ribs to make him stop.  "Don't you have patients or something?"

            "X-Rays," he informed her, rubbing his side gently as if it really did hurt.  "And you darling?  What news has put that glow upon your face?"

            Jules frowned at him.  "What do you mean?"

            "You're glowing, luv.  You only get that kind of glow when you're happy about something.  You get a slightly different glow when you're excited but that's a topic to be discussed at another time.  Now back to the issue at hand, you're glowing.  That means you've got good news.  Share," he said.  

            Nick and Letty both observed this with speculative eyes that spoke volumes of their thoughts.  Neither was about to voice them though.  In their own way, they were both delight at this particular turn of events.  They were amusingly adorable together for anyone not to nod and congratulate them.  

            "No," she replied defiantly.  

            "Why not?" he wanted to know.

            "Because I don't plan on jinxing it."

            "You're not going to jinx it." 

            "I might, so I'm not saying anything until reality takes hold."

            "You're stubborn, you know that."

            "Yes, in fact, I do know already know that."

            "Well, as long as you know."

            "I do," she nodded her head and took more notes down.  "Nick, you want to prep an OR for Brian."

            "I would still feel better if we wait for another white count," Letty informed her then held up her hand to forestall the protest.  "Thirty minutes, Jules.  It take thirty minutes."

            Making a face, the pediatrician looked at the surgeon.  "You're opinion?"

            Kokoris shook his head.  "I agree with you, we can't wait another week for his health to improve.  His heart may fail by then.  But I also agree with Dr. Jordan, if his whites are too low, he may not survive the surgery.  Let's see the blood count first then consider going in hanging platelets."  

            "Hanging platelets may only stop the excessive blood loss, the infection is what we have to worry about," Letty commented as she looked over the charts once more.  "Let me see the last blood test?"

            "Here," handing her the printout then rubbed her stomach irritably.  

            Slingerland frowned.  "What's the matter?"

            Jules made a face.  "I'm hungry."

            "Hungry?"  Nick glanced at his watch.  "Lunch was less than three hours ago."

            "I worked through lunch," she muttered and slipped the EKG back into the chart.  They won't be able to get another set for a while.  

            "You didn't eat?" Matt asked, a little more than not liking this.  "Why didn't you eat?"

            "I had eight walk-in patients," she explained.  "What did you want me to do?  Ignore them?"  

            "Of course not," Matt muttered darkly.  "But I also expected you to take care of yourself.  And not eating properly is not my idea of taking care of yourself."

            "Are you reprimanding me?" she asked, hands planted firmly on her hips.    

            He raised a sable brow.  "When you do something ridiculous for one of your brilliance; most assuredly yes."  His eyes softened as she continued to glare at him.  "You have more than just yourself to think of now, Jules."

            That made its way through her anger.  "Fine," and glanced at her watch.  She had six patients lined up for the next hour.  "Grab me some cookies, will you?"  

            "I'll do that," Matt said just as a tech came flying over with a set of X-rays hot off the chemicals.  "Oh goody," he muttered holding up the film to the light.  Even with uneven filtering, he could already see the problem.  "Letty, I'm going to need you on this one."  

            Dr. Jordan frowned and leaned sideways to see.  Her eyes rolled and she made an apologetic noise to Jules.  "I better take care of this," and picked up her notes.  "Are we in agreement about that second blood test?"

            "Yeah," Dr. Keating nodded, making a quick swipe of her own charts before they got lost in the shuffle of things as the four doctors prepare to depart.  "I'll order it now.  Nick, can you stay late or am I moving this for first thing in the morning?"

            "I'd rather do it first thing in the morning," Nick admitted, grabbing his coffee from behind the counter.  He was going to need a lot more of the eatable tar before the day was through.  

            Keating sniffed the coffee longingly.

            "Don't even think about it," Matt warned softly as he handed Dr. Jordan the notes on his case she was about to step into.  "Cookies will be here in ten minutes," he informed Jules.  "I'll see you later tonight.  Don't work too hard even though I know you will," and then grabbed her chin firmly to give her a quick kiss before following Letty down the hall toward the stairs.  

            Slingerland had already disappeared around the corner after a snickering Dr. Jordan before Jules had a chance to even react to his spontaneous show of affection……in front of half the pediatric staff.  Feeling her fact heating up, Jules reminded herself that she was a grown woman and she had done absolutely nothing wrong.  Of course, that thought lasted as long as it took her to open her eyes and stare back at the sea of faces that was regarding her with speculative eyes.  

            "You two seem to be on," Nick tilted his head and considered his words carefully.  "Friendlier terms today."  

            "Matt's being his usual self," she muttered making her way to her office, trying to ignore the increase volume of whispers that seemed to be happening around her.  The volume was making it hard to even pretend that she didn't know what they were talking about.  

            The grin on Nick's face was enough to send several nurses giggling with delight.  "You mean completely enamored with you?"

            "What?" turning around so quickly that Nick collided into her without meaning to.  

            Reaching out, the quick reflex catching Jules before she be toppled, Nick made a disagreeable face.  "Must you do that?" and then pushed her into the office and shut the door firmly behind him to keep the rest of the salivating staff out.  

            "What are you talking about?" she demanded setting her charts down on a side table and turning to comfort him.

            "Oh come now, Doctor," Nick said with sigh, setting his posterior onto a large yellow thing that resembled a tiny chair with big blue eyes.  "Everyone in this hospital knows that Slingerland adores you, even the new additions such as myself.  It's written on his face every time he looks upon you.  Very difficult to miss."  

            "I have absolute no idea what you're talking about, Nick.  I haven't seen anything like that."

            "Of course you won't," he laughed.  "You're involved.  It's always more difficult to see straight when you're in the middle of the whirl wind." 

            Staring at him, Jules had an uneasy feeling that she appears to be the last person on this earth to know that Matthew Slingerland loved her.  "So what are you saying?  That Matt's been in love with me for sometime now?"

            "I can't say for sure, only Dr. Slingerland can answer such a question.  But if you're asking for what I know, I'd say that I haven't seen him _not _in love with you since I've known him."  

            That silence Jules, putting thoughts into her head.  Matt's obvious affection of late has been something she's been considering.  Even after this morning, she had some lingering thoughts of his sudden attachment due to the life she may even be carrying now.  But if what Nick is saying is true………

            "Are you involved?"

            "What?" coming back to this realm.  

            Nick's lips curled up once more.  "Are the two of you together now?"

            "Um……."

            "I'll take that as a yes."

            Jules made a face.  "It's complicated."

            "Love always is."

~~~~

            "Dr. Lenning?"

            Harriet turned her pale blue eyes narrowing slightly as she took in the slightly disheveled look of the young technician.  "Yes?"  It was the end of a long day and she wanted to go home to rest before someone come in with an emergency.  She wasn't on call tonight and she didn't have any plans to be.  

            "I'm Ken McKinney, from Lab Eight."

            Since that meant nothing to Harriet, she merely shifted the clips in her hand and waited for clarification.  

            An utterly defeated look suddenly crossed the young man's face, making Harriet extremely nervous.  There were few things that cannot be fixed in the hospital, death and…… well, death.  Anything else is negotiable.  "We had sent up three specimens yesterday to your office and…"

            "What about them?" her voice calm but her mind already speeding along to all sorts of problems linked to whatever it is this slightly stuttering boy was trying to tell her.  "What happened?"

            Ken ran a nervous hand through his sandy hair.  "I think you'll want to come down to the lab to see."

            "Is it that bad?" she wanted to know flagging down a nurse to hand over her clips.

            "It's worse," Ken warned her, holding the doors to the stairway open.

            "Oh boy!."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be Continued…..  (obviously)  

Hum… this is taking longer to end that I had expected.  New ideas keeps popping into my head that I want to get down.  My apologies.  


	18. Chapter 18

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Anyone out there that still thinks that I might actually own anything in association with this story after reading the first sixteen disclaimers for this story needs to have their reality checked for stalls.  Thanks.    

**Timeline:**  I'm not even going to try to guess on this one now.  Anything that was on the show beyond "With Grace" needs to be ignored and forgotten while reading this.  Everything else… read the other sixteen chapters of this story for it.  Thanks.  

**Rating:**  PG-13

**Author's Note:**  Okay, I'm putting a twist into this story.  Call it a copout or taking a short cut but that's the way I'm going to play this.  Bear with me.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   Just about everything.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eighteen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I was thinking. . ."

            "There's a news flash."

            "Seriously, darling."

            "What?"

            "I was thinking that maybe you and I could take a drive this weekend and go to this nice bed and breakfast place I know on the coast.  Won't that be lovely?  You, me, a big bed that we will hopefully get to do more in than sleep and the sound of the ocean to relieve some of this stress we've been carrying on our shoulders."  

            Jules turned and shook her head at him.  This would be the second night he's spent at her place and he didn't appear to be in any hurry to leave.  In fact, he looked just a little too comfortable lying there among her ridiculously loud bedspread.  She had suggested that he slept on the futon that first night, but he had been quick to change her mind on that idea.  And she had to admit it was kind of nice to have him to snuggle up next to in the nights.  It was getting damn cold and her apartment never did have very good heating.  

            "What do you think, luv?" Matt asked propping himself up onto his elbow as he watched her put little tiny silver ball earrings on.  He was beginning to memorize her routine in the morning.  Brush teeth, have something for breakfast, dress then a tiny bit of make-up to emphasize her perky prettiness or to cover up exhaustion, which ever explanation you care to subscribe to.  "A relaxing weekend?  That is if you aren't on-call with NICU or PICU."  

            "I'm not but I can't," she informed him and rubbed her neck with some regret.  A relaxing weekend sounded lovely after the hellish week she's been having.  Flu season was wreaking havoc with her schedules with all the last-minute appointments and walk-ins. She's been yelled at more than once this week by either Slingerland, Kokoris, Jordan or Brennan about working through the lunch shift and not eating.  "I'm going out of town tonight."

            "What?" startled, he didn't brace himself as he sat up.  The bed was about half the size of his own and quite difficult to become accustom to, which is why when he sat up so quickly, he slide off the edge and landed on the floor.  "Ow . . ."

            "Are you all right?" turning to stare.  Slingerland was usually so graceful that it was quite staring to see him so awkward.  

            "I'm fine," rubbing his posterior with annoyance.  "And what is this about leaving town?"

            Fidgeting with her bracelet, a gift from her mother when she turned sixteen, "I was going to tell you about it but it just kept slipping my mind."

            "Really?" not really believing.  

            "I'm going to see my sister this weekend."

            That actually made sense in a non-sense kind of way.  But he was still not over the fact that she hadn't informed him that she had plan on escaping his company for an entire weekend just as they were. . . well, he wasn't quite sure what they were at the moment.  Only that he's managed to induce semi-invitations to spend nights in her apartment and hold her while she slept.  And he's had some kind of agreement that he was going to be part of her and the baby's life, no matter how minimal; he fully intended to extend that further.  And that she wasn't going to be seeing anyone while he was still around.  Hum… sounds like a relationship to him though she refused to acknowledge that little reality.  But he was quick to catch on to her insecurities of life.  Oh well. . .   _A rose by any other color. . . _  "I see."

            Jules struggled not to squirm.  Why she felt uncomfortable over that calm and acceptable response was not something she wanted to dwell on too long.  She had meant to tell him at one point or other but he's somehow always managed to find a way to distract her and . . . .   oh, she was making excuses now.  The truth of the manner was that she wasn't sure if she wanted him to know cause that meant that she might actually go through with the idea of inviting him along and that would mean that she'd be inviting him to _meet_ the family.  And that was too much of a . . . commitment.  If she allowed him to meet the family, it meant that she had already decided to allow him have the kind of relationship that he _obviously_ wanted with her.  And… Okay, there was way too many links in her mind to conclusions that should have been so logical and easy but she was complicating it because . . . because. . . 

            Because she was scared to death.  

            She was afraid of the hurt that always come with every relationship that one falls into, good or bad.  

            "Matt. . ."  And because he was standing here, in her whimsical bedroom, staring at her with something akin to disappointment in his eyes, Jules felt her heart clinch.  She wasn't ready damn it.  She just wanted a nice simple, quiet life that didn't include the complications having all these stupid feelings and needing to put someone else before herself and…  And damn it, she was going to tell him that.  Really.  "Matt, I. . ."  Her heart won't let her.  With sigh, "You want to come along?"

            "To see your sister?" he asked quietly, his face devoid of all emotions.  

            Not sure she could get words past the lump in her throat, she nodded.  

            "I'd love to," he said cheerfully and grinned at her.  

            She eyed him suspiciously.  He was jovially putting on his clothes and grinning like a gleeful puppy, his seductive dark eyes twinkling.  "You look… happy."

            The smugness was both absurdly charming and irritating as he looped his hand-painted tie and leaned over to kiss her. "I knew you'd come around, darling.  It's only a matter of time."    

~~~~

            "Jules?"

            Dr. Keating turned in time to see Harriet Lenning making her way toward her hurriedly.  The OB appeared somewhat hurried and maybe just a little frazzled.  "Oh hey Harriet, what's up?"

            "I need fifteen minutes of your time today if you have any available.  Or after-hours if that's necessary."  

            Dr. Lenning seldom do after hours stuff that was work related and by the deep frown that seemed to be permanently etched across her forehead, it was definitely business.  Unfortunately, Jules had plans.  "I can probably pull fifteen minutes after lunch today, will that be okay?"

            "Yes, yes, perfect," she rubbing her forehead and sighed.  The last day and a half has been like a nightmare.  Her husband ha spent half the night up with as she attempted to voice what she might have to say to her numerous patients in the coming days following the announcement and fallout.  But first, she's got to talk to Dr. Keating.  "I'll have Bonnie block out that time for us.  Can we do it in my office?"

            "Sure," Jules peered at her friend.  "Is something wrong, Harriet?  You don't look so good."  
            "It's nothing compared to what I feel," she sighed and shook her head.  And it was true; her haggard appearance was only the first of many physical manifestations of her concerns.  "I'll see you after lunch."

            "Okay," watching Harriet go with worried eyes.  

~~~~

            "Hey you!" Jackie said dropping her plate onto the table.

            "Hey you too," she said moving papers out of the way.  She had been kicked out of her own office by the combined orders of Dr. Jordan and Dr. Slingerland at the stroke of noon.  Every member of the staff seemed to be conspiring against her these days.  It was with some grumbling that she headed to the cafeteria to eat and work, and to watch out for the two nosy doctors.  At least one of them was going to get a piece of her mind.  "What's up?"

            "Did you hear?"  

            "Hear what?"

            "That the shit is about to hit the fan," Jackie whispered conspiratorially.  "Word around is someone is getting fired over this."

            Perplexed, possibly because she's been so backlogged with patients that she's barely had time to come up for hair much less listen to the circuiting news, "Jackie, I have no idea what you're talking about."

            "She's talking about the failed backups on the third floor," Nick informed her inviting himself to their little table.  "And if the lawsuits don't hit legal by the end of the month, I'd be surprised."  He just came out of a surgery that was going to be need a long recovery period, for him anyways.  The patient on the other hand was going to be running and jumping before he has a chance to get to his chiropractor to readjust his back from five hours bend over a surgical table.  "Good to see that you're beginning to eat more regularly."

            "Not much for a choice there with all the nagging I get," Jules muttered as she scooted some more space for the long legged Dr. Kokoris.  "And what's this about failed back ups?"

            Sniffing dubiously at the salad he had chosen, he wondered how the hospital could expect any of them to eat the less than appetizing food provided.  "There was apparently a city wide power surge on Monday evening, one of the power plants had a generator malfunction, and four circuits on the third floor jumped their breakers.  Only three of the four back up units came online.  Labs eight and nine were without power for quite some time."

            Lab eight and nine housed delicate materials for most of the fourth and fifth floor.  "Oh shit," Jules's hand stopped midway through the notes she had been making to catch up on paper work.  "How much damage are we . . ."

            "That's not the worse part," Jackie added, chewing on an overly ripe tomato then making a face over it.  There's nothing worse than soft tomatoes.  "The kicker is the lab techs didn't discover the problem until late Tuesday evening, when the emergency evening crew came in."

            "How many hours?" Jules wanted to know.

            "A full twenty," Nick replied.

            "What happened to you?" Jackie asked catching the note in his voice.

            "I had specialized AB+ blood in storage there for a surgery that now has to be put off another week while I attempt to pull off a miracle by having some flown in from Chicago so we can de-platelet them first."  

            "How is the administration handling it?" Jules wanted to know.  

            "They are pulling that 'let's keep it as quiet as possible' routine," Jackie made a face and threw her milk away.  "But someone is going down for this one."

            "Unfortunately, I have to agree with Dr. Colette in that," Nick muttered and ate the rest of his salad with as much olive oil and vinegar as he could stand to cover the taste of the stale vegetables.  "They have to hold someone accountable if this turns ugly for us."

            Jules groaned.  She could already see the massive amount of problems something like this could cause.  "Anyone heard anything more about the consequences."

            "Only that several specimens were sent out Tuesday, all of them compromised.  There is going to be hell to pay for this one."  Jackie shook her head and was silently glad that her patients were all for elective surgery.  Judging by the look on Kokoris's face, the others were going to have a hell of a time dealing with the fall out over this.  "Does your patient know?"

            Nick's lips twisted into something unpleasant on his handsome face.  "The administration won't let me tell them."

            "And?"

            Eyes that were shielded, "I'm in enough trouble from the Terry Howell thing as is, I cannot kick up sand on this one.  And you shouldn't either after that Medicare stunt you pulled with the knitting needles . . . yes, I know about that."

            Jackie didn't look one bit contrived over the whole incident.  "Well, I'm just saying that we made a mistake and we need to own up to it, even if we get our collective asses kicked for it.  The patient has a right to know."  

            Nodding in agreement, Nick rolled his neck and mentally prepared himself for the afternoon shift that consisted for eight patients that had follow-ups to do.  "Well, thank god we haven't done major harm yet so we don't have to worry.  I think of all the specimens that went out, Dr. Lenning is the only one that's making noises about a major fallout."  

            Glancing at her watch, Jules saw that her afternoon was closing in on her.  After her meeting with Harriet, she was going to be major busy for the rest of the day.  Plus they had to stop by Slingerland's place for him to pack for San Diego before heading out for a late night drive south.  "What's she saying?"

            "Don't know, she's not talking to anyone but the admin."  

            Jackie shuddered.  "I hope it's not serious."

            "It would have to be to rattle Dr. Lenning," Jules announced just as her pager went off suddenly.  "What the. . ."  

            The PA suddenly crackled to life.  "Dr. Keating.  Paging Dr. Keating.  Dr. Keating to the ER.  Dr. Keating to the ER stat."  

            Jules glanced at her pager and shook her head.  "They must be really looking for me," and got up to grab her notes.  

            "Leave it," Nick said and placed a quick hand over her hurried ones.  "I'll bring everything to the nurse's station.  Go."  

            "Thanks, Nick," and said squeezing his shoulder as she passed.

            The resident plastic surgeon observed all this with raised her brows then watched until Kokoris's eyes swiveled away from the retreating pediatrician before asking, "You are not going to be like totally stupid, right?"  

            "What do you mean?"

            "Everyone knows that Slingerland and Keating are like totally together now."

            "And your point is?"

            "Don't go doing something that's going to stir the cauldron," she advised and speared a tomato.  "Cause buff as you are, Slingerland will kill you with his bare hands if you go near his girl."  She shrugged her shoulders.  "But that's just my opinion as a woman watching from the outer edge."

            "I don't doubt your assessment of the situation," he informed her with crooked grin.  "Slingerland appears to be a man that will not tolerate infringement upon what he perceives as his."  

            "So what are you doing?"

            Nick grinned.  "Reminding our dear internist what a lucky bastard he is."

            Jackie frowned.  "You're going to mess with his head?"  
            "Not at all," he assured her with confidence.  "Just helping him to see his fortunes in life."

            "In other word, you're going to mess with his head."

            The grin was unholy at best.  "She's wonderful."

            "You like her?"

            "Of course," he replied.

            Eyes that blinked with uncertainty, "Really?"

            "What's there not to like?  She's adorable, dedicated, brilliant, and pretty as hell, how can a man resist?"  

            "Oh, you're _really_ going to mess with Slingerland's head, huh?"

~~~~

            "Anita, where's Dr. Keating?" Harriet wanted to know after waiting fifteen minutes for what could have been potentially been the longest ten-minute appointment of her career.  Of course, that fifteen-minute wait had been worth about a year's worth of professional pain.  

            The red headed receptionist looked peered at the OB over her half rimmed glasses.  "She was called to the ER.  Three-car pile up with several injured.  I was told to push all her afternoon patients onto other doctors and to call in Dr. Neeson for backup."  

            "I see," she had heard of the emergency but hadn't given it much thought.  "Can you tell Dr. Keating to come see me the minute she's free?"

            "Sure," jotting down a note.

            "Thanks."

~~~~

            "Are you observing?" Matt asked as he walked the gurney toward the elevator.  The patient on the gurney had been knocked out already in preparation for the surgery ahead.  They were going to be lucky.  It could have been ten times worse without the seatbelt.  Behind him, Dr. Keating was walking along side yet another gurney making its way toward the elevator as well.

            "Yeah, I think I better." Jules suppressed the urge to groan as he back protested and looked at the anesthesiologist.  "How long?"

            "Three hours," Dr. Jennings replied, her eyes on the monitor she was pushing ahead of her.  

            "You?" Jules asked her eyes on the tired Dr. Slingerland's face.  He'd just spent the last hour trying to stabilize the mother of her patient, whose car had been broad-sided by a speeding vehicle running a light, forcing both cars into the next lane and in the path of yet another car.  The three year old in the back seat had glass and metal stabbed through her car seat and into her right side.  

            "Yes," he replied grimly.  The chances of survival were good if they stopped the internal bleeding.  Which means they have to do it now.  "How are you doing, luv?"

            "You talking to me or the patient?" Jules asked dryly.

            "You, of course," he replied with smile, ignoring the perked ears of the rest of the staff that were wheeling the two patients to the OR.  "I don't want you over working yourself."  

            "I'm not," she informed him then wrinkled her nose at him.  "By the way, I really didn't appreciate your giving my staff orders to kick me out of my office during the lunch hour."

            "If I didn't, you'd work right through it," he said, moving to push the elevator button.  "And it's nice to know that the staff has some consideration for your health even if you don't."  He frowned at a surgical nurse.  "Don't snicker.  I've seen all you women do it when you think it's necessary."  

            "That's not true," Jules checked her patient and ignored the nodding heads of the three male nurses that were pushing the gurneys. 

            "I'm just saying that women tend to dedicate themselves thoroughly without thought of even their own needs when there are things they feel are more important.  It's a very motherly thing to do," Slingerland explained with a quick glanced at the heart monitor.  "Tom and Nick have been paged right?  No surgeons would make doing a surgery very difficult."  

            "They've been paged," Nurse Joanne Johnson replied and nodded toward the tired pediatrician.  "Dr. Keating made the call herself."

            Jules nodded and let a breath.  "I'm exhausted and it's not even two yet."

            "Take a nap later," Slinglerand suggested just as the elevator opened.  The two conferring surgeons looked up and moved quickly out of the way as the gurneys were wheeled in. "Aren't we lucky," and handed the charts over.  "Which one of you is doing the mother and which one of you is doing the child?"

            "I'll take the mom," Tom Jordan said and took the chart with a sigh.  "Oh lord, are we talking about a bleeder?"

            "Yes," Slingerland shook his head with regret as he watched Kokoris moved next to Jules and took the chart from her.  "We've located the problem in her abdomen area.  Looks like the hit she took dislocated a rib and puncture her liver."  He frowned as he watched Jules leaned closer to point out something she had noted earlier.  Kokoris leaned down to hear her words and rested on arm around her waist to bring her forward.  

            "How much blood you have pumped back into her?" Tom waited a beat to hear the answer ignore the murmur of voice around as others related information back and forth.  When Slingerland didn't answer after a bit, he looked up to see the internist watching Keating and Kokoris confer.  "Dr. Slingerland?"

            "What?" his head snapping over a little too quickly.  A look that didn't bode well crossed his face.  "My apologies, what did you say?"

            "Blood input so far," slanting a glance over at Kokoris and Keating.  He had to admit, Kokoris was standing just a little closer to the pediatrician than normal and was currently resting one hand against the bed from behind his colleague, enclosing Dr. Keating.  

            "Three units of O neg.  We just hung the first B neg on her five minutes ago."  Slingerland shifted his body slightly, turning his back on the other two and forced himself to concentrate.  "I called ahead to have the lab turn over three units of B neg for the surgery.  I'm hoping to be in and out within the hour."

            "I can't be sure of anything until we go.  If there has been disruption in her. . ."

            "Not a choice.  Let's stop the internal bleeding first then worry about everything else." and unable to help himself, he turned and looked over his shoulders once more.  Kokoris had backed off slightly to jot notes on the chart while Jules checked on her patient.  "Everything okay, Jules?"

            Nodding her head, "She's going to need sutures for these cuts," peeling back the bloody bandage on the girl's leg.  "I'll come in for the first half and close up these wounds."  With the ragged cuts, she was going to be spending a good hour stitching the edges together.  

            Kokoris shook his head and examined the major wound first.  "Leave it.  Looks like most of that is already clotting.  Jules, if I'm not mistaken in my anatomy positioning, she's going to loose this kidney."

            "I want confirmation of rupture before we do anything rash," she replied and leaned back against the wall of the elevator.  Losing a kidney meant a lifetime of medication and dialysis.  And for a three year old, that was a long time to go.  These kinds of tragedies never failed to make her so sick of the world.  And that in term wastes so much of her energy that she needed to see her through the tasks at hand.  Every muscle in her body felt heavy now.  

            "Are you okay?" Nick asked, coming closer to peer at her.  She was looking uncommonly pale under the fluorescents.  Placing a hand on her forehead, feeling her body temperature, he ran it gently along the side of her face until he was cupping her cheek with his palm.  "You look white as a sheet."

            Matt managed to contain himself enough _not_ to plant a facer on Nick.  But nothing sort of the heavens could restrain him from jerking the surgeon away from Jules.  He knew what that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was even if he refused to give it a name.  "Nick. . ."

            Kokoris shook his head firmly and nodded head Dr. Keating.  "Look at her."

            Jules had gone the same color as her once white lab coat.  Slingerland's stomach dropped out.  "Darling?  What's the matter?" touching her pale cheeks.  

            "Tired," she managed to say and took a huge swallow of stale air.  "Just really _really_ tired."

            "Or it could be that lousy lunch you had," Nick supplied.

            "Could be," she admitted and shook Matt off when he attempted to take her pulse.  "I'm fine, Matt.  I just need like twenty hours of sleep or something."

            Despite the gravity, Nick couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why?  What have you been doing in the evenings to keep you up late?"

            Paying no attention to the knowing looks and quickly muffled giggles, Slingerland lifted Jules's chin and did a quick visual assessment of her.  "You look pale. Your eyes are slightly bloodshot.  And your skin feels clammy.  Are you falling ill, luv?"

            Blinking to keep things in focus because she was suddenly hot on the inside but felt as if she's taken a dunk in a pool of icy water.  "I have been seeing a lot of patients with these same symptoms."

            Nodding his head, "Then you need some rest and more fluids," he turned to Kokoris.  "You going to be okay without her for the surgery?"

            "Not a problem," Nick informed them as the door to the elevator finally dinged open.  That had to have been the longest ride in the history of the hospital.  "I don't need her fainting in the middle of my surgical room."  

            "That would be bad," Tom said as he shooed the orderly out.  "Slingerland, get Jules something to drink and get her lay down for a bit.  Kokoris and I will handle things from here.  We'll come find get you guys when we're done and brief you on what happened."  He gave Dr. Keating a stern look when the girl made a move to protest.  "Don't make me sic my wife on you, young lady."  

            That effectively made Jules clamp her mouth shut.  The only other person that Dr. Jordan could have threatened her with to gain the same effect would have been Dr. Lenning.  It was difficult to argue with people you have nothing but the highest respect for.  

            "See you after surgery," Matt said and allowed them all out before pushing the button to the second floor.  "You can rest in my office," he said pulling her unresistingly into his arms as the elevator doors gently closed, locking out the bustling sounds of the busy floor.  

            "I don't want to rest," she insisted but didn't lift her head from where it was resting against his chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heart.  "I want to observe the surgery."

            "I don't think that Dr. Jordan agrees with you," he ran a hand slowly through her strawberry hair, enjoying the softness.  "Besides, you do look awful."  

            She hit him with an open hand.  "Thanks a lot."

            "You're welcome," dropping a kiss on her head.  He amused her to end to see her resisting but giving in at the same time.  Giving her a quick squeeze, he let go just as the door opened to allow in three chattering nurses, who all went dead silent upon lifting their eyes.  The rest of the ride down to the second floor was done in silence.  

            When the two doctors finally made their way out of the elevator, Jules was trying hard to suppress the most unprofessional urge to giggle like a school girl being caught making out behind the school gymnasium.  "That couldn't have been more awkward if we had been in there naked."  

            "I don't know about that," leading the way to his office, ignoring a gesturing Norman.  "Having Dr. Lenning instruct me on what _not_ to do when I donating sperm was pretty high up on the embarrassment meter."  

            She gave into the urge to giggle and then had to hang on to him to stay standing.  When they finally got to his office, she collapsed onto the sofa against the wall and had to take several deep breaths to calm herself.  "Oh man, I would have given just about anything, even triple fudge chocolate forest cake, to have been there for that conversation." 

            "Not so funny from where I was standing," he informed her and continued to ignore Norman who was wearing a scowl as he came around the receptionist area and marched toward him purposefully.  Shaking his head at the dutiful man, Slingerland shut the door to his office.  "Now, you want to sit back and let someone else take care of you for a change?"

            "And if I say no?" she asked but accepted the bottled water he handed her.  Matt was big on bottled water as she's come to learn.

            "Well than that's just too damn bad," he said sitting down next to her with a sigh.  "Lord, I'm exhausted."

            "This your way of making me rest?  By keeping me company?" leaned her head against his shoulder.  

            "No, just my way of telling you the truth of the situation.  We've both been running full throttle for a week now," he stroked her hair once more than allowed himself a moment to enjoy the quiet time.  "Is it any wonder that you're running on low?"

            "I guess not," willing to admit that.  Plus she was horribly tired.  Coming off the hormone theory had been terrible on her back the last time and this time appears to be no different, pregnant or not.  "How are we going to drive south tonight if we're both feeling like something the dog dragged through the mud?"  

            "Since I have never had the good fortune of owning a canine, they were not allowed in boarding school, I have no basis of comparison."  

            "It's bad," she informed him with a laugh.

            "Thank you for that _descriptive_ explanation," he closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat.  "I need to get back to the examine room."  

            "I thought you were tired?"

            "I am but I don't look like death warmed over the way you do darling, which means that I don't have an excuse to stay in here and take a nap."  

            "Take a nap?" she pulled back and gave him a look that said, "Are you nuts?"

            "Yes, take a nap," he said, lifting the bottled water in her hand as he stood up and prepared himself to get back to work.  "Kokoris wasn't too far off when he said you're as white as a sheet.  And as your doctor. . ."

            "Who elected you my doctor?"

            He turned to look at her.  "I am the internist here."

            "And?"

            "And therefore your doctor had you been admitted after passing out in the surgical room if you had been stubborn and insisted on accompanying your patient in."  He pushed her back when she attempted to get up.  "Stay and take an hour.  I'll come get you later and we can go see how the surgeries went."

            "I've got patients," putting a token of protest as he settled her in with a cream color throw from under the end table.  

            "They've undoubtedly called in backups for you and myself so don't you concern your pretty head over such matters," leaning over to kiss her head.  "Take a nap while I go and check with Norman.  I'll come get you in an hour."

            "You promise?" failing to suppress the yawn.

            "I promise," and smiled down at her.  "Rest."

            "Wake me in an hour," she murmured her eyes already half closed and her mind drifting.

            Slingerland stood there for another two minutes, just watching her curl up in the seat.  He was tempted to just forget Norman and lay down with her, taking her into his arms once more as he had done so for the past three nights.  It felt good, felt right, to wake with her each morning and pretend that they would have such mornings forever.  How easily it had been for him to accustom himself to the weight of her head on his shoulder, her small delicate hand curled and resting on his chest, her even breathing against his throat for she liked to cuddle close and bury her nose against his collar.  Everything about her felt right.

            Now he just had to convince her that that meant something.  

~~~~

            "Dr. Slingerland."

            "Dr. Lenning," turning on his heel to face the OB.  "What can I do for you?"

            "Have you seen Jules?  I've been trying to track her since noon and have had no luck so far.  I thought she'd be in the observation deck but. . ."

            "Oh, she's in my office right now," sighing an order and handing it to a waiting nurse.  "She wasn't feeling well right before the surgery and Kokoris and Jordan bullied her into staying out and I managed to convince her to take a nap.  She's been functioning on five hours and sheer will power for several days now."  

            "Not too healthy," Harriet murmured with concern.  

            "Yeah," rubbing his neck and wishing he had more than just a quick dry sandwich for lunch.  He was going to need a nap soon too if he kept going without much longer without water.  This nonstop fun was killing him.  "Was there something you needed, Doctor?"

            Frowning, Harriet considered it a moment.  Ethically she couldn't tell him anything, this was Jules case and he had no official affiliation with her.  Morally she knew that he needed to know, it was after all Jules they were talking about.  But her Hippocratic Oath won't allow her to break confidence.  If Jules wanted Matt to know, then she'd have to be the one to tell him.  "I just needed to talk to Jules about something important, that's all."

            "I'll see to it that she gets the message," he informed her and groaned when Norman handed him two more charts.  "I though you said that would be it for an hour."

            Norman rolled his eyes and thrust the charts at him again.  "I lied."  

            "Bugger."

~~~~

            "Hey Bonnie."

            "Hey Dr. Keating.  How's your schedule?"

            "Like the death toll after a train wreck," Jules responded with a grime smile.  "I've got like a dozen messages to get back to Harriet.  She in?" holding up several memos with Anita's thin chicken scratch on it.  

            "No, one patient just went into labor," the graying haired nurse responded with a kind smile at the obviously exhausted doctor.  "Need to leave a message?"

            "Well," glancing at the pink memos again.  "It says that she needs to see me.  Any urgency on this?"

            "When was the appointment?" grabbing the schedule book.  

            "Supposedly at 1:30 but I got tied up with an emergency."

            "I heard," running a finger down the schedule.  "I've got no red flag on it and nothing from the doctor about any hurry."

            "Is it a consultation?" Jules asked with a frown.  It was unlike Harriet to leave out details when making appointments.  "Anything?"

            "Nothing," Bonnie said flipping to the next page, just in case.  "Only has your name on it in Dr. Lenning's handwriting.  No more than that."

            "Hum. .  ." sighing because she still had patients to see and it's already five-thirty. 

            "Must not be that important," Bonnie suggested with a shrug.  "She'd tell me if it was."  

            "But there were several message," fanning the memos.  

            "Personal?"

            "Maybe," Jules glanced at her watch again.  "Tell you what, leave message for her on her desk from me, will you?  Tell her that I'll be at my sister's this weekend if she needs to reach me, have me paged and we can do conference call if necessary."

            Jotting down the note quickly, "I got it."

            "Thank, Bonnie."

            "No problem."

            "And if it's an emergency. . ."

            "I'll have you paged from the PA," Bonnie concluded.

            "Thanks."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be Continued. . . 

Who doesn't know where this is going, raise your hand.            


	19. Chapter 19

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Anyone out there that still thinks that I might actually own anything in association with this story after reading the other hundred disclaimers for every story I've ever written to have their reality checked for stalls.  Thanks.    

**Timeline:**  I'm not even going to try to guess on this one now.  Anything that was on the show beyond "With Grace" needs to be ignored and forgotten while reading this.  Everything else… read the other chapters of this story for it.  Thanks.  

**Rating:**  PG-13 boarding R

**Author's Note:**  This is one of those in-between chapters.  Transition Chapters is what I called them.  Not a whole lot of action but I wanted it in here to move the story along.  Bear with me.  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?   Meet the family.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nineteen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I cannot believe you're still here!" Jackie rolled her eyes and tossed a Twinkie she had been stashing in her office at the distracted doctor.  "Aren't you tired of being here yet?"  She slouched against a counter and watched as Jules Keating scribbled madly at a note.

            "I feel like I'm going be the next candidate for the insane asylum," Jules fumbled with the Twinkie for her a moment, giving Jackie a grateful look for providing her with the much needed sugar, "But then I remember that I've got patients waiting for me and I don't have time to go crazy."

            "I would hate to be you," Jackie commented as she sighed and then spotted another fellow doctor down the hall making his way over.  "But then again, if I had a gorgeous guy waiting for me I won't give a damn that I'm overloaded and just go home."  

            "What are you talking about?" closing one patient file to open another.  

            "I'm saying that you've a cute Brit doc waiting to take you home and give you a good massage to ease the day from your shoulders, I won't be standing here filling in patient information like you.  I'd be getting my purse and heading for the door to heat up that massage oils."

            "I've got paperwork," Jules informed her and wished that she could take up the advice with a clear conscience.  Her nap had helped but after half an hour, she was too worried about her workload being backlogged that she had decided to go back to work.  Now at ten to seven, she was beyond exhausted and still had a five hour drive to do.  

            "Hello, luv," Matt nuzzled her neck and waited for the inevitable wiggling to get out of his hold in public; he wasn't disappointed.  "Are you ready to leave?" pressing a kiss into her hair before he pulled away, much to the amusement and enjoyment of Dr. Collette.  "Good evening, Jackie.  How are you?"

            "Heard you had a crasher today," she said with a smile.  

            "Yes, and no, it's not time to consider plastic surgery yet," he grinned back and waited patiently for Jules to complete whatever it was she was trying to complete.  Except for the five minutes it took for Kokoris and Jordan to update them on their patients' conditions follow post-op, he hadn't seen her since leaving her to nap.  "Let's wait a bit and see if she makes it through the next few days first."  He watched as yet another record is pulled out and worked on.  "Aren't you done yet?"

            "No," she answered.  

            "Why not?" he asked, making a shooing motion to Jackie.

            Rolling her eyes again, Jackie sighed and moved on.  She needed a man in her life.  

            "Because I'm not done yet," Jules answered, making another note to herself on follow-up.  "That nap cut into my work time."

            "I think that unexpected case did that," he looked around and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her.  "Can't that wait?"

            "No," she said, pulling away and looked around.  Turning her head, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting back to her notes.  "I want these updated while I'm gone."

            "You still want to drive down today?"

            "I have to."

            "Why?  Besides seeing your only family."

            "Because. . . "  She paused, not wanting to jinx this, not after all the false hopes they've had in the past.  She'd tell him in the morning, she promised herself.  "I have my reasons."

            Already suspecting what they are, and given the earlier hints, he didn't push.  "All right then.  Shall we get going so we can arrive hopefully before midnight?"

            She glanced at the two charts still in front of her.  "Hold on," and found the little markers that Jenny always puts in for her to sign off on telephonic orders.  "Okay, I think I'm done here.  Your place for a bag and then we're on our way?"

            "Dinner, darling?" he asked, escorting her toward her office.  

            "Think we have time?  We can eat in the car," she suggested.

            "We will _not_ eat in my car," he stated firmly.  He was not going to allow crumbs in his fifty thousand dollar car.  Plus how she expected him to eat and drive at the same time was beyond his comprehension.  Drinking coffee in the car is not the same as putting food in there.  "I'll stop somewhere for a bite."

            Reframing from stating that it was so like a guy to be so careful of their precious car, Jules grinned and grabbed her purse and coat.  She had actually remembered one this morning.  Well, to be honest, it had been Slingerland that remember and forced her coat on before she could rush out the door, five minutes late as usual.  "Okay, but I don't want to hear complaining about arriving after midnight from you if we're going to a sit down meal."  

            "You won't," he said and noticed several pick memos on her desk.  "Phone calls?"

            "Harriet," she informed him.

            "That's right; she was looking for you earlier."

            "Yeah I know, I stopped by her office after my last patient but one of hers had gone into labor and she wasn't available."

            "You want to stop by now?"

            "I doubt she'd have time," Jules replied turning her collar over as she searched her purse for a moment.  "Besides, I asked Bonnie if there was urgency on the meeting and she said no.  There wasn't even a post-it on what it's about."

            "Consultation?" He pulled her toward the elevator when she reached for the door to the stairs.  "No bouncing down stairs anymore."

            Making a face at him, she rolled her eyes at his attitude about this.  "Maybe," shrugging, "But Harriet didn't say.  I left message for her to have me paged and we can do a conference call if need be.  And why is it that men become such idiots when the woman is pregnant?"

            "It's a guy thing.  You ought to think about a cell phone soon," he suggested waiting for the elevator.

            "Why would I want to do that?" giving him a look horror.  "And weren't you the one that said that the radiation from a cell phone is. . ."

            "I want you able to contact people when you need to, especially if you have a baby on the way," he said and then had to clamp his mouth shut quickly when the door to the elevator opened with a haggard looking Kokoris inside.  "Nick!  What happened to you?"

            Growling something unintelligible for a moment, "I think I'm in the Admin's black books again."

            "Why do you say that?" Jules asked as she peered at the surgeon's tired face.  "Geeze, you look worse that I felt earlier."

            "That bad?" he replied with a half smile.

            Jules scowled at him. 

            Matt smiled and rubbed Jules's back gently.  "So what happened?"

            Nick made a face.  "I'm pulling a double."

            "You're kidding?" sympathy was conveyed with softening of pretty eyes and a slight tilt of the head.  "How are you holding up?"

            Slanting a quick at Slingerland, Nick leaned closer to Jules.  "I'd feel better if I had someone to go home to.  Maybe that's why the admin thinks it okay to keep me here for days on end.  No spouse to complain."  

            Laughing, Jules nudged him gently with her finger.  "Maybe you should get yourself a nice girl."

            Mouth wide with glee, Nick's eyes was positively sparkling with mischief.  "Are you volunteering for the job, Doctor?"  This couldn't have worked better if he had planned it, which was impossible given his mind felt like mush at the moment.  Lord he was tired.  

            "Nick!" Matt warned and pulled Jules back to put himself between the two and glared at the annoyingly brilliant surgeon.  There were moments when he really wanted to break the man's nose and this was most assuredly one of the.  But Nick already looks beaten up as it is with all the hours he's been pulling in the OR.  Still, there were certain things a man's got to stand up for.  And one of them happens to be the fact someone may not, under any circumstances, innocent or not, blatantly flirt with _his_ woman in front of him.  Behind his back was another matter but still. . . He glared at the Greek, "Find your own woman, Kokoris."  

            "But the good ones are all taken," Nick pouted as Jules laughed and shrug off Matt's attempt at taking possession of her hand.  "Then again," leaning back to look around Slingerland to smile at Dr. Keating, even looking like something the cat dragged in through after the rain, he was devilishly charming.  "You aren't marry and therefore fair game."

            "Hey!" Matt gave Kokoris a light shove, half serious.

            Jules rolled her eyes.  "Like that would stop you."  Slingerland's head snapped over to look at her as Kokoris went sober instantly.  Jules could have bit her tongue and slashed her throat for that thoughtless comment.  The tension in the small elevator suddenly weighted about two tons.  "Nick," taking a deep breath and rubbed her forehead.  "I'm sorry.  That was totally out of line and. . . "

            "I deserved that," Nick replied softly.  

            "No," she sighed and felt small.  "You didn't.  I'm sorry, that was a _really_ low blow."  

            Looking at the two, Matt had the disconcerting feeling that he was slightly lost as to the venue of the conversation.  "Is there something going on that I need to be informed of?  Or don't I want to know?"

            "No," Jules responded just at the elevator opened, letting Kokoris off at Internal Mediation Department.  "Nick," stopping him with a hand on his sleeve.  He turned to look at her, "I didn't mean it."

            "Yes you did," he smiled, showing her that he wasn't the least bit angry but more sad than anything.  "Or at least you should.  God knows there are times that I've regretted it."

            "Still. . ." her eyes saying ten times more than she could voice.

            "Thank you, you're an incrediably good person." He replied and patted her hand. Giving Slingerland a pointed look, "Better take good care of her, Slingerland, she's something special."

            "And don't I know it," pulling Jules back as the door began to close.  Once they were by themselves once more.  "Want to tell me what that was about?" feeling no anger or jealousy over being excluded.  Strange, he could have thought that their sharing a secret would bother him more than the mild flirtation Kokoris was enacting, and he knew it was an act.  Yet he felt more disturb by that than the shared confidences between the two just now.  

            Jules looked at him, thankful for his discretion and sensitivity at her faux pas.  "Not my story to tell."

            "But there is a story?"

            "Yes."

            "Hum. . . " He remembered a conversation not too long ago about hospital gossips and the problems it causes.  "He's a lot better at this than I thought."

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing."

~~~~

            "Bonnie," Harriet dropped the stack of patient reports on the countertop.  "Find Claire and tell her that she's going to be pulling a midnight shift with me again.  I just got paged on three patients coming in within the hour."  That last delivery had taken longer than she could have expected and now her back was paying the price for it.  "And did I get a return call from Dr. Keating?"

            "She stopped by, actually," Bonnie said as she pulled the sticky note form her desk.  "Said to page her call if you _really _need to talk to her this weekend.  _Said_ she's going to be at her sisters."

            "You don't believe her?" she asked with a raised brow.  "Wait, she's gone?"  a little less than pleased with that news.   

            "Yeah, said she had to leave for the weekend," Bonnie glanced down the hall.  "Between you and me, I think she's spending it with Dr. Slingerland which is why she's so hot to leave today."

            Running a quick hand over her tired face, than silently berating herself because now she's ruined her makeup, Harriet took a deep breath to suppress some of the frustration she was feeling at the moment.  There was nothing like not being able to get something done to make a sane person do crazy things.  And at the moment, she wanted enough chocolate to put her in a sugar coma, which would inevitably solve her dilemma of how to tell bad news to a good friend.  "Can I get Dr. Keating's pager number?"

            "Want me to page her for you?"

            "No," glancing at her watch.  It was nearly nine now.  And dispute Bonnie's speculations, Harriet didn't have any doubt that if Jules said she was going to her sister's, then she was most assuredly on her way to see her sister.  And given that she had been told not to do anything strenuous for the next few days, Dr. Lenning was positive that Jules was currently driving south on the I-5.   "It's too late in the day.  I'll do it tomorrow myself."

            "Is this a personal thing?" Bonnie asked exerting a great deal of sympathy.  

            Though loyal and one heck of a nurse, much like her sister Betty, Bonnie couldn't keep a secret to save her soul, except when it came to patient confidentially.  Harriet shook her head.  "No, I just wanted to discuss a few things with her."

~~~~

            "Did you by any chance tell your sister that I will be _joining_ you on this little excursion?"  Matt glanced sideways at his travel companion, who was currently staring out into the dark night.  The oncoming traffic illuminated the inside of the car.  "Jules?"

            "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," turning to him suddenly.

            "We're fifty miles out of Los Angeles and you tell me that?" he asked and switched lanes.  The guy behind him was following a little too close for comfort.  "What's wrong, love?"

            "I don't know," making a frustrated motion with her hand.  

            Matt was quick to grab those fluttering fingers as they were distracting and blocking his view of the mirrors.  Curling his hand around hers, he held it for a moment as he expertly drove one-handed and took a moment to decide if pulling off the freeway would be a good idea.  "You want to stop and talk?" Women don't always appreciate highhandedness.

            "No, let's keep going," Jules murmured, turning her hand around to link her fingers with his.  She didn't question why it felt better to have physical reassurance.  "I want to get there before midnight."  

            "Are you sure you're all right with my coming along?" he asked, his accent a little more pronounced as he stole glances at her.  He didn't like the silence she had settled into as they drove down the I-5 at a speed he knew was well beyond the limits allowed by law enforcement but really couldn't help it.  He had purchased his car for the sole purpose of being able to race down a highway when the mood and need strikes him.  And here was a perfect opportunity that he wasn't about to miss… not that he ever misses one.  

            "I said that I was, didn't I?" she asked softly.

            "Yes but correct me if I'm wrong, but you're silence tells me that you're having some second thoughts about introducing… _formally_ introducing me to your sister and her husband."

            "It's not that," she said with a sigh.  Shifting in her seat, she turned to look at him in the on-coming traffic light.  "Matt, there is a reason that I really need to be San Diego this weekend and it…"

            "Allow me to hazard a guess," he interrupted reaching over to pat her knee reassuringly.  "This urgency has to do with the same reason that you were hot to conceive a child."  He glanced over to gage her reaction.  "What's happening with your nevvie?  I take it that it is good news since you were wearing a glow like I've not seen in some time now."

            A smile tugged at her lips.  "Let me ask you a question."

            "Go right ahead."

            "Are you watching me?"  

            "I'm always watching you, not in a stalker like manner, mind you, but because you're radiance would not allow me to do otherwise."

            She could feel her cheeks grow hot.  "Yes, there is news with my nephew."

            "A new donor appeared on the scenes?"

            Hazel green eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

            "A guess.  I can't think of any other reason that would put that delight in your eyes."   He grinned into the darkness and watched the road signs for how many miles was left in their journey.  "Tell me the details, I need something to occupy my mind while I drive."

~~~~

            "So…"

            "So…"

            Cleaning his throat, David glanced briefly at the stairs before turning back to the tall Englishman currently sitting rather uncomfortably in his living room.  "Thank you for driving Julia down tonight.  I know how important it is for Jenna to have her sister here for tomorrow's meeting… um… You do know what tomorrow is all about, right?"

            "Yes, Jules and I have talked some during the drive," Matt replied taking a deep breath.  "May I make a request?"

            "Of course, though I may not grant it."  

            "Fair enough," he stood.  "I'd like to accompany you all tomorrow to the hospital.  Jules is nervous, she wants to maintain her professional detachment and see this case as she would any of her own patients, but…"

            "It's her blood," David nodded his head slowly, his own concern for tomorrow's events slowly surfacing.  Though the months, he's held his strength, unwilling to burden his wife with any more concerns.  "I know that Julia and Jenna are strong, but this is too close to home.  We'd welcome a third party view if it won't trouble you."

            Matt have a gentle laugh.  "I just drove five hours so I can be here for Jules, this is nothing.  Besides, I'm the one that made the request."  

            David smiled, understanding why his wife liked the man that her sister has chosen to father her children.  Gesturing to the chair, "Tell me something, Dr. Slingerland…" taking a seat.

            "Please, it's Matt."

            "Matt," nodding his head.  "What's going on with you and Julia?"

            Grinning like a happy puppy because they were coming to his favorite topic, "I'm pursuing a relationship with her; real one, outside the complexity of this whole embryo situation."  He looked at the stairway, where the Keating sisters had retreated to check on Little Kevin, and smiled as if she was there.  "I think it's working out rather nicely."  

            "Really?" brows shooting up in reaction; not because of what Matt said but the way he said it.  David knew a man in love when he saw one.  The brilliance in the man's eyes when he talked of Julia… a dead give-away.  The poor sap.  "Can I give you an ounce of advise that you don't have to take from a man that's been married to a Keating woman for a good seven years?"

            "Go right ahead."

            "Having lots of chocolate on hand at all times.'

            "I beg your pardon?"

            "Chocolate.  It solves many problems and arguments in life and probably will save your life one day if you and Julia…" he made a slight gesture and shrugged.  "Oh and never argue with her in bed.  You'll be in the dog house for longer than you wish if you do," he grimaced at his own experience in that department.  "And Keatings never say die, be prepare to arguing a point to death if you wish to get into a debate with one of them.  And if you hurt Julia, I'll come after you with an ax.  But that'll be _after_ Jenna gets down with you."  

            Lips curled with amusement and not just a hint a respect, "They stick together pretty tight?"

            "I cannot name two others that are as close that Jenna and Julia," David grinned.  "She likes you, you know?"

            "Jules?"

            David paused.  "Well… I'm sure Julia does too but I was talking about Jenna."

            "Excuse me?"

            "Jenna, she likes you.  Thinks that you're good for her sister," a gentle laugh rolled out.  "Julia has been locked in her role as a good doctor for so long that she's almost forgotten how to live.  My wife worries about her little sister a lot, too much at times.  Hum… I think that's one of the reasons Julia moved so far up North, to get away from Jenna's watchful eyes.  And while I think that Jenna is too protective at times, I do agree with her on the subject of Julia's almost hermit like habit of late."  

            Matt's brows knitted together.  "And how exactly am I reportedly good for my darling Jules?"  

            "You'll liven her life, keep her on her toes."

            "I think it's the other way around," Matt offered.

            "Is it?" David grinned.  "From what I hear, you're pretty popular with the females."

            Matt could have groaned.  "I um… I…"

            Laughing, David shook his head.  "Relax, we're not going to hold it against you as long as it stays in the past."

            "It will," he assured him.

            "Good," David concluded.  "Want a drink?  I could use one or I'm never getting any sleep tonight."

            "Sure," Matt said following his host into the kitchen.  "May I inquire as to where I will be lodged tonight?  Jules's said that she'd take care of it but with everything that's been happening since we arrived…"

            "Well, since you and her appear to be going hand and hand," pouring Scotch from a bottle.  "I suppose it'd be okay for you and her to share the guest room.  But if Jenna objects…"

            "You're living room appears to have a nice coach."

            David grinned.  "You know what?  I'm going to like having you around."

~~~~

            "He's cute."

            "You're a married woman, Jenna," Jules reminded her sister mildly as she reached over and brushed a lock of sandy hair from her only nephew's forehead.  

            "So?  I'm married, not dead."

            "What would David say if he were to hear you now?"

            Jenna grinned and folded her son's blankie.  "You didn't tell me you were going to bring Dr. Slingerland along this weekend."  Not that she was very surprised by it either.  

            "It wasn't exactly planned," she admitted softly, her eyes still on her nephew.  Like so many untouched by the outside world, he looked like an angel; she could almost see the soft white feather wings folded gently behind him and the light by the bed formed a halo around his head.  "You know, not that I'm bias or anything, but of all the babies I've seen in my career, I still think that Kevin is the pretties of them all."

            Chuckling quietly, Jenna turned to watch her sister in the pale light of the room for a moment.  "I think you'll though on that will change once your own little one comes along.  How's that coming along by the way?"

            "Pretty good," wishing she had a camera.  "I'll need two weeks to know if I'm carrying or not."

            "And how's Slingerland taking this?"

            "What?"

            "You being pregnant."

            "I guess he's fine with it," shrugging her shoulders.  "He was at the procedure."

            Emerald green eyes went wide.  That little piece of information was new and unexpected.  "What?"

            "Yeah," Jules sighed, finally turning from the sleeping perfection to look at her staring sister.  "He kind of showed up and decided to stay through it," she picked up little shoes that fit into the palm of her hand just to avoid looking at her sister's stunned face..  "Helped though.  Being a doctor, I didn't think I'd be nervous or scared of the procedure, I've seen it like three billion times… but I was."

            "And it helped to have him there?" Jenna asked quickly, shaking herself out of her surprised state.  Her eyes filled with speculation as her sister played with the toys by Kevin's bed absentmindedly.  

            "It was nice not to go at it alone," Jules admitted with a sigh.  It was better than nice and she knew it.  "I guess that's why they made parenthood a two person job rather than one."

            "I have to admit that it's easier to have David around than not, though the man could be more exasperating than his son at times."  Jenna turned her face and grinned silently at a drawer full of baby clothes.  "It's nice to have someone to shared the burden, not that a child is a burden in the bad sense of the word."

             "Don't, Jenna."

            "Don't what?" she asked innocently.

            "Don't get your hopes up," Jules warned as she stopped the baby shoes and cross the room to look at her sister in the face.  "Matt is just…" she stopped herself, feeling that it was unfair to lie like this… at least unfair to Matt.  "He and I are taking it slow."

            "You sleeping with him?" came the blunt question.

            "Jenna!" Jules hissed glancing over her shoulder at her nephew.

            "What?  Perfectly good question," ushering her sister out of her room and into the guest room where Jules usually stayed when she visited.  She was rather eager to find out how things were progressing on her sister's social life front.  "Are you sharing your bed with him?"

            Sharing was a good word for it.  "He stays over occasionally."

            Jenna's brow rose.  "And _occasionally_, do you stay over at his house?" knowing a good word play when she saw one.

            Jules frowned, hating the fact that her sister knew her so well.  "Occasionally," she admitted feeling her cheeks heat.  "Look, it's nothing like that okay?"

            "Why do I get the feeling that when you guys have sleepovers, the other person isn't sleeping on the couch?"

            "You're real nosy, you know that?"

            "And you get defensive when you're uncomfortable," she pointed out calmly.  She was gleefully happy.  Jules hadn't looked this glowingly happy in a long time.  "But that is part of human nature so I won't hold it again you."  

            "Thank you ever so much," Jules said dryly as she flopped over on the bed.  These girl talks with her sister haven't gotten any easier since their teenage years.  "Hey, would you mind if Matt comes along tomorrow?  I think it would be better to have an objective person along."

            "Sure, you asked him yet?"

            "We talked."

            "Talked?"

            "Yeah," nodding her head and wonder how she was ever going thank him for the amount of support he's shown her so far.  "He's agreeable to the idea if you are comfortable with it."

            "Sure, why not," shrugging her shoulder and struggling not to grin.  "He's almost part of the family anyways."

            "Jenna!"

~~~~

            "George?" 

            "Yes?" looking up from his tea and biscuits.  "What is it, Millie?"

            "Have you heard from our son of late?" Millicent asked as she twisted a string of pearls around her finger.  She was to attend a garden party this afternoon for the Society of Third World Advocates that will no doubt attempt to part some money from her.  Having skipped the last four parties, she was fresh out of ideas as to how to avoid this one.  

            "No," George muttered irritably.  "And my attorneys haven't received a sign copy of the…"

            "You might as well surrender that dream, George," Millicent said quietly as she sipped her tea.  "It's never coming back to you signed and sealed."

            With a deep sigh, George nodded his head.  "I suppose you're right."

            "George?"

            "Yes?"

            "I think something happening with Matthew."

            "What do you mean?" raising a brow over his reading glasses.  

            Starting out the window at the right morning sun, "You didn't find his behavior a bit peculiar when last we saw him?"

            "Our son has always been a bit peculiar to me, Millie, his behavior in the past weeks have only reinforce that idea in my mind."

            Millicent reframed from pointing out that their son had the same peculiarities that his father had.  "When I called him last, he was a bit distracted."  And he still hadn't RSVP on the Rademacher-Leverson wedding.  She'll have to call and remind him of that; one mustn't forget one's social obligations. 

            "Distracted?  How?"

            "I'm not quite sure, darling."

            "What do you think is happening?"

            Phrasing her words carefully, Millicent turned to regard her husband of nearly four decades with eyes that was bright with intelligence.  "I think we should be prepared for the next step."   

            "Next step?  What next step?"

            "The step that Matthew has not informed us as of yet."

            "Millie, you're not making a whole lot of sense."

            "I know," with a sigh.  "I cannot explain any better than I already have.  But have the strangest feeling that our son has done something that we need to prepare ourselves for as far as Dr. Keating is concerned."

            George made a face.  "Well as long as he didn't fly off to Monte Carlo and married the girl, I won't worry."

            "Hum…" Millicent didn't want to tell her volatile husband that she suspected that their only child might have done something equally non-reversible.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Anyone out there that still thinks that I might actually own anything in association with this story after reading the other hundred disclaimers for every story I've ever written to have their reality checked for stalls.  Thanks.    

**Timeline:**  I'm not even going to try to guess on this one now.  Anything that was on the show beyond "With Grace" needs to be ignored and forgotten while reading this.  Everything else… read the other chapters of this story for it.  Thanks.  

**Rating:**  PG-13 boarding R

**Author's Note:**  Okay, enough of the stalling.  On with the story, right?  (big grin)  

**Summary:**  What would you do in the name of love?  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twenty 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I'll only be a second, luv," Matt called over his shoulder as he jogged lightly up the stairs.  It was almost nine in the evening now and he was feeling elated from a cheery weekend with Jules and her family.  The gruesome Saturday morning meeting had turned into an event of celebration.  Little Kevin was well on his way to a marrow transplant that will hopefully be the end of the chemotherapy that was slowly tearing his immune system apart.  

            Matt could not remember a time when he had been more happy just simply watching someone else happy for a change.

_flashback_

_            "Woo Hoooo…" Jenna took the last steps down the short flight leading into the hospital doors in a jump, pumping her arms in the air and looking ten years younger.  Her bright green eyes flashed brightly as she began to do a silent dance in place, tapping her feet to some music only she could hear._

_            Jules was quick to follow, tossing her purse on the ground and joining her sister in the wiggling dance that left Matt and David laughing while little Kevin giggled from where he sat tired in his father's arms.  _

_            Nudging Matt with his elbow, David's eyes sparkled brightly as he nodded toward the crazy women before them.  "That is more commonly known as the 'Happy Snoopy Dance,' only performed on special occasions and for limited times only."  He laughed harder when the two sisters linked arms and began to whirls around each other.  "And usually not in public."  _

_            Catching Jules because he was afraid she was going to fall, Matt took full advantage of her happiness and pressed a kiss on her laughing mouth.  She didn't resist, in fact, fully participated in the enjoyment of the intimate touch.  She included him in all the lovely aspects of her joy.  _

_            "Hey, hey, hey," David laughed and gave the two a light push as he passed his son to his wife.  "_We're_ the happy parents here, why do you two get to have all the fun?"_

_            Matt smiled and held Jules lightly around the waist, watching the two sisters laugh and play.  "Shall we celebrate then by having lunch?  Not all together sure about yourselves but I believe I'm starved."_

_            "Yes, yes," Jules turned around in his arms and twinkled up at him.  "Let's eat, I'm so hungry."_

_            "You're always hungry," Jenna complained as she snuggled her son.  "She was a bottomless pit in college, nearly ate us out of house and home."  Her face reflect her relieve, her joy, and her love.  "But in this case, I agree with you.  I was so nervous this morning, I couldn't even have coffee."_

_            "Coffee…um…" Jules closed her eyes dreamily.  _

_            "Not for you, darling," Matt warned with a smile.  "Not for another ten months."_

_            David laughed as Jules groaned.  "Jenna cheated."_

_            "Only twice," Jenna said defensively.  _

_            "Twice too many, honey," David leaned over and kissed her cheek.  "Hey, at least we didn't take away your cookies."_

_            Jenna shuddered.  "Nightmare of nightmares."_

_            "Speaking of cookies," Matt said as they headed for the SUV parked on the far side of the parking lot.  "You're going to have to cut back on your sugar intake from now on as well.  No more cookies and M&M's on a whim."  He made a mental note to hide the bag that's still in his car.  She had insisted last evening while he pumped gas.  _

_            "I don't care," she waved it away as she picked up her nephew, nuzzling the little guy with delight.  "I'd give up ice cream and chili fries if I can have an angel like Kevin." _

_            "You will, my luv, you will," Matt assured her._

_flashback_

            Jules has been on cloud nine since and he's been basking in her radiance.  All weekend long, she had been a giddy teen on her first date, carefree and gloriously open with her affections for once.  She was like another person yet was everything that made her the same woman that he had come to love.  It was most perplexing to explain but most wonderful to watch.  

            Pulling out fresh shirts, Matt was startled by a pair of slim arm that wound its way around his waist and gave him a solid squeeze.  Resting her cheek between his shoulder blades, "Did I thank you yet for coming with me this weekend?"

            "No but there isn't any need to," he founded his arms over hers, enjoying he simple comfort of having her here with him.  "I enjoyed myself immensely.  It was perhaps even better than the Bed & Breakfast that I suggested."

            "Next time," she promised, tiptoeing to drop a kiss on the nap of his neck.  It was strange this new found freedom she's experiencing with him.  It was nice… almost a little too nice.  And it had been nice of him to go with her to deal with the family thing.  Though she'd never admit it out loud, it gave her comfort having him there.  

            He was startled by the intimate touch but certainly wasn't displeased by it.  Jules was beginning to free herself up to him, physically as well as emotionally, and it was a delightful experience.  Her touch was like a spring shower, gently refreshing and beautiful.  He'll never get tired of just holding her in his arms as he's done so all this weekend and having her come to him easily.  

            "You want to stay here for the night?" she murmured.

            "What?"

            "Here, sleep, bed," she said with a laugh as he turned to lean against drawer and face her.  "I just thought that maybe you'd sleep better in your own bed.  You haven't exactly rested much this weekend, what with Kevin taking such shine to you."  

            "I didn't mind, he was adorable.  I can see why you'd move heaven and earth for him." He smiled and glanced at his bed.  He had to admit, sleeping in his oversized bed would be preferably to her full size one.  He was a tall man with a lot of need for leg room.  But he'd sleep anywhere as long as she was there.  

            "I would," she admitted and glanced over her shoulders.  "So, your bed?"

            "If you don't mind."

            "I don't," she said with a smile.  "But I'll need to borrow a shirt."

            "Pick any that you like, though I'd prefer you not wearing anything at all," he kissed her nose and moved to turn down the bed.  She was right, he was exhausted.  Kevin, even as ill as he was, ran circles around him all weekend.  And Matt couldn't help but wish for an excitable child just as Kevin of his own.  Never thought he'd have children one day, never wanted any, but now he couldn't wait for Jules and himself to be up at three in the morning to feed their own little one.  

            Jules watched Matt from where she was still standing by the dresser.  To say that he had been wonderful this weekend would have been like saying Mount Fuji was just a mountain.  He had been more than wonderful, helping with Kevin, getting all facts and tests lined up efficiently and logically at the hospital, pulling strings with the insurance company to cover costs, etc.  This was the side of Matt that she's always enjoyed, the one that told her that here was a man that a person can trust because he cared, and when he cared, he gave it his all.   

            "Matt?"

            "Yes?" he unbuttoned his shirt and sighed.  

            "Make me breakfast tomorrow?"

            "Haven't I made you breakfast everyone morning since last… since you're last stay here?"

            "Yes."

            "So why would tomorrow be any different?"

            "Because I'm asking this time."

            He laughed and tossed pillows on the floor.  This housekeeper had nagged him endlessly about the proper bed, which apparently included a mountain of pillows one had to toss on the ground every evening and pick up again in the morning.  But Jules seemed to like it; at least she did the last time she was there.  "What would you…"

            Matt landed on the bed with an "Oaff…" and stared up at the women that had pushed him there.  "Um… darling, is there…" all mental process shut down as Jules climbed on the bed and straddled his hip with a smile.  

            "I was thinking…"

            "I'm glad one of us still can."

            Her laugh rained upon him like sparkles of fairy dust.  She leaned down and touched her lips to his for a moment.  "I'm thinking that studies show embryos embed themselves pretty firmly in the linings of the uterus after the first forty-eight hours of implantation."  

            Sable brows rose, "And when had you plan on sharing that little study fact with me?"  

            Her shoulders made a wiggling motion.  "I'm telling you about it now."

            Resting his hands on her thigh, he looked up at her, silently asking her what she wanted.  His body burned at the thought that this may be the end of the nightly torture he gladly endures, holding her in his arms and not being able to show her how much he wanted her, needed her.  The cold showers in the morning helped to ease some of the suffering.  But it was worth it, to see that look of sincere affection in her eyes when she woke and knew that he suffered. And now… now she had effectively lit a fire within him that only she could tame.  

            The simplest answer Jules could give him was to remove all possibility of speech.  She flowed over him like water on silk, smooth and wondrous.  It was as if someone up above had made her just for him.  And perfection was the goal they had aimed for and achieved.  

            It was hours later, when the full moon was shining brightly from the window that Matt woke from a sleep that had been full of dreams of fairy queens and night magic.  Sighing, he was briefly bemused by this strange calming contentment that settled across him like a bath of warmth.  Looking down at the woman in his arms, he wondered if he was becoming a little too old-womanish over this.  It wasn't like him to wax poetry and bend over backwards.  But of course, he's never quite been hit between the eyes or in the heart so hard and with no defenses against it.  

            In a matter of months from now, there was going to be new life between them, a life that would forever hold their lives together as assuredly as… His mind did a little summersault on the idea of the big "M" word. 

            And yet he wasn't the least bit afraid of it.  Had anyone asked him whether marriage was in his future plans, the answer would have been a firm and resounding "No."  But that was last month; that was when he thought that his chances of being with Julia Keating had been slim to impossible.  That had been before her want of a child, his child.  Now, anything was possible.

            Dropping a kiss on her adorably upturned nose, "I love you."  

            He was wearing a grin as wide as the moon as he pulled Jules closer, snuggling with her as he fell back asleep, dreaming of white veils and baby carriages.  He didn't feel Jules pull closer, bury her nose against his chest and murmuring softly in her sleep, "I love you too."

~~~~

            "Good morning."

            "Good morning," Harriet's glasses came off as she took in Jules's cheerful grin and sparkling eyes.  "Someone had a good weekend."

            "Someone certainly did," she replied as she picked up her charts.  

            It bothered Dr. Lenning a great deal to have to kill that good mood of hers.  "Do you have a few moments?  I still have to meet with you."

            "Oh," looking a little surprised.  Glancing at her charts, "I've got ten right now if we need it."

            "Ten will do," she said, glancing at her watch.  She couldn't put this off any longer.  It wasn't fair to Jules if she did.  Grabbing the in-house phone, "Bonnie, push by appointments back 10 minutes.  I'm taking a meeting with Dr. Keating in her office right now.  Thank you."  She took a deep breath to prepare herself then turned to Jules, who was regarding her oddly.  "Shall we?"

            "Let's," and lead the way into her toy wonderland of an office.  She had already seen a crib and playpen set in a catalogue that she wanted to purchase when the baby comes.  She had no intention of spending all day away from her child and fully intended to work something out where she could bring her baby into her office.  "What's up?  I thought the Friday meeting was a consultation that was taken care of when I didn't show."  

            "It wasn't.  Sit down."  Harriet pulled out one of the seat across from the desk and motion to the one next to her.  She didn't want this to be a patient-doctor meeting though it was.  This was difficult enough from friend to friend without the added emotional detachment that a doctor is forced to exhibit when delivering news. Lord how she hated those times.  

            Lowering herself uneasily into the gray/maroon stripped chairs, the only sobering colors in the room, Dr. Keating eyed her friend carefully.  "Okay Harriet, you are officially scaring me now."

            "I'm sorry," Dr. Lenning murmured, trying to carefully phrase her words.  "Jules, have you heard anything about the power failure last week?"

            Whatever it was that Jules was expecting this wasn't it.  "Yeah, Jackie mentioned it last week and that chances were that someone's head was going to fall for it.  Kokoris was pissed off because he had to delay surgery due to it."  

            "Yes, I had heard that our dear surgeon kicked up a fuss at the administration hearing on this matter.  And yes, two lab techs were let go to calm the backlash of this."  She should know, she had insisted after a roaring roll with several directors.  She was not one to loose her temper but when she did, it was quite a sight.  

            "Ouch," Jules made a face, feeling sympathy for the fired techs.  "That's rough."

            "Not a choice," she murmured and took a deep breath.  "There were several specimens that came through that day that were compromised."

            Jules seemed to recall Dr. Kokoris mentioning something about Harriet being one of the few that was going to feel that major fallout of the technicians' oversight.  "Oh shit, are you sure?"

            "Positive," watching for signs of realization. 

            "Oh god that's got to be…" the way Harriet was looking at her was making her stomach sink to the region just below her ankle.  "Harriet, why are you telling me…"  But she already knew the answer to that question.  It didn't a brain surgeon to understand the implications of why Dr. Lenning was sitting here, looking at her with painfully apologetic eyes.  "Oh god, no.  No!"  

            The dawning horror was almost too much to watch.  Harriet retreated into her doctor's demeanor.  "I'm sorry, Jules."

            "No, no, no…. _NO_!" she was on her feet and pacing the room by the time the last 'no' came out.  Hands fisted at her side, Jules looked around the room for something to concentrate on instead of the sickening feeling that her world was coming apart at the seams. "Tell me what happened." 

            "Jules…"

            "_Tell me what happened_."  Her voice was sharp, sharper than she had intended.  

            "You know what happened," Harriet said, feeling the sting.  She knew that this wasn't her fault, it wasn't anyone's fault really… well, maybe the technicians but it is what it is.  "Lab eight was without power for several hours.  Yours embryo was among several specimens that I had stored there.  It was without cooling for at least thirteen hours, making it an unviable specimen for usage."  

            _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry._  Jules took a deep breath and looked out the window, watching the gray-blue sky reflect her mood.  She was a doctor; she understood these kinds of things happening.  It wasn't exactly out of the realm of possibility that the first time won't take and that she'd have to…  Damn it, damn it, damn it.  "There's no chance that…"

            "You know better than anyone," Harriet managed to say without flinching.  

            Nodding her head because she most certainly did, Jules refused to give into the overwhelming need to rage at something, at someone for this.  Heaviness sat solidly in her chest, making breathing a task she had to concentrate on.  "Thank you for telling me."

            "I'm sorry," which seemed like such a useless thing to say given what had just happened, especially since she understood why Jules needed this baby.  "If we put you back on the hormone therapy immediately…"

            "You know that my body won't be able to tolerate it well."  And it killed her to know that.  "I'll have to wait at least three months to try again."

            "Ascending doses have been shown to…"

            Shaking her head, Jules turned to look at her friend, "Thank you but I don't think that'll be necessary.  It's not as urgent now anyways.  Kevin found a donor this weekend; they're prepping for surgery by end of this week."

            Though it didn't elevate all the problems, Harriet felt gladdened by the news.  "Thank God for some things."

            Jules nodded, because she knew that it was genuine concern in Harriet's eyes.  "We'll try again at another time."

            There was something utterly defeated in her tone.  "You sure?"

            "Yeah," she said quietly.  "It's not like I have a whole lot of choices anyways."  

            Getting up slowly, she approached her friend.  "I'm sorry," opening her arms out to the younger woman.

            Jules face crumbled as she accepted the comfort from a friend and a mother.

~~~~

            "I feel like a bloody herd of elephants stomped along my spine," Dr. Slingerland groaned as he dropped himself into the chair across from Kokoris's bent head.  "Why do people wait until they are in need of intensive care to come into the damn hospital?  Are we really that frightful?"  

            Kokoris laughed and continued his notes.  "It would appear that way, wouldn't it?  I've got one for you: forty-eight year old male, suffers from heart palpations, collapses in the middle of his daughter's graduation and is rushed into the hospital.   When questioned by Dr. Jordan as to how long he's been having flutters, he replied several years now."

            "And he never had it checked out?"

            "Apparently not."

            "Brilliant," Matt replied dryly.

            "And the man was a professor at SFU," Nick added with grim amusement.  

            "And these are the people we entrust our youth with…" the soft chuckle was covered by the entrance of one tired doctor and one overly cheerful plastic surgeon.  "Well hello ladies."

            "Hey ya boys, what's shaking?" Jackie Colette helped herself to the coffee that was generously provided and always ready to be pour.  "Six botox cases and I'm still kicking."  Though she wanted to kick several of her patients as well for their idiotic ideas as to what beauty should be.  

            "Anything new in the plastic surgery world you'd care to share with the peanut gallery?" Nick asked cheerfully as he made more notes on the charts before him.  

            "Nothing that will wow you, but I'll keep you informed," she grinned and glanced at Harriet Lenning, the other doctor that had made her way in to slump on the sofa.  "Need a little-pick-me-up, Dr. Lenning?"

            "I need something a little stronger than coffee after the day I've had and it's not even over yet," Harriet closed her eyes and let out a breath.  She's got the next fifteen minute to get a second wind before heading off to an administrative meeting, a task she dreaded like no other.  

            "I've got a nice bottle of Scotch in my office if you're in dire need of a stiff drink," Matt offered with a laugh.  That bottle had been sitting in his office for nearly three years now, a welcome present from Dr. Lenning.  

            Harriet opened her eyes and looked at Dr. Slingerland for a moment, her face devoid of all emotions.  "Matt, have you seen Jules today?"

            "Not since breakfast," possibly the most enjoyable meal of the day.  This morning had been nothing short of a dream come true, and he had thought nothing could top Jules's first night with him.  After a quick shower, he was surprised to find that Jules had made _him_ breakfast.  It was the most horrible breakfast he has ever had to endure but _she_ had made it for him.  "Why?"

            Holding the wince that she wanted to make, "Will you be off soon?"

            "I'm off now, why?" suddenly noticing that the doctor's eyes held a hint of… sympathy?  Why would that be?

            "What time does Jules get off today?" Harriet asked, her eyes closing once more.  

            "In ten minutes I believe," Matt glanced at Kokoris who was staring at Dr. Lenning with unabated curiosity.  

            Nick put his pen down slowly.  "Dr. Lenning?  Is something that matter?"

            She shook her head slowly, thanking Jackie as the plastic surgeon handed her coffee in a mug with a silly cat on it; one of Jules's.  "Nothing I can discuss."

            "But something I need to know?"  Matt asked, sitting a little straighter now.  All thoughts of crazy patients went out the door.  "Has something happened to Jules?"

            Morals and ethics warred with one another for a moment as Harriet debated the problem in her head again.  There was simply not easy way to do this, either way she was going to lose.  "I think it would be wise if you find Jules immediately."

            Opening his mouth to ask why, Matt was greeted with a firm shake of the head.  Whatever was happening, this would be the end of what Dr. Lenning was willing to discuss with him.  Accepting that she has her own problems to deal with, he got up and left without another world.  All sorts of thoughts passed through Matt's mind as he made his way toward the stairwell.  On top of that list was the fact that Jules's health hasn't been too great of late and the hospital floor tends to be a little slipper and….  He was at a run before he reached the stairs.  The two minute flight up the stairs took all of five seconds this time and he was almost out of breath by the time he ran pass a startled Anita.  

            He entered her office without preamble.  

            She was sitting in the half darkened office, her eyes blankly staring out the window.  His abrupt entrance didn't even register in her universe.  He stood in the doorway, unsure as to how to proceed for a moment before his professional training kicked in.  Closing the door softly, he waited a beat before approaching her.  His heart clinched painfully tight as he knelt by her side, looking at her expressionless face with concern.  As a doctor he knew how to handle people in pain, in shock, but as a man…  He could still see her smiling across his breakfast counter this morning, laughing at his suggestion that she go to work in the blue dress shirt she had borrowed from his closet.  

            "What happened?"

            Eyes unblinking, she turned to stare blankly at him.  "Hi.  What are you doing here?"

            "I wanted to see you," he lied and touched her face.  She didn't even react.  "What's the matter?"

            She continued to stare at him, lacking all emotions. "I'm so tired."

            For a moment, Matt wasn't sure if she was lying to him to avoid the question or if she was simply so lost in whatever it was that she was lost in to answer him.  The glassy eye stare answered the question.  "I can see that," brushing her hair from her face.  "You want to go home?  I left a note for Bea to make dinner if you'd like to eat at my place."  They had decided earlier that they would spend the next few nights separate to test this new relationship.  

            Looking down, she stared at their joint hands frowning as if confused by how he had managed to link his fingers with hers without her noticing.  She didn't pull away.  If anything, she tightened her grip.  "Dinner sounds good but I can't leave just yet.  I've still got paper work."  

            "Leave them until tomorrow."

            "I can't," she rubbed her thumb over his hand.  "I've got a patient going into surgery tomorrow."  She raised their joint hands and rubbed them against her cheek.  The physical contact felt good.  It felt solid, felt real.  "Matt…"

            "What happened today, Jules?"  He asked again, tilting her face toward his gently with a finger.  Her quietness was disturbing to say the least.  "Tell me what happened."  

            She stared at him, something flashing across her glaze painfully.  Matt held his breath.  He could feel the hammer coming down hard.  "You heard about the lab failure last week?"

            "Snip bits from the halls.  There were non talks of it for several days," he answered, shaking his head in confusion.  The dread was only getting worse since she was evading the question.  "Why?"

            The hesitation was only a heartbeat but it felt like a lifetime.  "The embryo was one of the contaminated specimens."  

            An invisible three hundred pound sumo wrestler just put his foot into Matt Slingerland's stomach, or least that's the way it felt.  The heaviness that squeezed his heart made breathing difficult as he continued to stare not at all sure he heard correctly.  But it made sense in an odd manner and all the other pieces fell into place.  The unreal-ness of it, the way she said it, with such calm finality, was frightening.  "When did you find out?"

            "This morning."

            Morning; several hours ago.  She's been dealing with this alone for several hours now.  "Why didn't you come find me?"  

            She turned her face away.  "I…"

            "Didn't you think I'd want to know?" hurt didn't even begin to describe how he felt.  Beyond the fact that there was no baby, an idea that he had only just begun to find horribly appealing, he didn't understand why she won't share her pain with him.  

            She didn't look at him, couldn't really.  "I didn't know how to tell you."  

            He reached out and took her chin, forcing her to face him once more.  She was a terrible liar at best and he wanted to see the truth in her eyes.  "Why?"

            Fighting the urge to cry, "I didn't know how you'd react," she admitted with her throat closing in on her.  One down side of having an overly active imagination was that she tented to over think things, good or bad; and in the hours that have follow the news, her mind had concocted several scenarios that she never wanted to play out.  "I didn't know what you'd do."

            He didn't think that anything could hurt any worse than her not being able to turn to him for comfort but this…  oh this most assuredly hurt worse.  Not know how he was going to react, what he would do?  Did she think him a monster?  Did she think that he would rant and rave and…  His temper, an awesome thing when roused, rose to an eruption when he saw the look in her eyes.  He choked on his own disbelief.  "Are you afraid of me, Jules?"

            Soft read hair swing side to side.

            "Are you lying to me right now?"

            Eyes wide and uncertain tore at Matt's soul.  

            Heart jumping to vie for the position where his Adams apple was, Matt's hand cupped her face.  He searched her eyes for a moment, making sure he had her undivided attention.  "I need you to get this through your thick skull: **_I am not leaving_**.  Can you understand that?" he gave her a gentle shake as if to settle it into her head.  "With or _without_ a baby, I am here to stay.  Are we clear?"  

            Jules stared at him.  For a moment, he wasn't sure she was seeing him at all.  

            "Jules?"

            She leaned forward, putting her arms around his him as she did so, and rested her head against his neck.  There was a silence that was as heavy as a boulder.  Matt tightened his arms around her, feeling something that feels remarkably like fear, and waited.  A lifetime later, he felt something hit his shoulder.  Then another… and another… 

            She was crying.  

            "Let it out, luv."

            Every tear was like a little knife in his soul.  He ached from head to foot, so deep that he wasn't sure he could ever recover as she sobbed for the lost of something that wasn't even there to begin with.  If he could exchanged his very being to take away that god awful heartache that he could hear in her muffled screams of anguish he would in a heartbeat.  

            "Hold me, Matt," she hiccupped against his ear with a raw throat.  She was shaking from head to foot.  "I'm _so_ scared," a fresh wave of tear cracking her voice as she buried her face against this neck again.  "I don't know if I can..."  

            "Lean on me, darling."  He squeezed her just a little tighter though there not a breath between them. "I can be strong for both of us."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be Continue….

(Did that feel a little abrupt to you?)  


	21. Chapter 21

In the Name of Love 

By Didi

**Disclaimer:** Anyone out there that still thinks that I might actually own anything in association with this story after reading the other hundred disclaimers for every story I've ever written to have their reality checked for stalls. Thanks. 

**Timeline:** I have no idea where the hell the timeline is on this thing anymore. This started out as a ten chapter max story and kind of grew legs of its own and ran with me trying to catch up. 

**Rating:** It's probably R for this chapter. Tell me if you disagree. 

**Author's Note:** I'm going to do a little more cosmetic work on this story because I've just got it stuck in my head then wrap it up. By the way, did anyone see Paul Blackthorne on Fox's _24_? Even as the bad guy he's hotter than just hot. (sigh) Be still my beating heart. (Damn CBS for canceling this fabulous show.) 

**Warning:** Oh¡K and this is a transition chapter. 

**Summary:** What would you do in the name of love? Tricks and Treats

Chapter Twenty-One 

The clock by the bed glowed 4:30 am; only half an hour have passed since he last looked at the digital clock that he had gotten to reply the analog one that had broken during one particularly foul morning several months ago. Turning his head, he watched his lover's serene face for a moment, marveling at just how lovely it was. With a silent sigh, he shifted his half asleep arm from under his darling's head and rose ever so slowly from the bed. He may no longer need rest but she certainly did. 

Unable to return to her apartment to face the accumulating baby things she's been joyously purchasing of late, Jules had begged Matt to take her home¡K _his_ home. Since saying no was the last thing he could possibly do, Dr. Slingerland had bundled Dr. Keating up and spirited her away after she had completed her notes that she so desperately needed to do. Informing Dr. Lenning upon their arrival, Matt was about to happily report to Jules that her cases would be handled since Dr. Lenning has ordered that she take some time off when he was suddenly attacked. 

They hit the wall with a resounding thump. He barely had time to react when she slanted her mouth over his, demanding a response. Her small hands clawed at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons for a moment before giving up and simply jerking the shirt open, popping buttons in her haste. He tried to stop her, really did, but the heat of her mouth against the bare skin of his throat dislodged all his good intentions. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he brought his head down, locking her mouth against his once more. The kiss was deep, hard, drawing a cry from her that was both sweet and painful. The blood throbbed below his waist leaving him lightheaded and shaky. Her urgency fed his, making him reckless in the need to satisfy this waking hunger. They kissed, again and again, each time rougher, more demanding; with such force that he was forced to braced himself with his hands against the wall to keep them both standing. She pressed herself against him, showing him what she wanted, almost overwhelmed him with her intensity. 

A part of him recognized what she was doing as he finally got enough control to take her upstairs. She wanted something to vent her frustration and rage, a tangible release from the pain and the anger¡K and the loss. And _he_ was it. 

She demanded; he gave. She begged; he conceded. She took; he offered. Everything she needed, everything she wanted¡K _anything_ to ease her suffering. And in the dead of night, when she had spent herself, he drew her gently close and tenderly made love to her; showed in wordless forms how much he loved her and was willing to give to her. 

And she cried. Oh how she cried. The gentler he was with her, the more he loved her; the harder she seemed to cry. She cried until there was nothing left inside of her and then allowed him to make love to her once more before oblivion came in the form of sleep, taking the pain and pleasure away. 

Grabbing a robe as he left the room, he checked the thermostat and walked down stairs. The first rays of morning hadn't even made it to the horizon yet when the coffee machine began to work, enveloping the kitchen with rich aromas of South America. Matt helped himself to a cup and sat by the window. His heart felt heavier than the rock of Gibraltar. 

He had waited until after Jules had fainted from exhaustion before allowing himself to examine his own uncertainties of this situation. And it was in the dead of night, with his lover in his arms but unconscious of his activities, did he allow himself to grief. Silent hot tears dampened Jules's hair as Matt gave into the loss of a child that wasn't even there to begin with. His rational side repeated the idea over and over again in his mind, an embryo was simply a cluster of reproducing cells, and there are no studies that ever linked the existence of life with an embryo. And yet¡K yet he knew that he had lost a child as surely as if it had taken its last breath in his arms. A baby. A tiny life that belonged to him and Jules. The best of their combinations of qualities. 

Swallowing back the pain in his throat, Matt stared at the phone across the room. He had promised his mother that he would call about the Rademacher-Levean wedding but have never gotten around to it. He had written to Andrew and confirmed his attendance. And though he had solemnly promised his mother that he would keep her inform of his schedule, he hadn't yet. He had not wanted to go through rounds of question and answer about Jules again. It was becoming a tedious exercise that he didn't plan on enduring unless necessary. Of course he'll have to put up with¡K

An idea popped into his head. 

Jules needed to get away for a while; Dr. Lenning had demanded it. Somewhere where she didn't have stress and could simply enjoy herself. And while Jenna Fraser would no doubt insist that her sister come visit her and take a breather, Matt had a much more enjoyable idea in mind. 

Setting the coffee down, he took the flight of stairs to his bedroom in twos. Crawling back into bed, he kissed Jules's nose, waking her gently but not completely. "Darling?"

"Hum?" her eyes refusing to open.

"Come to a wedding with me in two weeks' time?"

"Hum?"

"A lovely wedding, my best pal's in fact, come meet them. It would be a nice get-away for the two of us as well." 

She let out a sigh that was bone weary and sleepy, "Okay."

"Good," pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll make all the arrangements. You get some more rest, all right?"

"Okay," she replied and snuggled a little closer. 

He held her a little longer, until he was sure she was asleep once more. Getting up, he grabbed the phone by the bed before leaving and headed down stairs. The kitchen afforded the best light. Flipping open his address book, uncaring of the time of night, "Hello? Virgin Airlines? I need two tickets from SFI to ¡K" 

"How are you doing?" Harriet asked s she helped her friend onto the exam table. 

"I'm been better," Jules admitted softly but offered a smile. "Had a good cry fest, scared the shit out of Matt, and slept like the dead for ten hours. So all is well in the world." 

Offering her a sympathetic look, Harriet picked up a syringe. "I'm sorry we have to do this."

"It's necessary," Jules replied quietly. "I know that." 

"I haven't disclosed patient names to the administration yet."

"Besides me, are we looking at a large number?"

"No," pulling out another vial. "Yours was the more serious one." 

"Lucky me," Jules muttered dryly. "So basically you want to know whether or not I'm going to file suit against the hospital."

"I don't _want_ to know anything," Harriet corrected with a huff. "But the administration would like to know how many lawyers they are going to have to retrain if they get hit with this."

Jules sighed and thought about it¡K really thought about it. She hadn't really had too much time to process this through all the way. Hell, she hadn't even told Jenna yet. And god only knows how her sister was going to react to this little piece of news. "Personally, I just want to forget about this whole thing." 

"So no civil suit?"

"I didn't say that," Jules pointed out. "This isn't just me anymore."

"You mean Slingerland?" Harriet asked quietly, watching her friend's face. "How are things between the two of your now?"

"Good," and didn't go into any details. "It's been surprisingly good."

"Why would that be?"

"Why would what be?"

"Why would it be surprising? The boy obviously adores you," Harriet replied nonchalantly as she cleaned up. The hospital rumor mill has been working over time with all the Keating/Slingerland sightings around the hospital and outside of it. "How is he handling all this, by the way?"

Rolling her sleeve down again, "You know; I'm not all together sure." In fact, he was just a little too cheerful that morning. "He seem to be okay with things but¡K well, I really wasn't all that attentive last night."

"Normal, expected," Harriet made a note to herself. "And you'll be taking time off, right?"

She made a face. "Well, as to that¡K"

"Jules¡K" she began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "This isn't over yet," she warned Dr. Keating. "Come in."

Matt had a feeling that he walked into a bad situation when he saw the mulish expression on Jules and the exasperated look in Dr. Lenning's face. "So sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No," Jules announced as she hopped off the bed. "You're just in time, in fact."

"Really?" not sure he liked the cheery look in her eyes. "Well, as long as you are here, I thought you might want to sign this so I don't have to come track you down again."

"What's that?" she wanted.

Dr. Lenning sighed. "Dr. Slingerland, would you be so kind as to explain to your girlfriend that she should take some time off to recover, not to mention getting away from the gossip once the rest of the hospital knows about what happened."

Both of them looked up startled. "Why would the rest of the hospital¡K"

"I have to make a report to the administration this tomorrow. You really think they're not going to be interested in knowing that we've screwed up on one of our own?" She gave them a knowing look that had both of them groaning. It was going to be hell and they all knew it. 

"Well then this should help," handing over the two sheets of paper to Harriet, then quickly snatched back the second sheet.

Scanning it quickly, she raised her eyes at Slingerland for moment before signing it. Since Jules still had no idea what was going on, she grabbed it when Harriet handed it to her along with a pen. "Request for Medical Leave Form?" She turned and stared at Slingerland for a moment. "Why?"

Matt grinned at him, like a very naughty but smart cat. "Because your doctor has requests it and you need it. Besides that, you and I are going to a wedding remember?"

She thought about it, really thought about it. "No." She thought about it some more, having some vague memory of something that wasn't quite there but wasn't quite gone. "When did you ask me to attend a wedding?"

The feline grin didn't fade. "This morning."

"This morning?" she concentrated a little more. "This morning?" she couldn't recall one conversation about¡K "Was I awake?"

"You agreed," he replied.

"And was I awake when I agreed?"

He shrugged, which sent Dr. Lenning into a peal of laughter.

"Not funny," Jules told her with a huff. "Really not funny." She gave into the urge and hit Matt on the arm with her fist. "You tricked me."

"I did not," he complained with a smile. "Besides, a nice wedding would get us away from the scandalmongers that will be filling the halls once news of our little 'problem' gets out."

Jules opened her mouth to say something about not caring but stopped herself. She knew that wasn't true. The minute news of her affair with Slingerland, plus the loss of a baby, hits the airwaves, she was going to get bombarded with speculative looks and questioning stares and other assortment of uncomfortable regards. Getting away for a week or two until the excitement dies down wouldn't _really_ be all that bed. "When is the damn wedding?" she asked tentatively.

If Matt grins any wider, he might dislocate his jaw. "Next week. We fly Friday evening," and push the pen into her hand once more. He's request for time off has already been filled and he fully planned on bullying the administration into granting him time off. "Dr. Lenning, if you can stall in telling the administration until then¡K"

"I'll see what I can do," Dr. Lenning said with a smile.

"Why are we flying?" Jules asked with a blink. She suddenly felt like Alice in Wonderland. "Where the heck is this wedding?" 

"It's in Swansea," he answered as if it should have been obvious to anyone.

"Swansea?" Jules frowned. She had been great with geography in school. She could name every major city in the United States without pause. "Where is Swansea?"

"Wales," Harriet informed her with a pat on the arm. The stunned look on Jules's face did a lot to lighten her mood. "Have a nice trip. And bring me back a bottle of wine." 

**Two Days Later**

Nick Kokoris was in a foul mood and everyone that saw him knew that. Not only was he angry, hurried, hungry and sleep deprived, he also had three new cases dumped into his lap by an irresponsible colleague that will be hearing from him _very_ soon. He was going to take it up with the medical board if he had to.

There was a mad scrambling of the nurses to duck out of the way when the irritated surgeon appeared on the fourth floor, frown on his usually handsome face and darkness in his eyes that made him appear almost vicious. The last thing anyone wanted to be doing was get into his line of sight. "Dr. Keating!"

Jules turned and almost groaned. She was so close to leaving the office today without having to get into any kind of long winded discussion on any subject of other people's choices. She's actually gotten quite good at avoiding her fellow doctors, who were all busy speculating how and why Dr. Lenning was giving the administration fits at the moment by not disclosing the name of the patients that the hospital will have to dole out heavy amendments to. But by the look in Kokoris's face, that streak of luck was about to change. "Hi Nick. What's up?"

Putting the chart on the table, he let the name of the patient do the talking.

Frowning, Jules picked up the chart. "How did you get Claris Winthrop's chart?"

"Dr. Petrina dropped it off in my in-basket with the note that he was quitting as of today and was apportioning his cases."

"**What**?" the shock on Dr. Keating's face would have been comical if Nick hadn't been so incredibly aggravated and infuriated. "He can't do that!"

"He just did," Nick informed her in no uncertain term and handed her the note that had been up on top of the three charts he found. "Would you like to shoot him or should I? Of course there isn't going to be much left of them to shoot once Dr. Jordan gets through with him," holding up another chart in his hand. He hadn't had a chance to catch the cardiologist today but he could well imagine that reaction she was going to be having if Jules Keating was any indication.

"That son of a¡K" flipping through the chart quickly. "And he didn't even do the evaluation!"

"Which is where I come in," Nick informed her with a slight grimace.

"Damn it!"

"Hum¡K that's what I said." Somehow her outrage was doing wonders to sooth his. Misery loves company. "Would you like to brief me on this case quickly so I can work it into my schedule ASAP?"

"How many hours do you have?" she asked her voice heavy with sarcasm. She wanted to scream with frustration. "Okay, okay, throwing a hissy isn't going to help my patient." She took a deep breath and calmed herself then rolled her eyes. "I guess you're doing Bruce Wright's knee surgery as well?"

Nick glanced at the two other files under his arm. "No but I know that Tom and Patrick also got cases dumped on them."

Jules groaned again and wanted to smack someone. "Double damn!"

"You off now?"

"I was," she grumbled and glanced at her watch. It was nearly six. So it would probably be another hour before Matt came looking for her. His case load wasn't featherweight either. "Come on, let's go over the details."

"My office or yours?" he asked, grabbing a peppermint from the nurse's desk. He was going to need all the reserved energy he could manage to squeeze out to his body to get through the next few hectic days. 

"Yours," Jules leaned over the counter and glanced around for a notepad and pen. "If I go into mine, someone is bound to find me there and I'll be stuck here for the rest of the night." 

"But you'd be in good company," he pointed out half mockingly good cheer.

"Shut up!"

"Mother¡K"

"I'm merely saying darling, you are _more_ than welcome to stay with your father and I while you are home." 

"I don't think it would be a wise move on my part," Slingerland informed his mother with a sigh. "I'm too use to the independence of not answering to anyone but myself and you and father will never be able to give up trying to keep tabs on me while I'm in England." Plus he doubt Jules would be particularly fond of living under the same roof with his parents after the recent events, even for a few days. 

"That is simply not true," Millicent informed her only child in a tone that didn't allow for any disagreement. "Your father and I have learned over the years that you are you own man that that we need to¡K" the burst of laughter from the other end of the phone cut her off with a sputter of disbelief.

"Oh thank you mother," Slingerland said drawing oxygen into his lungs and wiping the moisture from his eyes. "That's the best laugh I've had all week."

"I don't see how what I've said should be so amusing to you," Millicent huffed. 

"Of course not, Mother," Matt rested his chin on his palm and stared out the window. He had put off making this call until he had confirmed everything, including time off from the hospital ¡V he made a mental note to thank Dr. Lenning for whatever pressure she had exerted upon his behalf to make it happen ¡V and now he wished he could have put it off some more. "Listen, Andrew would simply like for all the groomsmen to stay at the hotel until the wedding. It makes coordinating everything much simpler this way."

"Yes, I suppose," she said reluctantly. "It's just that your father and I haven't seen you in some time and¡K"

"What are you talking about Mother? You saw me last month!" And oh how much he's regretted that. 

"But that was different, dearest. And you were quite preoccupied at the time."

He could already see where this conversation was veering off to. "Let's not go into that again, Mother. Listen, I shall be arriving on Saturday and will take a cab to the hotel. Why won't we arrange to have dinner Sunday and give me a chance to rest first."

"Why don't we do brunch, darling? You can come to church with us; the Bishop would simply adore to see you again."

Matt made a face for no one to see. He hated church and he disliked Bishop Foster and his pretentious ways, the only thing he could possibly dread more as a child was visiting the dentist's office. "No thank you mother though brunch would be lovely."

"Terrific," Millicent announced with a smile as her husband came through the door. She waved gaily at him. "And shall I arrange an escort for you for the wedding, darling?"

"No," Matt said with a sigh. He had hoped to get through this conversation without that subject rearing its head once more. "I'll be bringing my own, thank you." 

"Oh? Who is it dear? Remember, you mustn't bring anyone inappropriate. Just think what shame the Rademachers are enduring now. That horrible Charlene was hardly up to par with¡K"

"Mother," he cut her off before she could launch into another tirade on Charlene Rademacher. "Everything will be fine."

"Who is she, dear?" she asked again expectedly as her husband looked up with interest. "And is she pretty?"

"Very pretty," he answered uncomfortably. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell his parents about his relationship with Jules it's just¡K Well, they haven't exactly been too receptive to the good doctor and Matt simply didn't want to problem at the moment. Besides which, it's too late to do anything about it now. Still¡K "Mother, I have to go, patients are waiting," he lied and hung up before his mother could answer. 

Feeling slightly guilty and not quite sure why he had just lied to his mother, Matt got up and headed for the door. He'll have to face the wrath of his parents when they see Jules at the wedding anyways, though his mother would never be so unrefined as to kick up a fuss in public, so why deal with it now? It'll come when it comes. 

With that thought in mind, he happily went in search of his beloved. 

"What was that?" George Slingerland asked as he sat across from his wife in the morning room.

Replacing the phone on the hook, Millicent stared at her husband for a moment, her brilliant mind churning along rapidly. "I believe that was our offspring's means of telling us that he'll be bringing Dr. Keating to Andrew Rademacher's wedding." 

Sighing from somewhere deep down, George leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling for a moment, noticing once more that the pencil mark left there by a ten year old Matthew learning to juggle with his school supplies still hadn't been washed off. "I suppose it is inevitable that he chose a partner so..." He didn't even know what the world was. 

"Why don't you like her, my love?" Milli asked with concern.

"It's not that I don't like her¡K"

"Then what is it?" she asked genuinely frightened that the rift between her husband and child may be one that cannot be closed as it usually can. 

"Nothing actually," he sighed and looked at his gentle wife. "I was afraid that she was simply going to break Matthew's heart. As wise and brilliant as he is, the boy has a nasty habit of being too trusting. I don't want to see him hurt."

"Do you think that Dr. Keating is really going to do such a thing? Like that insipid blonde he was so infatuated with all those years ago?"

"Hum¡K"

"George," she said in a warning tone that he knew well.

"No," he answered honestly if somewhat reluctantly. "I don't think she's a bad influence upon him either. It's just¡K" he frowned, his mind processing through all the pent up emotions upon learning that his child had provided another with a meals to carry on the family line without the family name. Though he would never admit it, he desperately wanted someone to pass his legacy down to. "I would prefer if he were to produce a child the old fashion way." 

Millicent smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Convention went out the door with technology, darling." 

"Not everything," George grumbled, very reminiscent of his offspring in that manner. 

"Perhaps darling we'll be lucky," Milli said getting up. She still needed to find a wedding present that would be appropriate, hardly the thing to present the bride and groom with anything less than appropriate for their standing. "Perhaps they'll be over come with romantic emotions at the wedding and produce a child the usual way. Then we shalln't be concern with whether or not Matthew is liable for financial support of a child he had little to no parting creating." 

George blinked at his wife. "There are times, my love, that you positively amaze me with your sense of skewed logic."

Smiling serenely because it was the only thing to do, "Thank you, dear. I do try." 

To be Continued¡K.

Yes, I know it's a short one. To be honest, I'm not too sure where this story is going anymore. I had planned on ending it but now¡K 

Oh hell¡K


	22. Chapter 22

**In the Name of Love**

By Didi

**Disclaimer:** Anyone out there that still thinks that I might actually own anything in association with this story after reading the other hundred disclaimers for every story I've ever written to have their reality checked for stalls. Thanks.

**Timeline:** I have no idea where the hell the timeline is on this thing anymore. This started out as a ten chapter max story and kind of grew legs of its own and ran with me trying to catch up.

**Rating:** It's probably R for this chapter. Tell me if you disagree.

**Author's Note:** Wow are we ever off topic now.

**Summary:** What would you do in the name of love? Escape to merry ole England.

Chapter Twenty-Two 

**10:15**** Hours to Take Off**

"Darling?" watching with much amusement as Jules scrambled around with last minute items that needed packing before their flight this evening. Having already packed his necessities away three days ago, he had been watching as she threw everything in one corner all week along and waited until last evening to begin her packing. "Shoes?"

"Oh shit!" grabbing the gold sling-back shoes from where Matt dangled off three fingers. "Don't stand there snickering like an idiot, get your coat, we're late for work."

"You should have…"

"Shut up already about that," she glared at his grinning face and muttered something unpleasant under her breath.

"Temper, temper…" shaking a finger at him.

"Did you give my sister all contact information?" she asked as she grabbed stuffed the shoes away and reached for her coat.

"Yes, yes, all the lovely numbers to all the hotels and resorts and other assortment of things have been typed and delivered into your sister's delicate hands to be placed on her icebox if she should feel the need to get in contact."

"And did you give the hospital…"

"I've taken care of everything," he replied grabbed her face and planting a lingering kiss between her brows. "Don't worry your pretty head about anything, I've handled it all. Just you go to work, make some miracles happen then we're off to jolly ole England."

She gave him a look. "Are you taking charge here?"

"Yes," giving her a solid nod. "I'm taking charge."

"I'm not sure I like being taken charge of."

He grinned at her. "I know."

**8:42**** Hours to Take Off**

"Betty?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Where are the reports on the blood work?" Harriet asked as she flipped through Jules's charts. She was leaving this evening if she remembered correctly and she wanted to catch her before she leaves. "It's been five days, where are the results?"

"Which patient are you referring to?" Betty asked, coming around the counter slowly.

Harriet glanced around the nurse's station. "Dr. Keating," she replied quietly. "And keep this under wraps, please."

"Of course," as if affronted by the fact that Dr. Lenning thought she would do otherwise.

"I mean it, Betty," Harriet responded seriously. "The last thing Jules need right now is everyone in the hospital nosing about her business. It's going to get ugly real fast and I don't want her to have to deal with it one minute sooner than she needs to."

"Yes, doctor."

"Good," glancing at her watch. "Could you run upstairs and ask the lab where those results are. I need them before five today."

"Yes, doctor."

**6:13**** Hours to Take Off**

"Mother, we are not having this conversation again."

"But Matthew…"

"No, Mother," he replied in his firmest Doctor tone he usually only reserved for his most ridiculously stubborn patients. "And that is the end of this discussion."

"I don't see why…"

"Because it's a bloody four-hour drive away," Matt said exasperated. Why he had called his mother with his flight plans now escapes him.

"But you would be so much more comfortable if you simply came home and…"

"No, Mother," wondering if he could signal someone outside his office to save him from this phone call. "We're staying at Lexingburg Castle and that is the end of it."

"Your father will be…"

"Much relieved I would think," Matt cut in with a sigh. "Mother, I will see you on Sunday morning for the wedding and not before then. I must be off; I have patients to see before I leave tonight."

"If you must," she huffed into the phone.

"I must," he replied with much annoyance. "Good-bye, Mother, I will see you Sunday."

"Oh darling, who are you…"

But Matt hung up before his mother could complete the question that he had no intention of answering.

**4:00**** Hours to Take Off**

Nick Kokoris made his way down the hall with his long legs carrying him at a speed not to be matched unless one was above the height of five feet eleven inches and can move as gracefully as the surgeon can in a pace that should have made him look ridiculous but didn't. Catching his quarry by the arm, and propelling her protesting all the way along the hall, Nick finally shoved her through the door of her now empty office and shut the door behind them with the heel of his shoes. "May I ask a question?"

Staring at him as if he's just lost his blinking mind, "I guess."

"How many besides your immediate staff, who apparently can keep a secret when no one else in this hospital can, knows that you are taking sick leave for two weeks?"

Jules made a face and sat on the edge of her desk. "How did you find out?"

"I have my own sources," that included a confused technician who had wanted to know why Dr. Keating's patients' X-Rays were being sent to Dr. Cummings's office. "And let's assume that I don't intend to strangle you with my bare hands for leaving me with three patients in need of major surgeries and no primary physician to be had, when were you planning on informing me?"

Giving him a wary look, Jules crossed her arms and informed him, "From a phone on a plane halfway across the ocean."

The glare he was giving her could have burned her alive. "Thank you, Doctor. It's so warms my heart to know that you are ever so diligent in your duties."

She raised a brow at the implication. "Do you really think that I'd be leaving right now if it weren't _completely_ necessary?"

Since Nick had already realized that he had crossed the line with the last comment, he was quick to shake his head. No one was as dedicated to her patients as Jules Keating was. And for him to be even suggesting that she would abandon her patients was akin to blasphemy. He was going to get his ass kicked if he didn't go some major back pedaling real fast. "So why _are_ you leaving?"

Heaving a sigh and was both weary and annoyed, "Doctor's orders."

"Which doctor?"

"Harriet," she complained without a thought. "And Slingerland has this annoying habit of taking her every word as gospel."

"Why would she…" then two major pieces of two puzzles fell into place, leaving him reeling. "Oh my god."

Jules looked up startled, "What?" and then realized what she had done by the stricken look on the other doctor's face. "Uhm… Nick…"

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked sitting down, suddenly flooded with sympathy. Now it made sense why Dr. Lenning had steadfastly refused to disclose the name of her patient until after Friday. And it certainly made sense that Dr. Keating would want to be gone with then news breaks. "When do you leave? No, let me guess. First thing Monday morning."

She glanced at the Tweety clock with its moving eyes that ticked away the seconds. "Actually, I'm gone in four hours out of SFI."

"To where?"

"Somewhere away from here," she replied with a sigh. "I've left instructions with Cummings on how to reach me if an emergency comes up that absolutely needs my attention. Jamie also has the information, but she's the only nurse around here that does, if something that comes up that I need to know about. And let us hope that that doesn't happen."

"We can only be that lucky," Nick studied her for a moment in silence. "Can I ask…"

"No, you may not," she replied, busying herself with paperwork. "There is a reason I wanted to keep this under wraps until I get the hell out of here for a while. I don't want the whole hospital walking on eggshells around me, you included." The last thing she needed was everyone acting all weird around her.

"Can I offer my sympathies then?"

"Not necessary," she informed him with a grime smile. "But thanks anyways."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah," glaring at him, "Stop treating me like I'm an invalid and get back to work. Claris Winthrop isn't going to do her own evolution, you know. And don't think I didn't know that you haven't gotten around to that case yet. Time is valuable on that case."

Nick sighed and nodded his head. Perhaps it would be easier if he simply ignore this new data. "Have you bumped her up on the donor list?"

"She's still number six," Jules informed him, opening a drawer and pulling out a folder. "I talked to Jesse from the board yesterday, they won't move her any higher with her numbers the way they are."

"And have we run a full work up yet?"

"Every three days," Jules smiled and stared at him a look in her eyes that spelled trouble. "By the way, have you seen the lasted test results yet?"

Sheepishly, "No."

"You going to any time in the near future?" she asked sweetly.

Nick smiled brightly and headed for the door. "I was just on my way."

"Good," Jules replied with false enthusiasm. "I thought you were."

**3:31**** Hours to Take Off**

Feeling eyes drilling holes into the back of head, Jules turned and caught six nurses gathered not five feet away, watching at her as if she was so fascinating creature in the zoo. They were quick to jump into action when caught blatantly staring. Their busy hand didn't belie the fact that they had been watching her.

"Clare?"

"Yes, doctor?" jumping to attention so fast that Jules was slightly startled. "Is there something I can get for you?"

"Um… yes," she eyed the nurse carefully. "I need these transferred to Dr. Cumming's box by the end of the day. Make sure that happens, will you?" handing over several clips.

"Of course," she replied with strange hint of sympathy. "You look a little peaked, would you like some water?"

"I have some fruit in the lounge, would you like something to eat?" Helen offered her eyes soft with maternal understanding.

"No," shaking her head slowly and eyeing them warily. Okay, this was a little too much attention now. "Thank you though."

"You should keep your strength up," Melinda advised with a weak smile as she dipped her hand into her scrubs. "M&M's?"

"No, that's okay," Jules replied returning the weak smile, not sure what the hell is going on now. "I've got patients."

"You work too hard, Doctor," Helen said with a smile. "You should take come time off and relax a little, build up your strength again."

"I didn't realize that I had lost it," she muttered then left before anything weirder can happen.

She didn't miss the sudden increase in whispering the minute her back was turned. Oh something was definitely up.

**3:16**** Minutes to Take Off**

"Jules, wait up," Dr. Brennan handed off her charts and ran to catch up with her friend. "I want to talk to you a minute."

"What's up?" Jules managed to ask with a straight face. She had been on her way back from the labs and on her way to her office to clean up and head toward the garage. With all the strangeness around the hospital, way too many people expressing a sudden concern for her pallor and her diet, she just wanted out.

Rae looked down both sides of the corridor, noting the curious faces of the passing nurses and motioned to Jules into her office. "I want to talk to you a second."

"Okay," a little cautiously. When an oncologist wants to talk to you, it's not always a good sign; especially when they are wearing that 'I'm afraid we have some bad news' face. Shuffling her way into Dr. Brennan's office, she glanced over her shoulders and noted that many faces were now appeared more than a little curious. "Something I need to be worried about?"

"Rae! Jules!" Dr. Jordan hurried down the hall, her eyes dark with concern and a frown wrinkling her brows. "Wait for me," then paused to drop patient charts on the nurses' station before following the two into the room. "I want to be in on this too," she informed Dr. Brennan in no uncertain terms.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Jules commented as she took a seat, carefully positioning herself so she was facing both doctors.

Rae took a deep breath and prepared herself.

Letty didn't bother to hide around the bush. "Gossip mill is working over time today. Word is that you're the patient that got shafted during the power surge incident."

Jules winced at the chosen words. "God, that just sounds awful when you say it like that."

"It's a talent," Letty replied dryly. Her brows came together into a frown as she noted that Jules just avoided the topic neatly. "Now give me the scoop. Are you?"

"Jules," Rae said softly, her eyes soft with concern. "We don't mean to pry into your business…"

"Sure seems like it," she replied with mock cheeriness.

"But we are concerned," Rae continued with a quick look at Letty. Word just reached her through the grapevine an hour ago when the hustle and bustle of the day died down slightly. "And this is serious business what Dr. Lenning is contending. And if it's one of our own…"

"Relax," Jules said with a smile, getting up, "I'm fine. No lawsuits pending. No worries. Now, if you ladies will excuse me," making for the door.

"I take that as a confirmation of the rumors," Letter commented as Jules got one foot out the door.

She smiled and replied, "Any way you want to take it is fine with me," then hastened out of there before either one can ask any more questions.

**3:09**** Hours to Take Off**

"Yo, Keating!"

Jules winced and turned. "Hey, Jackie."

Grabbing the pediatrician's arm, Jackie Colette ushered her away from the nurses. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" came the question in the same conspiratorial whisper as she was shoved into her own office for the second time today. "What's with the cloak and dagger routine?"

"Everyone is saying that you got the short end of what happened last week."

"Who is everyone?" she asked calmly. It was strange that this would get around so quickly when Harriet had promised that it would be leaked until… Nick. She was going to have to a good talk with the… then again, Kokoris wasn't ever known to be a gossip hound. So how did…

"_Everyone!_" Jackie shook her head. "And I do mean everyone because I've even over heard David from Administrations talking about it. Can you believe it? It's gotten all the way to the top. I heard the Dr. Lenning isn't confirming nor denying." She stared at Jules fixedly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything at all to refute it?"

"Refute what?" she replied obtusely.

Jackie's eyes went wide. "Are you saying that it's true?"

Jules rolled her eyes. "You know, one would think that with the intelligence that comes with practicing medicine, some of these people would find other things more stimulating that listening to rumors and gossiping in the halls."

"You didn't answer the question," Jack said doggedly.

"And I don't plan on doing so," making a shooing motion. "If Dr. Lenning isn't talking, nothing I say or do is going to make a damn difference. Now, get. I've got paperwork to complete and I'm already off too."

"But…" Jackie managed to get out before she was shoved out and found herself facing the immovable door that was slammed shut behind her.

Jules leaned against the door and heaved a sigh of relief. Between the nosy co-workers and the whispering of the nurses, she was beginning to be ten times more thankful to Matt for suggesting this extended trip than before. Any more of this and she would officially need to be medicated.

**2:57**** Hours to Take Off**

"Jules?"

She wanted to scream. She really, _really_, **_really_**, wanted to scream. "Yes?"

Harriet saw the look in her eyes and groaned. "I take it it's already made its rounds in the hospital?"

"Like wild fire," Jules replied and opened the door to her office once more. She had been so close to escaping. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you what happened at the administration meeting," she informed her with a quick look around. "I won't stay long. I know you have a plane to catch."

Nodding her thanks, "Tell me what happened. And how the hell did the rest of the hospital get a hold of it so fast."

"The administrators or the attorneys have big mouths."

"Apparently," she replied dryly. "So what did they say when you told them."  
"Well, William and Charles went ape, as predicted. Arlene was aghast, but she's usually in that manner. And David called the attorneys."

"So it was a typical clean up meeting?"

"Unfortunately. When do you leave?"

"I was on my way out actually."

"Then I wouldn't keep you," Harriet said as she got up. "By the way, the lab wants to know what you'd like to do with the rest of the stem cells extracted for Charlie."

"Oh…" she hadn't consider it at all. "I guess I'll sign off on dumping them. No need for them anymore."

"Had you wanted to save them for something?"

"No, not really," Jules replied, pulling her door closed. "I had thought about donating the rest for research. Stem cell usages are still pretty rare and controversial around here… and everywhere else. A little extra data never hurt the field." She smiled. "Hey, did the admin ever learn where the stems came from?"

"They were looking into it when _this_ eclipsed that little problem."

"Lucky me," she gave a mirthless laugh. "Okay, I better go find Matt before we miss our plane."

"Have fun at wherever it is Slingerland is whisking you off to."

She gave her a weak smile. "I'll try."

**2:29**** Hours to Take Off**

"If we don't get out of here right now I will go nuts!"

"Hello to you too, luv," Slingerland greeted mildly as his pen made deathly scratching noises across the form he was filling out. "I'll be with you in just a minute."

"You have any idea what's going on out there?" shoving a thumb toward the door.

"If you're experiencing anything like what I've been experiencing, I would assume you're ready to shoot someone," Matt replied calmly as he finished the diagnosis and moved onto his last chart.

"It's a zoo out there," she sighed and sat down across from him. "Are you about ready? We're going to miss our plane if we don't take off soon."

"Oh, so now you're looking forward to the trip," he glanced up, eyes twinkling with amusement. As of last evening, she was still insisting that he tricked her into going to the wedding half way across the world. In fact, they got into a rather spirited debate of it while she packed for the trip.

She raised a brow at him. "I'm having a really lousy day. Everyone around here thinks that the hospital technicians killed my kid. Everyone is offering sympathies without actually saying a word about it. And _everyone_ wants to know what they can do to help, like there is _anything_ they can do. So could you not go into that with me right now?"

"I love you," he informed her with a grin as he finished signing off on another order.

She glared at him but felt butterflies in her stomach. "So how was _your_ trip through hell?"

"An interesting one," Matt sighed and stacked the medical charts neatly. He felt exhausted all the way to his bones. "How they managed to discover that I was involved in this was beyond me. I've had no less then six nurses and three doctors offer me their condolences."

"Just their condolences?" she asked with a sly grin. It felt good to tease him. It felt good to be in his presence. Something about him makes it easier to deal with the fact that they loss something.

"Among other things," he replied wickedly. "And how was your day?"

"Pretty good, only got corner three or four times; the nurses weren't so quick to off me their _condolences_ as they seem to be to you."

He glanced up, wondering if she was seriously jealous over the amount of female attention he receives. But her face was serenely calm and her eyes twinkling with teasing laugher. Finish up, he came around the desk and lifted her chin. "The only _condolence_ I want is from you, for sentencing me to fall horribly into your hands."

Blushing, because it was sentimentally sweet, she pulled away and glanced around the office. "If we go now, we still might catch that taxi that's suppose to arrive at your…" the rest of the sentence was cut off as Matt slanted his mouth over hers, possessing it for a moment.

When if finally pulled away, he was wearing the smuggest look possible, which effectively clear the haze that had settled across her thoughts. "One day, darling, you will learn to accept my words and not blush like a virgin going to her bridal bed." He dropped another kiss on her nose then grabbed the medical charts. "Come, we have best be off."

**2:02**** Hours to Take Off**

"Is this all you are bring?" Matt asked as he stared at the loud magenta suitcase with a lime green handle. Where his darling managed to find such an obnoxious traveling case was beyond his comprehension. Well, it would make locating it at the airport much more convenient than his own standard black. "You do realize that it will be two weeks, correct?"

"I do know that," she checked her purse once more for all the necessities. "And I pack light."

"Light?" grabbing his coat as he handed the handle of the suitcase to Jules. He had packed twice than she, and he knew there were clothes in his parent's home for him to wear should he need more. "Darling, unless you plan on being naked half the time we're there, you will need to purchase…" he stopped, stared at her blankly for a moment. "What am I saying?!?" Was the thought of a naked Jules what he was protesting? The ultra strong cleaning fumes at the hospital have finally managed to kill all his brain cells.

Jules laughed as she kicked him lightly in the calf. "Shut up and get moving. We're late."

**0:22 Hours to Take Off**

"Why don't you apply for a US passport? We could have gotten in and out of that line a lot faster if you had one," she complained as they made their way down the terminal. As luck would have it, their plane happens to be on the opposite side of their check-in area. They were late. More than just late, they were really, _really_, late.

"Did it ever occur to you, luv, that I may not be eligible for one?" he asked as he took her hand and pulled her back in time to avoid a collision with a family of four. He's notice this about her of late, she seem to become ten times more accident prone when distracted.

"We're never going to make it," she muttered as she skidding around two nuns and lifted her purse out of the way as a small child had his escape from a diverted parent. "And what do you mean ineligible?"

"In case the accent didn't inform you of my origin, I'm British."

"So?"

"Nationality wise, Sunshine." He pointed to their turn off point. The few times he's had to fly in and out of San Francisco International Airport had a various degree of reaction from him. When it was a good day, it was a very good day. But when it was a bad day at the airport, it was horrid. And today looks to be… "We're almost there," a good day.

Resisting the urge to count her chickens before they were hatched, "Let's hope they don't close the gate early."

"Wouldn't they check to make sure all passengers that have checked in are actually on board before they close the gate?" he wanted to know. Okay, those ten extra minute they took in getting charts signed was coming back to bite him now. If he missed this plane Andrew would no doubt have him maimed.

"I don't think it works that way," she spotted gate just as they rounded the corner. "There it is!" and picked up a little more speed. She was feeling slightly giddy with the prospects of escaping the watchful eye of the gossiping hospital staff for a while.

"Oh good, we made it," he sighed as they arrived at the gate and handed their tickets over to the nice lady with the fake smile. "And just so you know, I'm on a work visa. Handy little thing, that."

"You're kidding?" taking her ticket stub back and glancing at the seat number. She's always assumed that with the many years he and she had worked at the hospital that he was an immigrant that had migrated across the Atlantic. "Why haven't you applied by a green card yet?"

"Hadn't really thought about it, really," he said with a shrug. "I suppose I always thought this would be a temporary move." Plus he wasn't exactly certain what his mother's reaction would be were he to give up his British citizenship to take up permanent residence in the colonies. "And now… well…"

"The thought off anything less than an ocean between you and your parents brought that to mind?" she teased with a sly grin that made her look pixyish.

He gave her a glance, all humor pushed aside, as they made their way into the plane. "Among other things."

**Zero Hours to Take Off**

"Darling, what did you do to Kokoris?" Matt asked as he buckled himself into the seat and turned the over head air vent down. He despised flying. There was nothing pleasant about having to get into a tin can for hours on end to defy gravity and Mother Nature. But it was this or three day in a train followed by two weeks on a giant tin can floating on the sea to get to England. He should know, he checked. He wasn't sure which tin can would be worse.

"What do you mean?" Jules asked, taking the little pillow from her back and setting it against the arm rest next to her. "And was it really necessary to fly business class? Economy would have sufficed."

"Yes it was necessary," Slingerland informed her as he helped her adjust the blanket around her legs. "My legs are too long for those tiny spaces. I would have gotten first-class had they not been booked solid."

"That's just a waste of money."

"I make pretty good money," he informed her with a roll of his eyes. "Now stop complaining and relax, we're about to take off."

"Oh, I hate this part."

"We'll go on a cruise next time."

"There better not be a next time," she warned him with a growl. "I still say you tricked me."

"Yes, darling," he replied indulgently.

"Oh, shut up," she said as she rested her head against his shoulder and brace herself for the acceleration of the plane to hit her. "And what was it you wanted to know about Nick?"

"Oh, it's Nick now is it?" he inquired mildly.

"Oh course, what else would I call him?" she asked distractedly as the engine roared to life. Her hands instinctively tightened on the arm she was clutching. "Oh god, I really hate this part."

"Good lord, you're a worse flyer than I am," extracting his arm, mostly because he was afraid she would draw blood. He pulled her into his arm, forcing her head down into his lap and held her there. "Relax, it'll be over in a minute or two," covering her exposed ear with the palm of his hand to muffle the sound of the whirling engines. This part usually bothered him too, but for reasons he couldn't explain, seeing her fears made him stronger… or at least made him feel that he needed to be stronger for her.

"Another blanket for your wife, sir?" a helpful stewardess asked with an envious smile. Amy has been watching them for the last five minutes now. She liked to keep an eye out for potential new 'friends.'

Jules turned her head, obviously startled by Amy's sudden appearance. "Oh, we're not…"

"In need of another, thank you," Slingerland managed to fill in quickly and with a smile of great appreciation. "I'll keep her warm," and gave Jules's shoulder a quick squeeze of affection.

If the young pretty stewardess wasn't jealous before, she certainly was now. Amy's goal in life was to marry and marry well and never have to work again. To that end, she got this lucrative job that gave her plenty of contact to the plenty of wealthy men young and old. She had noticed _him_ the minute he walked in. Classic cut Italian suit, no less then three hundred dollars unless she's missed her guess. Hand painted silk tie, fifty dollars at a steal. A titanium Rolex watch with diamond ticks for hours stops. Soft leather shoes that looked Spanish. And wide competent hands that looked like he's never done any harsh labor in his life. Young, handsome and with an accent to die for; Amy thought she had hit the jackpot… until he saw that one of those beautiful hands had a firm gasp on the slender fingers of another. Cursing her luck, she hadn't been swayed from at least attempting to find out more.

"Well, is there anything else I can get you?" she asked politely watching with curiosity as the woman turned to the handsome Brit with a questioning look. Hum… intrigue.

"No, thank you," he replied with another smile and gently forced the woman's head down once more. His fingers threaded through slowly through her soft auburn hair in a reassuring manner. "Will we be taking off soon?"

"In a moment," Amy replied, feeling her smile tighten slightly. The good ones are always taken. "We're waiting for an all clear from the tower on the runway."

"Lovely," Matt replied cheerfully.

Amy nodded her head and turned quickly. She didn't want to stay near that sugary scene any longer. It only depressed her.

Jules sat up the minute the stewardess left; plus that was when Matt finally released the near death grip on her. Curiosity had her watching the woman for a moment before turning to Matt, "What was _that_ all about?"

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, "A vulture if ever I saw one," he informed her in no uncertain terms.

"Huh?"

"Darling," pulling her to him once more. "You are too good by half."

"Matt, make sense please," she pleaded as she settled against his chest once more and tried to ignore that fact that the engines outside their window was whining distressingly… or at least it sounded that way to her.

"If she didn't know approximately how much every piece of clothes I am currently wearing at first glance, I'll eat my shoe."

"Fortune hunter?" she asked curiously then glanced toward where the stewardess had gone. "Really?"

"Yes," he said with a look of annoyance. "In this, my mother and I are in utter agreement. They are the worse of the worse and I for one do not plan on becoming ensnared in their pretty traps."

"Matt, I think you're exaggerating."

"I think not."

"Fine, fine," closing her eyes as the captain announced their departure and asked the flight attendants to prepare for take off. "By the way, did you tell your parents that you're bring me along for the trip?"

"Um…"

"What was that?"

Matt cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. "We're ten minutes behind schedule already. Oh and I only reserved one room for our stay at Lexingburg Castle."

"We're staying at a castle?"

"Yes, a lovely place it is as well. Andrew wanted to be married there."

"A real castle?" she asked in delight, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yes, a real castle."

"Does it have a moat?"

Frowning at that question, "I'm not sure."

She grinned and settled back down. "Cool."

"Glad you're happy," he replied and heaved a silent sigh of relief that she didn't press him on the question in regards to his parents. That would have been slightly awkward.

_To be continue…._

Okay, that was a cop out chapter yes. I'll do better next time. Promise.


	23. Chapter 23

**In the Name of Love**

By Didi

**Disclaimer:** Anyone out there that still thinks that I might actually own anything in association with this story after reading the other hundred disclaimers for every story I've ever written to have their reality checked for stalls. Thanks.

**Timeline:** I have no idea where the hell the timeline is on this thing anymore. This started out as a ten chapter max story and kind of grew legs of its own and ran with me trying to catch up.

**Rating:** It's probably R for this chapter. Tell me if you disagree.

**Author's Note:** Wow are we ever off topic now. It's a long one so be prepared to sit for a while. And sorry that this took so long. Busy schedule.

**Summary:** What would you do in the name of love? Friends and… more friends.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Whimpering lightly as Matt closed the door behind a delighted bellhop who just received a hefty tip; Jules dropped face down on the bed and bounced once before setting into an eagle sprawl. "Kill me now." Every bone in her body ached.

Climbing onto the bed, Slingerland grinned with exasperation and rubbed her shoulders gently with the palm of his hands. "Care for a bath?" Jules had been a terrible flyer; between altitude sickness, motion sickness and an inability to sleep on the plane, fifteen hours had seemed like a lifetime. It certainly didn't help that _he_ had managed to sleep ten out of those fifteen hours sitting upright and without any need to get up every hour to use the restroom. "Or a nice hot cup of tea? Shall I order one?" he asked reaching for the phone.

Grabbing him blindly, "No, no food," she murmured into the bedcover. She groaned and turned to lie on her side. Matt lay down next to her, running a hand soothingly over her back. He was regarding her with the tender concerns. She wiggled closer until she was curled up next to him. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she rubbed her nose gently against the stiff collar of his shirt. Sighing, she pressed her lips against the hollow grove of his throat. "Let's take a nap, okay?"

Matt smiled as he hugged his sweet Jules to him. There are moments when he just simply wanted to squeeze her to death. She was unbelievably wonderful at times and so heart achingly endearing that he felt as if his heart would burst with joy. "All right, we can take a nap." At this point, he'd give her anything she wants.

"Good," snuggling close and wondering when she became so comfortable in his arms like this because it was certainly not something she did before. "When do you have to meet your friends for dinner?"

"_We_ are meeting them at 7:00 for cocktails and 7:30 for dinner," kicking off his shoes to get comfortable for their nap. He wasn't the least bit tired from their trip but could see that she was the poor thing. And while he may not want to nap, he didn't mind being able to hold her as he's done nightly. There was something vaguely enjoyable about simply cuddling her in his arms. It was never one of his favorite activities with past lovers.

"So I've got about an hour to sleep and half an hour to get ready?" she murmured quietly as her eyes drooped and her hold on him relaxed.

Pressing his lips against her forehead, "Take an hour and a half; you look beautiful just the way you are now."

She smiled hazily and murmured something inaudible.

"I love you, darling," he whispered as he watched her sleep.

"The next person that tells me 'not yet' is getting fired," Harriet warned darkly as she leaned her shoulder against the doorframe and crossed her arms. It was Saturday evening, she's got two premature labor patients who are fast approaching hysterical and her favorite neonatal specialist isn't in town. Plus she had to cancel on dinner for the fifth time with her husband this month. To say that her mood was less than the usual gentleness would have been kind.

Fortunately for the two technicians currently on duty, their predecessors had warned them of what might come up. David Ingmar reached across his desk and pulled the printout from his out-basket. "They were doing the annual maintenance this week on all the machines, the administration wanted it done quickly because of the whole…" he pointed upstairs to where lab eight had been operational until two weeks ago when it was shut down for the investigation and shrugged his shoulder. "We've got a back-log of four days now but we're getting through them as quickly as possible. Emergency room stuff still comes first."

"It's a blood work-up, boys, not brain surgery," she replied smoothly without the least bit of sympathy for them. "Let me see that," taking the sheet from David. Her eyes scanned the sheet quickly, frowning at several particularly odd numbers thrown back at her. "Is this the final report?"

"No," James answered with a shake of his head. "The sythograph is down."

"Get it working then," Harriet advised handing the sheet back. "I want a full report in an hour."

"Doctor…"

"You're not going to tell me no, are you?" she asked a look that dared them to say it.

The two shook their head. Anyone can tell you that the most loved and feared person in the hospital is Dr. Harriet Lanning. One does not go against her orders if one wants to live a long and healthy life.

"Matthew!"

Slingerland barely kept his balance as he was whacked between the shoulder blades by the overly exuberate bridegroom. Why Andrew Rademacher felt the need to greet his intimates in such an overly warm fashion was never to be asked or known. "Drew, old man. How are you?"

"Getting married," came the excited answer accompany by a laugh that was full of something wonderful to hear.

"If he were any happier," Kyle Allens said dryly, "We'd have to tie him down with a string."

"Kyle, old man," Matt reached out and shook hands with Kyle whom he hadn't seen since their school days. "How are you?"

"Losing my hair," came the good-natured reply. At thirty-eight and often in the company of his charming looking friends, Kyle has learned to laugh at his genetic shortcomings and move on. "A problem I see you haven't been inflicted with."

Always happy to see Kyle and his cheerful demeanor, "I didn't even know you were coming to the wedding."

Drew made a face. "If you'd bother to keep in touch with a bit more regularity…"

"Oh come now," Melissa Devone-Kittridge tisked as she made her way to the loud men. "Matthew has been ever so dutiful in sending Christmas cards, birthday cards and other sorts of other cards when the occasion warranted, unlike some that I can name." She gave the other two a look that had them grinning.

"Missy," Matt leaned over and kissed her cheek, inhaling a mass of heavy floral fragrance that he nearly choked on. He had forgotten her propensity to bath in perfumes. "You look delightfully maternal."

Rubbing her five month stomach, Melissa made a face. "I look fat."

"You look radiant," Slingerland corrected as he took in her new form. She was softly rounded and looked impossibly lovely. "Positively glowing. Motherhood becomes you, luv."

"I keep telling her that but she simply won't hear of it," Liam Kittridge informed him as he stepped up behind his wife. "Stubborn woman, isn't she?" kissing her cheek with affection. "Now why did I have to chain myself to such a horrid mule I ask you?" and rubbed her belly with a gentle hand.

Matt laughed. It was good to see Liam and Melissa; they reaffirm the belief of happily ever after in a world where divorce seem the normal when it came to marriage. Having met in grade school, teased and prodded each other through middle school, flirted and dated through their university days, gone through several failed relationships apart from one another through grad school, the two finally managed to tie the knot just before Matt had left for the Americas. More than a decade later, it would appear that their love continues to flourish.

"Blimy lads," Joseph Descandes shook his head at them and mockingly frowned. "You're making horrid spectacles of yourselves in public. What would your esteemed mammas think?"

"Joseph!" Drew clasp hands with the tall gangly man with the horn-rimmed glasses and drew him into a hug. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not exceedingly happy to see you but I was given to think that you'd be in Spain this time of year."

"Change in plans," Joseph replied breezily with a grin. "How can I possibly miss the wedding of the decade? Andrew Rademacher, Cambridge Terrors' playboy, leg-shacked. What delicious horrors!"

_Cambridge Terrors_, Matt winced at the name. In a drunken stupor during their first year of hell at the university, Joseph had proudly proclaimed them to be the terrors of the professors at Cambridge. Drew, Kyle and Liam had enthusiastically agreed to Matt's horror and they were unfortunately enough to have been overheard by several fellow students. The nicknamed suck and the five men had carried it with great deal of responsibilities, challenging their instructors with great fervor. The only good that came of that episode was that they all graduated with honors and went on to prestige careers of their choosing.

"So what beauty have you managed to snag, Drew?" Kyle asked as he motioned the gang toward the sitting area.

Matt hesitated a second, looking up to see if Jules had finally joined them in the lobby. It was almost seven now and he had awoken her fifteen minutes before from a sound sleep. After arguing with him for a moment, she had shooed him out the door so that she may dress for the occasion. He had been reluctant to leave her, having found that he rather liked to watch her go through the ritual of feminine preparation work before leaving the door, but he knew that Andrew would have his head on a silver platter had he been late. Now he was doubly regretful of not having stayed with Jules. He couldn't be completely sure that she would be joining them.

"Matthew?" Melissa called her eyes curious as she took in the rest of the lobby. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not," he replied easily.

"So where is your fiancée?" Kyle inquired of Drew.

"Coming this way right now," Drew said standing once more and held out his hand to the approaching woman.

Melissa groaned, much to her husband's alarm, and then had to take a moment to reassure Liam of her health before muttering, "How predictable."

It took everything in Matt's powers not to nod his head in agreement. "What is her name?"

"Delilah Levean," Missy replied with a half whisper as she watched Drew hurried to her fiancée's side.

"Now, darling…" Liam began.

"Oh don't tell me you were expecting anything less?" she asked with great mocking doubt. It was not hard to discern her feelings of the bride-to-be.

Liam was honest enough not to lie.

Delilah Levean was everything that Matthew had suspected and expected to have the power to chain Andrew Rademacher to her side, for Andrew was a _notorious_ lady's man of old. Juggling four or five women at a time was neither new nor difficult to the Rademacher heir. Tall, leggy, pencil thin, sun-kissed blonde and cornflower blue-eyed, Delilah looked to be the mortal incarnation of the American Barbie doll. She was, in simple terms, _stunning_. And by the look in her eyes, she knew it too.

"This is going to be fun," Matt muttered and turned to catch his friend's reactions. Oh this was definitely going to be fun. "Gentlemen, a little decorum please?"

Kyle had the grace to blush but the other two merely grinned good naturedly. "Well, Matthew? You always had an eye for the ladies as well. If Andrew wasn't so quick with the smiles and faster with the wallet, you would have been named the playboy. What think you of his new found love?"

Diplomatic as usual, "She's pretty," was his only response as Andrew eager came over to introduce his bride to his friends.

"This is my darling soon-to-be wife, Delilah. Deedee, _these_ are the Cambridge Terrors," Andrew said her name with so much glee and pride that the others had to wonder at it. "To you left is Kyle Allens, the brains of the operation and all around dangerous in the political world. Next to him is Joseph Descandes, our technical wiz. Joseph owns and operates a computer company that's about to expand beyond the European markets. Stocks are up and can only rise higher." Next to our dear Joseph is Liam Kittridge and his lovely wife Melissa. Liam was the good boy amongst us; he stuck with one and held on the whole way. Liam and Missy are expecting their first bundle of joy this coming summer and have just recently acquired in a new publishing company that will…"

"Where did you hear that?" Missy demanded with great surprise. It was not public knowledge; she had made sure of that.

"I have stocks in your title company," Andrew answered with a superior grin as Liam laughed. "Don't you think I should support my friends in their financial endeavors? It makes for a very profitable relationship." He grinned and then shook his head at Slingerland. "Unfortunately, Matthew chose to leave his father's circle of business and found himself in a position where I cannot be of any contribution."

"Oh I don't know," Matt mused with a grin, "The five hundred thousand dollars you donated to the children's wing at Presidio Med was a great contribution. Pediatrics was ready to erect a monument to you." In fact, he remembered correctly, Jules had sent off a personal note for the new neonatal incubators they were able to purchase with the donation.

"It was a good tax write off," Andrew amended.

Matt laughed and held out his hand to Delilah. Money was not a subject that Andrew was comfortable with. "Matthew Slingerland, at your services ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Delilah mocked with a toss of her golden hair just before she took his hand limply. "Do I look like your mother?"

"Hardly," Matt forced himself to laugh as Andrew did and attempted to kiss his fiancée though she leaned away from him.

"Andrew," she admonished with a light swat on the hand he had on her arm. "My makeup."

"Sorry, love," Drew replied with an easy smile and then looked at Matt. "So, I hear from my mother who heard from _your_ mother that you brought a date to the wedding." He glanced around slyly apparently delighting in this little tidbit of information. "Where would you be hiding the lovely one?"

"I'm not hiding her anyways," giving Andrew a quick shove. "She was tired from the trip and I didn't have the heart to force her into joining us sooner than need be."

"Really?" Kyle asked with raised brows.

"Stop it guys," Missy admonished with a mocking shake of her head. "I'm sure Matthew has _perfectly_ logical reasons not to introduce his companion to his friends."

This coming from the most mild-mannered of the group really put Matt in the hot seat. "I don't see any of the other bachelors with their escorts tonight. After all, the wedding isn't until tomorrow."

Joseph raised a finger. "Mine arrives tomorrow morning for the wedding."

"I couldn't get one," Kyle admitted with a self-deprecating grin.

"Why didn't you call me?" Missy demanded with a huff. "I've got plenty of girlfriends that would love to date a nice, sweet, handsome…"

Kyle gave a bark of laugher at that.

"Stop that!" she said sharply.

"I do adore you, Missy," he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "If Liam would only gallantly step aside…"

"Not on your life, old man," Liam gave his friend a gently push and pulled his wife to him. "And please note the gentle and _expert_ way that Matthew managed to deflect the conversation from himself and his ladylove?"

"Until you ruined it," Matt laughed.

"Oh come now, old man," Andrew said with a quick tug on his fiancée's arm. "Deedee and I would love to meet this mystery woman of yours. Must be quite a beauty the way you hold out on us."

A quick smile and a glance at Delilah cautioned Slingerland to tread lightly. "Oh but how can she possibly compared to the bride-to-be? After all, this is your special days. And everyone knows that nothing stands up against the bride, not even the groom or Cindy Crawford. And we are but witnesses to…" the rest of the thought was lost as something pretty caught his attention.

Jules stepped out of the elevator, completely oblivious as she searched her purse for some errant thing. The light in the lobby picked up the red highlights in her hair and set off her peaches and cream skin making her glow. She wore a light dress in shades of mossy green that complimented her sweet pixie beauty. Looking up, she searched the lobby for a moment before her eyes caught Matt. Then she did what she did best: she smiled… and took Matt's breath away.

"Well, well," Missy crossed her arms and raised her brows. "I do believe we are now seeing Matt's mystery woman."

"Stow it," Matt told her before left them to their own devises. He honestly didn't care what they thought at the moment.

Jules stopped a good three feet before he reached her and just stood there with her hand on her purse. "Hi."

"Hi," he leaned over and kissed her cheek, making a mental note that she didn't flinch at having her makeup smeared by his lips. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," blushing at the public display of affection. She felt just a wee bit nervous now, especially since all his friends were staring at them. "I got a phone call from the front desk that says there are messages there for us."

He smiled. He could stand there and look at her all day. "It can wait."

She bit her lip, destroying the lipstick she had just applied. "I guess I can't get out of meeting your friend now, can I?"

Shaking his head, he decided to give into his impulse and kissed her full on. She tasted like sweet waters of the mountain springs. "Come," tugging on her arm.

"I'm nervous," she blurted out.

Matt laughed. "Don't be. They'll adore you."

"And if they don't?" she wanted to know as she forced a smile on her face though all she wanted to do was turn and run the other way. She was still feeling achy and tired from the plane right and the last thing she wanted to do was play nice with Matt's friend. But he had been so excited about her meeting them that she really didn't have the heart to disappoint him… especially after he's been so good to her of late.

"Even if they don't – which is a completely unrealistic idea – _I_ will still adore you."

"Oh terrific," she replied dryly.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise," Joseph murmured as they approached. "Doesn't look like his usual type, does she?"

"Good," Missy replied with a nod of approval. "Matthew has always been the smarter one."

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked as he raised a brow at the held hands.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Andrew added.

Delilah shrugged her shoulders, feeling some pity for the good looking man. "Maybe she's got money."

Liam elbowed his wife before Melissa had a chance to say something. "Matthew has enough of his own," he replied with a stern look at his wife. A fight now would be a terrible thing to happen.

"He looks extremely happy," Kyle pointed out without envy. The smile that graced his face was too wide for anyone to argue with.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Matt said happily. "May I present…"

"Julia Keating, how are you?" holding her hand out easily to the blonde beauty with the assessing eyes. She could almost feel herself being weighed. But she was nothing if not ready for a confrontation; Mrs. Keating's little girl was no coward. Always face a problem head on was their motto. Besides, it throws people off balance that way.

Looking at the hand held out in front of her, Delilah forced a smile and nearly had her hand crushed in the grip. "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry," making an apologetic face that was as insincere as the other woman's smile. "Didn't know you were so fragile," smiling up at the taller woman before turning to face the surprised man next to her.

"Andrew Rademacher," he responded to the questioning looking on the pretty woman's face. From the twinkling green eyes, he had a feeling that she was going to be a great gun. Taking hold of the offered hand and shaking it firmly, he repressed the sudden urge to kiss her hand. "And his is Delilah, my fiancée."

"Congratulation!" she said, "And thanks for letting crash your party."

"Oh please," waving that away. "Any friend of Matthew's…"

"Doesn't usually stay very long?" she asked sweetly, peeking up at Matt who blushed.

"Now darling…"

Melissa laughed with delight. "Oh, I _like_ her."

Jules's smile widened and she took a step forward. "Hi. How far along?" she asked with preamble, glancing down at the soft mound.

Missy held out her hand. "Melissa Kittridge, five months all together and an eternity to go. I can't wait for this child to be out of me. Feel like a blanking beach whale." She gave Matt an approving look as Jules gave a trill of laugher. "Has Matthew been treating you well?"

"Like a queen," Jules answered honestly as she shook Melissa's hand with more care than the others. "Boy or girl?"

"Personally, I am hoping for a boy but Missy wants a girl so we're praying twins. Liam Kittridge," Liam said as he took the charming girl's hand. "And I must say it is a most definite pleasure to meet you."

"Speak for yourself, mon," Missy bristled with mock horror. "While I do agree that it's a pleasure to meet you, dear, _I_ do not want to be carrying two at a time."

"In complete agreement," Delilah said with a nod as she flipped her hair over her shoulder once more in an increasingly annoying habit. "I can't imagine ruining my figure with one much less two little buggers." She shuddered with at the thought. The others stared for a second, wondering if she was serious… which apparently she was.

Deciding that the descended silence was not a good thing, Slingerland clapped his hand and asked, "So where are we off to for dinner, lads? I'm starving."

"Matt," Jules tugged at his sleeve in a most indiscreet manner. She cleared her throat delicately and nodded toward the remaining two men that were left nameless to her. "Where are your etiquettes?"

"Oh, sorry," he could feel himself blushing but choice to ignore it as Andrew gave his fiancée an exasperated look. "Kyle Allens and Joseph Descandes. My darling Jules."

"A pleasure," Kyle said as he took her hand with both of his. "Matt's told us…" he paused in his practiced speech and frowned.

"Absolutely nothing?" she offered helpfully with an impish smile.

Pressing his lips into her hair and thanking the lord that Jules was such an easy spirited person that could play along with the best, "Only because I want to keep you all to myself."

Looking up, "Did you know that you're accent just sudden went three times heavier?"

"We're on English soil, luv," he replied with a grin so wide that she had to laugh. "Dinner anyone?"

"Oh good," Missy sighed and shook her head. "I thought I was going to starve."

"We're off to the dinning room then," Andrew said and pointed to the doorway.

"So, Julia," Kyle began as they made their way slowly through the slightly overcrowded lobby. "What do you do for a living?"

"It's Jules" told him with a smile as Matt pulled her closer, "And I do this and that," shrugging her shoulders delicately and ignored the fact that Matt had somehow managed to snatch her hand again in his. He's gotten into the habit lately to always holding her hand when they walked. It was strange; she had never been a real big hand-holder.

"Evasive, isn't she?" Delilah commented as she sashayed with Andrew along her side. She knew they were the best looking couple in the lobby, what with the turned heads and all, and she enjoyed the lovely attention.

"Only a little," Jules mockingly protested. "I just prefer not to talk about work outside of work. We're on vacation," she looked to Matt for confirmation of that.

"Exactly," pulling her closer as the crowd got bigger. He couldn't think of a better way to have introduced her to his friends, who all seem to take to her immediately… well, except for the bride-to-be, who didn't seem to take to anyone but Andrew. "Two weeks of nothing but rest and relaxation for my girl. No talk of work. No thought of work either."

"And what do you do, Mr. Slingerland?" Delilah asked as she pulled her hand from Andrew's. The man had an annoying habit of wanting to hold hands all the time. "I believe that wasn't divulged in the introduction as the others had."

"Matthew was the foolish one," Andrew said with a laugh. "He went against his father's wishes and became a doctor. I still say you did it just to spite the old man."

"That's what my mother says too," Matt laughed. It was an old joke that was made only funnier by the fact that there was so truth in it.

"You're a doctor," Delilah repeated with somewhat renewed interest. "How splendidly delightful."

Jules rolled her eyes discreetly because she caught Melissa mimicking the same action. The two traded laughing understanding looks.

"And what do you do, Julia?" Delilah asked.

Smiling, Jules shook her head. "Not much at the moment.

"Between jobs?" she asked politely but there was nothing polite about the triumph look in her eyes.

Matt cleared his throat delicately. "Well actually, Jules is…"

The hotel overhead speakers came alive with a soft gently chime. "Attention ladies and gentlemen and esteemed guests. Will Dr. Julia Keating please come the front desk, you have an emergency phone call. Will Dr. Julia Keating please come the front desk, you have an emergency phone call. Thanks you."

"No, no, no," Matt wanted to give into the urge to stomp his foot. "This isn't happening."

"Now Matt…" she said trying to placid him.

"We're on a bloody vacation, Jules," he pleaded with her as she made to go across the room. "Just ignore it."

She looked back at him apologetically. "It might be Jenna."

He let go at that with a sigh. "Okay, but I'll bet you it isn't. _She_ wouldn't call you like this." Jenna's reaction to the loss of the baby had been even worse than Jules's. There was a lot of blame being self directed and she had even offered to pay for their trip out of town. "Oh bother."

Missy was enjoying the disagreeable look on Delilah's face and feeling not a whit of guilt over her own delight. "So she's a doctor, is she? Of what field?"

"Pediatrics," Matt answered absentmindedly. If this was the pattern in which they can exact the next two weeks to be, they might as well have stayed in San Francisco. No, this will not be of such. He will put his foot down on the manner… just as soon as she gets back. "She's a neo-natal specialist."

"Really?" Missy nodded her head, dutifully impressed. "So how did you meet? A medical conference?"

"We work together," he answered and frowned as Jules made an agitated movement. "Excuse me a second," and left his friends with their mouths hanging open on that last little tad-bit of information. Jules was just hanging up the phone when Matt reached her. "Something the matter?"

A small frown graced her face. "One of my patients came through the emergency room and they cannot find Dr. Cummings."

"And?"

"Primary physician sign off," she explained with a sigh. "Dinner?"

"Of course," holding her still for a moment. "Is something else wrong?"

"No," shaking her head and the feeling of exhaustion off. "Oh, the messages..."

"Later, darling," he advised with a nod of thanks to the waiting clerk. "Let's get something to eat first before you waste away." He kissed her then, just to feel her lips against his. "I adore you, you know that don't you?"

Smiling, she nodded. "I like your friends."

"And they like you."

"… and then he ran the drawers up the flag pole and tied the base with an Indian knot so that no one can unstring it," Kyle laughed until his eyes were streaming. "You should have seen the coach's face. I've never seen a man more livid or more embarrassed in my life. I thought for sure we were all going to be expelled."

"Speak for yourself," Matt swallowed the fine French brandy and felt the warmth to his toes. The jovial party had gone from polite inquires into each other's life to reminisce of the boys' unruly behavior in their school days. "I was never a part in _that_ little scheme of yours," though he had been part in many others.

"It was _your_ idea!" Joseph recalled.

"It was a hypothetical plan that I did not know would be carried out," he protested greatly much to Jules's delight.

Andrew shook his head, touching his lips with his napkin. "How could you not? Liam all but asked you to draw a detailed map of the plan."

"Don't blame this one on me," Liam fended off as he cut a small piece of veal for his wife. Her protein intake had to be monitored carefully. "I was with Missy all that evening."

"Wasn't that during one of our many breaks?" Melissa asked with a sly smile as she forked up the veal and savored the taste for a moment. There were certain things she had give up for the sake of a healthy child and her husband was taking the doctor's word as gospel.

"Shh…One of my moments of insanity, I assure you." Her husband kissed her cheek. "But that's my story and I'll call out anyone that contradicts it."

"Now, explain to me why you guys decide to…" Jules wanted to know.

"The man was a smarmily prick. We lose one game and he was determined to torture us to death," Joseph complained with a grin, remembering all the other methods of revenge they visited upon the man. "Lord, remember the itching powder in the man's car?"

Andrew almost spewed his wine as he desperately swallowed before bursting into laughter. "Oh the sweet agony of that little trick, I was scratching for days after."

"You?" Liam made a face. "I was the one that Kyle spilled the powder on."

"Ohhh…." Melissa giggled. "So that's why you had that…"

"Shh…" Liam was quick to cover his wife's mouth with his hands.

"And this is why I was never in lacrosse." Matt pointed out as he watched Liam wrestle with his wife for a moment while Jules cut a piece of her fish for him. "Thank you, darling," when she place the piece on his plate.

"Why do you guys do that?" Delilah asked with a frown.

"Do what?" Jules replied as she forward at the vegetables to the side. There was something wrong with the little pile of greens; she just wasn't sure what it was yet. "Matt?" pointing to the greens with her fork.

He frowned at it at a moment. "Oh," and picked the purple beets off with his fork. "Beef?"

She made a face.

"Right," nodding his head and tucking heartily into his fillet.

"That," Delilah said pointing to their plates. "Push food around."

"They're just sharing, luv," Andrew explained not without a bit of envy. He and Deedee don't share much but their beds. But still, looking at her, who can complain.

"That's utterly unsanitary," Delilah made a face and shuddered.

Raising a brow, "So are public facilities but that hasn't stopped anyone from using them," Jules said with a prettily sweet smile before turning to Matt again, "More fish, honey?"

Kyle and Joseph both choked on their wine. Melissa bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Liam and Matt both turned to Andrew for what to do next. Andrew did the only thing he knew how, he laughed. "Jules, you really are a gem."

Missy wiped her lips to hide a grin. "So Dr. Keating…"

"Please call me Jules," she implored.

"Jules," Missy corrected with a smile, "Matthew tells us that you and he work together." The look on Melissa's face seemed to indicate her slightly disbelief in that particular statement.

Frowning delicately and with a quick look at Matt, who shrugged his broad shoulders, "Yes, we do."

"At the hospital?" Kyle asked with eyes that went slightly wider.

Curious now as to what could have caused this reaction, "Yeah. Why?"

Liam and Joseph both choked on their water, Melissa patted her husband helpfully on the back and Kyle elbowed Joseph non-too-gently to get him to stop. Drew grinned widely and turned to his fiancée. "Allow me to inform you ladies of new why our beloved friends here just had an epoxy."

"I don't think that's necessary," Slingerland interjected hurried as he finally gleamed where this was going. It was embarrassing to say the least and he rather not have Jules hear any more embarrassing stories of himself… there had been too many vocalized tonight as is.

"Oh, but I think it is," Kyle added his two pennies in.

"What is it?" Jules asked then kicked Matt under the table when he opened his mouth to interrupt once more. "I want to hear," she informed him when he turned to glare at her for that little love tap.

Drew wore the most mischievous grin, rather like eight year old one he's bested someone or other. "You have to understand something, darling. While I had my share of admirers in the female variety, Matthew was like honey to the bees."

"It's that pretty face of his," Missy informed her with a sure nod. "More than one poor girl had taken one look at that pretty face and simply fell into his charms."

"I protest these…"

"Hush," Melissa said sternly.

"The poor dears would trample over each other for a date with our dear Matthew," Drew belabored and grinned when Matt scowled at him. "But he would usually give them his edict of conduct."

"Edict of Conduct?" Jules asked turning to Slingerland with raised brows. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Matt assured her quickly. "So shall we drop all these inquiries and return to the usual mode of polite conversation."

"Eager isn't he to change the topic?" Joseph pointed out, which earned him a kick under the table by Matt. "Ow…"

"Serves you right," Slingerland growled.

"So what were the edicts?" Jules asked thoroughly enjoying herself.

Matt groaned.

"Edict No. 1: Never drink the night before an exam, it clouds the mind," Kyle announced with all the starchiness of a headmaster conducting class.

"Edict No. 2: Never put off today what will come back to bite you in the arse tomorrow, god knows what will come up tomorrow that you may have to put off another day," Liam continued.

"Et tu, Brutus?" Matt groaned.

"Edict No. 3: Never date a friend, a friend is more difficult to come by than a lover," Joseph pronounced with a pointed look at Liam.

Liam scolded, "Missy was never a friend."

"Just a lover, correct?" she wanted to know.

"Well… we're friends now, but that's only because we're married."

"Right," rolling her eyes.

"Edict No. 4: Never date a co-worker, business and pleasure does not mix," Drew informed Jules with great emphasis. Obviously, this was edict worth mentioning. "And Matthew never weaved from these edicts."

"Never?" Jules asked.

"NEVER!" the four men answered.

Turning to Dr. Slingerland, who was silently cursing his nearest and dearest friends, Jules poked him on the shoulder. "Excuse, Slingerland, but if I recall correctly, we were friends first and foremost. And we're definitely co-worker. So I kind of fall into edict nos. 3 and 4, correct?"

Deciding that his was best if he played it out completely, "Yes, and?"

"And they just said that you **never** weaver from there, correct?"

"Yes."

"So why did you break your own rules of thumb?" noting that she wasn't the only one eager to find out.

He considered it, truly considered it for a moment before he decided on how to respond to his without betraying his own principles. And in the end, he laid the blame exactly where it should be. "Because," turning his body to face her and tilting her chin up with his hand so that he may look into her eyes when he said it. "_You_ didn't give me any other choice."

She was stunned for a moment. "Good answer."

"I _love_ your friends," Jules laughed as she tossed her purse on the bed and did a little dance around the room. She felt wonderful except for the slight aching across her back.

"And they positively adore _you_," Matt informed her with a grin. "I believe Kyle wanted to take you home with him." He didn't add the fact that Kyle had privately asked if Jules had a sister and had been positively delighted when Matt had told him yes and then crestfallen when informed that she was already married. Joseph too had been more than a little enthralled by the pretty doctor with her infectious smile, bright disposition and dry humor.

"Why didn't you take him up on staying at his place for the weekend?" Jules wanted to know as she kicked off her shoes and headed to ward the wide dressing mirror. "I would have thought you'd like some more time to catch up with your old friends."

"Because I want you to myself," he replied coming up behind her as she removed her earrings. "And Kyle, bless his heart, only wanted me there so that he may have the pleasure of your lovely company."

"Well, at least they have good taste," she teased as Matt dropped kisses on her cheek. "Stop that, I want to get ready for bed. I'm dead on my feet here."

"That's what I'm doing," nibbling on her jaw line.

Laughing, she turned in his arms and held him for a moment. He felt solid and strong and gentle and kind and… simply too good to describe. And tonight, she got to see a whole new side of him. The stories of his youth were filled with laughter, fun, loyalty and a great deal of hard work. Matthew Slingerland did not get by with his charm, good looks and his daddy's money; he sweated blood for most of what he accomplished today. "Jenna was right."

"About?"

"You're a keeper," she informed him with a giddy grin.

"A what?" wondering how he could keep that beautiful smile on her face forever.

"A keeper," she repeated with a quick light peck on his lips. "One of the few she's ever allowed."

"May one ask what a keeper is? And please tell me it has nothing to do with Quidditch."

Jules's eyes went saucer wide for a moment before she let out a squeal of ecstasy and threw her arms around Matt's neck. "You read Harry Potter!"

As ridiculous as it was, Matt adored Jules's moments of girlish insanities. There was something horribly endearing about the way little tiny things send her into raptures. A ten cent lollipop in the middle of the day, little hart shaped smelling soaps at Kmart, Gardenia candles, gaudy silver rings she never wears, a decorative Strawberry Shortcake throw rug, baby booties knitting kits; the list can go on forever. "Yes, I read it; it came highly recommended," but only because there had been a small debate on the declining morals of children's books a week ago that led up to a discussion on the infamous novel. "It's all the rage, you know."

She buss his cheek and leaned back. "So, what did you think?"

"It was..." searching for the correct word for it, "lovely."

Rolling her eyes, because she knew that's all she was going to get, "Are you going to read all of them?"

"Are you going to avoid the question of 'Keeper' all night?" he countered.

Making a face that was suppose to be of annoyance, "A keeper is what women call men that we would like/should keep around. They are the good ones, the smart ones, the ones that your family and friends like and wants around you. That's a keeper."

If the grin on Matt's face was any wider, he might hurt himself. "I'm a keeper?"

"Don't look so smug," she warned before turning to continue her preparation for bed.

Wrapping his arms around her and feel like a well fed sleek cat, Matt rest his chin on the top of head, watching the two of them in the mirror. They look so …_good_ together. "Jules?"

"Um?" removing makeup easily with a handy-dandy make-remover wipe. She loved these things; she'll have to remember to write Ponds a thank-you note when she got back to the states.

Matt felt a little trepidation. "Darling, I know that when you considered having a child, it was due to circumstances that were… less than ideal," to put it oh-so-mildly.

Her eyes met his in their reflection, "And?"

"And now that things… haven't exactly worked out the way you wanted them to," he mentally winced at the way it might have sounded but Jules didn't even react, "and I seemed to have made myself a permanent fixture in your life," he searched her face for any reactions to that as well but found nothing but mild curiosity as to his line of thinking, "I was thinking maybe… maybe you and… that is to say, we… we can… um," This was a lot more difficult than he had thought.

A tiny frown appeared. "Matt?"

"Seeing Missy and Liam today, and how happy they were, I began to consider that maybe… well, I have gotten so use to the idea that…" maybe putting himself first wasn't the best way to go. "I think that…"

"I think you need to spit it out," she told him.

"I want to have a baby," he got out in a rush.

That left a pregnant pause. "_Scuse me_?" she asked in bad Italian.

Dropping a kiss on her temple, he moved away from her, finding it much easier to think straight and in an orderly manner when he's not looking into those pretty eyes. Women _were_ dangerous. "We had it planned out. Well perhaps we did not have it all systemized and ready for the arrival of a newborn but we had a tentative strategy of completing that task within the next nine months of gestation. And then something like this…" making an agitated gesture that told her little but made perfect sense, "happens and all our pretty plans are shot out the window. And I just thought that maybe... maybe despite or in spite of the delay that perhaps I could interest you in continuing with the endeavors of extending both our family lines."

She stood where she was and held still, watching him carefully. He was like a caged tiger, stalking the space around him with strides that ate up the carpet and woe to anyone that got in his way. "Um… Harriet says that I can't go back on the hormones until…"

"I wasn't thinking of another round of in vitro," he informed her in no uncertain terms. Matt came to a halt in the middle of the room and stared at her. "I was hoping we would follow a more time-honored fashion of producing a child."

Tilting her head and suppressing a grin with much difficulty. "The old fashion ways, huh?"

His sense of humor came to his rescue. "After all, getting there is half the fun."

Jules rolled her eyes at him. "Right; and you probably forgot the condoms too, uh?" moving towards him and the bed.

Matt blushed with embarrassment.

She couldn't help it; she laughed. "Oh god, you _did_ forget them didn't you?" She continued to giggle as Matt stood there looking distinctively uncomfortable over the fact that had had forgotten one little item during his packing that was usually so crucial to a man's happiness on vacation… or anywhere else.

"We hadn't needed it before," he said defensively.

"And so because you don't want to go buy some now…"

"No!" coming over and taking her by the shoulder. "That's _not_ it at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," giving her a light shake. "Maybe subconsciously I didn't want to pack them because I expected us to be making ourselves a bundle of joy this trip," he informed her thoughtfully. It wasn't at all out of the realm of possibilities.

"Matt…" trying to placid him now that she's realized there were one too many buttons she may have accidentally pushed.

"Jules, I love you," he repeated. "I wanted that baby with you when you didn't want me around for it. In fact, there was a royal roll with my parents over that little issue if you would but recall. Is it really such a shock to think that maybe I still do simply because there is a choice in the matter now?" When she was silent, "Darling, will you at least consider the idea?"

Arching a brow, "Are you saying you'd be willing to sleep apart _tonight_?"

"I said _no_ such thing."

"You're planning to keep your hands to yourself in bed then?" she asked with a little too much sugary sweetness.

Matt made a face. "We both know that's not going to happen."

"So…"

"All right, all right, it was a bold face lie of a request. Happy?" completely disgruntled over the fact that she was making light of this.

"Ecstatic," she replied pressing a kiss on him before turning to give him her back. "Want to help me with this dress? I nearly dislocated my arm trying to zip it up earlier."

He undid the closure, "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me your answer or are you simply going to make me suffer some more?"

"I was actually leaning toward the latter of the two," she teased, dropping her dress and stepping out of her shoes.

Matt closed his eyes and leaned his head back toward the ceiling. "Darling…"

"By the way, when were you planning to start this… endeavor?" she inquired softly, tugging gently at his tie until it came loose enough for her to remove it. The first three buttons were quite easy to undo, one flick and they were detangled. He looked good when neat and orderly; but slightly mussed and he was down right sexy.

He was sure she was trying to drive him insane. "To completely on the up and up…"

Laughing, she gave his belt a firm tug, bring him closer without ever allowing them to touch. "Did you notice that you fall back in your uppity British proper speech patterns the longer we're on English soil?"

"It's in the blood, luv," and then had to hold his breath as Jules yanked the belt off with one single fluid move.

"Is this Louis Vutton?" glancing at the emblem imprinted gold tone buckle. "Boy, you really do know how to live it up, don't you?"

His brain was having a bit of trouble keeping his thought patterns together; though in its defense, it might have something to do with the lack of blood in the upper regions of his anatomy. "Can we save the lecture and discussion on my choice of apparels for another time, darling?"

"Sure," she agreeably. She wondered how long he could possibly stand still while she enjoyed the delightful task of undressing him. The undoing the button of his trouser drew a gasp from him. She couldn't help but smile. "So you were saying about your start time?"

"I hadn't thought that far in advance," he answered honestly, deciding that the task of supplying witty answers or half truths was simply not in the realm of his ability at the moment. "Darling, if you keep this up…"

"How about tonight?" she suggested.

"Tonight what?" he asked as he felt her hand slip around his waist, her arms encircling his middle as she leaned herself against him. He should have known she wasn't going to make this easy for him. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the delightful girl that's stolen more the just his clothes, she's stolen his heart.

Hazel green eyes reflected mischievous fun, quiet respect and grateful thanks, "How about we go about making that baby your way tonight?"

Matt was no fool. He decided then and there to take charge before she changed her mind or drove him over the edge of insanity.

She wasn't sure what had awoken her but something did. It was well pass the witching hour and she felt extremely tired and yet here she was, awake. Lifting her head, she caught the lines of Matt's profile in the limited light of the room and simply stared for a moment.

He had a beautiful face. Not femininely pretty, but just simply classically beautiful The perfectly straight nose, the wide set eyes topped by winged brows, high cheek bones and a squared away chin that was neither too masculine or feminine. And even in the dead of night, she couldn't really see the stubbles that she knew would appear by morning, the ones she liked to rub with the palm of her hand before he began his morning toiletry and whisked them away. For some unexplainable reason, she found that roughness against that perfect face to be terribly arousing.

Jules couldn't remember a time when she's been more… content. Even with the loss she's suffered and the hardship she's faced, she was content.

Reaching up, she rubbed her hands gently over his cheek, feeling the tiny prickling of the facial hair and smiled. He made an intelligible sound and tightened his arm around her. Settling into the crock she's made for herself in his embrace, she snuggled close and sighed, "I love you, Matt."

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

**In the Name of Love**

By Didi

**Disclaimer:** Anyone out there that still thinks that I might actually own anything in association with this story after reading the other hundred disclaimers for every story I've ever written to have their reality checked for stalls. Thanks.

**Timeline:** I have no idea where the hell the timeline is on this thing anymore. This started out as a ten chapter max story and kind of grew legs of its own and ran with me trying to catch up.

**Rating:** It's probably R for this chapter. Tell me if you disagree.

**Author's Note:** Hum… now it feels like it's winding down.

**Summary:** What would you do in the name of love? Questions of Love and Parental Acceptance.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Where is that _report_?" Harriet demanded from the door. If ever a doctor was pissed, it would be her.

The two technicians looked up guiltily from their newest tech manual and scrambled back to their respective positions at the long counter. James pulled the printout from his basket and handed it over, snatching his hand back quickly when Harriet's brow's came together dangerously sharp. "We were going to run it down to your office but you said that…"

"Be quiet," she commanded as her eyes peered through the concaved glass and studied the long column of numbers. Her annoyance was more because of the pressures she was facing than the delay on the test results. "I don't need excuses, I need results," she told them absentmindedly as she continued to scan the printout. "Oh, heads up on another batch from my office on my two premies that are on their way to…" Her voice trailed off as her concentration shifted. She lifted her glasses higher on her nose. "Are these correct?"

David glanced at his partner and shrugged. "As far as we know."

She looked up with concern and tucked the sheet into her pocket before taking her reading glasses off. "Run the test again. I need a second set."

"With the original sample, Doctor?" James asked.

"Do we have anything left?" Harriet asked.

"You pulled a double so we should have enough to run a second round on the…" David started to explain.

"Then do it," Harriet said abruptly as she moved toward the door once more. "I want that result ASAP. Consider this an emergency," and left.

Making her way through the hallways, Harriet paused for a moment and pulled the printout form her pocket again. Frowning, she moved toward the white phone on the wall. "Bonnie, get me the emergency number for Dr. Keating."

Matt's eyes went wide on his face and he attempted to put words into sentences, "Darling… you… that is…" but his brain functions seemed to have taken a rather unexpected nosedive. So, he ended up with, "Wow."

Laughing, Jules slipped her feet into the golden sandals before turning around to search for earrings. "I take it you approve?"

"Approve?" he was having a bit of difficulty completing his own toiletries when all he wanted to do was sit down and simply stare at her. He had to wonder how he had managed to resist her so long. They've worked in the same hospital for years now; and while he's always felt a slight tug of attraction when in her presence, as he would with any attractive women, he's never known this kind of breathtaking wonder before. Did she turn more beautiful in that time or was he just _finally_ allowing himself to see? No, it was because he finally allowed himself to feel the attraction rather than ignore it, bury it for the sake of their friendship. And now… "Darling that dress only better enhances what I already suspected."

"Which is?" picking up little glass beaded earrings that matched her dress.

Deciding that he really couldn't resist, like moth to a flame, he left his half wound tie and pulled her to him. Pressing a kiss on her perfectly made up lips, "That you are a fairy queen."

Blinking rapidly, she asked, "Fairy?"

"Oh yes," nodding his head seriously, "And in that sunset dress…"

"Sunset?" glancing down. The silk slip dress lack a pattern but the splashes of browns, gold, reds and bronze that were blended arbitrary had been so pretty she couldn't resist.

"Uh um…" holding her tight. "I love the way it makes your skin glow, like you had stepped out of a dream I once had."

"A dream?" lifting the tie slowly and began to create a perfect Windsor knot. "What kind dream?"

He grinned mischievously. "The kind one does not talk about in mix company."

Stifling a giggle, she swatted him on the arm. "Finish getting dressed, I don't want to be late for the wedding."

He pressed a kiss on her cheek and reached for his shoes. "Darling, I wanted to forewarn you about something."

"That you're parents are going to be there and that they _still_ don't know that I'm your date for this lovely event?"

"Um… er…. Yeah."

Jules let out a delighted laugh as she spun around the room and bounced on the bed. "Think they'll be terrible surprise?"

"Honestly?" he said sitting down next to her and sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Well, if they aren't, then why should we worry? And if they are, well…" she tilted her head and studied the ceiling for a moment in contemplation. "Let's call it payback for dropping in on us the way they did in the states."

He smiled and took her hand into his. He felt… content. Really, really content at the moment and he didn't particular want to leave this room and loose that sense of perfection that was only just beginning to really appreciate. His world, the world where his father lived in, was very different from hers. Nobody danced at the steps of a hospital, they didn't stay up half the night enjoying popcorn and telling bad stories of idealist youth, they didn't buy a fortune's worth of silly Looney Toons merchandise and drink endless supply of coffee. No, _his_ people danced the waltz, slept on satin sheets, sent their children to boarding schools so they won't be underfoot, bought only the best of everything and drank excessive amount of alcohol to feel normal. They turned their noses up at anything that wasn't to their so-call standing where Jules would hug a beggar as she would the Queen of England.

They were a world apart and yet he couldn't want her more.

"What times does the ceremony start?" she asked, wondering at his shift in mood. "Matt?" He was staring at their joined hands with such a pensive smile. "What's wrong?" squeezing his fingers.

"I've always assumed that I would end my days as a bachelor, did you know that?"

She really couldn't quite help herself, though she was pretty sure he wanted a serious conversation with her, "I always assume you'd be like Hugh Hefner, a playboy well into your seventies. Though I would imagine that you'd probably hold up better with age than ole' Hugh."

Because she looked so impishly adorable with that grin on her face, her lightly freckled nose wrinkled with amusement and her eyes sparkling with laughter, he kissed her. It wasn't the passionate kiss they had shared the night before, or the sweet one he had given her moments ago, this one was different. They one was tender, gentle, and infinitely more intimate because this one came from the soul, not just the heart or head. This one _told _her that he loved her rather than just showed her.

"Matt?" she questioned when he finally pulled away. "What's going through that that head of yours?"

He took a deep breath. "Will you consider marrying me?"

That came out of the left field. "Huh?"

Sometimes, his sense of humor reared its head at the most absurd times. "Wow, having never proposed before, that wasn't the first _or_ last reaction I was expecting."

Giving him a good glare, "I don't think that was a proposal I heard. You asked if I would _consider_ marrying you. Not, 'will you marry me;' that I would know how to answer."

"Really?" his accent more pronounced in that one world than in the last several sentences.

"Yes, really," she said mockingly.

Slingerland sighed, playing with the fingers of the hand he held. "Jules…"

"What?" she prodded expectedly.

"I…" he frowned, a little hesitant. "Jules, I'm not quite certain where I am in this at the moment. I do know that I love you, but I cannot be completely certain that I'm ready for the next step." He made a helpless gesture. "I do know that if I had asked you to marry me two seconds ago, you would have said no."

Jules opened her mouth to refute it but stopped herself. She wasn't going to lie to him.

"You would have assumed," he touched his head to hers for a moment, "that I was caught up in the pleasure of the moment and with Drew getting married today and our deciding that a baby would be a good addition into our lives…" He laughed softly; amazed that such a thought didn't so much as make him want to cringe. "And you would have done the noble thing, whether you wanted to marry me or not." He finally looked at her, finding her staring back him with unblinking eyes. "How close am I?"

Bring her hand up she measured about a centimeter with her forefinger and thumb. "About this close?" then dropped her hand and kissed his cheek. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. She felt good, really good. "Thanks for the heads up on this."

He watched her. "Are we all right?"

"No," she told him with a laugh as she pulled him to his feet. "We're going to be black and blue if Andrew found out we were up here talking instead of getting to the wedding on time."

"Jules?" when she pulled away to get her purse.

"Um?"

Because he had to say it, "You truly do amaze me, did you know that?"

"Yes," taking his hand as they headed out the door. "But I promise not to let it go to my head."

"Will you _stop_ fussing?" Delilah yelled as she tugged fretfully at her dress. Every single person around her were all smoothing out or touching or playing with the quarter million dollar satin gown that weighted a ton and was too warm for the humid weather. She's got a headache from the evening before, as she usually did and ten thirty was too ghastly early for anyone to be getting married. On top of that, she was in desperate need of a cigarette.

And Andrew allowed too many of _his_ friends into _her_ wedding day preparation. It hadn't dawned on her yet that only two of Andrew's party were in the dressing room, and were the only two that wasn't giggling and gossiping and talking at all.

Jules and Missy stepped to the side, away from the dozen or so maid of honors that were chatting just a little too happily to the obviously annoyed bride. They were both polite enough not to smirk as the Delilah snapped at another one of her friends that attempted to 'help' the bride with her make-up.

"Thirty pounds say the one with the blue flowers is attempting to paint the bride into a clown," Missy offered out of the corner of her mouth.

Suppressing her giggles, "Fifty bucks says the one wearing the golf ball ruby on her pinky is going to 'accidentally' rip the gown before the ceremony begins."

"No, no darling," Missy said sipping her insipid juice and water. "The one trying to upstage the bride with that horrid shiny dress is going to rip that horribly expensive gown. The one with the ruby is going to trip the bride into the wedding cake."

Jules choked on her cranberry juice. "I bow to your superior knowledge of this scene."

Missy grinned as she touched her glass with Jules's. "I'm a fright, I'll gladly admit. It's one of the reasons mi mum always feared that I would end my days as a lonely grumpy spinster."

"And look at you now."

Chuckling as she touched her protruding stomach. "Yes well, no one ever said Liam was the smart one in the Terrors."

"He adores you."

"The way Matt adores you?" she inquired slyly.

Grinning over her cup, "Matt is… sweet."

"Hum… now that's a word that's not been attributed to him probably since the age of five," Missy guessed with a smile. She knew love when she saw it, and she could see it clearly in this young doctor's face. "Is it nice? Being with him everyday for all those hours?"

"We really don't have too many cases that cross paths," she shrugged. "And trust me, we'd probably not work if we were in the same section. Too much would get in the way."

"Professionals," Missy waved that away. "Liam and I fight all the time over issues at work, that doesn't mean anything when we leave the office."

"Yeah, but doctors don't just leave work," she pointed out with a ruthful grin. "We live and breathe medicine and the patients that we treat. It's not unusual for one or both of us to be on call 24/7."

"Then allow me to give you one very strict edict that Liam and I do not ever, and I do mean _ever_, break."

"What is it?"

"Never take your arguments with you to bed. Makes for a very uncomfortable bedfellow and you get absolutely no rest from it."

"A very wise…"

"Just LEAVE!" Delilah screamed as she finally snapped. "Get out! Get out!" pointing one long French manicured finger to the door. "Stay the bloody hell away from me."

"Oh, oh," Missy murmured from the corner of her mouth. "Bridezilla just hit town."

"Should we leave or should we stay?"

"I think we should leave," rubbing her tummy. "I don't want to be around her when she starts using those three inch heels on anyone that gets in her way."

Concerned, "But what if she completely freaks and doesn't show up?"

"Tough cookies," Missy made a face. "Don't exactly relish having to see her face every Christmas from now on. By the by, come for Christmas. We haven't had Matthew at a gathering some time now. It would be lovely to see both of you. And if Matthew is a smart boy, and I know for a fact that he is, he'd have a rock on your finger by then."

Jules blushed and wondered what could possibly suppress Missy's brass, "Matt and I are far from there."

"Right," rolling her eyes skywards. "Come on, let's get out of here and find our husbands."

"Not married," she reminded her.

"Yet," she shot back and stood.

"I better stay and sure this one gets to the altar since the rest of the rats have abandoned ship," glaring at the retreating backs of all six bride's maids. She hated being the responsible one. It left her holding the bag more than once and it just plain sucks.

"You know Drew; it's been scientifically shown that smoking causes impotence. You might want to rethink this vile habit of yours," Slingerland commented casually as he watched his breast friend pace the length of the dressing room.

"Stow it Matt," Andrew all but growled as he sucked more sweetened smoke into his lungs and logically told himself to stop acting like an idiot. Every line on his tense body said that he was nervous… no, that wasn't a good word for it; he was petrified.

"I say, old man," Kyle asked with amused concern. "You're not by any chance getting cold feet, are you?"

"Cold feet?" Joseph grinned and popped two M&M's into his mouth. "He looks about ready to bolt for warmer climate any second now."

"Will you two shut up?" Drew grounded out through clinched teeth, more angered by the fact that there was more than a grain of truth in their assessment. This should not be happening. He was on the verge of marrying one of the most beautiful women on the face of the earth. He should be ecstatic, yet all he felt was this rising panic as if his whole world was about to end, suffocated by satin and silk.

"Take it easy, Drew," Liam said pouring some alcohol into a glass, just enough to calm but not enough to incapacitate. "Here, have a drink and sit down before you wear a hole on the rug."

"I don't want a bloody drink," Drew muttered and continued to pace.

"At least sit down," Matt advised pulling on his arm with enough force to topple the agitated groom. "You're driving the rest of us insane with your antics."

"Oh lord," Drew took the drink from Liam and swallowed it all in one large gulp, barely registering the warm effects of the liquor down his throat. "What was I thinking? I can't get married? This is madness."

"Now, now, Drew," Matt patted his shoulders in an amused but comforting way. "We are all at an age where the next step in life is to find ourselves a nice girl and raised the next generation of privileged children of English upper-crest society who will no doubt bitterly complaint about their parents as we do."

"Lord Matt," Kyle made a face and decided that Drew looks nervous enough to warrant another glass of the liquid fire. "You're morbid."

"I don't see you boys becoming leg shacked!" Drew exploded then held up a finger at Liam who had opened his mouth to protest. "Shut up Liam, you've _always_ been married."

Liam looked to the others for support but only got 'what do I know' kind of shrugs from them. "Well I can tell you that on the day of my wedding…"

"You were hung over if I recall correctly," Joseph chuckled.

"Whose fault was that?" Liam glared. Fingers were immediately pointed at Andrew, who forgot his own worries for a moment, grinned rather proudly. "Remind me to inform my wife," he grumbled.

"You were saying?" Matt prompted, glad that someone was offering a distraction before Andrew really did run, leaving the rest of them to tell the wedding guest and bride that there was to be no wedding.

"I was saying that on the day of my wedding, I was scared stiff… and hung over. I'm not quite sure which was worse," Liam laughed as he remembered how he literally tripped his way through the ceremony… all of which was caught on camera for prosperity. While it's funny _now_ looking back upon it, it wasn't so funny back _then_ when Melissa had immediately upon receiving some privacy from the rest of the wedding guests asked for an annulment from the biggest idiot in all the face of Christendom; which effectively sobered him up quite nicely. "I thought for sure I was going to faint in the middle of Father Jenning's blessings."

"How scared were you?" Drew asked thoughtfully.

Liam considered this for a long moment. "Let me put it this way, I would rather have been caught naked in the girl's locker room than go through with the ceremony."

The others laughed, as they were meant to.

Matt patted Liam on the back. "So what brought you around?"

"Honestly?" he grinned. "The thought of Melissa castrating me for standing her up at the altar did it," he made a face. "That and mentally seeing her with Drew."

"What?"

"Well, you were known for you…"

"I would never!" he replied indignantly. "Besides, I'm much too afraid of the woman of yours to think about touching her. I can't believe you and her actually made it through…"

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my wife you're talking about."

"Who broke my nose, if I recall correctly."

"I'm sure you deserved it," Liam shot back.

"Guys, a little help here?" Drew asked.

"No way," Kyle backed up quickly. "Liam has a mean left. Come to think of it, so does Missy."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," Joseph got up and poured himself a drink. "It's suicide criticizing a man's wife."

Matt shook his head quickly. "Don't look at me. Jules and Missy have bonded. I don't intend to step on Missy toes and get myself thrown on the couch for the rest of my vacation. I've got enough problems as is."

That quickly turned the topic of conversation. "What problems?"

Mentally slapping himself for being so careless, it's been a while since he's had to contend with the company of these sharp minded boys. "Nothing."

"No, no," Joseph sat himself down next to the good doctor. "That wasn't a _nothing_ kind of look. That was more along the lines of _lord-kill-me-now_ kind of look." The others turned and stared at him for a moment. Joseph shrugged. "I dated a twenty-one year old recently."

That seemed to have explained a few things.

"What's happening, old chum?" Kyle asked pouring more wine than was probably healthy for everyone. "You've got a beautiful woman, a successful career, you're plump in the pocket and still have all your hair. What could possibly be the problem?"

Matt leveled a look at his friend. "I've got two words for you, old man: George Slingerland."

The rest of them groaned, including Andrew whose father rivals Matt's in meddlesome tactics. They were all more than aware of the kinds of situations a parent can cause in their lives. Kyle had his coddling mother that was forever pushing unsuitable women at her only son. Joseph has his eccentrically flamboyant father whose parade of women could only be matched by Andrew's in his heydays. Liam has his overwhelming number of loving relatives that loved to drop him upon him at the most inopportune times, much to Melissa's dismay during their university days. And Andrew and Matthew both had pairs of parents that were too upper-crest to be called anything but snobs and disapproved of everything and anything their only offspring chose to pursue and have spent great fortunes in attempting to surreptitiously guide their sons to the path of the respective parents' choosing.

"Say no more," Andrew patted him on the back and poured him some wine, suddenly feeling ten times lighter than he had only moments before. At least his father and mother approved of the perfect Delilah has their new daughter and welcomes her with open arms.

"What does your father have against Jules?" Liam asked with grave concern. If he didn't miss his guess, he was quite sure his friend was on the verge of total and absolute commit to the young doctor. And while Liam was sure Matt won't allow his parents to sway him from his chosen course, he couldn't help but feel that it would hurt his friend so to not have his life mate approved by those that gave him life.

"Besides her not being British that is," Kyle added with a sympathetic smile.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I couldn't say."

"Did you ask?" Joseph inquired.

"No, I didn't bother this time," shaking his head and glancing at his watch. It was almost time which means he could very well put this line of question to rest. "I believe it's time to begin this show, Drew. Shall we?"

Taking a deep breath, Andrew turned to his friends. "You _do_ think that I'm doing the right thing, yes?" an uncharacteristic uncertainty gracing his classically handsome face.

"That's not for us to decide, my friend," Liam said straightening the groom's jacket with a practiced hand.

As the others began to make for the door, Matt suddenly asked the one question he's never even heard the answer alluded to, "Do you love her?"

Startled at such a question, "What?"

"Do you love her?" he repeated quite seriously.

Andrew paused to consider it. No one has really asked him that, they just naturally assumed that because he was getting married, love was the logical component in the equation. "I think so."

Kyle and Joseph, already halfway out the door, quickly step back and shut it. Liam sat down abruptly.

"You _think_ so?" Matt asked aghast. "You're less than an hour from sealing your doom and _think_ you love the girl?"

"You _think_ so?" Jules could feel her jaw hit the ground. She had stayed behind, praying that Delilah won't bolt when the bridegroom has struck up a conversation with her, hitting on light topics until Jules realized that the bride was trying to distract herself. And when the distraction had become too internal, making her miserable, Jules had asked the all important question.

"It has not been an issue," Delilah said defensively as she paced the length of the dressing room and kicked lightly at the train of her dress. She really should be mistreating the fine materials but at the moment, she didn't particularly care. "I simply _knew_ that Andrew was the kind of guy I was _always_ meant to marry."

Reframing from voicing her exasperation and a lecture on preconceptions, "I'm not asking whether or not Andrew is a good guy and would make a good husband; I'm asking whether or not you love him. After all, we're talking about marriage. Til-death-do-us part kind of thing; not exactly a vow one should be taking lightly."

Delilah ignore the butterflies in her stomach, knowing that she was irritated at the unflappable young doctor because every word that came out of that educated mouth held some truth in them. "Andrew and I have similar backgrounds, with similar goals and ideas about life. We compliment each other perfectly… and we look like we were meant to be together."

"A perfect picture doesn't equate to happiness," Jules murmured, wondering if she was getting through at all. "Does he make you laugh? Does he know your favorite color? Does you heart jump extra beats or miss a couple when he looks at you with eyes that _tells_ you that he loves you? Does he hold your hand? Does he make you breakfast? Does he scowl you when you're bad? Kiss you when you're good? Tell you that he wants a future with you whether you like it or not?" Delilah stared at her. "Does he do _any_ of that?"

"No," shaking her head slowly, her veil clutched in a fist.

Taking a breath, she fought the sudden urge to run to the groom's dressing room and telling Matt that she made a mistake on no voicing her thoughts. "Delilah, do you love him?" she wasn't letting this one go.

There was a terrible moment as Delilah Levean stood there and stared at the wall and turned the words over in her head. "He likes his coffee black, two sugars. He likes to wear cotton rather than silk. He wears size forty-eight shoes and thirty-two pants. He likes the winter because it's cold and because it makes him appreciate spring more. He likes business law but despises the fact hat his father wants him to do into it. He puts jam on his potatoes, a vile habit developed to annoy his nannies. He likes the opera but only goes to them when he was sure his parents won't be there. He likes kippers for breakfast and steaks for dinner. He hates carrots, cooked ones especially. And he can't drive worth a farling," she studied the diamond on her left hand. "Is that love?"

"Is it?" was the only answer Jules could give.

"Matthew."

It was inevitable that he would have to meet up with him, "Father."

"Lovely ceremony," George commented as he sipped the champagne carefully.

"Yes," and thanked the lord that it had come off without a hitch. Pride more than anything convinced Drew that he needed to go through with the ceremony. After all, there were nearly four hundred guests waiting for the event to take place, he could hardly disappoint them.

"I heard Andrew had some second thoughts on making the big jump," having heard it from more than one source now.

"Isn't every man supposed to be a little nervous on his wedding day?"

George's brow rose a bit. "I wasn't."

"You're not normal."

"Why do I have the impression that you meant that as a compliment?"

Tongue in cheek, "I'm pretty sure I'd be committing some horrible infraction of a child's duty to his parent if I meant it as anything else."

That certainly got George's attention. "And where did you hear that?"

"Jules and I have a rather long and involved discussion on children and the raising of them," he informed his father with a smile. Liam and Missy had also been a part of the discussion. They had all agreed that Delilah and Andrew should _not _have any children.

_"That poor kid would need therapy for the rest of his bloody life being raised by those two," Missy proclaimed in a loud whisper as the priest drone on and on about the sacred unions and comments for life. _

_"Now that's that true," Jules had argued. _

_ "You're right," Liam said with a nod and gave his wife an impish grin. "It would only be for half his life; it'll take the poor child the first half to become completely screwy." Missy chuckled softly._

_ Jules groaned and shook her head helplessly. _

_ "Now, now," Matt murmured, wishing they weren't so close to the bride and groom, standing there by themselves and trying to pay attention to the words of the dull priest that spoke in a monotone. "I'm sure that won't be the case." _

_ "You think they aren't going to have any children because they're both a little too self-center to take time away from themselves to devote to raising of little ones," Liam guess with a wink. "Am I right?"_

_ "No," Matt said sternly but his eyes twinkled with laugher. "I meant more than likely if they were to have an offspring or two, Andrew would follow the starling rules of thumb in child rearing that his prestigious ancestors have for centuries and hire nannies and governesses until the brats are of an age to be sent off to boarding school as we had been." _

_ "And look how you turned out," Jules snickered._

_ "I had some of the finest tutors in all of __England__ at a very young age," he informed her in his most haughty tone than ruined it by grinned broadly and kissing her cheek affectionately. "But I'm sure that's not how you want to raise our children."_

_ Neither Liam and Melissa felt it appropriate to comment on that._

_ "Of course," she scoffed and smiled when Delilah heaved a sigh of relief as the priest finally got off the duties of a wife to her husband. "My kids are going to be raised the old fashion way, the way my parents raised me and my sister."_

_ "And how was that?" Missy asked._

_ "With respect for their elders, love for their sibling and do the greatest good for the greatest number of people," she concluded with a smile. "And to appreciate __midnight__ ice cream cravings as a norm."_

"Wouldn't mind giving one of these," George commented carefully, shaking Matt from his reveries.

"One of what?"

"One of these," making an all-encompassing gesture to include the wedding party at large. "I don't think I've ever seen David Rademacher this happy before."

"He's looking forward to the prospects of another generation of Rademachers," Matt pointed out with a grin.

"Won't be such a bad thing," George said watching his animated wife across the room with a group of her friends, no doubt commenting upon the overly long and dull wedding ceremony.

Glancing at his father, wondering how many glasses of Dom Pérignon did he have, "This coming from the man that wanted me to sign my rights away to any child bore by Dr. Keating?"

_"So much for the olive branch," _George thought to himself. "Matthew, I'm not attempting to be difficult. I merely wanted to tell you that I'm happy that you are… that you appear to be very much satisfied with life."

That confused him. "What?"

"I'm happy to see you, son. Is it really that difficult to believe?"

"Actually…"

"Be quiet," he said as he spotted Dr. Keating just beyond Matthew's shoulders. "Good afternoon, Doctor."

"Hello," Jules responded cautiously, watching Matt's face for a moment before turning to the elder Slingerland. "Lovely wedding, isn't it?"

"Very well organized," George replied diplomatically and with a smile. "How are you enjoying England, Dr. Keating?"

"Fine, fine," feeling Matt's hand against her back. "Been a little tired from the jetlag but that's normal."

"You should come to London; see some of the more prestigious sites of England. Matthew I'm sure can show you some of the landmarks not pointed out in the tour guides. We have a townhouse near Hyde Park you and Matthew will no doubt find comfortable."

Surprised by the invitation, it took another moment for Jules to understand the significance of it. Feeling suddenly like a boarder had been lifted from her shoulders, she stepped forward and hugged Mr. Slingerland gently around the shoulder and gifted him with a smile that she gave her young charge, full of love and appreciation for the beautiful human beings that they are. "Thank you. I look forward to it."

It was that one crystallized moment that George Slingerland understood why his son had found this woman to be so irresistible. "As do I."

Anita rounded the corner and nearly collided with Dr. Lenning as she came bounding out of the elevator. "Dr. Lenning!"

"Anita," Harriet greeted as she spotted Dr. Kokoris down the hall making his way toward her. "Nick! You're late."

"I know, I know," breaking into a job and offering the matronly doctor an apologetic smile that shouldn't have charmed a happily married woman of thirty-six years but did anyways. "I stopped to check on a patient and ended up chatting with them for am bit and lost track of time."

"Hum…" can't really blame him for caring about his patients.

"Dr. Lenning," Anita waved the slip of paper she had been carrying in front of the OB's face. "The phone number?"

"Oh yes," taking it from the receptionist and glancing at it with a sigh. She really hated her job at times and this was one of them.

"Something the matter?" Nick asked quietly as he came to a stop beside his next consult doctor.

"Nothing I don't want to pass off to another doctor," Harriet muttered before slipping the slip of paper into her coat pocket. "Shall we?"

"International?"

"What?"

"That was an international number you were looking at," he clarified. "Too many numbers; couldn't help but notice."

"Are you always this nosy?" she asked mildly but didn't answer his question.

"Always but most people tend not to notice."

"With that smile, they won't."

Nick grinned once more. "I don't suppose you know when Dr. Slingerland and Dr. Keating will be returning, do you?"

"No, not at the moment," Harriet pushed the button for the elevator. Her knees were too old to be jostled around climbing stairs. "But I don't expect them to be too long away."

"Good," Kokoris said cheerfully as he pulled out a tootsie roll from his pocket. "Remind me to restock Dr. Keating's sweets jar before she returns."

To be continued….

I know, I know, I shoehorn in Kokoris at the end. But with that face and accent, who can blame me?


	25. Chapter 25

**

* * *

In the Name of Love**

By Didi

**Disclaimer:** Anyone out there that still thinks that I might actually own anything in association with this story after reading the other hundred disclaimers for every story I've ever written to have their reality checked for stalls. Thanks.

**Timeline:** I have no idea where the hell the timeline is on this thing anymore. This started out as a ten chapter max story and kind of grew legs of its own and ran with me trying to catch up.

**Rating:** It's probably R for this chapter. Tell me if you disagree.

**Author's Note:** This didn't start out as the last chapter… more like the second to the last chapter. But the story decided to end itself so I just went with it. I hope you had as good of a time reading this as I have writing it. And thanks for joining me!

Hooray! I finally found someone that can provide with the entire season of Presidio Med. (Claps hands eagerly.) Now I can watch Matt and Jules and Nick all I want!!!

Oh and one last thing, if this chapter seems a little rushed, that's because it is. That's all.

**Summary:** What would you do in the name of love? Surprise!

****

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

****

The print out was read three times with growing trepidation. Then with a sigh, it was placed aside as the doctor contemplated her next step.

No, that wasn't true. She already knew what the next logical and ethical step should be. She just happened to dread it. It wasn't that it would cause a great deal of anguish or pain but still… It wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world.

"Oh heck," she muttered, picking up the phone. "It couldn't get any worse than the last time."

"That was lovely," Matt said with a sigh and undid his tie. It was almost three in the morning and he felt every minute of the last four hours. It was worse that pulling a double shift at the hospital. "I also have to say that it was so lovely that I'm glad it's over."

Laughing, Jules removed her shoes and dropped to the bed with a sigh. Heels look great but after the first couple of hours… "It was, wasn't it?" removing her earrings and tossing them onto the nightstand by the table negligently, she took a deep breath and enjoy the relative peace of their hotel room after the hours and hours of long dinner and reception followed by the traditional tossing of the bouquet where every female singleton screeched and the tossing of the garter belt where every male singleton converted, especially with such a lovely bride. Luckily, Matt had the forethought to grab Jules and excuse themselves just before the event to take a supposed phone call from the hospital and did not return until they were both sure that traditional singletons event had passed. And of course Robert and Delilah would forgo to tradition of leaving for their honeymoon right away; oh no, the couple decided to ride out the night with their guests. "Learn anything?"

"Yes," joining her on the bed with a grin that split his face. "When we marry, we're eloping."

She raised one brow and didn't call him on the fact that he said 'when,' not 'if.'

"Nightcap?" he asked reaching for the phone for room service.

"No thanks," she replied easily, reaching around to unzip the dress. "I'm not a big wine person. Though there were certainly enough to float a battleship tonight. Do you Brits always drink to excess?"

"Yes, makes us much happier people," he laughed and reached for her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her for some incredibly comfortable moment, "Why don't you let me do that for you?" and stared to reach for the hem of the dress when the ringing of the phone startled him. "Now who could this be?" He made a face at her that spelled trouble for the other end of the phone, "Hello?"

"Dr. Slingerland."

Confusion hit him first then, "Dr. Lenning?"

Jules looked up from attempts as removing her dress; she hadn't yet showed Matt the garters she found herself unable to resist. Startled, she merely stared.

Shaking his head to clear some thoughts, "Dr. Lenning, what can I do for you?"

There was a momentary pause. "I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation…"

"It's quite alright," he replied politely though he was feeling anything but. "Is something the matter?"

Again, another pause, "Well, kind of. Is Jules there?"

Not particularly liking this, "Hang on, she's right here," handing the receiver over slowly. His eyes reflected his confusion… and his concern.

"Harriet?" her eyes never left Matt's. "What's up?"

There was a sigh on the other line. "Are you sitting, dear?"

"Yeah," she replied slowly, her free hand feeling blindly for Matt's. Curling his fingers around her soft gentle hand, Slingerland conveyed his support with a squeeze. "What's going on?"

"Jules, I need to be completely calm when I tell you this."

"You're stalling, Harriet," Jules said with a frown. "What is it?"

"I got your lab results back."

She sucked in her breath, "And?"

"And… Well, I'm not sure if this is good news or bad new at this point."

She turned her body until she was resting it against Matt's, hiding her face by resting her forehead against his collar. "Whatever it is…"

"You're pregnant."

Jules jerked up. That was not what she was expecting. "What?"

Unable to take the suspense, Matt searched her face. "Darling, what is it?"

Shaking his head at him, "Harriet, could you repeat that please?"

"You're about three weeks, give or take a day or two."

All the air in her lungs gave a lurch and she doubled over for a moment.

"Jules!" his face losing all color.

"HOW?" she shouted into the phone, feeling suddenly nauseous.

"Darling," he wrapped himself around her, resting his cheek against her hair. Her sudden fear went a shockwave of terror through him, leaving him shaking and sick. "Please darling," taking hold of her hand that still held the phone. "Let me."

Because her hands were shaking badly and the room seemed to be spinning out of control, Jules relinquish the phone and turned to him. Climbing into his lap, she clung to him, hiding her face in his collar. "Why is this happening? Why?" squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't keep doing this yo-yo routine."

Matt made soothing noises, ignoring the phone for a moment to secure her to him. Her grip on him was painfully tight but he said nothing as he band his arm around her. "Hello? Dr. Lenning?"

"Is she all right?" she asked quietly with concern.

"No, I'm afraid she's in a bit of shock at the moment," he answered as calmly as he could. One of them had to be anyways. "Dr. Lenning, I know that I'm not legally of relation to Jules and…"

"Just tell him," Jules lifted her head long enough to say.

"What's going on, Dr. Lenning?" Matt asked. "What happened?"

Harriet toyed with the phone cord for a moment. Technically, Jules did give permission. But the fact of that matter was… oh heck, who cares at this point? "I'm afraid that we jumped the gun as fair was announcing Jules was not carrying a child due to the laboratory malfunction."

"I beg you pardon?" confusion warred with something... something else. That entire brilliant mind turned into mush for a moment. "Are you saying that the embryo was viable?"

"Oh no," she said calmly enough. She had spent the last day double checking herself and having the lab technicians run tests. "The embryo was most definitely compromised and wouldn't have produced anything."

It was another moment before the words and meaning sunk in. "But that means…" and then echoed Jules's earlier question, "HOW?"

"Oh, I would think you produced a child the old fashion way," she answered with just enough humor not to offend. "You were sharing your bed, correct?" Matt muttered something that was unintelligible. "I thought as much," she leaned back in her chair. "I'm not too thrilled with the fact that Jules was just on a plane for over fifteen hours and her health has been… delicate of late. Make sure she goes to a hospital if she so much as has a cramp in her foot. I don't think I have to tell you…"

"We'll take all the necessary precautions, Dr. Lenning," Matt assured her, rubbing Jules's back with his hand. "IS there anything else I need to know about?"

"No," shaking her head to the empty room. "I think that's it. You're both smart kids, you know what to do."

"Thank you, Dr. Lenning," he said and hung up without waiting for a response.

They sat there for a long time, in complete silence, absorbing each other. Neither one was sure what to say, what to do, never having been in a situation that was anywhere resembles this. What had started out as a simple idea and a good-deed favor was rolling into a most complicated and unpredictable situation. Granted, there was the added bonus of realizing that they enjoy each other's company immensely, but the amount of emotional trauma they've had to endure…

"I'm so tired," Jules whispered softly.

"I know," he replied, understanding perfectly that she hadn't meant physical weariness. Matt ran a comforting hand down her back and took a deep breath. He was exhausted and just a little unsure as to the next step. "Shall we wait until morning?"

"Can we?"

"Absolutely."

"Matt?"

"Yeah, luv?"

She leaned back so she cook look at him, see his eyes when she said it.

He searched her face, puzzled by the pensive look that plagued her. Reaching up, he cupped her face with his hand, his thumb running lightly over the gold freckled cheeks. She had such a pretty face. "What is it, darling?"

"Are we happy about this?"

A light smile crossed his face. "What happened to waiting until morning?"

"I need to know now," she replied with a quiet intensity that made her point.

His mouth possessed hers for a moment, urging up her the emotions that he felt for her. When they were both breathless with needy, he pulled back. "I think I was the one that suggested an alliance to produce a child… not to mention forgetting birth control."

Jules gave a weak laugh and pressed herself to him. "I really wish I had the energy to do something about your teasing."

Rubbing his nose gently against hers in an endearing manner, "Oh damn, I knew we should have left during the tossing of the bouquet." Shifting slightly, he brought them both down on the bed, lying side by side. "You don't mind if I don't get undress, do you? I'm not sure I can accomplish such a feat."

"Not at all," tugging at the loose end of his tie. "I like you in this James Bond get-up."

"Care to explain the fascination you women have with James Bond?"

"He's hot."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said grin as her lids closed slowly. "The tux and accent does things to a girl, you know."

"Really?" amused and aroused, and damn well wishing he could do something about it.

"Yeah," snuggling close. She took a deep breath and settled down for the night. It was several minutes later when she whispered, "Matt?"

"Yes, dear?" he answered only half-consciously.

"I love you."

That got his attention like nothing else in the world could. "What?"

"Nothing, Matt," she sighed.

"What did you just say?" he urged.

"Nothing important," ducking her head so he couldn't see her grin.

"Everything you say is important to me, darling," he pronounced, nudging her gently with his shoulder. "Now what did you just say?"

"Nothing at all," she repeated and snuggled close. "I'm tired, Matt. Nighty-nite."

"I…" he sighed and fought the urge to grab her shoulders and demand an answer. But she's been through enough today. "Goodnight, Jules."

Chuckling, she leaned up and kissed his chin before repeated the words he so dearly wanted to hear. "I love you, Matthew Slingerland."

His smile could have hurt someone it was that big. "And I adore you."

"I knew that," she said smugly. "Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight, my darling." But he was no longer sleepy; there were simply too many ideas and thoughts rushing through his mind. Not the least of which is what his parents are going to say.

**

* * *

Four Days Later

* * *

**

****

"Millicent!" George slammed the front door shut behind him, an unprecedented action upon his part, startling the butler and housekeeper. "Millicent! _Millicent_!"

"George!" Millie appeared at the top of the stairs and stared at her husband in surprise. "What is all this bellowing?"

"Have you heard from that son of yours?" he demanded.

A thin brow rose at that tone. "If you wish to speak with me, George, you _will_ do so in a civilized manner."

Taking a deep breath, George calmed himself. "My apologies, Millie, I was overwrought."

Nodding her head, "Now, what's this about Matthew?"

"Have you heard from him of late?"

Millicent's lips compressed to keep herself from grinning as she had done all afternoon. "Yes dear, I have had a short conversation with Matthew this afternoon."

"And?" he asked expectedly.

Turning about, Millie headed toward the hall, "And I believe the baby carriage we used for Matthew is still in pristine condition. They simply don't make carriage as they had once done. Do you think it will cause too much damage if we were to ship it to the Americas?"

Stunned, it took a moment before George shook himself out of the stupor and sputtered for a moment. "Are you saying that you approve of this rash…"

"Oh stow it George," as she walked to the entrance of the attic. "I suppose it's up there and we'll have to clean everything out to get to it."

"Millicent, do you realize that…"

"Do you realize dearest that you're about to gain that grandchild you've been wanting since Matthew reach adulthood?" She glanced at her husband, waiting for the implications to hit him. "And please do keep in mind that Matthew and Julia produced this child the way nature had intended; none of those test tube things that Matthew was going on about." She watched him digest the information before inquiring, "I don't suppose you had listened long enough to learn of that."

He didn't remember. He couldn't remember. All that encumbered his mind was the fact that… he was going to have a grandchild. Someone to pass his legacy down to, "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Does it matter, dear?" she asked, searching for the cord that lowered the stairs to the attic.

"No, no, of course not," George could feel the grin beginning on his face. "A baby."

"Yes, darling, a baby," she shook her head and found the cord, tugging at it gently. She didn't quite remember now this contraption worked. "And if I do not miss my guess, judging by the look in Matthew's eyes during the Rademacher wedding, I expect he won't wait long to put his little family together nicely. You needn't worry about those silly papers of yours. Matthew will do it by the right."

"Well of course he'll marry her. He has to marry her."

"Why?" she inquired.

"The child needs a father."

"They don't have to marry for him to be father," just to play devil's advocate here. "We are living in the 21st century dear."

"I know my son, even if he thinks I don't, he'll marry her if it's the last thing he does."

"Or at least before the baby comes, yes?"

"Was there every any doubt?" he asked.

Millie grinned. "So, do you think we'll be giving the wedding, dear?"

George made a disagreeable face. "As impulse as that son of mine is, I'm surprised he hasn't eloped already."

**

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

**

****

"Dr. Jordon," Norman held the fine linen envelope aloft.

"Norman," Letty answered dryly, "How many more times are you and me going to have to speak about coffee needing to taste like coffee?" Taking the envelope. "Put it back."

"But the Jamaican roast is quite…"

"Put it back," she repeated and opened the envelope with a pen. She shook her head as she headed for her office. Pulling the fine paper out, she grinned as she read it.

"I'm jealous," Nick said as he walked up along side the cardiologist. "Not surprised but definitely jealous."

"About time if you ask me," Letty said tucking the card into her pocket. She thought about it for a moment. "But it's kind of unfair of them, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is," he said with a grin. Kokoris had been thinking about it since he got his card. "The surgeons are getting together to decorate the lounge, would you care to join us?"

"Tom will tell me when," Letty said with a grin. "And I'm thinking that the ladies will have to do something a little more special here."

Nick laughed and glanced down at the card in his hand. "They're not getting away this easily," he pronounced as they parted way in the hallways.

"Damn right."

* * *

"Dr. Brennan, you're two o'clock is here," Denise said as she picked up a chart. "Oh and here's your mail." 

"Thank you," taking the small stack of correspondence. "And can you move my three o'clock back by fifteen minutes. Dr. Cochran and I are doing a consult at two-thirty."

"Sure," went back to the appointment book and to make the phone call.

Rae grabbed the chart and tucked it under her arm as she peruse through her mail. The square fine linen envelope caught her attention for no other reason than the fact that it wasn't her usual correspondence. Frowning, she turned it over in her hand.

"I got one too," Jackie said as she sailed pass Rae. The grin on her face was that of holy delight. "I say it's about damn time," and waved an identical envelope her head. "She's buying us dinner the minute she gets back. I want all the details."

Before Rae could reply or ask anything, Jackie was already around the corner and gone. "Well, that was strange," and pulled open the envelope.

She was laughing by the time she actually got to the exam room.

* * *

"Phone call on line two, doctor." 

"Thank you Jenny," Harriet tucked her hair back and picked up the phone as she pulled the stack of mail from her in-basket toward her. "Dr. Lenning."

"Harriet!"

"Jenna?"

"Yeah," came the cheerful response. "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" she asked happy to hear from a dear friend. "How are you? How is the baby?"

"The little announcement from cross the Atlantic."

"What little announcement? What are you talking about Jenna?" Perplexed now.

"Have you looked at your mail today?"

For a moment, Harriet's mind went completely blank. "I was just about to when you called," pulling the stack of mail toward her again. "So tell me about the baby."

"Oh you're as bad as Jules is. She asks about Kevin every chance she gets these days."

"Can't hardly blame her," tossing several advertisements into the waste bin. "Did the donor…"

"Everything went beautifully," Jenna assured her, unable to keep the happy grin off her face. "Jules talked to Dr. Warner, she seems satisfied so I'm sure everything went peachy-keens. David wants to do a celebratory dinner the mind Jules and Matt gets back from England."

"Not until they've cleared their case load off the…" her voice trailed off as she attempted to read the return address on the large fancy envelope with an impressive 'air mail' stamp across the front. "Hum…"

"I'm going to take it that you've come across the item of the day," Jenna said gleefully. "Go ahead, read the thing and ignore me. I totally don't mind."

"Good, because I believe that is exactly what I'm going to do," reaching over she pressed the speaker button on the phone and dropped the receiver onto the cradle. "George and Millicent Slingerland?"

"Open it!" Jenna urged.

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it," taking out the silver letter opener in her desk. Tipping her glasses higher on her nose, stared at the fanciful lace design on the front before flipping open the card.

_"George and Millicent Slingerland are proud to announce the marriage their son Matthew David Slingerland and Julia Corrine Keating. The couple was married in an intimate ceremony this last Sunday at the St. Lucien's Chapel in Gretna Green, Scotland._

_"You are cordially invited to a reception this coming Saturday at King James's Hall in London, England to celebrate this joyous occasion as George and Millicent Slingerland welcome the newest addition into their family. _

_No RSVP required."_

"Oh my…" Harriet didn't know but she was wearing the biggest grin on her face.

"Indeed," she replied gleefully. Jenna has startled both David and Kevin this morning when she read the announcement and started the Happy Snoopy Dance while frying bacon on the stove-there had been a close call. "I want to fly out there for the reception but not with Kevin having to go to the hospital every few days." She was still jumping for joy every few minutes. "I'm so excited!"

"Well, now… this would explain the commotion in the hospital today," and indeed there had been plenty, she just hadn't been paying close enough attention to them. "Did you know that she was going to get married?"

She laughed uproariously. "You know, I think she didn't know she was getting married. I haven't even heard from the newlyweds yet."

Placing the card into her top drawer, Harriet chuckled. "It won't surprise me one bit if Slingerland decided to take charge. Your sister is a wonderful doctor and a beautiful human being, but this has all the earmarks of Matthew Slingerland."

"Yes, he does seem like the impulsive romantic type doesn't he?"

"Just that no one noticed, that's all."

"My sister made a good choice," Jenna concluded with a nod.

Harriet agreed. "Not that Slingerland would have allowed her any other."

* * *

"Do you think anyone knows?" 

"Darling, we've been in England for almost three weeks with no communication to the hospital, why would anyone know?"

"Because the realm of gossip works a little differently than reality."

"You're being paranoid," Matt leaned over and kissed her before unbuckling his seat belt. "Now, I know that we both have some catching up to do at work but…"

"I know, I know," Jules rolled her eyes and grinned. "No over doing it. I got it."

"Understanding is one thing, luv, for I have no doubt and high respect for your intelligence. It's the doing part that I'm concerned with."

"Will you relax," she told him, slamming the car door shut. "I will be the perfect pregnant woman: fat and lazy."

Slingerland laughed as he took her arm, guiding her toward the stairs. "Ah… but darling, you'll be beautiful, fat and lazy in my… our home."

"We're finding a new place this weekend, right?" she reminded him.

"Right," he agreed. Need more room for that baby of ours."

"You're townhouse is pretty nice," she reminded him.

"But you want something of ours," he concluded with a nod. "And I know just the realtors to help us find ourselves a prefect place."

She glance him a glance and smiled. "Your lung transplant patient?"

He paused for a moment, "Michelle."

"Michelle," she repeated carefully, "Breathing through Curtis's lungs."

That gave him a bigger pause. "Are we having our first tiff as a married couple?" he inquired jokingly hoping to above the said disagreement.

"No," she replied, giving his arm a squeeze. "We're having a discussion on parenting," she stopped and faced him. "I don't ever want to put my child through what Curtis went through, okay? If it looks that way, you slap me across the face and tell me to wake and smell the ammonia."

"Darling," kissing her forehead. "I never fear that you will ever allow our child to feel rejected the way Curtis was. And I would never think raise my hand to you… your sister would hack it off with a butcher knife."

She laughed. "Jenna won't use a butcher knife; she'd use a butter knife."

"Butter knife?"

"Yeah, it's duller; takes longer and tons more painful."

"Should I be frightened you just said that with a smile on your face?"

"Drs. Slingerland and Keating," Letty Jordan greeted with such cheer that it immediately put Matt and Jules on alert. She dropped the pen she had been using and came toward them. "Welcome back!"

"Hello, Dr. Jordan," Matt greeted with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "How is Tom?"

"Complaining about the work rotation, as usual," she replied, her eyes giving nothing away as she took their arms. "Come with me, David gave special instructions on bringing you to him when you get in."

"David?" Jules asked, her eyes going to Matt's for a moment. "Why would David want to see us?"

"Not sure, might have something to with you two taking an extra week," she game them a disable look. "By the way, I didn't appreciate that. More work for the rest of us, you know."

"What are you talking about? We're not even in the same department," Jules made a gesture and caught sight of several nurses whispering behind their charts, they're twinkling eyes riveted on them. In fact, there were more than just nurses staring at them as they were hurried down the hallway. "Um… Letty? Did something happen while we were gone?"

"What do mean?" the cardiologist asked as she gave Matt Slingerland's arm a yank. "Where do you think you're going?"

"My office," he answered with a frown but continued forward. "I wanted to check my schedule for the day."

"Relax; you've both have an hour this morning allotted for this."

"An hour?" he had a sinking feeling about this. He should be on his honeymoon for Christ sake. "It's going to take an hour?"

"More if Harriet had it her way but we are a hospital and there are patients to see," she gave them both a grin and stopped just outside the doctor's lounge. Gesturing to the door, "After you."

"I don't like this," Jules told her.

"Either would I," she replied sweetly.

Matt looked toward the heavens of some patience. "Come now, it can't be all bad. If he wanted our heads, he would have done it in the parking lot," and pushed the door in. "Let's get it over with."

Jules grumbled something unkind under her breath and followed him in.

Letty grinned manically.

A shower of rice came down on Jules and Matt as they step through the doorway braced for whatever it is that David from Administration cared to level at them. Both ducked but wasn't able to avoid getting tiny grains that stuck immediately to their hair and clothes. An array of Presidio Med staff shouted, "Congratulations!" with Colette and Kokoris adding, "About time," to it.

Wincing, Jules cautiously opened one eye and got hit with more rice when she did. "How did you guys even find out so fast?"

Every single person in the room held up a familiar cream color envelope.

Matt groaned. "I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance."

"He meant well," she whispered back.

"He did it without our permission," came the irritated hissed reply. It wasn't the first time they had this disagreement – he refused to call it an argument – and chances are it will not be their last. Matt had not been pleased to have his pseudo-honeymoon with Jules in Scotland interrupted by his parents, who called to request their presence at a wedding reception in their honor. Matt refused to go and Jules ended up bullying him to attend. Yes, they had a lovely time. But it was the principle of things.

"Matt?"

"Yes, darling."

"He's your father."

"And what is your point?"

Rolling her eyes, she kissed him square it the mouth, much to the delight of the staff, who whistles and hollered with excitement. "And it means we can't get rid of him no matter what you want to do," she grinned. "So live with it."

Matt sighed and shrugged and turned to face their audience, all of whom immediately demanded to know the details of their recent happenings. Congratulations were offered, time was arranged for the women to throw a post-wedding shower, and some of the men promised to make up for the missed bachelor party – at which time Letty and Jules both dared their husbands to say yes with identical looks that promised much pain and horror. It was some time later when Jules was finally returned to Matt's side.

"So," Nick said as he slid up to the happy couple, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He was thoroughly enjoying watching the two together. It gave him hope for the future and plenty of materials to play with. "When do we get to kiss the bride?"

Matt offered Nick a wide and smug smile, "Sometime next to _never_!"

Jules merely laughed.

_

* * *

Fin…_


End file.
